


More Than Friendship...

by farleythewill



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Romantic Friendship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 108,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farleythewill/pseuds/farleythewill
Summary: After Jaehee hands you the key, and asking you to "become her partner," you see your world spin around. You have finally met the woman you fell in love with through the phone app; however, things are not as perfect as you hoped for. Knowing the culture of South Korea, as well as the cautious nature of your new best friend, you have to deal with not only living with the woman you longed for, but to also keeping your emotions in check, even if Jaehee herself begins to show signs of affection towards you...





	1. My Friend...

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 2: I have changed this story from Teens to Mature, given the nature of the upcoming chapters. Stuff gets real, peeps! Really real. XD
> 
> UPDATE: I have changed the perspective from third-person to second-person, as per my wife's advice, to give it a more "Insert Reader Here" vibe. XD
> 
> This story will take place between the last CG of Jaehee's Good Ending, and will continue through the After Ending, and beyond. I plan to create a story that goes toe-to-toe with the others, since there wasn't much to it. I hope you enjoy!

_I love you...but you don't love me...or do you? You must love me...but maybe, you just care about me as a friend. You said those things...all those things...do you really mean them? Or are you just trying to repay everything I told you? I don't understand...but I know you care about me...but just how much...do you love me?_

  
    A dead silence fills the room, as you let out a short gasp, loud enough to gain the attention of all the party guests, as well as the other RFA members. "D...do you mean it,? Do...do you really want me in your life?" You look into the eyes of the beautiful brunette you have longed to see, Jaehee Kang, and felt weak with joy, as if your whole life was lifted into the clouds, a warm feeling of love wrapping around your essence.

  
    "Yes, I do," Jaehee responds, "Of course I do. You...you're the reason why I'm standing here. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. Your sweet words of encouragement...your kindness...it's shown me a world that I have forgotten about...and I don't want to let that go...I don't want to let go of you..." She blushes just a little, noticing the crowd staring at the two women.

  
    Everyone was in shock, including the men of the RFA. The only member that did not seem tense was Jumin Han, the man that Jaehee worked under for the last two and a half years. "Hmph. She finally admits it..." Jumin states, softly.  Yoosung, the young gamer of the RFA, looks up at Jumin, dazed. "Did...did she confess herself to her?"

  
    "No, I don't think that's the case," Jumin states. "I know Assistant Ka...I mean, Jaehee, very well, but this isn't a love proposal." You overhear Jumin's words, crying a little on the inside. You knew what Jaehee meant, that she wants to be together forever, and partners for her new life and work, but you can't shake the feeling that there was more to it. You know that same-sex couples are looked down upon in the area, as if they are such a minority to the world, that they shouldn't even exist. You love Jaehee, but you also know the limitations of what your relationship could be.

  
    Jaehee returns to look into your eyes, seeing tears forming in them. Finally getting to see you in person was exciting, but to see you cry shortly after made her sad.

  
   _"Did I say something wrong? I mean...I've been bottling that question for the last two days, and couldn't wait to ask and see what her answer was...but this...why are you crying? Please...don't cry...,"_ Jaehee thought to herself, her instincts telling her to embrace her best friend, wanting to calm her. Before she was able to do so, she suddenly felt the warm sensation of a hug.

  
    You grip your arms around Jaehee's waist, clutching the key she gave you tightly in her hand. "Of course I do! You silly...I've been wanting to hear those words for the longest time!" You burst into tears, your head placed perfectly on top of Jaehee's chest, drops of water dripping onto her blouse. Jaehee remains in shock, not caring about the world around her. In this moment, it is just her and you, alone, for the first time since you logged into her life. Just as you realize what's actually happening, you lift your head, looking into her eyes again. "Does...does this mean we get to move in together?" Jaehee smiles back, and returns the embrace, bringing your body closer to her's. "Of course. I need to be able to take care of you, since you've been cooped up in that apartment for the last 10 days."

  
    Zen, one of the older members of the RFA, as well as Jaehee's idol,  blinks, refreshing his eyes from his staring. "Is...is this actually happening? God...this...this is...." his eyes begin to water, tearing up easily, "...so beautiful...I can't believe I'm seeing Jaehee at her happiest. And our new friend...she's as beautiful as I hoped she would be. I know she chose her over me, but...I can't help but be happy for them..." Jumin coughs, interupting Zen's trance. "They are best friends, Zen, nothing more. Though, I do admit...I, too, feel joy to see her happy. Don't you think so, Yoosung? ...huh, Yoosung?"

  
    The young, blonde man is on his knees, balling his voilet eyes into his hankerchief, blowing his nose in the process. "I'm...I'm just so happy...to see them together...I want something like that!!!" Jumin reaches down, and picks him up by the collar, standing him back onto his feet. "Hey! What...what was that for?!" Jumin looks around, catching eyes with all of the other party guests. The fashion model. The oil prince. Even the leader of Yoosung's LOLOL guild. "I apologize for his...actions. Please, procede with the enjoyment of the party. I will tend to the association's party coordinator and her friend," Jumin states loudly, assuring the party guests comfort.

  
    You loosen her grip on Jaehee, smiling. "Thank you...I mean it. You mean a lot to me, and I don't want to let go of you either. I want to be by your side forever." Your partner returns the smile, tearing up as well. "I...I can't help but feel alive when you say that," she closes her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks, "you really are a treasure, you know. Thank you for choosing me." The sound of soft clapping startles the two, forcing them to look at Jumin, who has already approached them, softly smiling at the two.

  
    "Congratulations, Ms. Kang. I knew you were wanting to talk to her a lot more than the others. Still...I want to ask you to, at least for now, tone it down a bit, " he asks, looking more like his usual, serious self. Jaehee smiles back, laughing a bit. "You're still upset that I called your name out? You should have known I would do something once I found you talking to her. And yes, again," Jaehee takes your arm, and clings it under her own, "you cannot have her as your assistant. I forbid it." You give a sigh of relief, just dreading the thought of working under Mr. Han, having to take care of all his petty projects, as well as his cat, Elizabeth 3rd.

  
    "You know what I mean, Jaehee. I could tell that the guests were feeling a bit...uncomfortable  during that scene. I know today's an emotional day for you, but it's the same for all of us. V isn't here, Luciel is probably hiding, recording the whole thing, and Rika..." The three look down in silence, remembering that this party wouldn't have been successful if it weren't for the combined efforts of V and Rika, creating Rika's Fundraising Association, the RFA.

  
    Jumin clenches his fists in anger, as if remembering a moment that tortured him for the longest time. "V...why did you have to say such things...you should be here right now, you lying bastard..." Jaehee looks up at Jumin, startled. She never saw him this upset. In fact, she rarely got to see him show any kind of emotion at all.

  
    "Jumin? Are you OK? And what do you mean of V being a liar," she thought to herself, still holding onto you. Jumin's previous assistant looked into his face, giving the same stern look that she had when you first known about her. "Don't worry, Mr. Han. We can all finally enjoy the party, now since she made her presence known." You pop your eyes open, hearing that voice. That emotionless tone. It reminded you of when you first logged into the app, intruding on the five members by accident.

  
    Jumin opened his eyes as well, calming himsef down, hearing the same town that he has heard since Jaehee started working under him, and adjusts his necktie. "Th-thank you, Assistant Kang. I'll talk with the other guests, and see if they are alright." She winks at him, smiling. "And that's the last time I will call you 'Mr. Han,' and you call me 'Assistant Kang,' okay?"

  
    Jumin gives a small smile, then walks away, just as the other two, Zen and Yoosung, meet up with you. "Wooow...you two really are something," Zen says, smiling, still trying to dry his eyes. Both you and Jaehee widen your eyes, noticing how much both of them cried, Yoosung still sniffling from his reaction. "Y...yeah...I'm so happy for you two...so happy...," the gamer softly said, looking up at the women. "I...I'm touched, you two...," Jaehee says softly, "but, this isn't all that much to make a fuss over. I want to live my life with her from now on, and open a small business with her."

  
     _"A...a small business? Is...is this what you meant by 'will you be my partner,'"_ you thought to yourself, clenching the key tighter in your hand, feeling the smooth edges of Jaehee's proposal. Zen and Yoosung both stared in disbelief, then sigh in unison. "Oh, ok. Well...I'm just happy that you were able to find your one, special someone, Jaehee," Yoosung managed to squeak out, shaking from weakness due to his emotional breakdown. Zen, breathing a bit better, wipes his eyes again, blinking more to restore his vision. "Jaehee, do you know what kind of business you want to open up?"

  
    Jaehee tilts her head to the side, slightly looking up, as if she were recalling a previous engagement. "Hmm...well, I have to consult my partner about it. Though, we don't have to make the decision right away. Isn't that right?" She looks down at you, while you're deep in thought.

  
     _"I love you...but I'm just your business partner...no, I know I'm more than that...we're inseperable, irreplacable...but why...why don't you love me the way I love you?"_

  
    Jaehee extends her index finger, and slowly presses it against your temple, poking you repeatedly. "Hey...hey...are you there? Are you okay?" Finally, you snap out of your trance, and look around, seeing that Zen, Yoosung, and Jaehee are locked onto your eyes, appearing to be worried. "You kind of spaced out there, silly. Don't scare me like that again," Jaehee states with her new, calm, loving voice. Hearing the sound of her words, you smile back, laughing. "Sorry, sorry...I was just thinking of what kind of business we should run as well." Jaehee sighs, gripping your arm a bit more, surprising you once again, not being used to this treatment. She then looks up, and notices Jumin motioning her to come over. "Oh, I guess Jumin needs me. If you excuse me, gentlemen. And you? Don't let Zen take you away from me.." She laughs softly, and walks over to her ex-boss. Yoosung turns around, and starts to walk away as well. "I'll be back, you two. I made such a mess of myself, I have to clean up."

  
    Zen looks down at you, seeing you clench the key tighter and tighter. "Hey, let's sit down. How about over there?" He points to the empty table in the far corner of the room. "Jaehee said that I can't take you away from her, but at least this way, she's still within eyesight of you, so she shouldn't give me dirty looks," he says, with a soft laughter followed. You look over at the table, then back at Jaehee, who is deep into her conversation with the party-goers. "Oh...okay, Zen."

  
    As you both sit down at the round table, Zen lets out a long sigh, placing both elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands. "You know...I sincerely feel that this is the happiest Jaehee has been ever since she joined the RFA. I know I keep saying this...but thank you." You look up, softly smiling after hearing Zen's peaceful words. "I should be the one thanking you all. Without you five, and without that hacker, I wouldn't be here...who knows what I would be doing...but just thinking about my not being here...means that Jaehee would still be working for Jumin." Zen loses some color to his crimson eyes. "Yeah...she would still be suffering if it weren't for you...but why did you bring up the hacker," he asks, locking eyes again on you. "Well..." you begin, "if it weren't for that Unknown person, then I wouldn't have been lured to Rika's apartment, which means I wouldn't have been able to meet you five right here, right now...wait...where is Seven, anyways?"

  
    Just as you ask the question, you feel a soft poke to the back of you head. "Fooooound you." You jump out of your seat, only to see Luciel, also known as Seven, behind her. "Hey-yo! I finally get to meet the princess of the RFA! I'm so happy I could fly!!" Seven then grabs you, and swings you around, as if you two were a couple who haven't seen each other for years. Before he could yell out Seven's name, Zen began to feel the aura of a protective woman slowly erupting.

  
    As he turned his head to look, Zen locks his glance with Jaehee, who is looking directly at Seven with an aggrivated look. She was about to walk over, but was stopped instantly by Zen's hand, motioning that he will take care of it. Jaehee sighed in relief, and continued to converse with her company. Zen smiles, then looks over at Seven, who is still swinging you around. "Yaaay, my treasure came to me, like from a dream!!" Zen quickly gets up, and grabs Seven by the back of his collar, stopping his spinning. "Zen, what are you doing!? Why are you ruining my happiness," Seven yelps out, acting as if he's crying. "Settle down, Seven. She isn't yours. She's Jaehee's. Have you already forgotten about all the conversations those two had? Did you not see their performance just now?!"

  
    Seven grins, laughing. "Of course, I did. I'm just happy that I finally get to meet the one who was able to make the robot become human again...oh! There's Yoosung! Come here, my precious toy!" Without wasting a minute, Seven rushes over to the blonde male. Zen, rolling his eyes from Seven's actions, looks over at your dazed, dizzy face, all life drained out of your body. Worried, Zen goes over to you, and slightly shakes your lifeless body. "Hey? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" You stir slightly, still dizzy. "Y-yeah...I'm alright...just...wow...that's Seven, huh? He's...more active than I thought he would be..."

  
    Zen laughs out of relief, and sits back down. "Yeah, he's a character...but...I do have a question to ask you. And be honest..." You snapped back to reality, looking into Zen's crimson eyes again. "Oh? What is it?" Zen's gaze darkened a bit, seeming more serious. "I would like to know..." He then pauses briefly, looking over at Jaehee, who is still conversing in her group.

  
_"...are you in love with her?"_


	2. The Key...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zen confirms his suspicions about your feelings towards Jaehee, he gives you some friendly advice. Knowing her past, as well the restrictions of homosexuality in South Korea, you have to learn to keep your emotions in check, while slowly opening Jaehee's eyes to your heart. After their conversation, Zen leaves the two of you to talk alone, which ends up with a lot of emotion between the two of you. Finally, Jaehee returns the topic of a question you asked before, and shows the true meaning of the key she gave you.

          Your heart sinks to the bottom of your stomach when you hear Zen mention those words. "W...what did you ask me?" You blush a bit, looking away from his gaze. "You heard me,," Zen states calmly, "...are you in love with Jaehee?" Your face becomes a deep red, unable to answer. The white-haired man sighs, laughing softly. "That's what I thought. I was able to tell the moment she gave you that key." You look down at the key that you have been wrapping your soft fingers around. "You...you did? I'm...I'm so embarrassed..." As you look up, you see Zen smiling, then gives you a thumbs-up. "Yes, though before I noticed, Jumin brought it up, saying that Jaehee 'finally admits it.' Though, I honestly thought she was going to confess her-"

  
           You start to cry softly as Zen was about to finish his sentence. He quickly backs off his statement, looking worried. "I'm...I'm sorry..." You shake your head, tears slowly running down your face again. "It's ok, Zen. I just...didn't expect you to ask me that question out of the blue." Zen lays his chin on the table, as if he were depressed. "I made you cry...that's supposed to be Jaehee's job, and with tears of joy...but...I asked because I want you to be careful."

  
           You wiped your tears away, sniffling a little. "Be careful?" you ask. Zen nods, lifting his head up from the table, back to his chin resting on his hands. "Yes. Like I said, I can tell that you have deep, romantic feelings for her, simply based on our conversations in the app; however, Jaehee is a cautious person. She has lost so much in her life. She lost her parents, and her will to do anything in life aside from working a desk job for someone that resembles the devil. You may have broken the shell that she was hiding in, but that doesn't mean she's fully healed from that."

  
           You beam into Zen's eyes, which catches his attention. "Oh, so you understand what that means then. You've been able to break Jaehee's defenses in just 10 days, so with that, you're an incredible woman. No one in the RFA ever would have thought that she would revolt against Jumin, and quit her job. She trusts you with all of her heart, but...there's one thing that I don't know if she remembers how to do...and that is to love." You begin to breathe better, mimicking Zen's posture on the table, looking up at the ceiling. "Well, I do remember a phone call we had yesterday. She said that she wanted to know the whole me eventually, but not all at once. She wants to take her time...but eventually, she wants to become as close as we can be."

  
           Zen breathes in deeply, and looks up at the ceiling as well. "That sounds like her. She shouldn't be overburdened by emotion, since she's lived her life with no emotion to show. Think of it as a bottle of soda. If you open it up, and take a sip, it tastes delicious; however, if you shake it up a lot, and open it, not only does it explode, but the soda tastes...flat. We don't want that with Jaehee." You become misty-eyed, hearing this. "...you're right, Zen. I don't want that for Jaehee...but...I care about her a lot. What should I do about it," you ask. Zen looks down, quite shocked that you took in the information quite well. "Hmm...well, that depends on you...but I just thought of something else that you need to keep your mind on." Zen then takes another deep breathe, and looks ino her brown eyes.

  
           "I don't know if you know about this area well enough, but it's culture is...strict, especially for people who are attracted to the same gender." You blush deeply again, but listen to Zen's words, knowing what he meant. Showing affection towards the same gender in public is seen as an illness. "I can tell that you care about the person, and not the gender, " Zen continued, "You had no problem being a little flirty with us guys in the chats, but your main focus went towards Jaehee, because you felt that...connection with her, correct?" You nod, tentatively. Zen blushes a little, remembering you stating that Jaehee was attractive in the chats, but quickly shrugs it off. "Well, that means that you're not used to having feelings for a female; however, homosexuality is...frowned upon here in South Korea." You nod your head in agreement. "...yes, I'm aware." Relaxing from hear this, the white-haired man continues his words.

  
           "I can't say much on a personal level, but I do have friends who are gay, and it's hard for them to have a living here. They usually have to hide their affection in public, because any sight of love shown can cause someone to act quite nasty to them...it's a hard world to live in if you are gay...but..." Your ears perk when you hear that last word. "...I'm sure that Jaehee must have some sort of romantic feelings towards you. You're an incredible, beautiful woman, and she would be stupid to just view you as a friend. I mean, like I said, you broke her shell in ten days. Ten days! If you're able to do that in ten days, then the possibilities are endless for what you can do in ten months. Just...be yourself, and don't force your love onto her. Let her open her heart for you herself...but in the off-chance that she just sees you as a friend...then, unfortunately, that will become hard for you. Just promise me that, if that happens, you won't become a bottle of soda."

  
           Zen smiles after finishing his speech, in which you begin to tear up again. Before he is able to react, he feels a swift slap to the back of his head. "Zen! I told you not to take her away!" He looks up to see Jaehee's worried face. "Ow, Jaehee...that hurt...how could you do something to my beautiful hair?!?" She sighs, and looks down at his hurt look. "Of course you have beautiful hair, but...you made her cry." She then looks up at you, but is amazed that she is smiling from cheek to cheek. "He...he didn't make me cry. He just reminded me about how happy I'm going to be able to be when I'm with you forever." Jaehee blushes, then smiles back. "I'm glad to hear. Then, thank you, Zen, for looking after her while I was away." Zen rubs the back of his head where she smacked, then laughs loudly. "No problem! I mean, we're all friends here." He then looks over, and sees a group of women talking amongst themselves, yet looking over at him. "Well, ladies, I'll go ahead and leave you two alone. I know that you have a lot to talk about. Oh, and don't forget: soda bottle." Zen smiles, winks, then turns around to converse with the women.

  
           Jaehee tilts her head, looking at you in confusion. "Soda bottle? What in the world is he talking about?" You laugh, rubbing the back of your head. "It's nothing. He was just telling me a joke." Jaehee sits in the chair next to you, sighing in relief. "That conversation was exhausting..." You turn to your partner, tilting your head. "Oh? How so?" she asks with sincerity. Jaehee rests her arms on the table, looking down at it. "They were long time clients of the company, and close friends of Jumin. They didn't know that I had already quit, so we had to let them know. They apparently spoke very highly of my presence in the company, but was understanding of my reasons why I left...I really hope that Jumin finds an assistant that can handle his workload." You place her hand onto Jaehee's shoulder in comfort. "I'm sure he will. I mean, at least he has someone else in the RFA who might work for him." Jaehee turns and looks at you, with a shocked expression. "You..you're not really consid-"

  
           Before Jaehee could finish her sentance, you poke her cheek, playfully. "Of course not, silly. I was meaning Yoosung. I mean, I kept seeing in the chat that he has an internship position ready for him when he wants. I'm sure Jumin will feel a little happy with a familiar face in his company again." Jaehee grins in relief. "That's good to hear. Yoosung's actually an extremely smart kid, so I'm sure he will do good there." You return the grin, looking into her eyes. "You know, Jaehee...I do prefer you without glasses. You look...more innocent without them on." The woman blushed again, looking down, smiling. "T..thank you...like I told you on the phone, Jumin had a particular look he wanted of me, which is why I always had to wear glasses, as well as these boring...clothes."

  
           You beam up in your chair, sitting perfectly up-right. "Well, my dear, we need to change that. If you want a new look, you will need new clothes...I have an idea! Sometime in the next few days, let's go shopping! I've been needing some myself, since I don't own a whole lot myself." Jaehee continues to blush, watching her partner beam with excitement. "...yes...yes! That would be fun, wouldn't it? What day do we want to do it," she asks, smiling as wide as she can. "Hmm...," you respond, thinking deeply, "...good question. I still need to pack my things from Rika's apartment, seeing as I don't need to constantly be in there now." The short-haired brunette nods in agreement. "Well, that makes sense. Because of the hacker, you did have to live in there for a good few days...by the way, where is your actual place?"

  
           You look up, baffled with the question. "Oh, that's right...I was so fixated on the RFA, I never got to tell you where my actual place is. Well...I actually don't have one. I was going to find a place shortly after moving here, so I stayed at a friend's place. What's strange is...the day after I got all of my things to his place...was the day that Unknown guy sent that text." Jaehee's eyes widen from the shocking news. "Wait...you moved here just one day before coming into the RFA? That's...amazing...maybe it was fate?" You smile, and softly takes your partner's hand, blushing deep red. "It was fate that the two of us got to meet. That's really where it was." Jaehee began to blush as well, looking down at her hand, as if an angel had embraced it.

  
           _"What is this? What is this...feeling? Zen, Jumin, and Luciel always took my hand when I needed help getting somewhere, and I never felt anything...but, when you took it...why did my heart flutter? I...I don't understand...is this the feeling of finally having a really close friend...or..."_

  
           Both of you stared at your hands for a moment, as if contemplating what it meant. Finally, Jaehee began to tear up, and started to cry. "...thank you, so much for being with me right now...I promise that I will do everything to make you happy. In turn, please...don't ever leave my side...please...be the friend that I never was able to have..." You begin to tear up as well, gripping your partner's hand. "Don't worry...I'm not going to leave. I'll do everything in my power to be your special someone, in both work, and in life."

  
           _"Jaehee...I love you, there is no doubt..and I have a feeling that, somewhere deep down inside you, you feel the same way, but I know...that I can't rush it. I will do my best to show you that we can love each other, just...slowly...Thank you, Zen...thank you for giving me the words to get through this...I feel like I can make this work..."_ You thought to herself, looking into the eyes of the most beautiful person you have ever met. Jaehee returned the look, smiling as if she's the happiest person alive. "Thank you...oh!" Her gaze shifted to the key. "I...I almost forgot to tell you...exactly what that key was for."

          You look down at the key as well, bewildered. "Isn't this key about the small business you want us to start?" Your partner closed her eyes, and shook her head. "No, it isn't. It's about our new life. You brought up the topic earlier, but due to the scene we made...and, with you saying that you didn't really have a place to stay, this is the perfect time to bring it back..." she gazes into your eyes, placing the key back into your hand. "This...is a copy of the key to my house. I wanted to be able to take our time, and not intrude with each other's privacy, so I was going to let you come visit me anytime you wanted, but...I think this decision is better, for both of us...so, I would like to officially ask you..."

  
           She closes your hand around the key again, much like she did earlier, only with more sincerity. _"Would...would you like to move in with me?"_


	3. The Meeting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing Jaehee's proposal to have you move in with her, you notice that there are fewer guests in the room. Eventually, all that are left are the members of the RFA, and a meeting takes place. Jumin shares some disturbing news to everyone, which shoots emotions into everyone, especially Yoosung. You do your best to keep everyone in check, while also showing some of your own emotions, in which Jaehee is pleased to see, getting to know your better.

    You begin to cry again, as if your life has been given back to you. "I would love that...but, wouldn't I be bothering you if I...just waltzed into your house like that?" Your partner smiled, and shook her head. "No. I wouldn't be bothered. I have a guest bedroom, which no one uses. It...might actually be fun to have someone live with me. It's so cold and empty in there, but...I'm sure that having the most important person in my world live with me will liven things up. That, and we'd be able to figure out each others lifestyles, and find a proper house that will work for the both of us."

  
    "You...you thought this through, didn't you, Jaehee," you ask, smiling playfully. Jaehee beamed happily from your response. "Heh, yeah, you got me there...when I said I wanted to be with you forever, of course I wanted us to move in together, eventually. I was just unaware that you didn't have a place of your own. So, I figured...why not now?" You blush, thinking about actually moving into her love's house. "Yeah...I was kind of shocked that neither Seven nor V brought that up...oh! The party!" You look around, panicking, noticing that there are fewer people in the room. "Oh my god...did we miss the entire party?!?"

  
    Jaehee smiled, and patted you on the head. "It's okay. I know you already introduced yourself to all of the party guests, so your work was done. Because of our...scene...Jumin said that he would take it upon himself to make good connections with all of the guests. He can be cold, but he does have a kind heart. He knew that both of us would be extremely emotional, so he didn't want that to hamper any kind of connections he could have made with his company." You look at Jumin, with his cold, serious face, conversing with the last of the guests. "Wow...he really is something, isn't he?" Jaehee nods in agreement.

  
    As Jumin escorts the last of the guests out, the only remaining people in the room were the six members of the RFA. Jumin cleared his throat, and yelled out, "Attention, everyone in the RFA! Please, proceed to the green room in the back. We will hold a meeting in there." As swift as his words were, he quickly turned, and walked towards the back hallway. You and Jaehee stand up from your table, and head towards the same hallway, followed by Zen, his face red with lipstick, then Seven and Yoosung.

  
    As everyone enters the room, each take a seat at the round table in the middle of the room. "Thank you, everyone, for attending this party. First, I would like to make a proper introduction of our newest member," Jumin states, in a calm, rested manner. Jaehee stands up, looking at Jumin. "If you don't mind, Jumin, I would like to do the introduction," she asks, using her relaxed tone, instead of her tense, work-related tone. Jumin smiles, and closing his eyes. "Usually, I introduce everyone, but in this special occasion...of course, Ms. Kang. You may." She smiles back, and looks into the eyes of each member, including Yoosung's excited expression, Zen's admirable looks, and Seven's rather serious state.

  
    "As Mr. Han has stated, thank you everyone for attending and helping out with the party arrangements. We had a small, astounding amount of guests. According to the guest book, we had 22 guests, each with their own charm, importance in the world, and incredible culture. None of this would have happened if it weren't our new member. Please, let us welcome her...would you please stand up?" Jaehee extends her hand towards you. You blush, and take her hand, using it to stand herself up. "Um...hello, everyone. Thank you for letting me participate in your association. I know I have only known you all for a little over a week, and never got to meet you all face-to-face until now, but it feels like I have known you all forever."

  
    "Well, you've only known us for 11 days, but you've seem to have known Jaehee all your life," Seven states, with a strong, serious look. You tilt your head, admiring this new look of Seven that you never have thought of seeing. "It's only because we felt a strong connection towards each other at the get-go. You do not need to get jealous, Luciel," Jaehee states, laughing. "You may sit down now," Jumin states, as you sit back down, next to Jaehee. "As Ms. Kang stated, if it wasn't for her help, we wouldn't have had another party like this. I am very grateful for her participation...but we still have to think about the events that have led to this. Luciel?"

  
    Seven sighs, and stands up, stretching. "God, sitting there just ached my muscles...hmm, now where to begin...well, there have been no other trace of that group, 'Mint Eye.' I have tried as hard as I could to find out where they went, but alas...no news. And no news...," he then gives everyone a huge thumbs-up, smiling from ear to ear, "is good news! I mean, V hasn't given me any orders since yesterday, so it's all good~"

  
    Jumin looks up at the energetic redhead. "Well, at least it seems like he talked to me, instead of you, Luciel." Seven froze, then put back his serious face. "Oh? Did the mighty V give insight onto the mighty Jumin?" Jumin nodded, then grit his teeth, slamming his fist down onto the table, startling everyone. "Jumin...is everything okay," you ask, worried. The dark-haired man regained his composure, relaxing his hand. "V...came to my place last night. He asked me...to take over the RFA."

  
    A silence filled the room. Quiet, as if nothing existed. "What...what do you mean!?" Seven yelled out. "Why did V tell you that? What else did he say?!" Everyone stared at Seven, his shocked face revealing his frustration. Zen then looks towards Jumin, who's eyes locked onto the others. "I would like to know as well, Jumin. It's...not like V to just hand over what he has created with Rika. Why did he make that decision?" Jumin sighed, closed his eyes, and tilted his head down. "V...he told me...that he had terminal cancer."

  
    Yoosung's eyes widened, slamming his palms against the table. "Cancer?! Is that...what he's been hiding? No...no...he can't go! He can't go and see Rika! Not before me!" His eyes teared up instantly, and began to cry. "Yoosung...don't cry," you softly said, tearing up as well. She looked over at Jaehee, who was tearing up as well. "No...not V...he can't go...he can't leave the RFA..." she said, full of sorrow.

  
    "Enough!" Jumin's voice was enough to bring everyone back to reality. "Everyone, there is no need to be sad. I am about sixty-five percent sure that V lied to me about that." He said, clentching his fist again. "I refuse to believe that V suddenly has cancer...but he did wish for me to take over, and I accepted...under one condition."

  
    Everyone looked up, waiting in anticipation of Jumin's next words. "...I said I would do it, as long as he got his eye surgery." You tilt her head, in confusion. "Wait, eye surgery?" Jumin turned to you, with his blank stare. "Yes. I thought we told you. If we didn't, I apologize. His vision was going out. He lost sight of one eye, and was losing sight in the other. Because of this, he cannot take anymore pictures professionally." You then look at everyone, noticing a serious tone to their eyes, including Jaehee. "Well, a lot has happened the last couple of days. If you told me, I must have forgot," you let out. Zen smiles, looking at the you. "It's ok. We never knew the details, but I do remember seeing V with bandages on his eyes in the past. I had an accident one day while rehearsing, and we ended up being in same hospital. But...the main thing we have to hope for is...that V does not have cancer."

  
    The group nods in agreement, then turn their gaze back towards Jumin. "I hope so too, Hyun. Now, like I said, I would only take over the RFA if he agreed to getting surgery. It took awhile to convince him...but he finally agreed to it." Everyone sighed in relief, followed by Yoosung's youthful voice. "But, that doesn't really make sense. I mean, I'm happy that he's going to do it...but if he has cancer...wouldn't that be pointless?"

  
    Jumin shook his head. "I do not think so. Truth be told, I came up with that condition to see if he was telling the truth about the cancer or not. He did tell me that it was pointless, but he finally decided to do so...but..." The room became quiet as he trailed off. "...last night, he also told me...that he wanted to vanish, and go where Rika is." Yoosung became teary eyed again, hearing his cousin's name, then stands up, slamming his hands against the table. "But...but...if he actually has cancer..." You instantly stand up, walk over to Yoosung, and embrace him, soothing his back. "It's okay, Yoosung...it's okay to be upset. We all are..." Jaehee smiles softly, watching you perform what you have done to her the past seven days: comforting her.

  
    "T-thank you...seriously...thank you..." Yoosung wraps his arms around her, holding her tight. "I don't know why, but I keep thinking of how similar you two are..." you then loosen your grip, then takes his arms, and pulls them to his side. "Silly...you know that I'm not her. We keep telling you this." Zen shakes his head, looking at the blonde youth. "We all feel sad, Yoosung, but she can't fill the void that's in your soul. She's already filled Jaehee's." He turns his gaze to Jaehee, who is slightly blushing, then smiles. "Isn't that right?"

  
    The short-haired brunette looked down, closing her eyes, smilng a bit more. "Yes, that's correct. I'm sorry, Yoosung...but I can't let you have her." Yoosung wipes away his tears, then laughs. "I know, I know...I just still get so sad...especially with this news." He sits down, as you return to your seat, smiling at your partner.

  
    "Now since that's out of the way," Jumin says, "let's go to the next order of business. About the next party...I do not know when we can have it. In truth, it all depends on two people. He fixes his gaze to you and Jaehee, which catches you two by surprise. "You said that you want to open a small business, correct?" Jumin asks, waiting patiently for an answer. Jaehee turned to you, and smiled back at you. "Yes, that is correct. I want to open a business, and I will have the company of this one with me as partners." Seven then stands up, pointing at them. "I knew it! You two are partners!!! This calls for a celebration! Jumin, get the wine! I'll get the Ph. D Pepper!!!"

  
    Both women blush from Seven's accusation, then you stand up, yelling, "You can't just say that out loud, Seven! It's disrespectable! Besides..." you then began to breathe easier, calming yourself down. "...we're partners in the business sense." Jaehee looks up at you, never have seen you act angry. As shocked as she was, she couldn't help but smile, seeing another side of her partner. Zen looked at you, then reaches down, grabbing a bottle of soda, placing it on the table, then winks at you, giving her a thumbs-up. You take notice, and smile back, nodding slightly. Seven then looks at the bottle, and starts to yell again, "What the hell, Zen! You can't just grab someone's bottle of Ph. D Pepper! Crap! Now it's tainted by the touch of a narcissist!"

  
    Zen stands up, and smacks Seven in the back of the head. "Settle down, you. Besides, that bottle's almost empty. All that was tainted was the air inside it." As Seven begins to cradle the bottle, crying softly, Jumin continues his statement. "As I was saying, because of this business they are opening up, it would be troublesome to try to arrange a party. Ms. Kang, how long do you think you need to start up the business?" Jaehee looks down, thinking. "I...I don't know. We still need to figure out what to do." Yoosung then beams up, smiling. "Why not open up a cafe? I know you love coffee, Jaehee! It'll be perfect!" You then look at Jaehee, who is contemplating the idea. "Hmm...well, it's something that both of us will discuss. But, for now, Mr. Han, we don't have a concrete plan."

  
    Jumin nods coldly. "Hmph. I would think you would know what you want to do...but I understand. I did say that I would help you if it's appropriate. I will be able to give you a small loan to get it started. Just let me know your plans, and I will see that it works out." Both you and Jaehee smile from ear to ear, looking at each other. "Did you hear that? We got the first start of our lives!" You close your eyes, laughing. "Yep! Thank you, Jumin! I knew you had a conscience." Jumin sighed. "As long as I think it will be good for business, yes. You are welcome." He then looks up around the table. "That is all the news I have. Is there anything else anyone wants to say?" Yoosung shakes his head, followed by Zen, then Seven, who is still crying over the bottle. The two women shake their heads as well, still beaming with excitement. "Then I call this meeting to a close. Thank you everyone once again for joining. I'll see to the maintenance crew to get the party hall cleaned up, so no one needs to help," Jumin closed the statement, letting out a long sigh.

  
    Yoosung stands up, smiling, looking towards you. "I know I got sad there for a bit, but in all honesty, I still feel glad that you're with us. Thank you for being with everyone, especially Jaehee. She really has changed because of you." He then waves off the group, and walks towards the exit. "Now I just have to log-in to LOLOL, and let everyone know in my guild that I'm back! We have a raid to tackle tonight! Wish me luck!" You smile, waving back at him, "Good luck, Yoosung!"

  
    Zen stands up as well, grabbing Seven by the collar, and dragged him across the carpet, his grip still clinging to the bottle. "My...my precious baby...why...why did you have to go through that? He didn't have to touch you like that...but I'm still here..." Seven cries out. Zen sighs again, looking back at the two women. "Again, it was nice meeting you. I'm sure Seven feels the same way, even though he almost spun you to oblivion. We'll chat more...oh, don't forget." You smile back, tilting your head. "Don't worry, Zen I won't. Thank you!" As Zen winks again at the two women, he continues to drag the lifeless Seven out of the room.

  
    Jumin stands up, adjusting his tie. "I'll take my leave as well. Please, get into contact with me as soon as you can about what you wish to do, Ms. Kang. And again," his gaze moves to your eyes,"...welcome to the RFA," Smiling, he turns and walks out to the party hall. Jaehee smiles, then looks down at you. "Well, this is officially the first moment of our lives together. What do you want to do now?" You softly smile back, then wrap your arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. "Cherish it. You kept saying that you couldn't wait to see me, but...it's felt like an eternity waiting to see you. Let's...just enjoy this moment." Jaehee blushes a bit, and returns the embrace.

  
     _"I do mean it. I won't let you go. You're the only person I want by my side. No man, woman, or being can replace you."_


	4. The Calls...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two of you leave the party, you and Jaehee head on over to a famous dessert cafe. As the two of you begin your journey to the cafe, you begin to recall phone calls that you two exchanged yesterday, remembering all of the emotion that came out during these times. Even during the visit to the cafe, and after Jaehee drops you off at your friend's place, you recall two other phone calls, each important in it's own way...but the last phone call you remember, is one that brings happiness to your soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phone calls that take place in this chapter are the same as those that happened in the game, with slight alterations. All credit goes to Cheritz for the dialogue. All I wished to do was to add more emotion to the calls, by adding physical movement, as well as an understanding of what Jaehee is doing on her side of the phone.

    You wipe away the tears from your eyes, as you and Jaehee walk towards her car, which the valet has pulled up. "Here are your keys, Ms. Kang," said the valet, wearing sunglasses to protect his look, as well as to avoid eye contact. "Thank you. You may go now," Jaehee orders him, smiling. She then looks over at you, watching you struggle to get your suitcase towards the trunk. "You silly, let me help you," Jaehee lets out, opening up the trunk, then gently gripping your suitcase, and placing it inside. "There we go...what exactly did you bring with you to Rika's? That was a little on the heavy side."

  
    You blush a bit, forgetting to tell her what you have been doing while you were bored in the apartment. "Well...most of it is my art set. I'm not a professional artist, but I do like to draw and paint. All of my paper weighed it down...thank you for helping me out," you softly say, smiling. Jaehee closes the trunk, and smiles back. "No problem. And I think it's cute that you draw. You should draw me something in the future," she said, happily. "Well, Jaehee," you respond, rubbing the back of your head, "whoever said I haven't already drawn you something? I'll give it to you when it's finished." Jaehee blushes, hearing this, then hugs you. "Thank you! That will be the second present anyone has given me!" Jaehee happily walks over to the driver's side of the car, as you open the passenger-side door. "Well, Zen did give you that coffee grinder, but I drew my piece before that," you let out, remembering that Zen was able to give Jaehee a present before you did.

  
    "Well, I did tell both you and Zen that you would be the first to try a cup of my coffee, so there's no need to be jealous. My focus now will be towards you and our new lives," Jaehee says, sitting in the car, fastening her seat belt. You sit down as well, enjoying the scent of a new car. "Yeah, that's right! I get to try your coffee! Also...is this a new car," you ask, tilting your head towards her. Jaehee laughs, adjusting the rear-view mirror. "Oh, no, it's not new. I just like to keep it clean. At least Elizabeth 3rd never climbed into here..." She then grows a disgusted look, shivering, "That...would be a nightmare." You laugh, patting her on the shoulder. "Well, you don't have to worry about me ruining your car." Jaehee smiles back, happily. "Yes, you're right. Now, where do you want to go," she asks you, waiting for a reply. "Hmm...well," you state, "you did say that you wanted to try out that new dessert cafe. Why not go there?" Jaehee beams with happiness, and shifts the car into drive. "You remembered the call! Yes, let's go!" As the two of you head away from the party, you feel for your phone in your purse, smiling softly, remembering the set of calls you and Jaehee shared yesterday...

* * *

  
   _You sigh, bored, laying in Rika's bed, wondering what the next day will bring. "It's the middle of the night, but I can't sleep...I finally get to meet everyone soon...Jumin, Yoosung, Seven, Zen...Jaehee..." You tear up, thinking of her, wondering what she will wear to the party, but most importantly, thinking of how happy she will seem when she first sees you. As you ponder to yourself, you feel your phone vibrate. "Hmm? Who's calling?" You look at the phone, and instantly recognize the beautiful woman on your screen. You smile widely, answering the phone. You wanted to say something first, but Jaehee's voice beats you to it._

  
_"Hello? It's me, Jaehee. I'm sorry. Were you asleep?" Jaehee asks, sitting on her own bed, ready to go to sleep. "I just had to hear your voice. I couldn't help myself." You smile as she said those words, your heart fluttering wildly. "I'm glad you called, Jaehee. I wanted to hear yours as well," you nervously say. Jaehee smiles as well, rubbing her eyes. "I'm glad...because I'm worried I might become a reckless person no longer working under Mr. Han." You laugh, enjoying her hear that she's no longer working for him, remembering all the pain he caused her. "So what if you become a bit reckless! I want you to express yourself better," you state, gripping your phone tighter._

  
_"Thank you for saying so," Jaehee responds, giggling, "My normal personality isn't really like the one you saw until now...Now that I'm no longer an assistant, I can show you what I'm really like." You blush a bit, giggling as well. "I really want to see that, Jaehee. I want to see the real you..." you respond, blushing a bit more. Jaehee lays down on the bed, looking out her window. "The night is so peaceful when I don't have to work. I always used to hear the sound of rummaging through documents, typing, and drinking from an empty cup at this hour...but tonight is so different...the leisure of feeling the cold air. The voice of someone I like, and my dreams for the future...I really like this change." You smile as you hear her peaceful words, but remain silent to let her finish. "I'm so happy," Jaehee continues, "that I can hear your voice when I have nothing to do...yes, I should tell you. I like you, a lot." You freeze, not believing the words you just heard, your heart beating heavily. "Jaehee...what? You...like me? A Lot?"_

  
_Jaehee blushes deeply, but seems unsure of your answer, retracting her feelings back a bit. "It...it's not a romantic feeling, but we are aware of each other and respect each other... It's a polite kind of liking, but I really like you..." Your heart sinks to the bottom of your chest, as quickly as it started to beat faster. "Oh...okay...I feel the same way, Jaehee. I really like you too...really, I do..." Jaehee continues to blush, not knowing how to further the conversation, her feelings conflicting with each other from the conversation. "I'm so lucky," she responds, "I'm very grateful that you chose me...I'm so glad to have met you, to know you...although it's just through the phone, I'm grateful to God that I can exist in your world..." You begin to tear up as you continue to hear her words. Your love for her continued to grow, despite what was just spoken. You can't help it. "I'm...I'm glad I can exist in yours as well, Jae..."_

  
_Jaehee smiles softly, hearing you call her that. "Jae...I like that...thank you so much for listening to me. I'm happy I could talk to you as Jaehee Kang, and not as Assistant Kang," Jaehee lets out, yawning, "Have a good night. I can't let my feelings interrupt your sleep. I pray that you have good dreams...bye..." You smile, tearing up, hearing the voice of an angel bidding you goodnight. "I don't mind...I love hearing about your feelings, especially because they're towards me...goodnight, Jae..." You hang up, sighing heavily, placing the phone on your chest. "Jaehee...why do I have to love you so much?" As you close your eyes, far away, Jaehee climbs into bed, her heart beating hastily. "Stupid, stupid...why did I have to say that...I do like her...but how much do I 'like' like her?" She then closes her eyes, falling asleep, thinking of one last thought before passing out. "She...she called me 'Jae'...that makes me feel...special..."_

* * *

  
    "Hey...hey...are you asleep?" You feel Jaehee's hand on your shoulder, softly shaking your body. "Huh, what? Did I doze off? I'm sorry, Jae..." Jaehee blushes, then smiles. "You goof, of course you did...you probably didn't get any sleep, just like me. Come on, let's go in." You sleepily take off your seat belt, and stumble out of the car, stretching. "Ahhh, much better! Oh, is...is this the place? It seems fancy..." You both look at the gold-plated sign of a slice of cheesecake, laughing. "Well, I've never been, so let's try it out! It'll be the first thing we actually do together!" Jaehee takes your hand, and quickly takes you inside, excitedly. "He-hey, Jaehee! Calm down!"

  
    The bell rings as you two enter the building, a bald man in his fourties stands at the counter, smiling. "Welcome, ladies! I don't like to say this, but you're the first customers for me today...hey, wait...aren't you Jumin's assistant?" He points at Jaehee, still smiling. "Huh? Me? I used to, but not anymore...do you know Jumin," she asks, confused. "Aw, yeah. His father and him come here from time to time. One day, they invited me to their company, and wanted to help my business. I saw you that day, next to Jumin, taking notes. You seem...different...and you said you're not his assistant anymore?" He asks, confused as well. Jaehee laughs, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, I kinda quit a couple days ago...it's a long story, and don't really wish to explain it." You laugh as well, remembering the rebellious side of her, how she treated the cat hotel presentation.

  
    "Aw, well, regardless, a friend of Jumin's is a friend of mine! What would you two like," he asks, presenting the glass display case. Jaehee rushes over to the glass, staring at all of the desserts. "Hey, look at this one! It looks delicious," she belts out, excitedly. You smile, walking towards her, admiring how innocent she looks right now. "You know, Jae...you remind me of a happy little puppy who's own just came home," you joke, laughing. Jaehee pauses, blushing deeply, realizing how she's acting. "Oh...oh...I'm sorry! I'm just so happy! I want this!" She points at the slice of tiramisu, perfectly cut into a bar. "You got it, Miss! And you, lovely lady," the owner asks, laughing as well. "Oh...um...I'll take what she's getting as well," you calmly say, smiling at the excited Jaehee. "You want to try it too! You have no idea how this makes me feel! We want to try the same things!" She lets out, hopping up and down slightly in excitement.

  
    "Come now, Jaehee, settle down. I'm excited too...but let's not make a scene. We've already done that once today," you let out, taking the plate of tiramisu from the owner. Jaehee puts on a surprised face, taking the other plate as well. "You...you're right...I'm sorry, Mister! I've worked for Jumin for over two years, and never had a friend, or a day off at that. I'm...just excited to be with my friend right now." The owner places his hand on his hip, laughing. "It's okay. You two definitely seem well for each other, though. It's rare to see two friends get along so well!" You both blush, pay the owner for the cake, and walk towards a booth.

  
    Jaehee sits down, admiring the plate in front of her. "Tiramisu...the cake of wonders...part cake, part coffee...have you ever had any?" She asks, smiling. You look at the cake, and shake your head. "Not really. I only got this because you were so excited to try it. And, well, I want to try the things you like." Jaehee blushes again, and looks down, grabbing her fork. "I see...well, it's a delicious cake. I've only have it once before, but I can't forget the taste...go ahead! Try it," she states, beaming again. You look down at the cake, remembering another call you two shared the day before...

* * *

  
   _Your body shoots up from sleep, feeling your phone vibrate on your chest. "Uhm...did I fall asleep like this? Wow...and I didn't cover up...hmm? Jaehee's calling...!!!" You answer the phone, springing up from the bed. On the other end of the line, Jaehee smiles, hearing you answer the phone. "Hello? It's me. The sun's already up. Do you want to guess where I am," she asks. Still trying to wake up, you say the first thing that came to your mind, due to a dream you had. "Inside my mind?" As soon as you realize what you just said, you blush, embarrassed of what just came out of your mouth. You hear a sigh on the phone, which makes you worry more. "...in there too," Jaehee lets out, "I feel like you're sounding more and more like Zen." You freak out, shaking your head violently. "That's...that's not what I meant!" Jaehee laughs, smiling. "It's okay. I'm glad I was in your mind...but I came out for a walk. I'm unemployed now."_

  
_You smile, feeling relieved from her words. "It'd be nice if I could meet you there," you softly say, making Jaehee blush. "I thought the same thing...If I could, I wish we could just go and get something good to eat. I have a list of restaurants I want to visit. I looked through Belp yesterday." You laugh, knowing that Jaehee still has the mindset of a businesswoman. "Really, Jae? A list," you ask, jokingly. Jaehee laughs as well, resting on the park bench. "Oh, right," she lets out, remembering something, "If you'd like, why don't we go to a famous dessert cafe after the party? They sell this cheesecake that is out of this world. We can try guessing what's in it."_

  
_Your smile widens. "Hey, yeah! That sounds like fun! I love cheesecake!" Jaehee smiles as well, tilting her head back, staring at the morning sky. "You know...I'm thinking of learning how to bake. I read about people on blogs baking cookies for their neighbors... I want to try that," she says, peacefully. "Yeah," you respond, "that sounds great. You should make me some cookies as well!" Jaehee giggles, blushing. "Of course. Some famous chef said that eating is sharing...so a person should never own a restaurant business just for profit. It's such a good saying the more I think about it."_

  
_You can't help but tear up from hearing such a beautiful voice speak so peacefully. Jaehee notices you haven't responded. "I...I hope I haven't bored you," she says, worried. "You haven't at all," you let out, trying not to cry, "And you're right about that..." Jaehee sighs in relief."Whew...I'm glad you think so too. You were so quiet I thought I was just boring you...do you notice now that I'm a bit sensitive to how you react..." she asks, surprising you. "No," you say, shockingly, "I haven't really noticed...but I feel better since you said that." Jaehee closes her eyes, feeling a warmth through her heart. "I get nervous when you don't say anything. I worry whether or not if I said something wrong...I think I'm getting greedy now. I want you to like me more..."_

  
_You gasp again, hearing those words, but back off quickly, remembering the call right before bed. "I already like you, Jaehee...you don't need to have me like you more..." Jaehee opens her eyes, leaning forward, placing her hand onto her temple, muttering to herself, "Ugh...this isn't the time to say that...stupid..." You overhear her words, softly giggling. Jaehee hears the giggle through her phone, and calms down. "I should just continue walking. I see a tea place over there. I should try it. I'll call you later...thank you for listening. Bye..." You begin to tear up again, laughing. "Enjoy the tea place, Jae...bye."_   
_As you hang up, tears roll down your face. "God, you sound so cute, Jaehee...I can't wait to see you..." As you continue to cry tears of happiness, Jaehee continues to walk towards the tea place, thinking deeply. "Stupid, stupid...why did I have to say that? I want her to like me more, but why? What do I have to prove? What exactly...do I want with our relationship?"_

* * *

  
    Right as Jaehee takes her first bite of the tiramisu, you shoot up from the seat, and walk over to the glass container. "Huh!? What's with you all of a sudden?" She watches you ask the owner for another plate of something, exchange money, and continues to watch you walk towards the booth, sitting down. "I remembered...that you said this cheesecake was...how did you put it...'out of this world?'" You smile happily, taking a bite out of your piece of the tiramisu, enjoying the bitterness of the coffee.

  
    Jaehee blushes, looking at the cheesecake. "You...you remembered that as well? I'm..." she beings to cry, remembering the end of that conversation, "I'm so happy..." You quickly get up from your side of the booth, and sit next to her, wrapping your arm around her. "Shhh, it's okay, Jae...I'm here...by the way, how was the tea place," you ask, placing her head onto your shoulder. Embarrassed, Jaehee reaches for a napkin, and blows her nose. "I...I distracted myself, and walked right past it. We can go to it today, if you want..." she lets out, seeming weak. "It's okay, we can go some other time. Besides, I still have to pack my things, since I'm going to move in with you tomorrow," you say, sweetly. Jaehee smiles, nuzzling your shoulder. "Yes," she says, with a bit more life inside her, "you're right. Let's enjoy this dessert, and I'll take you back to your place."

  
    You pet Jaehee's hair, smiling. "Thank you. At least, I can tell you that address. Oh, and you don't have to worry about how I'm going to get there. Yoosung's already said he would help." You pull your phone out, and let Jaehee see the text that includes about a hundred exclamation marks. She laughs, lifting her head from your shoulder. "I'm sorry about that...I'm trying my hardest to keep my emotions in check...it's weird that I have to do this, since I haven't had to since...forever."

  
    You take a bite out of the cheesecake, and scoop a piece with your fork, offering it to Jaehee, who takes it in her mouth. "Mmm! It is out of this world! Do I taste...peaches," she asks, looking at you. "I get blueberries...hey, mister! What exactly is in this cheesecake," you let out loudly. The owner laughs out, "blueberries and peaches! It's my personal favorite!" You turn to Jaehee, who is now beaming again, tears still running down her face. "We got it right! We're so good!" You laugh, rubbing the back of your head. "Come on, Jae...let's finish this glorious food. We don't want it to go to waste!"

  
    As you two thank the owner for the dessert, you open the door for Jaehee, and walk towards the car. "You know, Jae," you say, "this is the most fun I've had...ever. I mean it." Jaehee looks over at you, smiling. "I'm glad...and again, sorry about my emotions...I'm just extremely happy right now...I don't want this day to end!" As you both get into the car, you let her know the address to your friend's house. "Really? That's not far from my house," Jaehee states, still smiling. You smile back, then stare at the road. "That's good. I don't know how well Yoosung drives, but he did say he was bringing a van. Good thing I know how to drive." Jaehee giggles, looking over at you, while still keeping an eye on the road. "That's good. I don't want anything bad to happen to you when you drive. Guess it's just me being overprotective."

  
    You yawn from the dessert, blinking. "I like that. Everyone, especially Seven, was acting like that towards me during those hacks...but to hear you say it...I feel much safer." Jaehee blushes, then focuses on the road. "Well, you're dear to me. Of course I want you to feel safe...oh, look. Here we are!" She parks the car in front of the tall, white apartment complex, with apartments reaching six levels.

  
    As the both of you exit the car, Jaehee starts to open the trunk, but you stop her. "Hold onto it, Jae. I'm gonna be going to you tomorrow, so it'll be one less thing to worry about. Besides...you can think that it's the first piece of me that you can hold onto." Jaehee blushes, then lets go of the trunk. "Oh, okay...if you're sure. So, you have my address, right?" You smile, holding your phone up. "Yep! I saved it on here, and no, not through the app. I don't want Seven to hack into it, and figure things out."

  
    Jaehee laughs, then brings your body close to hers, holding you close. "Good, because it's our address now. Don't forget it," she softly says, blushing more. You return the embrace, bringing her body closer. "I won't, Jae...I'll see you tomorrow?" Jaehee loosens her grip on you, and faces you, tearing up. "I'll be waiting." As she puts her sunglasses on, you watch her figure enter the car, smiling. Jaehee looks back at you, smiling, waves goodbye, then drives away, looking behind her shoulder back at you.

  
    You enter your friend's place, seeing that he's still not back. As you close the door, you place your back against the door, sliding down slowly, crying. "She...she's everything I've imagined her to be...I think I fell in love with her over and over again today...God, I wish she loves me back..." You look up at the ceiling, then remember the last phone call you two had the day before the party. A phone call you will never forget...

* * *

  
     _As you sit at the computer, staring at your phone, you still feel concerned about the hacking incident. You happen to notice your phone vibrate, showing Jaehee's face on your screen. You instantly answer it, knowing her voice would soothe your mind. "Hello?" you ask. "It's me, Jaehee." she responds, sitting at her own computer desk. "Did you read the messages? I can't help but feel frustrated...I'm certain that there are a lot of secrets within the RFA. We don't even have that many members, but so many secrets...What could they be about?"_

  
_You smile slightly, enjoying Jaehee's words, even if they are of a concerning tone. "I don't know..." Jaehee continues to keep her focused look on her face, but begins to smile after hearing your voice. "Yeah...besides, don't we trust each other? I can't help but think that the secret is very shocking to not reveal it to everyone. It feels better to think that V and Seven are just trying to protect us...," she begins to quiver from thinking about the secret being a bad one. You sense her change in tone, and wish to reassure her thoughts. "Jaehee...I think they are. I believe they are trying to protect us," you let out. Jaehee snaps out of her trance, and smiles. "Thank you...but I want to know...have you ever kept secrets from someone?" The question catches you by surprise, but you already know the answer to that._

  
_"No," you calmly say, "I don't like keeping secrets." Jaehee smiles more, feeling better by your answer. "I see. I agree...you're free when you have nothing to hide. For your information, I don't have any huge secrets. I've already told you about my family...all that's left is to hear about you at the party." You smile, getting up from the computer, to lay on the bed. "Yep! I can't wait to tell you all about myself when we meet," you happily let out. Jaehee laughs, placing her head onto her hand, holding it up on the desk. "I can't wait either. Meeting someone new is encountering that person's universe...I've heard something like this before..." she sighs, then shakes her head._

  
_"I wish the messenger was designed so that I can learn more about your world and not the RFA members'..." Jaehee says, misty-eyed, "I still feel bad about that...perhaps I should ask Luciel to create a second version." You laugh at that, holding your pillow to your chest. "You're right, Jae. We need to ask him!" Jaehee smiles, hearing your excitement through the phone. "Yeah...anyways...what I wanted to say is...RFA's secret seems pretty serious...so please, just be careful...and...there's something else I want to say, but I won't just yet." You tilt your head, looking up at the ceiling. "Huh? Why's that, Jaehee?"_

  
_Jaehee begins to blush a bit, her eyes watering slightly. "Well...women have to be much more careful in approaching other women...I'll advance one step at a time...I hope someday I can analyze this feeling I have towards you...and I hope that when I figure it out...you feel the same way too." Your jaw drops to your chest. You are speechless. Just earlier, you heard her say that her feelings weren't romantic, and now this. "Jaehee...I...I don't know what to say...but please, take your time." Jaehee lets tears drop from her face, smiling happily. "I...I should end this call before I go too deep into my feelings. I'll call you before the party tomorrow...I should still say this, though...I can't wait to see you." You feel tears form in your eyes, letting a small stream flow to the bed, down your cheeks. "I can't wait to see you too, Jae..." you let out, softly, emotionally._

  
_Jaehee closes her eyes, trying to keep her emotions in check again. "Then...rest up, and see you tomorrow...bye..." She hangs up before you get the chance to say goodnight, but it doesn't matter. You start to cry more, smiling. "Jaehee...I know you feel complicated right now...but just know... my heart is already yours. I just hope...you're willing to take it." On the other side of the line, Jaehee holds her face with both hands, sobbing loudly. "...I care for her...I really do...but what is this feeling I have? It doesn't feel natural...but I like it...we're friends, right? Right? But why...why is my heart racing right now?! I...I'm scared...I wish you were right here with me, right now...please...help me figure out this feeling. I want to analyze it myself...but I'm afraid to...I'm afraid that whatever I'm feeling...you won't accept it...but, maybe you will...God, why is this hard!?" She slams her hands onto the table, noticing the puddle of tears below her._

  
_"Get it together, Jaehee. You can do this...you have her by your side...let's just wait until tomorrow...but, I wonder...what does she look like?"_

* * *

  
    As you pick yourself up, still crying, you walk your way to the couch, and collapse on it, smiling. "I'm...I'm pretty sure you love me, Jae. You just can't admit it just yet...I'll wait...I'll wait for you." As you drift yourself to a nice nap, Jaehee pulls up to her own house, gets out of the car, and opens the front door. "Ahhh, good thing I keep this place clean. Maybe I need to check the guest room, since it'll be hers from now on..."

  
    As she opens the door, she looks to her left, noticing her computer desk, and smiles, tearing up. Jaehee walks into the room, opening the door, seeing how empty it is. She then grabs her broom and dustpan, and begins sweeping. "God, this place keeps getting dusty. I have to get it perfect for her..." She then stops, and feels her phone vibrate. "Hmm? What's this?" She opens up the app, and sees a text you sent her, saying, "See you tomorrow, Jae. I won't keep you waiting for me to get there. Also, don't forget...I can be patient as well. Analyze as much as you need." Jaehee falls to her knees, staring at the selfie you two took at the dessert cafe, and begins to cry again. "You know...after today..." she begins, wiping the tears from her face...

  
     _"I might not need to analyze this at all."_


	5. The Move-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally move-in day! You excitingly pack your things from your friend's place, knowing that you get to move into Jaehee's house today. Along with Yoosung's help, you drive towards your new residence, with Jaehee happily waiting for you. Yet another day of emotion pours out, as when you two relax, a touching moment hits Jaehee...

    "Phew," you gasp out, placing the last box into the moving van. "I didn't pack a lot of stuff before, but it sure seemed like a lot." You look over at Yoosung, who is breathing heavily. "You...you don't say...why did you friend have to live four stories up, without an elevator," he asks. "Well," you say, jokingly, "he always loved the low-cost rent places. Since it was the fourth floor without said elevator, the rent was dramastically cheaper."

  
    Yoosung laughs, then opens up a bottle of water, and drinks from it slowly. "Ahh...that was refreshing. Are you ready?" You smile sweetly. "Yep! And again, thank you for helping. I really appreciate it, as does Jaehee." Yoosung laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Heh, no problem. Anyways, we shouldn't keep Jaehee waiting. Let's go." The blonde youth places the last box into the back of the van, closed the door, then climbed into the passenger seat, as you open the door to the driver's seat. "I'm still jealous that you're able to drive this thing. I mean, it's like a tank. I was so nervous when I came over driving this thing..." Yoosung states, buckling the seat belt.

  
    "It's no big deal," you respond, "besides, you've worked so hard. You need a break." As you set up the GPS with Jaehee's address, your eyes went soft. "Hey...are you okay?" Yoosung asked, worried. "Yeah..." you responded back, "I was just remembering all the fun we had since I got the app. Watching you bounce left and right about LOLOL, Seven messing with you, Jumin placing a metric ton of work onto Jaehee...and having Jaehee finally leave her job...it was all worth it." Yoosung's eyes grew misty, watching your aura glow. "Hey...," he mutters out, then places his hand onto her shoulder, "we're all glad you came to our lives. Jumin, Jaehee, Zen, Seven, V, and myself as well. We don't know who that Unknown person is, but at least that person brought you to us."

  
    You smile, letting a tear roll down. "I know...," you brush the tear away, and start the engine, "thank you...now, let's head off. I can't wait to see her house!" You put the truck into reverse, carefully avoids the packed cars in the parking lot, and drive away, still smiling.

  
    "I know what you mean," Yoosung lets out, sleepily, "since she worked for Jumin all those years, she must have a nice house." You let out, happily, "Well, I don't really care what kind of house it is. It'll be our house." Yoosung smiles back at you, laughing as well. "I can definitely tell you care about each other. It's so cool that you two get to be roommates!  Besides, you get to watch all of those musicals that she has of Zen!" You widen your eyes, as if you have forgotten something. "Ohhh, you're right! She's probably gonna want towatch them tonight. I know she's been wanting to educate me into his works." As you look over at Yoosung, you notice that he has fallen asleep, his head placed gently on the window, which makes you smile.

  
    "You have reached your destination," your GPS states, as you look at your left, seeing a small, yet comforting, house. A small yard of green grass sways in the wind, with a blue mailbox labeled, "Kang." You soak in the emotion of finally finding Jaehee's house, or actually, your house, as you look on the patio, and see a familiar figure stand up, waving you down. You pull into the driveway, as Jaehee walks over to your door, folding her arms against the window seal. "What took you so long," she says, giggling. You laugh, pointing at a knocked-out Yoosung. "He definitely worked himself out. I had more things to pack than I thought...hey, Yoosung! We're here!"

  
    Yoosung snaps out of his sleep, looking around. "Huh, what?! Oh...hey, Jaehee...wait, we're already here?! How long was I out?" You shake your head at him, grinning. "Not long. For probably twenty minutes. I know you're tired...but do we want to go ahead and start unloading the truck?" Jaehee pokes your cheek, playfully. "Why not take a break, and come inside? I can show you around the house, and Yoosung can rest a bit more. We don't want to work him to the bone..." She shutters after that statement, as you pet her hair. "Right, right...we don't want him to go through what you did all those years...okay, we'll do that." Yoosung springs out of the truck, yawning. "That makes me happy...I really didn't get much sleep, so a nap would work wonders for me..."

  
    You get out of the van, closing the door behind you, as Jaehee turns around, walking you towards the front door. "Now, be sure to take your shoes off. I'm very particular when it comes to cleanliness." You rub the back of your head, laughing. "You don't have to worry about that. I've been doing it all my life, so I'm used to it...oh, by the way, Jaehee...tomorrow." She turns her head to look at you, still walking. "What about tomorrow?" You smile, eyeing her outfit, which consisted of a dark brown turtleneck, black slacks, and black slip-on shoes. "Well," you begin, "I think tomorrow will be the day we go clothes shopping. If you want a new perspective in life, we need to get you something...brighter."

  
    Jaehee turns her head quickly, blushing, but smiling as well. "B-brighter? I don't know if I can do that...I've always worn dark clothes, mainly because of Jumin's taste in attire." She opens the front door, leading both you and the tired Yoosung inside. You look around, admiring the scenery: the light pink walls, decorated with small frames of peaceful artwork. The black leather furniture, facing the small TV. A small grandfather clock, ticking away quietly. The dark brown, hardwood floor, spreading over the living room, going into the kitchen. The strong, yet admiring aroma of fresh coffee brewed, moving throughout the house. "Mmm...that smells good, Jaehee...is that your coffee," you ask, smiling.

  
    Jaehee smiles back, going into the kitchen, as Yoosung and yourself take off your shoes, placing it near the entrance. "Why, yes it is. It's been sitting for a few minutes, so it's not incredibly hot." She pours a cup into her white, ceramic coffee cup, and walks over to you. "Here," she says softly, blushing as she hands you the cup. "Jaehee..." you let out, blushing as well,"...you didn't forget." Jaehee beams with happiness, knowing you would remember as well. "Of course, silly! How can I forget your and Zen's little fight on who's going to get to try my coffee first? I thought it was incredibly cute..." You take the cup, and slowly lift it to your nose, taking in the strong aroma of the coffee, as you take a small sip from it.

  
    "...Well? How is it," Jaehee asks, waiting for a reply, slightly impatiently. You drink a bit more of the coffee, then grin. "It's delicious! It's the best coffee I've ever had!" Jaehee beams even more, quickly hugging you, startling you, as you try to maintain the cup of coffee. "J-Jaehee! You're going to make me spill it!" She giggles, holding you tighter. Yoosung sighs, smiling at you two, then proceeds to move towards the couch, sitting down, enjoying the softness of the cushion. "I'm glad you two ladies are having fun...but I think it's time...for me to crash...wake me up...when..." Both you and Jaehee turn to look at the couch, watching Yoosung doze off, his body sliding to the side, finally laying down, his legs draped over the edge.

  
    Jaehee loosens her grip on you, takes your coffee cup, and places it onto the counter. "C'mon. Let's place him properly on the couch." You laugh, following her to Yoosung, as she grabs his arms. "Let's go ahead and lift his legs, while I pull him towards the armrest." You nod, gripping his ankles, placing them onto the side of the couch, watching Jaehee struggle to pull him. "Silly, let me help," you say, walking around, standing hip-to-hip with her, softly gripping Yoosung's shoulder. Jaehee begins to blush again, smiling. "Th-thank you. I didn't realize how much his dead body weighed..." You smile back, pulling his body, resting his head against the pillow of the armrest. "Yeah. It kind of surprised me, too..." You both lean back up, and stare at each other, then begin to giggle. "You know, we actually make a great team," you say, rubbing the back of your head. "Yeah...we do," Jaehee responds, closing her eyes, laughing.

  
    The two of you walk back to the counter, as you sit down, taking your cup back, watching Jaehee pour herself a cup. "I still can't believe you're here...," she says sweetly, walking towards you, "it's like a dream come true." You smile, sipping more coffee from the cup. "Well, get used to it, because I'm not leaving," you let out, smirking. Jaehee raises an eyebrow, giggling. "Oh? Do I sense a bit of stubborness from you? Well, that's good. We will need that stubborn nature to do good with our business...by the way...what do we want to open up?"

  
    You ponder a bit, then quickly come up with an idea. "Hey, wait...don't you remember what Yoosung said yesterday? He brought up the bakery...how about that?" Jaehee widens her eyes, smiling. "I do remember...and honestly, I've highly been thinking about that. I did tell you that I wanted to learn how to bake...and we get to make coffee there as well! We'd have all kinds of beans from all over the place, our own hand mill...what?" She blushes when she noticed you resting your head onto your hand, watching her every movement, smiling. "No, please...go on," you say, soothingly, "I know how much you love coffee. I want to hear every second of your favorite drink."

  
    Jaehee softly grips her turtleneck, right above where your chest begins to form. _"My heart...it's doing it again...,"_ she thinks, staring into your eyes, _"this feels strange...I like it, but strange...it's like everytime she looks at me with those eyes, I feel deeply connected to her...I know that's what I've wanted, but...why does it feel like...it's more..."_ You notice her tear up, and begin to look worried. "Jaehee? Are you...okay?" you ask, softly. Jaehee snaps back into reality, shaking her head, wiping her tears away. "It's nothing. I just...got extremely happy. These emotions I'm feeling...I'm not really used to them just yet. It's going to take awhile...," she lets out, half-crying. You stand up, walk over to her, and wrap your arms around her waist, surprising her. "I understand. I know it's overwhelming...but let's take it one step at a time. How about showing me the rest of the house," you ask, sweetly.

  
    "You...you have to stop being so cute," Jaehee quietly lets out. You think about tightening your grip on her, but remember Zen's warning, of not shaking up the bottle that is Jaehee's emotions. You loosen your grip, wiping her tears away from her eyes. "I don't think I can do that, especially when my best friend is in front of me." Jaehee smiles, giving you the same look she gave you when she first handed you her key. "Thank you...really..." She then walks over to the hallways, looking behind her shoulder. "Cmon, you...let me show you your new room."

  
    You return to your happy state, following Jaehee down the hall. "As you can see," she starts, "I don't have a whole lot. It's a nice, small house, but always felt empty...now, that'll change." She opens a door, turning on the light into the room. "And here it is...I hope you like it." You walk into the room, beaming in delight. In front of your eyes, you see a twin-size bed, complete with a fancy metal bedframe, a small bookshelf, a mahogany nightstand, and a desk, made of a similar wood, with a high polish coat on it. "All I did was clean up," Jaehee lets out, "so I want you to decorate it the way you would have at your new place. I don't mind anything extravagant, because whatever you put up, I know it will reflect your personality, and I wish to learn all about you."

  
    You turn to her, smiling ear to ear. "I love it, Jaehee! It's perfect for me!" You sit on the bare mattress, feeling how soft it is. "And I'm pretty sure I can sleep peacefully on this bed. The one in Rika's apartment was a bit too firm for my taste." Jaehee blushes, happy to hear these words. "I'm glad. We can start moving your stuff in whenever you want" You softly bounce your body up and down on the side of the bed, testing the springs. "Hmm...well, it hasn't been long since Yoosung started his slumber. Do you think we should wait a bit longer? Or do you want to get your hands dirty, and help me move in," you ask, laughing. Jaehee rolls up her sleeves, and walks out of the room. "Let him sleep. Cmon...let's get you moved into our place," she boldly states, looking past her shoulder, smiling. You smile back, standing up from the bed. "Okay! Lead the way, partner!"

* * *

  
    Yoosung slowly opened his eyes, stirring from his slumber. "Wow...that was a great sleep...what time is it?" He hears the shuffling of dishes in the kitchen, as a figure walks around the couch, setting a cup of coffee on the living room table. "Wakey wakey, sleepyhead," you playfully let out, smiling. "Oh, hey...what time is it," he asked again, still stirring from his sleep. "Hmm..." you look over at the grandfather clock, admiring the hands on the face, "if you're asking how long you've slept...I would say it was a good hour and a half."

  
    Yoosung sprung up, looking around, seeing Jaehee washing some dishes. "Wh-what?! Why didn't you wake me?! We still need to move everything in!" Jaehee lays a plate down, looking over at the blond. "You don't have to worry," she lets out, smiling, "the two of us got it done. We didn't want to wake you, since you looked so peaceful. Now, hurry up and drink your coffee." Yoosung looks at the cup, and starts to shiver. You take notice of his violet eyes losing some color, and tilt your head. "Huh? What's wrong?" Yoosung looks up at you, shivering. "I...I'm still kinda recovering from what Seven did to me...you remember, right? About drinking caffeine?"

  
    You widen your eyes, patting his head. "That's right...that was pretty mean, huh, Jaehee?" She shook her head, but quietly chuckled. "It was definitely childish of him," Jaehee begins, "but I told you before, Yoosung, that no such disease exists. You can drink it. It isn't as strong as the one I made her earlier, so you should be able to handle it." Yoosung slowly reaches out for the cup, picking it up, and slowly sips from it. "T...thank you, Jaehee...and to you as well," he shakingly says, drinking a bit more of the coffee. Jaehee turns off the water to the sink, dries her hands with the handtowel, and walks over to the two of you. "You're very welcome. It's the least I can do for you helping her out." Yoosung smiles, beaming with happiness now. "Well, I couldn't say 'no' to such a cute girl now, can I?" You blush, fanning your hand towards him. "Aww, shucks...I'm not that cute," you playfully say. Jaehee folds her hands across her chest, pouting a bit. "What are you talking about? You're incredibly cute!" She blushes as soon as those words left her mouth, looking away from your gaze.

  
    You smile, laughing. "Aww, Jaehee...you're incredibly cute as well! Possibly cuter than I am." She looks back at you, blushing a bit more. "Noooo...you're cuter than I am! Don't forget, I used to work for Jumin." Yoosung laughs, rubbing the back of his head. "Come now, ladies...you're both equally cute. I know for a fact that you two are cuter than I am...or else, I'd have a girlfriend..." He then sighs, drinking the rest of his coffee. You and Jaehee exchange looks, then both look at Yoosung. "Don't worry. If we find someone who we think you will like, we will introduce you to her," you say, sweetly. "Indeed," Jaehee followed up, "If anyone in the RFA deserves a girlfriend, it'll be you. Jumin doesn't have time for one, and Zen is busy with his acting. You, on the other hand, are free."

  
    Yoosung smiles, standing up. "Thank you, you two! Hopefully, I won't need your help...but I appreciate it! Though, I hate to cut myself short, I should leave. I have a raid to attend in a bit, so I have to head back. You sure you got everything out of the van?" You smile, nodding, "Yes, I did. All you have to do now is drive back home. Please, be safe." Jaehee smiles as well, picking up a loaf of bread, and hands it to him. "Here, take this. It's one of the first batches of bread I baked myself. It's not the best, but it's something to eat. You need to eat something right after drinking coffee." The young male smiles, taking the bread, and walks over to the front door, putting his shoes back on. "Thank you, Jaehee. And don't worry, I'll be careful driving. Thanks for letting me rest here as well!" You laugh, as Jaehee waves him goodbye. "Don't be a stranger, you hear?" Yoosung laughs back, nodding, then opens the door, and exits, closing the door behind him.

  
    Both you and Jaehee stare at the door for a few seconds, then stare at each other. "So..." you let out, "What do we want to do now?" Jaehee thinks, then quickly goes over to the bookshelf of DVD's. "I know! We can relax a bit while wactching one of Zen's musicals!" You laugh, then move over to the couch, sitting down on the soft leather seat, watching Jaehee insert the disc into the DVD player. "Sounds like fun! I know you've been wanting me to watch some with you, so why not let it be the first thing we do since I've moved in?" Jaehee smiles back, and sits next to you, holding the remote to turn the TV on. "Well, it's no lie that I wanted to show you. Besides...it's Zen. We have no choice but to watch his elegance and beauty!"

  
    As the two of you watch the musical, you pay more attention to Jaehee's body language, watching her every movement with your periphical vision. "Now, pay close attention here. You only get to see it for a few seconds, but when the antagonist shows up, Zen clentches his teeth, while his hair wisps in the air perfectly. It's so...beautiful..." she says excitingly, then begins to tear up. "You're beautiful..." you let out quietly, looking at the woman you're in love with, right as an action scene takes place. "Huh? What did you say," Jaehee asks, looking at you, confused. You blush, shaking your head. "I was just agreeing with you." As Jaehee returns her focus to the musical, you feel your eyelids become heavy, closing them shut, falling asleep.

  
    Jaehee jumps as a scene of Zen getting cut by a sword, holding a hankerchief in her hand from her crying. The force of the jump forces your body to slide to it's side, your head placing itself against her shoulder. Jaehee freezes, tensing up, looking over at your sleeping body. "Hey...you okay?" You begin to snore quietly, peacefully sleeping. Jaehee blushes deeply, looking at your face as if it's a sleeping angel. "Oh...you're just asleep...you must be tired from the move." She clentches her shirt again, much like before.

  
   _"Why? Why does my heart beat faster everytime you do...something...anything...even the smallest smile you give me brings me happiness, and makes my heart skip a beat. Is it because you're finally moved in with me...or is it...because...no...no, that can't be it...it's not accepted here...but, maybe...it is...ugh, why are my feelings so confused?!"_ Jaehee thinks deeply, her eyes watering up again, forgetting about the musical. "...Jae...hee..." you softly let out in your sleep. As soon as she hears you say that, she begins to cry, then softly places her head against yours, petting your hair. "God...," Jaehee softly sobs out, "this is the happiest day of my life..."

  
_"...I finally get to feel...how it is...to have someone who cares deeply about me...be with me."_


	6. The Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up from your small nap, you and Jaehee set up the rest of your day, going towards a restaurant, as well as clothes shopping. During the shopping spree, Jaehee realizes something about her feelings towards you, which changes her perspective entirely. At the end of the day, you pass out on your bed, while the woman you love continues to contemplate her feelings...

    You slowly open your eyes, adjusting to the sight of the looping menu of Zen's musical, feeling a nice warmth against your side. _"Huh...did I...pass out..."_ you think to yourself, trying to turn your head. _"This feels nice...but what is going on..."_ you continue to think, trying to turn your head enough to use your peripheral vision. You slightly gasp once you realized that the reason you cannot turn your head is because Jaehee is resting her head against yours. You begin to blush deeply, your heart beating faster and faster.

  
    "Jae...hee...are you awake?" you ask, softly. As soon as you say these words, she stirs a bit, yawning, then lifts her head from yours, looking into your eyes. "Hey, you...you clunked out pretty easy. Did the DVD bore you," she asks you, looking a bit sad. You shake your head, smiling. "No, no...it didn't bore me. I was just tired from moving...besides, sitting next to you on this couch relieved any kind of stress, so...I just kinda...fell asleep."

  
    Jaehee smiles back, laughing. "That's good. I was really hoping you could enjoy every second of the musical, but I guess the body wants what the body wants." You laugh back, nuzzling her shoulder more. "Yep, that's true," you let out happily. Jaehee blushes a bit, then looks at her phone, checking the time. "Oh...it's not even 4PM. We might be able to do some shopping!" You pop your eyes wide open, getting up, remembering that she wants to find new clothes for Jaehee. "You're right! But...first..." you feel your stomach growl, which in turns, makes Jaehee giggle. "You're hungry too, huh? Well, I did make a list of restaurants to try out. Let's go for one! My treat," she says, sweetly. You smile back, just as sweet. "Well, if you say so, Jae! Let's go!"

  
    As the two of you buckle your seat belts, Jaehee looks towards you, smiling. "You know...you do like to talk in your sleep..." You blush, looking down. "Do I? Did...I say anything weird?" Jaehee laughs, shaking her head. "No, you didn't. But, you did talk a lot about the guys. Kind of made me jealous," she lets out, laughing nervously. You laugh in response, not knowing if her laughing was funny or cute. "Well, I have been talking about you since we've met. It's about time the boys got some spotlight. So, what did I say about them?" Jaehee starts the car, and begins to drive out onto the road. "Hmm...well, you were talking about Yoosung getting in the way with something..."

  
    You blush instantly, remembering how many times Yoosung has stated that you and Jaehee are such good friends, despite your attempts to flirt with her, such as saying she's very attractive. Jaehee turns to see you blush, then smiles softly. "What was he getting in the way of," she asks, giggling. You violently shake your head side to side. "No-nothing! He was just getting in the way of his own education. Yeah, that's it!" She laughs in response, then continues to look down the road. "And Zen...you said something about a bottle of soda...what's up with that?" You continue to blush, looking up at her. "He was using it as a metaphor. How to deal with life's issues. Nothing special..." you trail off, looking down.

  
    Jaehee takes notice of your gaze, still smiling. "That's good. Zen does have a way with giving advice. I mean...that's how I was able to...how do I put it...'break free of Jumin's grasp?'" You look up, smiling. "Yeah, that's right...he did help out with that, huh? I mean, I know I got a little jealous when he gave you that hand mill as a gift...but I know it was the best thing that could have happened to you at that point. You were so sad..." you tear up slightly, smiling more. "I'm glad Zen is such a good friend to you, as well to myself," you softly let out. Jaehee places her palm against your back, rubbing it softly. "Me too..." she says, seeing you enjoy the small back rub.

  
    "Anyways," you say, "what kind of restaurant are we going to?" Jaehee places her hand into her purse, pulling out a pamphlet. "It isn't much, but I've always wanted to try this Italian-themed restaurant. I saw this one dish they advertised called 'chicken parmigiana.'" You think, then beam up. "Oh, yeah! I remember hearing about that dish! It's breaded chicken, topped with mozzarella, with noodles, right?!" Jaehee smiles, nodding. "Yes, that's the one. I take it you want to try it as well?" You hold up your hands into fists, resting them just below your chin, looking at Jaehee. "Mmhmm! It sounds yummy!" She laughs, patting your head. "Well, after we try it, I'll look up a recipe for it...oh, hey, speaking of which, here we are."

  
    As the two of you climb out of the car, you stare at Jaehee's black turtleneck. Jaehee catches your glare, and blushes slightly. "Uhm...what's wrong? Is something on me?" You shake your head, waving your finger in the air. "I'm just coming up with ideas of what you can wear. I'm thinking something...light, like a peach tint." Jaehee blushes a bit more, looking down at her attire. "I...I don't know...but we can find out after we eat...let's go in," she lets out nervously, holding the door open for you. "Oh, such a gentlewoman," you cackle, jokingly. Jaehee lightly smacks the back of your head, making you cackle more. As soon as you two enter the restaurant, you are greeted by a handsome man, wearing a black tuxedo and bow tie. "Hello, and welcome, you two. Will it be just you two dining?"

  
    Jaehee smiles, bowing her head. "Hello to you, as well, and yes, just us two." He smiles, grabbing two menus from the booth, and takes you two to a table, set up with a nice, white tablecloth, two sets of silverware, and a lit candle in the middle. "Please, take your seats. Your waiter will come soon to ask for your drinks." The man bowed his head, then took off back to the front of the restaurant. "Wow..." you let out, admiring the atmosphere. "It's really fancy...kind of romantic, huh, Jae?" You turn to look at her, noticing that she's still blushing, looking nervous. "Heh...heh...yeah, romantic...I didn't expect this place to look like this, to be honest..." You begin to blush as well, sensing how nervous Jaehee is about the atmosphere.

  
    "...So...Jae...is there anything you want to know about me?" You let out, still blushing. Jaehee looks up, seeing you blush as well, which causes her nervousness to ease, knowing both of you feel slightly uneasy about the aura of the restaurant. "Well...I know you told me you draw and paint...but, what else do you do? Like...what were you doing before you were going to move here?" You look up, pondering about your past. "Hmm...well...I was working at this art store. I kind of left that workplace, though, because the environment was a little...hostile." You look down, slightly misty-eyed, worrying Jaehee. "Hostile? What do you mean," she states, locking eyes with you. "Well..." you begin, "it was just a bit chaotic in that store. Nothing was in the right place, customers complained a lot...and the management didn't seem to care about their employees. I managed to stay with them for a full year...but I just had to leave..."

  
    Jaehee tears up, taking your hand, startling you. "Oh, my dear...I'm so sorry to hear about that...is that why you were able to help me out with my old job? Your situation sounded a lot like what mine was..." You smile softly, gripping her hand. "Well, my experience did help out a bit. But, I mainly was able to help you out because...I just felt a strong connection to you." Jaehee smiles softly as well, and was about to say something, but was interrupted by the waiter, whose presence startled her so much, she quickly retracted her hand, leaving your touch feel hollow. "Hello, you two. I will be your waiter this evening...did I interrupt something?" Jaehee closes her eyes, shaking her head. "No, it's fine." The waiter smiles, slightly nodding. "Very well. May I ask what you would like to drink?"

  
    Jaehee looks up at the waiter, smiling. "I'll take a glass of tea, thank you." The waiter nods, and turns his attention towards you, stating the same question. You hesitate a bit, still holding your hand in the same place that Jaehee left it. "Oh...um...I'll take the same..." Jaehee takes notice of your state, worrying again. As the waiter walks away to grab the two teas, Jaehee holds her hand up to your face, snapping. "Hey...hey...are you alright?"

  
     _"Why...why did you suddenly move your hand away from mine? Is it because we're in public...yes, that has to be why...in a place like this, who knows what will happen if something...bad happens..."_ you think to yourself, finally snapping back to reality, shaking her head. "I'm..I'm sorry, Jae. I'm bad at spacing out...sorry..." She sighs, then smiles, placing her hand back onto yours, patting it. "It's okay, I understand." You smile back, watching the waiter place the glasses in front of you two. "Here you go, ladies. Now, do you know what you would like to eat?" You both smile at each other again, nod, and both turn to the waiter, simultaneously stating, "chicken parmigiana!" The waiter shutters from the excitement you two. but smiles, and walks towards the back.

  
    You blush at Jaehee, who in returns, blushes back, after noticing both of you saying it at the same time. "We...we really wanted it, huh?" You let out, nervously giggling. She giggles back, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, it did sound good..." Jaehee takes a sip of her tea, then smiles. "Hey," she begins, looking you in the eyes, "you said you were an artist...what kind of art do you really do? I mean, not just drawing and painting. Like...what do you draw?" You slightly choke on the tea you were drinking, surprised by the question. "Uhm...well, when I draw, I like to draw anime-ish like pictures. I was a fan of Japanese anime for a long time, since I was a kid, so I ended up drawing it non-stop..." Jaehee smiles softly, resting her elbow on the table, her chin resting on her palm. "Go on..." she lets out, gently. You blush a bit more, looking down. "And..." you continue, "when I paint, I mainly paint what's on my mind. Kind of like abstract art...but with a meaning...at least, I think...I've never really shown my art to anyone..."

  
    Jaehee giggles as you say this, her eyes glistening in the light. "Well...can I be the first one to see them? I promise not to make fun of them..." Your blush becomes deep red, as you close your eyes, your heart beating faster and faster. "Uhm...okay, Jae...I can show you when we get back to our place, but I won't show you your gift yet." Jaehee laughs, smiling more. "It's okay, my dear. I know you want to finish it. I just...want to understand you more, and I think your drawing can help me with that..." As you begin to wipe your teary eyes, the waiter comes back, caring two, steaming plates of food, and places them in front of the two of you. "Enjoy your dinner, my ladies. If you need anything else, just let me know...oh, and here's your bread." He places a basket of garlic bread to the side of the table, then walks away.

  
    Both of you smell the food, saliva building up inside your mouth. "Alright, Jae...but first, let's eat! I can't wait to try this!" Jaehee nods, and reaches for some of the bread, right as you do. Both of you blush as your hands meet each other, your fingers slightly intertwining with hers. You both freeze, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds, Jaehee slowly retracts her hand, then grabs a piece of bread, placing it into your hand. "H...here..." You notice that she refuses to make eye contact, while her blush deepens, making your heart race faster.

  
     _"Why...why does this always happen?"_ Jaehee thinks to herself, her mind still in mild shock, _"She's my friend...my best friend...but, why does she make my heart fill with happiness every time we touch? Is this seriously what it feels like...to genuinely like someone? My other dates never made me feel this way...why do I feel this...what...should I do?"_

  
    You smile softly, taking the bread, and return it to her hand, having her snap out of her trance. "No, silly...you have it. Consider this your first real gift from me," you let out, cheerfully. Jaehee begins to tear up again, but quickly brushes the tears away. "O-okay...thank you...really...now, let's finish our food before it gets cold..." As the two of you begin to eat your chicken parmigiana, you keep noticing Jaehee taking glances at you, her blush remaining, which in turn, brings a smile to your face.

* * *

  
    After about an hour after you two ordered your meals, you and Jaehee get back into the car, and begin to drive towards the clothing store. "Oh, my...I'm stuffed...they gave us so much bread," you let out, slowly, rubbing your belly. Jaehee smiles at you, giggling. "It was good, wasn't it? Now I definitely have to make you some from scratch...oh, maybe I can get you some clothes to wear as well! I don't want to be the only one to change my look." You blush slightly, smiling back at her. "Alright! Sounds like a plan, Jae...by the way, are you okay? You were kind of quiet once we started eating..." Jaehee glances at your eyes, noticing that you're a little worried. She shakes her head, blushing slightly. "It's nothing, I was just thinking...so, what kind of clothes do you like to wear?" You look up, thinking, "Well...I don't know. I was just going to suggest clothes for you...so why not suggest some to me when we get there?"

  
    Jaehee softly smiles, nodding, as she pulls into the parking lot of the store. "Even though it's late, their website shows that their opening hours are pretty late into the night, so we won't have to be pressured for time." You giggle, smiling. "Well, that's good...let's go in!" You take Jaehee's hand, and hurries her into the store, making her blush again, her eyes locked onto your hand, holding onto your grasp.

  
    As soon as you two walk into the store, you immediately rush over to a section, looking through a set of light-colored tops. Jaehee shortly follows, still looking at her hand, then notices you holding a soft, frilly, yellow top. "What do you think of this, Jae? I think it'll look cute on you!" She blushes again, looking at the top, then back at you. "Do...do you really think so? I don't think I can get used to wearing such...clothing." You laugh, handing the top to her, and continues to look through the section. "Oh, Jae, the whole reason we're here is to change your look. You said so yourself that you wanted to change it. I'm just here to help...oh, how about this as well?" She picks up a peach-colored sundress, which makes Jaehee tilt her head. "Um...actually...I think that will look better on you..."

  
    You begin to blush as well, nervously laughing. "Really? Well, I guess I'll try this one on...but I think you need one as well...how about this?" You pull out the same kind of sundress, except this one is a soft yellow, much like the first top you picked out. Jaehee blushes again, quickly taking the dress. "I...I guess I'll try this one on..." You smile, happily, as the two of you continue to pick out clothing for each other.  
    After the two of you find several articles of clothing to try on, you both stand in front of the changing area. You sit yourself down on the bench, holding onto the choices Jaehee made for you. "Go ahead and go first. I'm really anxious to see how you look..." Jaehee quickly turns, and walks towards the changing room, making sure that you don't notice her deep red blush. "Okay...just, don't make fun of me when I come out..." She enters the room, locking it, then sets her clothes down.

  
    As she begins to take her turtleneck off, her blush retains it's color, her eyes glued onto the sundress. "This...this is the first time of me wearing such clothing...I hope I don't look weird in it..." She folds her turtleneck on the chair, then takes the sundress, and pulls it over her, watching the loose fabric dangle beneath her, but notices her chest revealing some cleavage, making her blush more. _"R-really?! I knew my chest size was large, but...this is definitely weird...I hope she doesn't mind..."_ She thinks to herself, nervously shifting the dress to cover some of the cleavage. Jaehee then shakily reaches out for the handle, slowly turning it.

  
    You notice the handle turning, and your gaze immediately focuses on the door. As the door opens, you notice a woman different than what you've seen before...the woman is more beautiful, more elegant, than before. You then take note of Jaehee's cleavage, bringing a deep blush to your face, trying to avoid eye contact with it. Finally, your eyes meet Jaehee's, who's blushing as much as you are, avoiding eye contact with your own. "W...well...what do you think?" She asks, trembling. You stand up, slowly walking towards her, teary-eyed. "Jae...you look...beautiful..." Before you are able to approach her, she quickly returns to the room, startling you, though you notice tears running down her face as she closes the door. You stand there, startled, motionless, not understanding what happened. You quickly go to the door, lightly knocking on the door. "Jae...are you...alright? Was it something I said...something I did?"

  
    Jaehee quickly takes the sundress off, placing it onto the chair, but then slides to the ground, her back against the wall, hugging her legs. "I...I'm alright...just...give me time..." As you hear these words, you sense that she's upset, and you slide yourself against the wall, next to the door opening, hugging your own legs. "I...I understand, Jaehee...I'll wait out here...but I meant what I said..."

  
    Jaehee begins to softly cry, smiling. _"What...what the hell is this...why am I feeling this way?! I just don't understand...why do I feel this way towards a woman?! It's not natural! Why do I..."_ Jaehee suddenly opens her eyes wide, letting her hands drop to the floor, her face expressionless, _"...why do I care about her so much? I...I thought we were going to be just friends...but this feeling...I understand a little bit now...this feeling...but...I don't want to say anything about it...not just yet...focus, Jaehee, focus..."_ She wipes her eyes, softly smiling, remembering your face as you looked at her figure in the sundress. _"And...she didn't mention my chest...I'm sure she noticed...but I feel more confident now..."_ She stands up, and puts on the frilly, yellow top, admiring how it looks around her. _"As long as she likes it...I'm happy. I guess this is what it means to be...heh..."_

  
    You stand up instantly, hearing the door open, as Jaehee smiles, twirling around slowly. "What about this one? It's not as revealing, but...I kind of like it. You?" You blush, smiling. "Jae...you look great in anything." As you say this, you quickly feel her embrace, your head gently placed on her chest. You can hear her heart racing, which starts your heart to race as well. "Thank you...I'm more confident in wearing such clothing...thank you, my dear...thank you..." You return the embrace, confused. _"First, you were incredibly embarrassed...now you're excited...what's going on in your head, Jae..."_ you think to yourself, feeling how soft her skin is against your head for the first time. Jaehee releases her embrace, then quickly returns to the changing room. "I can't wait to show you the rest...then you get to try yours on!" She lets out, happily, as she closes the door.

  
    You are bewildered. You stand there, shocked on how much Jaehee can change in the blink of an eye. You then remember Zen's soda bottle metaphor, then realize...her emotions probably burst open, but was able to contain the pressure. You then sit back down on the bench, still confused. _"Really...what's going on in your head, Jae..."_ you softly say.

* * *

  
    Jaehee walks out of the changing room, carrying all of the clothing she tried on. "Well, it looks like I'm going to buy all of these...huh? Are you alright?" She notices you, lost in thought. You then quickly glance at her happy face, then smile softly. "I'm alright. I'm just happy to see you this excited...I'm glad we're doing this. Guess it's my turn to try these out. I'll try not to take long." Jaehee smiles back, happily. "Take your time, my dear," she says, her eyes glistening. You walk into the room, closing it behind you, as you take your gray sweater off. You quickly slide the sundress on, adjusting how it fits. _"Hmm...now that I think about it...I think Jaehee's chest is larger than mine...I mean, it suits her body...I kinda like it..."_ you think to yourself, smiling. You never thought about being sexually attracted towards another woman, but Jaehee...she's like an angel to you. Seeing her in the sundress made you extremely happy, allowing you to admire her beauty more and more.

  
    You open the door, noticing Jaehee's glare focused on the door, then towards you. Her eyes grow wider, glistening in the florescent lighting. "W...wow...you look incredible. Beautiful, even...I knew you'd look great in it!" You blush deeply, then smile. "Thank you. Though, I don't know who's more beautiful, me or you..." Jaehee's smile widens. "Of course, you are...but if you find me beautiful...I'm alright with that," she says, happily.

  
    Your smile widens as well, walking back into the dressing room to change back. "Hmm...I think I'll just try everything else on in here, then we can make our purchases. I'll be wearing this clothes all time, just so you can admire them," you let out loudly, so Jaehee could hear you.

  
    "I hope for it," Jaehee responds, tearing up. _"She called me 'beautiful'...no one has ever called me that before...not even Zen. And...I meant it when I called you 'beautiful'...I think you're the first one that I can even consider to be beautiful...I mean, Zen is attractive, but only like how a fan finds their idol attractive...I've never been...attracted to someone like this...and to a female, at that...God, this is...this is strange...but I like it...I like...her..,"_ Jaehee thinks to herself, feeling a small stream of tears rolling down her cheek.

  
    As you walk out of the dressing room, you notice Jaehee looking at her phone, smiling. "Hey, Jae, I'm done...what are you looking at on there?" She blushes, and quickly puts her phone into her pocket, panicking. "N-nothing! I was just reading some of the messages the boys have been posting on the messenger," she lets out, standing up. You tilt your head, looking curious. "Oh," you begin, "It has been awhile since we've been on. Anything interesting?" Jaehee laughs, leading you towards the front of the store. "Not really," she responds, "Seven is still Seven, messing with Zen and Yoosung. It also looks like Yoosung has begun his internship with Jumin...I feel for him." Jaehee sighs, as she places her clothes on the counter, allowing the cashier to ring them up.

  
    "I'll pay for yours, if you pay for mine," you state, smiling. Jaehee blushes again, softly smiling. "Um...if you want to," she begins, nervously, "but I think my clothes cost more...you picked out a lot of them for me..." You laugh, rubbing the back of your head. "Eh, I don't mind. Consider it another gift for you," you let out, pulling your credit card from your purse. Jaehee laughs as well, shaking her head. "Are you still going on about Zen's gift? You've already done better than him just by coming into my life."

  
    You stop, blushing. "R-really? T-thank you, Jae..." you say softly, as you swipe your card through the machine to make the purchase. As you take the bags holding Jaehee's clothing, you watch as she happily watches every article of clothing pass by the scanner, her eyes seeming to be at peace. _"Seriously...what's going on in there, Jae...at first, you were really hesitant about any sign of affection...now, it seems you're more open about it...I love you, more than the world...but, why can't I grasp what you're thinking about? You were cute before...but now...you're more...loving...wait..."_ you stop thinking, and almost drop your bags, gripping them tightly, as Jaehee's gaze moves to your eyes, her soft smile increasing in size.

  
     _"No...no way...does...does she actually love me right now? Is this a dream? Am I thinking straight? Jaehee, the woman I love...loves me back? There...there has to be something else...there's no way she could just press a switch, and be in love with me all of a sudden..."_

  
    Jaehee pokes your forehead, snapping you back into reality, causing you to shake your head violently. "W-what was that for, Jae," you say, hastily. She laughs, walking out of the store. "You kept staring at me. How else was I supposed to react? Besides, it occurred to me..."

  
    You blink, quickly following her out of the store. "Huh? What's that," you ask, confused. Jaehee smirks, continuing to face the direction she's walking. "You," she begins, "...have beautiful eyes." Your eyes grow wide as you hear her words. "Jaehee...," you respond, "...I was going to say that...but about your amber eyes..." She smiles, blushing a bit, while opening the door. "I'm...glad you think so," she softly says back, placing your clothes in the back seat, "I mean, you were staring at them for the longest time..."

  
    You blush as well, placing her clothes in the back seat as well, then sit in the passenger seat, buckling up. "Come on, let's go home," Jaehee begins, "so that we can get some sleep. It's been a busy day...let's rest up tomorrow. We can just stay home...keeping ourselves company..."

  
    Your blush deepens, looking down at your lap. "That...sounds nice, Jae...but yes, sleep does sound good." Jaehee nods, and begins to drive towards the house. "You can fall asleep if you want. I'll wake you up if-" She stops, as she notices you already passed out in the seat. A deep, red blush erupts on her face, tears forming into her eyes. "My dear...," Jaehee begins, "...you're always going to be an angel to me. Always..."

  
    As the car pulls into the driveway, you feel a slight nudge on your shoulder. "Hey...hey, sleepyhead. We're home," Jaehee softly says, stirring you from your sleep. "Huh? Oh...thanks, Jae..." You softly rub your eyes, opening the door, taking the bag of clothes you bought for Jaehee. As you stumble towards the door, Jaehee quickly braces your body, guiding you, while holding your bag of clothing. "Wow, you're really tired...good thing we got home when we did. You would have been dead tired if we stayed later..." Jaehee lets out, jokingly, as the two of you exchange bags.

  
    You softly laugh at her remark, watching her open the door. You then take your shoes off, and slowly make your way to your bed. "I think...I'm too tired for a hug, Jae..." you weakly let out, causing your partner to stop. "Aww...but I wanted one..." she says, smiling. You smile back, and continue to walk towards your room. "I'll hug you twice when we wake up...oh, and Jae," you ask, sleepily. Jaehee tilts her head, interested in your question. "Huh? What's that, hun?"

  
    You turn your head towards her again, smiling. "I enjoyed today...I enjoyed every compliment you made towards me...I loved every word...please...don't ever change." You turn back towards your bedroom door, entering it, closing the door behind yours.

  
    Jaehee stands there, motionless, her eyes watering up. She then takes her own shoes off, and quickly go towards her own bedroom, closing the door, and collapsing onto her bed, tears rushing down her face. _"Yes...yes, I feel it...I think I actually understand my feelings a little...I...I don't really want to admit it, because...it's all strange to me...but...I think I finally get it. Why my heart feels this way...why every word she says...why every gesture she makes...sends my heart racing...I won't admit this until I'm one hundred percent sure...but..."_ She pulls her phone out, looking at her background picture: you. Asleep on her shoulder, while the two of you were on the couch.

  
   _"...I think I'm falling in love with her."_


	7. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new day begins for the two of you, you take a shower, and enter the dining room, to see that Jaehee placed a nice breakfast for the two of you. As the two of you talked, Jaehee finds something about you that scared her, something tiny, and not her fault, but enough to want to retreat, which causes you to stop her. As a bit more of her feelings rush out of her, you decide to calm her down by having the two of you log into the messenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a small chapter, as compared to the others. I blame the fact that I tried to utilize a layout similar to a chatroom, which means there will be less words to show action. However, I think this is an important chapter, because, at the very end, we finally get to the drama portion, in which things take off, possibly starting on Chapter 9. Chapter 8 is currently in the works as I type these notes.

    You stretch your limbs out, yawning happily, as if you have never slept like this in forever. "Ahhhh, that was nice..." you let out, sleepily, as you get up, looking down at your body. "Ugh...was I that tired last night? I slept in my clothes...I have to take a shower." You stumble towards the bathroom, holding a pair of black tights, a blue jean skirt, and a glistening red top, with a bow tied around it, still yawning. "Hmm...I wonder if Jaehee is still asleep..." As you close the door to the bathroom, locking it, Jaehee walks up to your bedroom door, knocking gently.

  
    "Hey...are you up? I made breakfast. I hope you don't mind french toast," she lets out, brightly. She waits patiently for an answer, but does not hear anything. "Are you asleep still? Come on, wake up," Jaehee says, knocking a bit louder. As she continues to knock, the door opens slightly, not being completely closed from last night. "Huh," Jaehee softly says, pushing the door open, "I hope you're decent...I'm coming in."

  
    Jaehee notices that you are not in the room, but the bathroom door is closed. She lets out a laugh, closing her eyes. "Right, right...I forgot, there is a bathroom for this room, along with a shower...shower..." She begins to blush, hearing the water rushing from the showerhead. Jaehee slowly walks out of the room, her hand clenching onto her new voilet, button-up blouse, where her heart is.

  
     _"Stop it, Jaehee...stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it...she's in the shower...don't think...just, don't think,"_ she contemplates to herself, feeling her heart race, _"you can't say anything...you can't...not yet...just, don't think about it...don't imagine anything...just think about her pretty smile when she eats your breakfast...just, imagine that...nothing else..."_

  
    Jaehee retains her calmness, closing the door, and walks towards the kitchen, cleaning up the utinsils she used to make the french toast. "I hope you don't take long, dear...I don't want the food to get cold...," she lets out softly, smiling slightly.

  
    As she finishes the dishes, Jaehee hears your bedroom door open, causing her to quickly turn around. You walk out, sniffing the air. "Is...is that french toast I smell? And...bacon?! And eggs?!" you let out, excitingly. You walk into the dining room, seeing Jaehee leaning against the counter, her voilet top almost covering all of her cleavage. You blush, quickly moving your eyesight from her chest to her face, your eyes locking onto her loving, amber eyes.

  
    "Good morning, you. And yes, it is all of those things you listed. I wanted our first breakfast together to be a feast," she says, winking. You laugh, smiling at her words, then sit down at the table, tucking a napkin into the top of your bow, to protect your new clothing.

  
    "You know, Jae...you look incredible in that. I know I saw it last night while you were trying everything on, but still...I like it," you softly let out, gathering the food onto her plate.

  
     Jaehee smiles, blushing, trying to fix the top button of her blouse. "T-thank you...I was hoping you would. I was going to wear that colorful skirt, but I decided to just wear the skirt I always wore when I worked for Jumin...but...I think I should say that...you look beautiful wearing those clothes. I love the top and the skirt. It definitely suits your personality."

  
    You choke a little on a piece of bacon, drinking a glass of milk to wash it down. "D-don't be so cute when I'm eating! But...thank you. It was nerve-racking to come out of the bedroom wearing this, not knowing how you'd react."

  
    Jaehee blushes a bit more, smiling wider, resting her elbow on the table, her head onto her palm. "Of course I'd love it. I don't remember if I said it last night or not, but you would look incredible in anything," she softly says, catching you off-guard again. "T-thank you, Jae," you let out, softly, looking into her eyes.

  
    She smiles, taking a bite out of the eggs, combining it's flavor with the bacon and french toast. "So," Jaehee begins, "How is it? I haven't really cooked something like this before, so I'm still learning. You...do like it, right?" You look up, smiling. "I don't just like it. I love it! You made it, of course, silly! How can I say no to something like this?!"

  
    Jaehee wipes a tear away from her face, catching your attention. "I'm glad to hear...when I can, I want to make you as many dishes as I can...for us..." She continues to finish her plate, watching you delicately eat your food as well, smiling. You continue to exchange glances with the woman you love, softly smiling back, not saying a word, admiring her beauty.

  
   _"Jaehee...why do you have to be so damn adorable? Every day, every night, every morning, I fall in love with you. And that blouse...looks so incredible on you...I'm so glad I was able to change your look...at least, it seems like you would dress for me...but, I know it's really for you. I have to keep myself calm here...remember, the bottle...I don't want to have you explode with your feelings..."_

  
    You stare off into the distance, losing trace of Jaehee's eyes, which causes her to stand up, walk over to you, and hug your neck. "Hey...if you keep doing that, I'll have to tell you that you're cute when you do so," she whispers into your ear, smiling. You tense up, blushing deep red, not knowing how to react to Jaehee's embrace. _"What the hell?! Jaehee...what are you doing?!"_ you think to yourself, slowly turning your head, quivering your lips.

  
    Jaehee takes notice of how scared you are, and quickly releases her grasp. "I...I'm sorry...I'll...I'll head to my room now...," she lets out, weakly, turning around. You quickly stand up, gripping her wrist. "No, Jae...don't go. I...I was just startled...but, I want to ask...please, try not to surprise me like that. I...don't really like people taking advantage of my spacing out. I liked the gesture...but, it really scared me..."

  
    Jaehee tears up, wanting to hug you tight, but refuses to, unsure of how to approach you now. "I...I understand. It's my fault...I...I'm still not used to emotions like this..." Before she was able to finish, she feels your warm embrace on her back, your arms tightly wrapping around her waist. "I know you didn't mean it, silly," you let out, tearing up, "Just promise that you won't do it again. If you want to surprise me like that, at least give me a chance to see it coming." You laugh, nuzzling your cheek against her back. As you begin to hear Jaehee's crying, you loosen your grip, taking her to the couch, sitting her down, allowing her head to rest onto your chest, petting her hair.

  
    "My head...it feels like it's going to explode...," Jaehee lets out, sobbing. You do your best to soothe her, hugging her shoulder, caressing her arm. "It's okay, Jae...I'm here...always remember that your best friend is here for you...and I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you cry...I never want to make you cry."

  
    Jaehee clings onto your top, gripping the fabric tightly. "I...I know you didn't mean to...I...I just don't know what to think...," she softly says, burrowing her face further into your chest. You blush deeply, admiring how adorable she is right now, but also saddened that she's acting like this. "Hey...you know what you need to think about? What we need to think about? What kind of business we're going to run. I vote for the bakery cafe. How about you?"

  
    Jaehee sniffles, lifting her head, wiping the heavy tears from her face. "I...I love that idea...let's do it...thank you," she lets out, softly smiling. You smile back, pulling your phone out. "Should we go ahead and let Jumin know?"

  
    Jaehee shakes her head, letting out a small laugh. "Not right now. I'm sure that he catches wind of our decision, he'll want to start helping right away...and we need time to plan."

  
    You smile back, sliding a strand of Jaehee's hair away from her face. "Okay, I won't text him then...oh, hey! Should we get into the messenger? I'm sure everyone's wondering how we're doing."

  
    Jaehee laughs more, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Sure, let's log in," she says, brightly, "I just wonder if that hacker problem is actually solved or not..." You turn your head, as you pull your own phone out, logging into the RFA messenger. "You have doubts of Seven," you ask, tilting your head. Jaehee shakes her head, smiling. "Of course not. I just keep thinking that, since the hacker just again up and vanished, that he might still be out there..."

  
    You pat her head, watching both of your screens pop up with the main menu of the messenger, as you two click to go into the chatroom.  
\--------------------------------------------  
(You have entered the chatroom)

(Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom)

[ZEN]: Hey! It's you two!

[707]: hiya hey hey

[Yoosung★]: Jaehee! How are you two doing!?  
  
    "Well, at least Jumin isn't on," you let out, jokingly. Jaehee smiles, nodding, resting her head back onto your chest, making you blush yet again.  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Hey, everyone! We're doing well, thank you. :)  
  
[You]: Yep! How's your script going, Zen?  
  
[Yoosung★]: Awww...I'm invisible. -_-  
  
[707]: its ok, buddy! im here for you XD XD  
  
[Yoosung★]: Thank you, Seven...but I don't know if it will help...  
  
[ZEN]: It's going well! Things are going a lot smoother, now since the party is over with.  
  
[707]: indeedioso! we're finally back to normal! CELEBRATE! Jumin, where's my Elly?!  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Uhm...Luciel...Jumin's not in here.  
  
[You]: Yeah! By the way...why are you using lowercase?  
  
[707]: Why did you go down the Jaehee route?  
  
    You blink, dumbfounded by Seven's message, looking down at Jaehee, who's already looking up at you, with the same expression. After a few seconds, both of you return your gaze to your phones.  
  
[ZEN]: What the hell are you going on about, Seven?  
  
[707]: lololololololololololololololololololol  
  
[You]: That...sounds about right for Seven. ^^' How's school, Yoosung?  
  
[Yoosung★]: OMG, it's hectic! I've been studying so much, I don't know what' what anymore...  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Well, it is important to study. Don't overwork yourself, though. ^^  
  
[You]: She's right...oh! By the way, Zen...  
  
    You click the button to bring up your photos, and begin to scroll through them. Jaehee watches your screen, curiously. "Um...what are you going to do," she asks, watching every picture saved from the RFA flash by, including Zen's cast, a few pictures of Elizabeth 3rd, and the picture Zen took of her and himself, at the cafe.  
      
    "Oh, you'll see..." You let out, smirking. Jaehee continues to watch your screen, until you stop at a recent picture, and select it. She thinks for a bit, then gasps, slapping your leg. "Why are you going to tease him!? He's going to be upset!"  
      
    You laugh, after shrugging off Jaehee's playful slap. "He started it! I just need to finish it," you let out, sending the picture of the cup of coffee Jaehee made you yesterday: the first cup of coffee she made for you.  
  
(picture sent)  
  
[ZEN]:...you son of a...I wanted to try it!  
  
[You]: It was delicious! :)  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: -_- I'm sorry, Zen...I tried to stop her...  
  
[ZEN]: Wait...you two are together right now?  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Yes. We're sitting on the couch right now. ^^  
  
[707]: You two aren't cuddling right now, are you? <3  
  
    Both you and Jaehee blush at Seven's comment, looking at each other. "I...I think we are...are we," Jaehee lets out, weakly. You smile, nodding. "Yes. This could be considered cuddling. Though, I don't think we should say we are..." You trail off, saddened.  
  
    Jaehee thinks, then lifts her head a bit. "Don't worry. I got this," she says, laying her head back onto your chest, nuzzling it softly, as she types back into the messenger.  
  
[Yoosung★]: ...they're hesitating...  
  
[ZEN]: Maybe they got embarrassed...  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: The two of us are close friends, so of course we're comfortable with each other.  
  
[707]: SO YOU TWO ARE CUDDLING! Let me just poke into your phone, and activate the camera...heh heh heh heh...  
  
    The two of you quickly seperate, sitting on each end of the couch, breathing heavily. You turn to look at Jaehee, who is blushing deeply. "K-knowing Luciel...he can hack into my phone, and possibly take a picture without my consent..." she half-heartedly lets out, shivering. You nod in agreement, focusing your attention back to the messenger, your fingers typing a message.  
  
[You]: If you are so focused on that, then I will answer that no, we are not cuddling. You don't have to hack into anyone's phone.  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Yeah! Don't hack my one and only phone!  
  
[ZEN]: Well, now since we got that figured out...why did you show me that cup of coffee!?!  
  
[Yoosung★]: I don't know what the big deal is. I mean, it was just coffee. Though, I do like the cup Jaehee made me.  
  
[ZEN]:...!!! WHAT THE HELL!?! AM I GOING TO BE THE LAST ONE TO TRY A CUP!?!  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Now, now, Zen...Yoosung had a cup because he was exhausted yesterday from helping this one move. I had to wake him up. If you want, you can head over today, and I can make you a cup.  
  
[You]: Yeah, Zen! Then she can make both of us cups, just like she wanted! ^^  
  
    As you smile at your own message, you hear a click coming from Jaehee's phone. You look over, and notice her smiling as well, watching her type a message.  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: She definitely likes the idea. :) Oh, and to give you three further proof that we're not cuddling, here's her at the end of the couch.  
  
(picture of you sitting, wearing your red top, black tights, and blue-jean skirt)  
  
    "J-Jaehee!" you yell out, throwing a pillow at her, which causes her to laugh. "I couldn't help it. You were just too cute typing into your phone," Jaehee counters, throwing the pillow back at you. Just as you move the pillow away, you take a picture of her, catching her figure perfectly, as well as her happy, laughing face.  
  
[ZEN]: Wow! You look incredible! Way better than that sweater you wore at the party.  
  
[Yoosung★]: So...cute...I just want to hug you!  
  
[707]: Fine, you got me...but still, those two aren't wrong. You're pretty hot. ;)  
  
[You]: /// oh, come on, guys...  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: They aren't lying. You definitely are attractive. ^^  
  
    You blush instantly, quickly looking up at Jaehee, who's simply smiling, her eyes closed, as if she was a sly fox. You take advantage, and throw another pillow at her, watching her laugh as the pillow forces her eyes open. "What? It's true," she lets out, looking back at the screen. You lower your eyes at Jaehee, as if you're plotting something.  
  
[ZEN]: W-wow, Jaehee! I never thought you would say something like that!  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Well, if you recall, she said the exact same thing about me during a conversation here a few days ago. I was just returning the favor.  
  
[707]: Suuuuuuure... ;)  
  
[Yoosung★]: I'm still kind of shocked about that...  
  
[You]: Oh? You're thinking I'm cute? Well, how about this!  
  
(picture sent)  
  
    Jaehee looks up at you, confused, as you slowly turn your gaze towards her, smiling devilishly. "Payback, my dear," you let out, with a cackling laugh. Jaehee widens her eyes, noticing a picture of her, wearing her voilet top and black skirt, laughing. Her face becomes heavy, as a solid red blush hits it, making you smile.  
  
[ZEN]: Is...is that you, Jaehee? That can't be you.  
  
[Yoosung★]: ...I don't know who's actually cuter, now. I'm so confused. -_-  
  
[707]: And the wonderful maiden Jaehee finally reveals her feminine side! It suits you well! XD  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?!  
  
[You]: Because you took a picture of me! Eye for an eye, Jae! ;) And to answer Yoosung's question, I will pick Jaehee. She's definitely cuter than me.  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: No! You're cuter!  
  
[You]: NO, YOU ARE!  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: YOU ARE!!  
  
[ZEN]: Ladies, ladies...calm down. You both are cute. Almost as cute as me. ;)  
  
[Yoosung★]: And there's the return of the narssistic Zen...  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Zen, you're my idol...I cherish you...but in this case, I have to say that she is cuter than you.  
  
    You quickly look up at Jaehee, who continues to stare at her phone, blushing.  
  
[ZEN]: W...what...did I see this message correctly?  
  
[707]: Dude...you just got beat by a woman...again...so sad.  
  
[You]: Jaehee! You didn't have to say that...  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: I do not disregard Zen's looks. I just feel that you're cuter than he is. Plain and simple.  
  
[Yoosung★]: Why do I get the feeling that something's going on between you two? XD  
  
    You almost drop your phone, again looking at Jaehee, who begins to tear up, holding onto a pillow, clinging it tightly, attempting to hide her face from you.  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: She...she's very dear to me. That's all I will say about the matter.  
  
[You]: Jaehee...stop being adorable! You're making me blush. ///  
  
[707]: And thus, the cringing will begin...(cry emoji)  
  
[ZEN]: Quick! Operation Soda Bottle!  
  
[You]: On it!  
      
    You quickly drop your phone, launching yourself at Jaehee, attempting to tickle her. She yelps out in surprise, laughing, trying to hide the tears that were falling from her face, making you smile. "S-stop it," she lets out loudly, trying to remove your hands from her sides. As she struggles, her hands fiddle around the screen, pressing buttons.  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: afidfsh  
  
[Yoosung★]: o.0 what's happening?  
  
[ZEN]: Operation Soda Bottle.  
  
[Yoosung★]: What's that?!  
  
[707]: Zen! I still can't believe you tainted my lovely bottle of Ph.D Pepper! >-<  
  
[ZEN]: I didn't taint it! I just used it as an example!  
  
    You glance at your phone, smiling at the conversation happening, having the boys focus on something else other than you and Jaehee. As you are distracted, Jaehee retaliates, beginning to tickle you back, laughing more. "Ahhh, come on, Jae, stop it!"  
      
    She smiles, stopping her hands, then returns to the screen, with a confused face. "Seriously...what do you two mean about that soda bottle," she asks, tilting her head. You simply smile, happily. "It's a secret."  
  
    Jaehee playfully pushes your shoulder, then leans against the back of the couch, smiling. "I'm going to find out. Just you wait."  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: All this talk about soda makes me want to drink something...I think I'm going to go make a cup of coffee. Do you want one, my dear?  
  
[You]: /// yes, please.  
  
[ZEN]: Yes.  
  
[Yoosung★]: Yes.  
  
[707]: YES, PLEASE, M'LADY!  
  
[Jaehee Kang] -_- I should have seen that coming...  
  
[ZEN]: It's okay, Jaehee. I'll let you two know when I'm coming over. I can smell the aroma already...but I have to practice some lines real quick. Cya!  
  
[Yoosung★]: I have to go as well. Again, Jaehee, thanks for the cup from yesterday. It really helped. ^^  
  
[707]: Well, since everyone's leaving, I'll give you two some privacy! Time to jump back in the world of darkness! Defender of Justice, Seven Zero Seven, over and out!  
  
(ZEN has left the chatroom.)  
  
(Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.)  
  
(707 has left the chatroom.)  
  
    You smile at Jaehee, watching her gentle turn the crank of the hand mill, her angelic face focused on how fine the coffee beans should be. You were about to say something, but noticed something on your phone. A message that almost made you yell out in horror. A message that you have seen before...  
  
_(Unknown has entered the chatroom)_


	8. Never A Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the shock of the hacker, Unknown, appearing in the chatroom again, you and Jaehee attempt to call Seven about the matter. Emotions roll, as Zen enters the house for his cup of coffee, pulling off a stunt that made you angry...yet, ends up being the greatest thing to happen to Jaehee's life. Meanwhile, after Zen leaves the house, he breaks down, upset at himself for what he did. What happens next...changes the game completely.

    You stared at your phone for a few seconds, not knowing what to do next. _"Unknown!? What is this guy doing back? I thought V and Seven said that things were taken care of...why did he show up again," u_ ou think to yourself, in a slight fit of anger and frustration. Before you were able to finally find a word to use to get Jaehee's attention, you feel your phone vibrate, showing a message was received:  
  
[Unknown]: qwetADSWQt@%$q-I WIL-25@%$@$Q%q24Sd-TAKE YO-@$ASDOIH$TNSD@$%@-BACK-@%$ASDas254-PARADISE-@Q$#TAGS346344Q#$  
  
    Shocked at the jumble of characters appearing on your phone, you were unable to move...until you remembered something. A feature that you rarely used, aside from capturing various chats with Jaehee...you quickly place your index finger onto the power button of your phone, and your thumb on the Volume Down button, and hold both buttons down for a few seconds, capturing the chat as a picture.  
  
    "Phew..." you let out, just to notice that your phone had shut down, making you panic. "Oh, God, no," you quickly plead, "don't let me lose that picture..."  
  
    Jaehee overhears your muttering, watching you scramble to turn your phone on hastily. "Uhm...what's wrong? Did the messenger freeze up again? I do hate it when it does..." she says, softly laughing. You look up, teary-eyed, which causes Jaehee to panic slightly, widening her eyes. "Hun, what happened?!"  
  
    "It...it's the hacker..." you squeaked out, catching Jaehee's attention more. "He...he...," your phone powers back on, showing the main screen. You quickly go over to your pictures, and sure enough, the picture was still taken. You load it up, and face the screen to Jaehee's face, forcing her to look. "He came back into the messenger!!!"  
  
    Jaehee quickly places her cup of coffee on the counter, quickly making her way towards you, reading the message the mysterious being sent. "What...what the hell?!" She grabs her phone, seeing that her messenger was shut off, but was still on. "I'm going to call Luciel. Do you think you can figure out what that message means?"  
  
    You take notice of Jaehee's seriousness. It reminded you of when she was working under Jumin, at the very beginning. She was very prompt, very precise on what to do. You admired that about her...though, you couldn't deny the fact that you admire everything about her. You nod at Jaehee, and begin to read the message, figuring out what the code hides.  
  
     _"Hmm...well,"_ you internally begin, " _there's definitely a message hidden here...why else would he send something like this...let's see...I WIL-...let's assume he means, 'I will.' Now...TAKE YO-...'Take you?' Hmm...BAC-...'Back?'...Paradise...'I will take you back...paradise...'...!!!"_ You lift your head up to tell Jaehee the message you figured out, only to witness a frustrated woman, staring at her phone.  
  
    "Damn it, he's not answering! We have to tell him that the messenger got hacked again! Gah...I was hoping all of this would be behind us...," she lets out, annoyed. You take her free hand, softly pulling her towards the couch, forcing her to look into your worried eyes. "Jae...sit down. I figured out what the message was...," you say, softly.  
  
    Jaehee's expression went from anger to sorrow, noticing how worried you are as well. She nods, taking in a deep breath, then sits down on the couch, facing your soft gaze. "Okay...what did he say?"  
      
    "Okay...it was a lot of characters, but I managed to get the phrase, 'I will take you back,' and, 'paradise.' I don't know what this paradise is...but...what...does he mean about that first one? Is...is he planning to kidnap me?" you weakly say, tearing up. Jaehee feels her heart sink to the bottom of her chest, dreading the thought of her best friend being taken away from her. Instinctively, she grabs you, and presses your body firmly against hers, her face digging into your neck.  
  
    "Don't...don't worry, my dear...I'll do everything in my power to make sure that no one is able to take you away from me...I won't let anyone touch you..." she says, sobbing, her tears dripping from your skin, traveling down to the brim of your top. You close your eyes, feeling tears form into your own eyes, and place your hand on the base of Jaehee's head, holding her closer to you. "I...I know you won't, Jae...our friendship is so powerful...no words can describe the bond we have...I'll let you protect me, under one condition..." you say, soothingly.  
  
     _"Anything, my love...I'll do anything for you...now since I understand a bit of my feelings, I know what I'm willing to do for your safety...I want to tell you this feeling...but not yet...so, for now, I'll do anything you tell me to, as long as I get to keep you all to myself..."_ Jaehee thinks to herself, clinging to the back of your top, the soft fabric soothing her clutched fingers. "Yes? What is it, hun?"  
  
    You lift her head from your neck, closing your eyes, smiling. "You can protect me, as long as you continue to make coffee for me," you yell out, happily. Jaehee brightens up a bit from the warmth of your words, then smiles a bit more, wiping the tears from her face. "Of course, love...I'll make you all of the coffee you want...and more..." she trails off, blushing.  
  
    You blush as well, hearing the last part of her sentence. " And more," you ask, tilting your head. Jaehee blushes deeper, shaking her head. "N-nothing! Let me go ahead and make you a cup...I'll try calling Luciel in a bit." As she slowly lifts herself from the couch, you notice her phone vibrating, showing Seven's face on the screen. You quickly grab the phone, handing it to Jaehee. "It's Seven! Do you want to take the call?"  
  
    "Go ahead and answer it. Since you know the message, you can tell him yourself. I...want to make this cup special..." Jaehee says, softly, as she walks into the kitchen, slightly turning her head to watch you answer the phone, a small smile escaping from her lips.  
  
    "Jaehee! Why did you call me!? It's an invasion of privacy!!!" Seven lets out, loud enough to force the phone away from your head. "Seven...it's me...," you respond, trying to calm him down. "Oh, hey, you. Wait...why are you answering her phone? Where's she at?! Don't tell me that you two are...oh my god! You are! I'm so happy!!!" Seven says happily, overexcited by his own imagination.  
      
    "...shut up and listen. It's the hacker. He got back into the messenger," you let out in a serious tone. On the other side of the line, Seven, sitting in his computer chair, the LOLOL log-in menu showing on the large screen, with hacking software appearing on the side monitors. "...what did you say," he asks you, losing his goofy nature.  
  
    You sigh, lowering your gaze. "You heard me...he hacked in...I was even able to save the message he sent, before my phone shut off..." you say, determined to have Seven figure out what is going on. "Hmm...can you send me the picture? I'm assuming you actually took a screenshot," he asks, bouncing his knee rapidly.  
  
    "Okay, I'll send it now," you let out, grabbing your own phone, going to Seven's text messages, sending the picture. Seven feels his phone vibrate in his hand, letting him know the message was sent. "Okay," he begins, "thank you. I'm sorry that you're having to worry about this again...I thought V said he took care of it...God...where are you now, V...I'll give you two an update when I figure things out. Oh...and, try not to go out alone. If this guy hacked in again, after the party, he might know that you're not in  Rika's apartment...so, be careful. Take care of Jaehee, okay?"  
  
    You softly smile, always happy to hear Seven's words of worry. "Don't worry. I don't plan to ever leave her side, ever...I'll hang up now. Take care of yourself, Seven, and don't overwork," you say sweetly, hanging up. You sigh, smiling, but a sweet aroma of mint catches your attention. You look up, and see Jaehee blushing, her smile as sweet as the aroma, if not sweeter. "I'm...glad you said that. I really am. I know I want to protect you as much as I can...but knowing that you would do the same...fills me up with so much warmth," she says, handing you the cup of coffee.  
  
    You blow the steam away from the cup, taking a small sip. "Jae," you begin, "...it's delicious. I can taste mint...a bit of chocolate...and...cherry?" Jaehee's smile grows wider, her eyes glistening with happiness. "Yes, actually. You named all three flavors. I love it when you can figure out what I make...it makes me happy..."  
  
    "Heh...well," you begin, blushing again, "like I said before, I'll love anything you make. It's part of our agreement." Jaehee reaches her hand out to your face, lightly brushing her fingers against your soft cheeks, the sensation of your blush intensifying.  
  
    "Love...that's an interesting word," Jaehee starts, her eyes lowering, as her smile softens to a beautiful grin, "...it's a word I would like to use a lot more."  
  
    Your eyes widen, your breath feeling heavier, as your heart begins to race once more. Just as Jaehee places the palm of her hand completely onto your cheek, the two of you hear a knock on the door, startling you both. "O-oh, that must be Zen..." you let out, exhausted. Jaehee sighs, taking in a deep breath, returning her lips to the happy smile she had on a minute ago. "He must have smelled the coffee. I'll admit, this new blend I put together is for the two of you. I...just wanted to give it to you first. Just...don't tell him you already drank from the cup," she says, winking. You laugh nervously, as you watch the woman you love walk away towards the front door.  
  
_"My god...this must be a dream...I had the feeling she was about to tell me she loves me...I want to hear those words, so damn much..."_ you think to yourself, as Jaehee opens the door to the tall, handsome man with the long, white hair.  
  
    "Please, make yourself at home, Zen," she says, allowing him to walk into your house. "Wow...it smells delicious in here! And the beauty of the room...gah, I still can't believe how much you've changed, Jaehee...and you...wow, you look beautiful...you both look beautiful," Zen says smoothly, looking directly into your eyes. You blush, admitting to yourself that hearing Zen's words made you feel more attractive, but what really made you blush is Jaehee's narrowed brow, showing a hint of jealousy towards Zen's words.  
  
    "Thank you for those words, Zen...please, sit down. I made that coffee for the two of you. I just poured her a cup, so let me get you a cup," Jaehee says, sharply. Zen tenses up a bit from Jaehee's sharp tongue, then sits down on the chair opposite of the couch. He turns his head to see Jaehee in the kitchen, then turns back, motioning you to lean towards him, as he leaned towards her.  
  
    "So," he whispers, "how are things going? Did her feelings explode?"  
  
    You start to shake your head, but you remember all of the times her emotions poured out of her during the past three days. "She...hasn't exploded, per say...but, she's really opening up. I swear...I think she feels the same thing I feel towards her...I mean, just now, she-"  
  
    Zen holds his hand up, showing you to halt your words. "Please, don't tell me. I'm one-hundred-percent supportive of you two...but..." he blushes as he trails off. You tilt your head, wanting to hear more. "Zen," you begin, "what were you going to say?"  
  
    Zen takes a deep breath, and looks over at Jaehee, smiling. "I'll admit...I'm really jealous of both her and you. She basically gets to have you all to herself...and she might not even know what you mean to her. And you...you were the one to get her to be like this. Even when I gave her that hand mill...even when I gave her my full support, she looked to you first. Granted, I haven't been here to see how you two act, but...I just feel like this is the kind of life I could have had if you chose me...or if I was more accepting of Jaehee, and saw her as more than a friend..."  
  
    You widen your eyes, as Zen looks away from your eye contact. "Zen...I didn't realize..."  
  
    Zen smiles, though you can still see the hurt emitting from his soul. "Jaehee is a good friend of mine. In fact, I was so engrossed with myself, I never even thought of the fact that she was a huge fan of my work. I don't want to do anything to damage that friendship I have with her...so I think I'll stop my words," he finishes, then looking into your eyes. "You really are special. I want to do everything in my power to protect the two of you...and even though we're in Korea, I really hope the two of you have a great life together...and who knows, you two might get married."  
  
    You blush deeply, your lip quivering at the thought of being married to Jaehee, living a perfect life with the woman you love. Just as you were about to say something, Jaehee places a cup of the mint coffee in front of Zen, startling him. "Oh, did I interupt something," she asks, smiling.  
  
    "N-no, you didn't. I was just telling her how happy I am right now. I mean, I have a new role, we just had a party, you two are living together..." he trailed off, placing the palm of his hand onto his forehead, laughing, "I still can't believe that you two are actually living together. It's like, the last thing I could think of that could happen. Even her being with Jumin was topping this..."  
  
    Jaehee sits down, next to you, narrowing her eyes in displeasure. "That is not a funny joke to say, Zen. I don't want to imagine her with...Jumin. He probably wouldn't even know what to do. I, at least, am able to have good thoughts, and know what to do..." She blushes, glancing at you, who is still blushing from Zen's conversation. Zen laughs even more, taking the cup of coffee, and begins to drink, even though the liquid is still fairly hot. "Ah, this is good...thank you, Jaehee. Seriously. I'm so happy you're using my gift."  
  
    Jaehee smiles back, bowing her head towards him, while still trying to glance at your expressions. "I'm very happy with the gift as well, Zen. Thank you so much for it. It's given me...so much to live for."  
  
    You nervously laugh, rubbing the back of your head. "Seriously, that hand mill was a godsend. I don't think anything else would be able to make her happier than making a grand cup of coffee." After finishing that sentence, you notice Jaehee in the corner of your eye, staring at you with those soft, narrow, amber eyes, forming her lips into a soft smile.  
  
    Zen stops drinking from his cup of coffee, noticing how Jaehee is acting towards you now. He softly smiles, hiding his smile with the cup. As soon as he finishes his cup, you snap into attention, standing up suddenly, startling Jaehee. "Jae! My suitcase! It's still in the trunk, right?!"  
  
    Jaehee tilts her head, thinking, then raises her eyebrows in realization. "Oh...you're right! We never even used the trunk when we went shopping yesterday. Do you want me to get it for you?"  
  
    You shake your head, smiling. "And risk the chance of you looking into my things, figuring out what I'm drawing for you? Nooo...where are you keys? I'll go get it."  
  
    Jaehee smiles, pointing towards the front door. "I always put them on the key rack next to the door. If you need any help, though, let me know."  
  
    You nod, taking the keys into your hand, as you walk towards the garage. Before you leave, you overhead Zen ask Jaehee, "So...you do, huh?"  
  
    You quickly open and close the door to the garage, your eyes wide-open. _"Did...did Zen ask her what I think he did? God...why does he have to be so blunt on his curiosity? I mean...I do appreciate his longing to know how I feel towards you, Jaehee...but to have him ask you...it kind of pains me. He was preaching to me about that damn soda bottle, just for him to throw a monkey wrench into the mix, and cause your emotions to go haywire..."_ you thought to yourself, opening the trunk of Jaehee's car.  
  
    "Seriously...if you were going to ask her, why not just let me," you mutter to yourself, pulling your suitcase out, hearing the weight of it crash onto the cement, causing a loud bang. You look at your suitcase, feeling sad all of a sudden. "What...what if she really doesn't love me? God...I don't want to imagine a world like that...I want her to love me. Please...let me be hers, and let her be mine..." you softly say to yourself, opening the door, stepping back into the house.  
  
    As you walk back into the living room, you notice Jaehee, her face buried in the palms of her hands, sobbing loudly, with Zen sitting next to her, his hand rubbing her back, as if he was trying to soothe her. You drop your suitcase, weak from the scene being displayed in front of your eyes. "What...what happened, you two," you ask, slowly walking towards the two.  
  
    Zen looks up, startled by the loud bang of the suitcase, his face full of sorrow. "I...I'm sorry...I made her cry. I didn't mean to..."  
  
    You continue to walk towards the two, crouching down, placing your forearms onto Jaheee's knees, resting your body with her stability. "Jaehee, honey, what's wrong?"  
  
    She doesn't look at you, but instead, quickly shakes her head, her tears falling from the cracks of her fingers. You close your eyes, trying to hold in your own tears, then look up at Zen, who is avoiding eye contact again. "I...I think I need to go. Please, excuse me..."  
  
    As he stands up, takes a quick bow towards the two of you, and moves to the front door, placing his shoes back on his feet. "Please...take good care of her," Zen says, opening the front door, letting himself out, closing it behind him.  
  
    You quickly sit next to Jaehee, who is still crying her eyes out, pulling her head back onto your chest, again petting her hair, much like earlier. "It's okay, Jae...I'm here..."  
  
    "I...I'm broken..." she lets out softly, catching your attention. "I don't know what to do anymore...all of my emotions...they are going haywire...I...I don't know what to do..."  
  
    You begin to cry as well, resting your head onto hers, pulling her head closer to your chest. "Jae...open up your ears, and tell me what you hear," you let out, softly nuzzling the top of her scalp.  
  
    Jaehee notices her ear pressed hard against your chest, hearing a rhythm of beats, feeling the pulse of the beats through her skin, soothing her. "I...I hear your heart...it's beating...so fast right now..." she lets out, weakly.  
  
    You smile, continuing to pet her head. "That's right. Whenever you get like this, just imagine the pulses my heart makes. I want my heart to be the thing that cures you of when you're down like this. This...is how I would like to protect you."  
  
    Jaehee opens her eyes wide, feeling her own heart beat at the same rhythm as yours, almost perfectly in-sync. "P...protect...me..." she lets out, gripping the bottom of your top, feeling her arm strain from how hard she's squeezing.  
  
    "Jaehee...you don't need to be afraid. I'm always going to be here for you, regardless of how you feel. I will always protect you, just as you will always protect me," you softly say, feeling Jaehee loosen up her grip on you. She then slowly lifts her head away from your chest, revealing her red, broken face, though shining with a brilliant smile, tears still falling from her eyes. "Thank you...so much...for being in my life...for staying in my life..." she cries out softly.  
  
    You smile happily, as the two of you wrap your arms around each other, nuzzling each others cheek. "We will always be together, Jae. Always..." you say, beaming with warmth. Jaehee smiles, feeling her tears drip from her cheeks onto your top. "Oh...I think I'm ruining your new outfit...I'm sorry..." she apologizes.  
  
    You laugh softly, pulling away from your embrace, looking Jaehee in the eyes. "It's okay. Your tears are always welcome to me. Though...right now, I really want to finish that piece of art for you. I think you would like it right now, if it were finished."  
  
    Jaehee giggles, nodding her head. "Y-yeah, I would...go ahead and finish it. I need to go clean myself up."  
  
    You both get up from the couch, adjusting your skirts. You then walk over to your heavy suitcase, picking it up, and walk towards your bedroom, with Jaehee following. As she was walking behind you, Jaehee began to recall her conversation with Zen. One that she will never forget.  
  


* * *

  
   _"So...you do, huh?" Zen begins, looking her in the eyes. Jaehee tilts her head, confused. "I do...what, Zen?"_  
  
_Zen softly laughs, stroking his ponytail in a nervous manner. "I was hoping you would know what I meant...but, I guess you're still confused," he continues, blushing, "I can tell something's happening between you two. I was just wondering if you...you know..."_  
  
_Jaehee's heart began to beat faster, starting to understand what Zen was trying to do. "Oh...I think I know what you mean, now...but...it's so difficult..."_  
  
_Zen stopped laughing at the soft sound of her voice, forcing him to pay attention to her face, which is flushed with a red blush, her eyes watering. "Hey, hey," Zen says, soothingly, "Don't cry...I'm sorry if I brought up a touchy subject. I was just curious."_  
  
_Jaehee shakes her head slightly, looking down. "It...it's alright. I feel a little better being able to talk about it. It...it's just so hard, you know...to keep something in. Something you wish to scream out into the night sky, yet something you wish for no one to hear...especially her..."_  
  
_Zen's eyes open slightly wider, as in a surprised state. "Jaehee...are you having trouble coping with your feelings? If so, you know you can tell me. I told you before, and I'll tell you again: I'll be your number 1 fan, and I'll support any decision you make, regardless of how silly it sounds."_  
  
_Jaehee's eyes water up a bit more, a smile spreading from her mouth. "T-thank you, Zen...though, in my heart, I think someone is a bigger fan of mine than you are...sorry if that sounds harsh, but...that's what I feel. I admire your support, I do...but her support...I don't know...it just makes me feel...warm. Happy."_  
  
_Zen lowers his head, but smiles, knowing the truth now. "Jaehee," he begins, "you were my biggest fan for the longest time. You followed my every move, you watched all of my shows, you've defended my every choice in life...but here, in this moment, and from now on...you know in your heart that someone else has taken priority. This person...you care deeply for...and I can bet that you wish to spend the rest of your life with her. I said I will support your every decision, and this is no exception. I want you two to be happy...because deep down, in my soul...I believe that you lo-"_  
  
_Before Zen was able to finish his sentence, Jaehee began to stream tears from her eyes, her lips quivering, her hands shaking, her whole body in a nervous, fragile case. "Z...Zen...I...I do...her...I do...I..." she weakly let out, her voice cracking from her crumbling state. Soon after trailing off, Jaehee quickly lowered her head onto her palms, sobbing uncontrollably, loud cries muffled by her hands._  
  
_Zen's face turned from shock to sorrow, reacting quickly to the change in atmosphere, sitting next to Jaehee, rubbing her back, attempting to soothe her cries. "It's okay, Jaehee...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything. If I knew you were this fragile on the subject...I wouldn't have brought it up...I'm truly sorry..." As Zen finishes his statement, he is startled by the sound of a heavy object striking the floor, as if someone just dropped it onto the floor._

* * *

  
  
    Jaehee softly grips her voilet blouse with her hand, admiring your figure from a distance, her heart fluttering uncontrollably.  
  
    "Hey, Jaehee," you say, opening up the door to your room, placing the suitcase inside. Jaehee wipes the tears away from her face again, smiling. "Yes, hon?"  
  
    "Cheer up," you say, with a soft smile, as you close the door, locking it.  
  
    Jaehee's eyes widen, trying to hold back the urge to cry again, and places her hand onto the door, pushing onto it. _"Zen...thank you. I know I didn't want her to see me cry like that, but...you're such a good friend. You helped me, much like she helped me...I knew the answer the whole time, but I didn't want to admit it to myself...but you, Zen...you helped me achieve what I wanted to feel...you helped me finally understand my feelings. My feelings...for you, my dear...my best friend..."_ she thinks to herself, her eyes watering up.  
  
    After you locked the door, you stared at it for a few seconds, wondering what Jaehee is doing. All of a sudden, you see the door move slightly, as if something was pushing it, being stopped by the lock. You smile, placing your hand onto the door as well, pushing it slightly, feeling some resistance. You knew that Jaehee's hand was on the door as well, which causes tears to fall from your face again.  
  
     _"Jaehee...I really wish that what I think is true...I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling...and thanks to Zen, I'm already thinking of what our future holds for us...and...at this exact moment...I know, without a shadow of a doubt..."_ you smile, feeling Jaehee press her hand harder against the door.  
  
   _"...Jaehee..."_ you start.  
  
   _"...my angel..."_ Jaehee continues.  
  
    And in an instant, at this very second, the next thought spreads warmth through both you and Jaehee.  
  
     _"...I love you."_

* * *

  
    "Goddamn it, Zen! Why did you have to do that," Zen boldly states, slamming his fist onto the sidewalk. "It was easy to figure out that she had feelings for Jaehee...but how was I supposed to know how bottled up Jaehee's feelings were towards her?! I was the one who brought up the soda bottle metaphor...but dammit, why did I have to shake the bottle, and cause it to explode?! Gah, I'm so annoyed with myself!"  
  
    As Zen stands up from his self rant, he sighs, turning his head. "If you're here for an autograph, it will have to wait. I'm not in the mood."  
  
    A mysterious figure shifted from the tree next to him, a black hood hiding his hair and eyes, while a black mask shields his face. "Me? Ask for an autograph? Please, don't flatter yourself. In fact...I'm here to give you an invitation," the masked being stated, calmly.  
  
    Zen focuses his attention to the being, turning his body to face theirs. "An invitation? For what? If it's for a new role, I have to decline."  
  
    The hooded being tilts it's head back, showing two closed eyes. "Well, it's a wonderful place. A place where nothing bad can happen. No one can hurt another there. Everyone will live in peace. All you have to do, to gain entrance, is..." the being raised his arm, pointing towards Jaehee's front door. "...to bring her. The chosen one."  
  
    Zen's eyes widen, his fists clenched with anger. "What...what do you plan to do with her?"  
  
    The masked being laughed, shaking it's head. "You don't need to know why. All you need to do...is get her to join us."  
  
    Zen shakes his head, glaring at the masked person. "No dice. I won't let you touch a single hair on her body."  
  
    The hooded being sighed in responce, shaking his head. "We won't hurt her. In fact, she's special to us. I mean, we went through all that trouble to get her into that crude excuse of an apartment in the first place."  
  
    Zen freezes, his eyes shifting, trying to compute what was just spoken. "What...what did you say? Are you...are you the hack-"  
  
    Before Zen was able to finish his sentence, another being grabbed hold of him, while another attacked him. As he felt the short jab of a needle pierce his neck, causing his body to fall asleep almost instantaneously, two men grab onto Zen's lifeless body, and carried him over to a nearby van, as the masked being slid it's hood off.  
  
    "Hmph. This was easier than I thought. I never would have thought that this one and her would go to the assistant's house...it's okay, though. With the actor soon to join us," the masked being slid his mask down, opening his eyes, revealing a young male with soft, mint green eyes, light gray hair, accompanied by red highlights, his jacket sliding from his shoulder, showing a tattoo of an eye.  
  
   _"...then our maiden will return to Magenta... to Mint Eye."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Please, don't get mad at what I did to Zen. He plays a significant role from now on, and though others might not like what I do, I feel like this will bring a whole new level of drama between MC/Reader and Jaehee.


	9. Months Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months has passed by since Jaehee admitted to herself that she is in love with you. Neither of you have told the other your feelings yet, but signs of affection are shown between you two. Today is also the day that the two of you will go to Jumin, in regards of the bakery cafe you and Jaehee wants to open up. Meanwhile, Zen wakes up from a psychic dream that terrifies him, as well as conversing with the one who kidnapped him, revealing his true name. The hacker then creates a new plan of action, finding out that the information given to him was inaccurate...but this new info brings a sinister smile to his face...

   _Dear Diary,_  
  
_It's been about two months since I've moved in with Jaehee, but it seems like I've been with her my whole life. We get along so well. I had a feeling that we connected deeper on that day, when I finished the art piece I wanted to give her...and I was right. We've been fairly affectionate towards each other, cuddling more, watching movies together, and on rare occasions, holding hands in public._  
  
_Though, it might just be a sign of our incredible friendship. I never got to find out exactly what she and Zen talked about that day, but since then...she's really changed. She's even more sincere now with her opinions, and listens to ever detail that I say. She's rather admirable on how much detail she can remember._  
  
_I really wish that I can tell her I love her. I get the feeling that she wants me to...but I'm so unsure of how, or when, to do it. I don't really want to do it now, since there's the threat of the hacker again...hmm, now I think about it, it's been a whole month since we've heard from both Seven AND Zen. All I got was a text from Zen, saying that he had to leave town because of his new role. It seems that everyone received the same text, so I doubt the hacker was involved with that._  
  
_...anyways, enough of the hacker. Let's get back to Jaehee and myself. Today's the day we finally go to Jumin, and let him know of our plan to open a bakery cafe. He said before that he didn't have high hopes of it succeeding, but Jaehee keeps reminding him that he promised that he would help out. I know Jaehee has enough money to start us up, but just enough. I thank her for going with Jumin's plan._  
  
_To end my thoughts for today...I just want to write down what I said before, that I am in love with Jaehee. I want to constantly remind myself that, even though there is no way I can forget. This feeling in my heart...it hasn't changed. I'm still the same person I was two months ago, and she is still the same person...except her hair is a bit longer now...I do love her with longer hair. I want us to have a wonderful life together, and possibly have kids...though, that's weird, since we're both women. I know there are options for kids, but...oh, look at me. Already thinking about this kind of stuff...I need to focus on what's right in front of me. Until next time, diary..._

* * *

  
    As you close your diary, locking it with your small key, you notice Jaehee, leaning against the door frame, smiling, her amber eyes fixated to your gaze, her brown hair touching the back of her neck, about shoulder-length. Your peripheral vision notices the light pink blouse she's wearing, a silver pendant hanging from her neck, and a matching skirt, about knee-length. "Aren't you ready to go, hun? Jumin wants us to meet him in half an hour, and you know how much he hates it when someone's late," she lets out, happily.  
  
    You smile back, standing up, looking down at your own apparel, consisting of a pair of black jeans, a silver belt, and a gray shirt with Zen's face on it, the words "Zen's Biggest Fan," written on the back. "O-oh, is it that time already?! I, I have to go change," you belt out, scrambling around your room to look for a more proper attire.  
  
    Jaehee giggles, causing you to calm down. "It's okay, you can come dressed like that. Besides...you look cute wearing that shirt," she lets out, grinning, as she turns to walk towards the garage. You blush, following her, knowing that the shirt your wearing is actually hers.  
  
    "Tell me, why are you wearing my shirt," Jaehee asks bluntly, turning her head to look at you, her grin still on her face. You panic, frantic to explain the reasons, while the reason was simple: it was Jaehee's shirt. "W-well, you see, Jaehee...I kinda spaced out when I was grabbing clothes to put on for today, and I guess your shirt got mixed in with my clothes," you say, nervously, your voice breaking every now and then.  
  
    Jaehee turns her grin to a smile, turning her head to face frontward. "Well, if you like the shirt, you can have it. Like I said, you look cute in it."  
  
    Your blush intensifies, lightly grasping the fabric of your shirt. "Thank you, Jae..."  
  
    As the two of you enter the car, buckling your seat belts, you place your hand behind the shift stick, located between the seats. Jaehee places the car into the reverse position, slowly driving out of the garage, making her way out to the street, then puts it in drive, moving the two of you towards the C &R building.  
  
    "You know, Jae...," you begin, leaning your head against the head rest, turning to face her, "after we deal with Jumin, we should go get ice cream."  
  
    Jaehee turns to look at you, smiling, the edges of her hair brushing against her neck. "That does sound good, hun! That way, I can find out what your favorite flavor is," she says, sweetly.  
  
    You blush again, looking back onto the road. "That's right! You don't know what that is. We've been living together for two months, and we still haven't gone to get ice cream...what's wrong with us," you ask, laughing.  
  
    Jaehee giggles, nodding. "I know, right? At this point, we should know everything about each other now...everything..." she trails off, losing some color in her eyes. You take notice of her change, and instinctively rub her arm, from her elbow to her shoulder. You knew that this was one thing you could do to comfort her, feeling her soft skin against your delicate fingertips.  
  
    Jaehee blushes when you rub her arm, bringing a small grin to her face. You smile, knowing that you have done your work, and gently place your hand back onto the shift console. Just after, Jaehee places her hand onto yours, squeezing it gently, sending your heart fluttering.  
      
   _"This is nice...you're always there for me, just like you were when I was going through my crisis while working under Jumin. Only, this time, it's not through the phone. You're here. Next to me. I was so embarrassed to hold your hand, but when I first did it, it felt so...natural. It's been an incredible two months with you, my angel...and I'm happy that my mind is no longer confused by my feelings. I love you, so much...but the only thing that can be considered difficult right now...is keeping my thoughts from you,"_ Jaehee thinks to herself, rubbing her thumb against your delicate skin.  
  
    Your blush intensifies, looking out of the side window, making sure that Jaehee can't see your bright-red face. _"Seriously...why can't I just tell her I love her? I know the hacker threat is still lingering, but Seven hasn't said anything...and it's been forever since Zen even said anything, aside from that text. If it were just us two, with no threat or anything, I'm sure that I would have already told her, whether Zen interfered or not...but, oh well. I'll just keep this to myself...it does feel good to have her show such affection towards me, though. I love every second I spend with this woman...,"_ your eyelids lower, your soft smile expressing happiness and bliss.  
  
    "Hey, hun," Jaehee begins, looking towards your direction, "do you remember when I first started with the coffee idea?" You lift your head, turning it back towards Jaehee, smiling. "Of course! I remember Jumin wanting you to slack off on that coffee project, but you were so interested in it...I definitely admired your determination to make it happen. It would have been fun to see the project come to life with you there...but this is a whole lot better! Why do you ask," you question her, tilting your head.  
  
    "Well, I thought...that was around the time that I really took an interest in you. Right off the bat, you were defending me, focusing all of your energy towards me. It took me off-guard, really...but, I'm really happy you did. I truly believe I'm a different person because of you...truly different..." she trailed off, looking back at the road, with a soft smile on her face. "Jae...," you begin, intertwining your fingers with hers, linking your hands together, catching her off-guard, "I like the new you. You're so sweet and gentle, yet can still hold your own when the situation arises. I know I keep saying this...but I'm glad that you're by my side."  
  
    Jaehee smiles a bit more, squeezing your hand, looking back into your eyes. "And I'm glad that you're by my side. And I will never get tired of saying it."  
  
    After a few more minutes of the two of you exchanging glances at each other, you reach the C &R building, Jaehee's old workplace. Jaehee parks the car on the side of the street, as the two of you climb out of the car, your eyes fixated on her attempts to straighten out her skirt. "You know, it doesn't matter what you do, you can't make yourself any more beautiful, right," you state, folding your arms across your stomach, leaning against the car. Jaehee instantly blushes, and quickly turns around, acting a bit naggy. "D-don't say things like that when we just got out the car. It's embarrassing," she lets out, slightly annoyed. You laugh, walking towards the building, exchanging a glance with her, grinning. "I'm just telling the truth. No need to make a fuss about it."  
  
    As the two of you continue to walk towards the entrance of the building, you notice many faces locked onto Jaehee. You turn to look at her, and notice that her face is bright-red, her eyes down, glued to the sidewalk. "Hey, what's wrong, Jae? Are you still upset of what I said? If so, I'm sorry...I'll keep to myself from now on in public..."  
  
    Jaehee looks into your eyes, shaking her head. "No, no...it's alright. It did make me happy when you said that, it just took me by surprise...but having all of these people stare at me...it's something I've never had to deal with before. I've always seemed to be in the shadows, but now...it feels like I'm in the spotlight."  
  
    You giggle, causing her to smile. "Well," you begin, "it could be because you're wearing such a cute outfit. That, and your beauty is really showing. You were just never able to show it, since you were working for that tyrant, forcing you to wear the same old attire. Now, with me around, you can express yourself in many more ways than before...oh, and in case you get really embarrassed of people watching you walk...just imagine that the only person watching you is me, because I'm always going to be watching you. Just focus on that, and you should be alright."  
  
    Jaehee's smile spreads further, your words causing herself to giggle. "Thank you, hun. Really."  
  
    You rub the back of your head, feeling embarrassed as well. "By the way, why are you calling me 'hun' a lot more lately? Don't get me wrong, I love it. I'm just curious."  
  
    Jaehee's blush returns to her, quickly looking away from you, still smiling. "Well...I still haven't figured out a nickname for you, so I just went with the first word that came to mind. So, 'hun' it was."  
  
    You blush as well, then become startled as you hear the electric doors open up, revealing a hectic world of paperwork and panic. "Uhm...Jae...is this really where you worked?"  
  
    Jaehee feels a sickening feel in her stomach, but quickly swallows it back up, knowing that she's here as a friend, instead of an employee. "H-heh heh, yeah...I definitely do not miss this place."  
  
    The two of you walk towards the front desk, headed by a red-haired woman, wearing glasses similar to Jaehee's old frames. The woman appeared really stressed, writing on papers quickly, yet efficiently. She finally takes notice of the two of you, and quickly changes her facial expression to that of a happy, friendly look. "Oh, hello! Welcome to C&R! How may I be of help?"  
      
    Jaehee tilts her head, then widens her eyes, as if she recognized her. "J-Janet? Is that you?"  
  
    The woman tilts her head, in response, pondering who this mysterious woman is who recognized her. "How do you know my name? I...I don't think I've seen you before."  
  
    Jaehee laughs, opening her bag, pulling a pair of glasses out, placing them onto her nose. "There. Is that better?"  
  
    It takes a few seconds for the woman to figure out who she is, but finally, her eyes widen, as if she's shocked. "J-Jaehee! Is that you!? Oh my god, you look incredible! So that is what happens when you leave this hellhole..." she trailed off, looking depressed.  
  
    You giggle at Janet's reaction, looking into Jaehee's eyes through her glasses. "Well, it's been awhile since I've seen those...wait...why did you bring them in the first place," you ask.  
  
    "Well, if I know Jumin, he might take me a bit more seriously if I had these on. You know, just as a precaution," she says, winking, turning her attention back to Janet, who is simply staring at Jaehee's outfit. "It's so cute! I'm sure out that you're taken! And whoever he is, I'm sure he's lucky to have you!"  
  
    The two of you blush hard, freezing in place. You feel your fists clenching, wanting to defend her stance on the matter of Jaehee seeing a guy. Before you were able to contemplate doing anything, Jaehee fires back, "I'm not seeing a guy right now, Janet. I also don't plan on seeing a guy in the future."  
  
    Once you heard those words, you let your hands relax, enjoying the words that Jaehee had spoken. " _Well, that makes me happy. I want to be the only person in Jaehee's life, and hearing her say that...I don't know, it just makes me happy,"_ you think to yourself, smiling.  
  
    "Oh, that's too bad...well, whoever you end up with, I'm sure that person will enjoy your presence...oh! That's right. Are you here to see Mr. Han," Janet asks, looking at the two of you, smiling, being oblivious to the looks that you and Jaehee are exchanging with each other.  
  
    "Yes, that's right. Mr. Han's expecting us. May we head up to his office? I'm sure it hasn't changed locations," Jaehee says, politely, smiling.  
  
    "Of course! I'll let him know right away," Janet says, picking up the phone, dialing a number. As she waits for Jumin to answer, you lean towards Jaehee, whispering, "Hey...after this, we're definitely getting ice cream. I can already tell that chaos will unfold when we go further in here."  
  
    Jaehee leans towards you as well, inches away from your face. "Yes, that plan is still a go. Then I can finally figure out what your favorite flavor is," she whispers back, smiling.  
  
    "...Hello, Mr. Han? This is front desk. Ms. Kang and her guest is here to see you...okay, I will, sir. Thank you," Janet says in the phone, before putting it down. "Yeah, he is still in the same old office. Oh, and Jaehee...be warned...it's in there."  
  
    You tilt your head, questioning what she meant, but you look towards Jaehee, who has a look of panic on her face. "Oh...oh god, no...not her..." she lets out, weakly. You widen your eyes, realizing that Janet was referring to Jumin's cat, Elizabeth 3rd.  
  
    You nudge Jaehee, breaking her out of her internal screaming. "Hey, Jae...let's go. We can get through this. If anything, I'll clean your clothes when we get back to the house."  
  
    She nods, slowly making her way to the elevator, with the help of your playful pushes. The two of you enter the elevator, Jaehee pressing a button to take them to the tenth floor. "This building..." you begin, "...is really big. I honestly didn't expect it to be this large."  
  
    Jaehee laughs nervously, adjusting her glasses, which causes you to blush, admiring how cute she looks with them on. "Yes, it does have a lot of commodities. I swear, people live here...well, I at least know that Jumin does live here. His penthouse is at the top of the building."  
  
    You widen your eyes, looking at Jaehee with excitement. "Wait, what?! He lives here!? That's...actually pretty cool! Though..." you trail off, looking slightly sad, "it does seem sad to live where you work."  
  
    Jaehee giggles, placing her hand on the back of your head, stroking your long strands of hair, soothing you. "Yes, it is quite a sad life. I just thank God that I no longer have to deal with this place anymore...on a work-related manner, that is."  
  
    Jaehee quickly retracts her hand when the elevator stops on the tenth floor, the doors opening. The first thing you see is a familiar figure: slender body. Short stature. Blond hair. "...Y...Yoosung," the two of you let out simultaneously, shocked at seeing him in this building, wearing a black suit.  
  
    Yoosung has his hands on his knees, panting for air. "Y...yeah, that's my name...how...how may I help yo-" he cuts himself off, looking at the two of you, locking eyes onto yours. "Oh! Hey! It's you! And..." his gaze shifts towards Jaehee's, causing him to blush. "J-Jaehee! Wow...you look great! That's definitely a good look for you!"  
  
    Jaehee smiles, bowing. "Thank you, Yoosung. We're on our way to see Jumin...oh, why are you out of breath...and why are you...here?"  
  
    Yoosung sighs, all energy drained from his body. "There is a meeting in about fifteen minutes, and Mr. Han wants me to attend it. I need to gather all of the materials needed, but I can't find the reports! I'm going crazy!" He then looks at his wrist, and begins to panic again. "Oh, no! I have ten minutes left! Sorry, girls, but I have to jet! I don't want Mr. Han to yell at me again! I'll catch you later," he yells out, running down the hallway.  
  
    The two of you exit out of the elevator, and turn towards the direction of Jumin's office. "That...was weird, seeing Yoosung here," you let out, confused. Jaehee has a confused face on herself as well, but quickly realizes something. "Hmm...well, I know Jumin is still trying to find an assistant. Maybe he pulled Yoosung out of college, and got him to take the internship..." she says, slightly concerned about Yoosung's well being.  
  
    The two of you finally make your way in front of Jumin's office. Jaehee takes a deep breath, and begins to open the door, but is stopped by your hand being placed onto hers. "Jaehee...let's open it together. This is the next step of us living our life together. Please...let me help you with this," you let out, sweetly.  
  
    Jaehee blushes, smiling, as she lets you push your hand against hers, opening the door. As the two of you gaze into the luxurious office, Jaehee looks around, noticing that nothing has changed in here since she last worked for him. Finally, her gaze fixates on the black-haired male, his elbows placed onto his desk, his chin resting on the back of his hands.  
  
   _"Hello, you two...please, take a seat."_

* * *

  
_(A month and a half ago)_  
  
  _"Nhgh...what...where am I? Why am I in this dark room? And why am I sitting in this chair? I feel like...I'm waiting for something...for someone...and...wait...!!! Why are you here?! You need to be with Jaehee, not with me! God...why does it smell dusty in here? It's almost like a...dungeon. And you...why are your eyes so...empty? Don't tell me...something happened between you two? Please...don't let it be that I took you away from her..."_  
  
    Zen wakes up from his bed, startled. "Oh, oh god...it was a dream...but it felt so real..." His eyes lowered, saddened by his realization. "...it was another psychic dream, huh? Dammit, this isn't good...I have to find a way to make sure that doesn't happen..." he says, angrily.  
  
    "Well, that sounded like a nice dream you had. You were all smiles," said a voice familiar to Zen. As the male said these words, Zen quickly tried to get out of his bed, noticing that he is handcuffed to the railing. "W-what the hell?! Why did you handcuff me?!"  
  
    "Heh...well, before I answer that, I'll at least tell you who I am, since I know your real name is Hyun," the male casually said, walking into Zen's cell, his red highlights standing out in the dark, his mint-green eyes glowing sadistically, as if he were possessed. "Hello, I'm Saeran. Nice to meet you. And you're handcuffed because I can't have you move around right now."  
  
    Zen angrily snaps back, "I don't give a shit what your name is! Let me go!"  
  
    Saeran laughs, walking closer to Zen, holding a syringe in his right hand. "You know I can't let you do that. Not yet, at least. But, just know, I do plan to let you leave. I just have to do this one thing..."  
  
    Before Zen was able to react, Saeran injected the needle into Zen's arm, causing him to cry out in pain. "Godamnit! What the hell did you just do?!"  
  
    Saeran narrows his eyes, smiling. "I just began the initiation to Magenta. The Savior wanted to be here, but she has other manners to deal with. So, little old me will have to do."  
  
    Zen's vision began to blur, his muscles weakening by the second. "Gah...what...what do you want?"  
  
    Saeran kneels down, looking into Zen's fading red eyes. "I want you to bring the maiden back to us. You know, your 'girlfriend.'"  
  
    Zen's face sprang into confusion. "G...'Girlfriend?' What the hell are you talking about?! I don't have a girlfriend! It's been forever since I've been on a proper date!"  
  
    Saeran's look doesn't shift, but his tone becomes more serious. "That's bullshit, and you know it. I know the conversations you had with her. I know all the times you flirted with her, even though her attention was towards you and...that assistant of his."  
  
    Zen's eyes widen, realizing something. "...you said your name was 'Saeran,' right? Well...Saeran...you're a freaking idiot, if you think my conversations with her meant anything," he let out, laughing.  
  
    Saeran's face finally changed to that of annoyance. "What the hell are you talking about, Hyun!? We have evidence showing that you two are-"  
  
    Zen stops his speech, with a simple phrase: "You obviously can't put two and two together, can you? I've even admitted defeat at least twice between those two...heh, and you call yourself a hacker. You can't even figure out what's in plain sight."  
  
    Saeran pauses from his interruption, thinking. _"What the hell is he talking about?! I thought for certain that they were together! That's the whole reason why I took you, you bastard! If you're not the one she loves, then who...who..." Saeran's expression relaxes, hints of hysteria appearing across his face, "oh, shit...no way...no freaking way!"_  
  
    Saeran begins to laugh out loud, causing Zen to widen his eyes in shock. "Oh my God! The maiden and the assistant?! I cannot freaking believe it! Of all the people in the RFA, it was HER that the maiden fell in love with!?! Oh my God, this is too rich!!"  
  
    Zen grits his teeth, struggling to free himself from the handcuffs, but the injection Saeran put into him has taken effect, forcing his muscles to relax. "If...if you touch one hair on either of them, then I'll...I'll..."  
  
    Saeran stopped laughing, looking down at Zen's pitiful expression. "Oh, I'm not going to touch them. In fact, I'm not going to leave this palace. I do, however, have a plan now. A plan that will destroy the RFA once and for all! And best of all, the one who will deliver the final blow..." he trailed off, grinning menacingly, as he clenched his fist, punching Zen in the face, causing him to black out.  
  
   _"...is you, our new Disciple."_  
   


	10. The Loan and The Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two of you sit on the opposite side of Jumin's desk, you debate on how well a bakery cafe would be, as a business. After a bit of arm twisting (and a bit of sweet talking involving Elizabeth 3rd,) you and Jaehee get the news of a lifetime, finally gaining ground on your new life together. Meanwhile, Saeran's plan for Zen is unfolding, showing a different side of the white-haired performer...

_"Jumin Han. The man. The myth. The bastard. I still remember how you treated Jaehee while she was working under you. Don't think that I've forgotten...I understand that you swallowed your pride for the party, but you still seem like the same old boss you were two months ago. I also understand how you felt because of the news on V...but still, I don't think I can completely forgive you for what you did to her..."_ you think to yourself, looking Jumin straight in his cold, black eyes.  
  
    "...I see you two are doing well. Granted, your attire doesn't appeal to the topic at hand," Jumin states, coldly, noticing your bland attire. Jaehee huffs at him, attempting to defend you. "Jumin, she's dressed just fine. I told her that she can come dressed like that, even though she was going to change," she hissed, forcing you to place a small grin on your face.  
  
    "And how about how you're dressed, Jaehee? You look like a seventy's television wife," Jumin lets out, softly laughing. You stand up quickly, your small hands tucked into fists. "H-hey! Don't make fun of how she lookes, Jumin! She looks incredible right now! God...," you finish, sitting back down, crossing your arms. Jaehee giggles, playfully pushing your shoulder. "Now, now...let's not make a fuss about how we're dressed. Let's just get straight to the point," she said, smiling.  
  
    "Of course, I was kidding, Jaehee. I didn't intend to discourage your new life...but you are right, let's get down to it. You're here to talk about the business you two want to open, and wish to obtain a loan from me, correct," Jumin asks, adjusting his tie.  
  
    Both you and Jaehee nod in unison, your arms still crossed. "Yes," Jaehee begins, "We wish to open a bakery cafe. As I told this one at the party, I don't intend it to be a big, booming business. I just want us to have a happy, little life together, with the bakery as our job. One that can bring both of us happiness, without the strain of deadlines."  
  
    "Yeah," you continue, "we want to create an atmosphere that is relaxing. Let's say that if you had a tiring day, and just need to wind down, and enjoy life, they can come to our place, and drown those tears of torment with our delicious coffee, scrumptious bread, and delicate desserts...oh...did I get a little too informal with that? S-sorry..." you finish, looking down, embarrassed. You then look up at Jaehee, who's blushing a bit, after hearing your awkward, yet passionate, words. "What she said," Jaehee says, turning to look at Jumin, who seems to have a slight displeased look.  
  
    "Hmm...I don't like that train of thought. You cannot successfully have a business if you don't see profit," he states, with a frown, "if you want to start a bakery, you need to focus on branding, how to gather customers, advertising, so on and so forth...just having a simple, relaxing atmosphere won't make you money. I hope you haven't forgotten the importance of making money, Jaehee."  
  
    Jaehee shakes her head, a stern look on her face. "I don't care about making money, Jumin," she begins, "All that matters is that we enjoy our work. I'm sure that whomever enters our bakery cafe, we will be able to put a smile on their face. Be it with our coffee, our food, or our hospitality, we will create a place that people can enjoy themselves." You blush, admiring her determination.  
  
    Jumin closes his eyes, as if he was thinking. After a few seconds, you decide to chime in, smiling. "Hey, Jumin..." you begin, catching his attention, as he opens his eyes to look towards you, "how about...if you let us have this loan, then we will create a dessert in honor of Elizabeth 3rd. Does that sound like a plan?"  
  
    Jaehee quickly turns her head, shocked by your statement, "U-uhm, what did you say?! Why does that cat have to get involved with this?!"  
  
    "Easy, silly, " you continue, smiling, "Jumin is clearly hesitant at the moment. I'm sure that he will lean towards this proposal if he is able to invest in it with more than just money. Having a dessert created in honor of Elizabeth 3rd will mean that he has creative control on what it is. Granted...it does have to be something that us humans can eat, but still...I think it will be fun."  
  
   _"Dammit dammit dammit dammit, I hate this idea! Now I'm the one swallowing my pride...but it's to make my love's dream come true. I know how passionate she is about coffee, and we both love desserts, so...if we have to do this...then dammit, we will do it. It's all for you, Jae..."_ you ponder to yourself, widening your semi-fake smile.  
  
    As soon as you realize, you see a small, white puff of fur pop out from Jumin's desk. You focus your attention to the white fluff, it's pure, blue eyes transcending into yours.  
  
    "Oh, hello, Elizabeth 3rd. Did we wake you from your nap? I apologize..." Jumin says, petting the soft, white fur of his cat.  
  
    Shortly after receiving pets from her owner, Elizabeth 3rd walks across the desk, looking over at Jaehee, softly meowing into her direction, attempting to jump into her lap. You quickly look at your partner's face, which is full of terror and sorrow. "N-no, Elizabeth 3rd! Not on my new clothes! Not my new look!"  
  
    Just as Jaehee begins to panic, shielding herself with her arms, you snap your fingers, gaining the attention of the cat. "H...hello, Elizabeth 3rd. I believe this is the first time we've met. May I...pet you?"  
  
    Elizabeth 3rd meows in curiosity, slowly walking towards your direction, hesitant on your extended hand. She sniffs it a bit, then after a few seconds, begins to nuzzle your hand. You gently place the palm of your hand onto her head, lightly scratching behind her ears, which causes the cat to purr immensely. You notice Jumin watching you, a small smile forming from his lips, admiring the scene.  
  
    "Well...it's rare for Elizabeth 3rd to show affection towards someone so easily. Maybe because it's you...I mean, you were able to steal my assistant away easily, so it makes sense," he states, softly laughing. You look into Jumin's eyes, still petting the cat, your gentle fingertips brushing against her spine, stroking the hair on her back.  
  
    "You know, I didn't steal her away from you. I simply wished for her to do what makes her happy. Granted, I had the help of Seven and Zen, but I was able to help Jaehee break away from the hold you had on her...or, in all actuality, we were able to give her the strength to do it herself," you reply, a small grin showing from your innocent face. In the corner of your eye, you catch Jaehee's narrowed eyes, her soft smile on her face, as if she is remembering all the support that you gave her during her most troubled times.  
  
    Jumin begins to laugh, causing both of you to look towards him, in confusion. "Uhm...did I say something funny, Jumin," you ask, bewildered.  
  
    Shaking his head, Jumin extends his hand out, immediately catching the attention of his cat, causing her to move towards his touch diligently, rubbing her head against his palm. "You know...you really would have been a good assistant..." he says, sharply looking into your eyes, which catches Jaehee's attention.  
  
    "Gosh, you're still going on about that? You knew well enough that she didn't want to have that position. You even knew about the proposal I was going to give to her, and yet, you still attempted to abduct her. Jumin, really...you have no class," she said, closing her eyes, facing away from the black-haired man. Your blush intensifies a bit, hearing her defense towards you.  
  
    "Yes, I am aware...and I do apologize about that. Like I told you, my dear, I was going through a difficult time because of what V told me...I was just stating a fact, that yes, you would have been a good assistant. Instead, you're going to be a lowly baker, working alongside a great worker and partner," Jumin said pleasantly, pulling his drawer open with his free hand.  
  
    You were about to say something snippy in Jaehee's defense, but something stopped you. "Wait...lowly baker? Does...does that mean..." you trail off, hope returning to your eyes.  
  
    Jumin pulls a checkbook out from the drawer, smiling. "As long as I get to design the structure of Elizabeth 3rd's dessert, then yes. I will go ahead and give you two the loan. I've already looked into the average starting cost of cafes opening around the area, and came up with a fair amount."  
  
    As he begins to write a check out, you quickly turn your head towards Jaehee's face, seeing her bright, happy look. The same look that always greets you every morning. The same look that she gave you when she handed you the key to her house. You place your hands onto her armrest, leaning towards her. "We did it, Jae," you say to her, quietly.  
  
    You start to notice small tears falling down her cheeks, as her hands fall on top of yours, gripping them tightly, as she leans towards your face, causing you to blush even more. "Yes, yes we did...and it's all thanks to you, my dear..."  
  
    Jumin finishes writing the check, but notices how the two of you are acting, and a small smile forms from his lips. _"Well, well...perhaps I was wrong about you two. I was thinking that Jaehee was only wanting a business partner...but, it does seem that she has found something more. More than a partner, and more than a friend...I'm still upset over the fact that these two women in front of me decided to not be my assistant...but I can't shake the feeling that I have no choice but to feel happy for these two. The only thing that will make me sad is the possibility of the lack of money they can receive...but I know I can't argue that towards them. They've already made their stand. Besides...because of them, and because of Seven's interference, I was able to get a car exactly like Seven's...the one I wrecked...and the kind I drive now."_ he thinks, slowly petting the back of Elizabeth 3rd, her thin, white strands floating in the air, catching Jumin's attention.  
  
    "...here you go, ladies. I will let Mr. Kim know that you are leaving, so he may see you out," Jumin says, picking up his phone. Before he was able to dial a number, you look towards him, with a slight confused look, still holding onto Jaehee's hands.  
  
    "Uhm, Jumin...aren't you talking about Yoosung? Well, he's in a meeting that you told him to be in...by the way, why is he here," you ask, still wondering why the first person you two saw from the elevator is the last person you'd expect to see there.  
  
    "Hmm...I don't have to answer that question, but since I know how you operate, I have no choice. About a month ago, I was still unable to find a replacement for Jaehee. I logged onto the messenger, and noticed that Yoosung was wanting to...how did he put it...'place himself into society.' At that moment, I wondered how well he would be as an assistant, so I told him that he would start his internship immediately. Of course, I promised to pay him for it, and started him as a temporary assistant for me, until I found a new one...and so far, no such luck," Jumin finishes up.  
  
    Jaehee stands up, taking the check, bowing at Jumin. "Thank you, sir. We promise to pay you back as quickly as we can. You won't regret this decision, Jumin," she says, happily. You quickly stand up as well, stretching. "Yeah, thanks," you begin, "we'll make sure to make you happy! Don't forget to come up with an idea for that dessert! Also, in regards of Yoosung...don't work him too hard. Give him some days off...maybe even some holidays."  
  
    You notice Jumin's eye twitch, which causes you to put a pleasant smile on your face. "...please, be on your way. Good luck, ladies," he says, his eye still twitching.

* * *

  
    "Hey, Jae," you ask, following Jaehee out of Jumin's office, "do you remember all the bickering that you two did about the cat hotel presentation?"  
  
    Jaehee's eyes widen slightly, looking upwards, recalling her past. "Yeah...I do. It felt so good to rebel against him that day. And what made me especially happy was that you were in the chatroom to witness it. I guess, deep down, I wanted to show you the true me at that point...so with you logging in at that exact moment, it was the best thing ever..."  
  
    You giggle at her statement, gently pushing against her shoulder. "I always knew that you had it in you! I mean, I know Zen and Seven helped out a lot, but I felt a deep amount of pride seeing you act that way. I was so happy to log in that day, really..."  
  
    As the two of you enter the elevator, the door closes and the both of you exhale air, sighing in unison. "Well, Jae...we got the money. Now we can start our dream! What do we want to do next? Aside from the ice cream, of cour-"  
  
    You stop mid-sentence, as Jaehee quickly wraps her arms around your waist, pulling your body closer to hers, as she quickly picks you up, spinning you around. "God, I'm so happy right now," she lets out, beaming with delight, "I was worried there for a second, but you helped me out...like you always do! And that idea of having Jumin create a dessert...I didn't like it at first, but it helped out! I didn't want to make a huge scene afterwards, so that's why I waited to get into the elevator to show you how happy I am!"  
  
    You begin to tear up, vastly enjoying how happy she is, her hair swaying as she twirls you around. Your heart is racing from her actions, causing you to blush uncontrollably. Jaehee takes notice of your blush, and stops spinning. "Oh...did I spin you too much? I-I'm sorry..."  
  
    You shake your head, softly. "No, Jae, you didn't spin me too much. I'm just so happy to see how delighted you are. I wanted to get that money, which is why I came up with the idea of the dessert. I knew this was your dream...our dream...so I wanted to do everything I could to have it happen. Hell, I even got Elly's attention because I didn't want her to ruin your clothes."  
  
    Jaehee smiles back, her eyes narrowed again, as she leans in, pressing her forehead against yours, causing your blush to intensify. "My dear...thank you, so much..."  
  
   _"I...I can feel her breathing...I can smell her perfume perfectly...this is the first time we were really this close...I can tell that our lips are just inches away from each other...God...why is this happening? I...I just want to push my lips against hers, and stay that way forever and ever..."_ you think to yourself, looking deep into Jaehee's trance, her amber eyes glowing with love.  
  
    The elevator door dings, causing the two of you to panic, breaking away from each others grasp, straightening your clothes. "I...I'm sorry if that got a bit weird. I couldn't help myself..." Jaehee said, softly, blushing deeply.  
  
    You shake your head, smiling back. "It's okay, Jae...I enjoyed every second of it," you responded, your smile quickly turning to a smirk. Jaehee smiles back, her eyes glistening in the light from your words.  
  
   _"Well...at least that makes me feel better. I swear, I was about to kiss her...but the fear of her rejection kept me from doing so. Maybe next time, when we have a moment like this..."_ Jaehee thinks, her heart racing as fast as yours, if not faster.  


* * *

  
  
    The two of them walk out of the building, exchanging glances of affection towards each other, as they climb into the car. "I never knew that elevators could get so stuffy...huh, Jaehee," you ask, smiling. She smiles back, starting the engine, putting the car into drive, and head off towards the grocery store.  
  
    "Well, there was nothing wrong with the ventilation. Perhaps it was our happiness that caused it," Jaehee responded, grinning. You blush from her statement, understanding that the two of you were the real cause of it.  
  
    "S-so, we're going to go get ice cream, right," you ask, leaning your head to the side of the car seat, looking towards Jaehee's direction. She turns her head slightly, nodding, patting your head. "Yes, we're going to go get ice cream. God...you're so cute when you're wanting something so badly..."  
  
    Your face feels flushed, her words causing you to cross your arms, pouting your lips. "You know...just because you're older than me, doesn't mean you can sound like a mother."  
  
    Jaehee blushes, then giggles at your whining. "Yes, I'm older, but that shouldn't matter on anything. I'm still me, and you're still you. I just think it's cute that you want ice cream this much..."  
  
    As the car pulls up to the grocery store, the two of you climb out, your arms still crossed, pouting. "...I really want that ice cream, Jae..."  
  
    Jaehee laughs, placing her arm around your shoulder. "I know, I know...and you think I'm acting like a mother...right now, you're acting like a child. How else am I supposed to act," she asks, giggling.  
  
    You sigh, letting your arms drop down to your sides. "You're right...I guess it's because I want to know what your favorite flavor is," you finish, slightly blushing.  
  
    Jaehee smiles, gently squeezing your shoulder, pulling your body closer to hers. "And now, you will be able to find out...wait, I have a better idea! Why not you pick a pint of your favorite flavor, buy it, and I'll go get my favorite, and buy it afterwards, so we can keep it a secret until we get home?!"  
  
    Your eyes widen, your smile ear to ear. "Oh my God, Jaehee...that's brilliant! I'll go get it right away! You say right here, and no peeking," you say, quickly moving towards the frozen section.  
  
   _"My dear...why do you have to be so adorable? So loving? And...what made you so interested in me in the first place? Is it because I'm a woman? ...no, that can't be it...there have been times when she first showed up that she would flirt with Zen, Yoosung, and Seven...but she mainly said nice, positive things towards me. Maybe that was a form of flirtation? I remember Zen putting into the chat room that she only acts the way she does towards me...was I really that interesting to her? Well...I'm thankful for it, regardless. She was, in fact, the one that got me away from Jumin's work space. And now...two months after the party...she's the love of my life...or, maybe...I fell for her the day before the party. I know that was the day my feelings began to change. I did think of her as a dear friend, even telling her that my liking her wasn't romantic...but, maybe...it was..."_ Jaehee ponders, looking away from the registers.  
  
    "Okay, Jae! I got mine! How about you getting yours," you say brightly, startling Jaehee, causing her to jump a little, causing a small yip to escape her mouth.  
  
    "D-don't scare me like that...but yes, I'll go ahead and get it. Do you want to wait in the car while I do so," she asks, looking you in the eyes, smiling.  
  
    You smile back, nodding. "Sure, that sounds alright! Just don't take too long. I don't want this to melt!"  
  
    As Jaehee hands you the keys, you turn to walk out of the grocery store, opening the door to the car, and climb in, closing the door behind you. _"Jaehee...you're so wonderful...I'm so glad to be a part of your life...and I can't wait for the day that we get to be a couple...I know it will happen one day. Maybe not tomorrow, and maybe not next week. But eventually, I want to be able to hold you in my arms, kiss you, and tell you every second of my life that I love you...though, I know that it will have to be kept private. I don't want people to think differently of us..."_ you ponder, hearing Jaehee enter the car.  
  
    "Okay, hun! Let's head home and eat this delicious ice cream together! We can even put a movie in...and this time, it doesn't have to be a musical of Zen's," she says, forcing a small smile onto your face.  
  
    "That sounds like fun! Eating ice cream on the couch, watching a movie, snuggling with each other..." you trail off, blushing. Jaehee notices the blush, which, in turn, causes her to blush as well. "...Y-yes. That does sound nice. Your warmth always comforts me...and since it's an important day for us both, we can snuggle all we want. No limits," she finishes, blushing even more.  
  
    You giggle, feeling your blush intensify, matching Jaehee's own. "I...I want that. Very much. Even more than ice cream..."  
  
    After a few minutes of playful talk, the two of you pull up to the house, exiting the car, and walk towards the door leading inside from the garage. "I think I'm going to go change. I don't want ice cream  to drip on this outfit..." Jaehee says. You smile back, nodding in agreement. "I'll go change, too. I'm fairly certain that some of Elizabeth's hair got on me."  
  
    After saying that, Jaehee turns to inspect your clothes, causing you to blush. "J-Jae! What are you doing?"  
  
    "I'm just making sure...since I've dealt with her for over two years, I can spot a C-Hair from a mile away...luckily, you seem good. But, if you still want to change, I won't stop you. It's getting late, anyways. Perhaps getting into my pajamas would be a good choice...why not wear yours," she asks, tilting her head.  
  
    "O-okay...sounds like a plan," you let out, weakly, remember what kind of clothing Jaehee wears for pajamas. As the two of you part ways to your own rooms, you smile, carrying the bag of ice cream with you. You open the door to your room, closing it behind you, place the bag onto your bed, and begin to undress. "Hmm...should I wear something to get her attention? ...Nah, not yet.  I think a soft, loose nightshirt and a pair of shorts will work just fine..." you softly say, changing into your night clothes.  
  
    As you leave your room to make your way towards the living room, you pass by a frame on the wall, a frame that you never saw before, next to the picture of you and Jaehee, that she hung up shortly after moving in. Your eyes widen when you realize that the artwork in the new frame...was the picture you painted for Jaehee. You began to tear up, a soft smile appearing on your face. "Jae...you didn't have to do that..."  
  
    Your body jolts when you feel a soft hand wrap around your side, as you turn your head to see Jaehee gingerly placing her head onto your shoulder. "I wanted to get it professionally framed. They told me that with all of the protective measures, that this piece will stay the same for countless years. Since it's your first true gift to me...I wanted to make sure that nothing happened to it for a good, long time," Jaehee says, her words as soft as her skin.  
  
    You close your eyes, leaning your head against Jaehee's, which causes her to blush slightly. "Thank you, Jae. You always know how to make my heart melt..."  
  
    Jaehee's blush intensifies, hearing your words. "Making your heart...melt...I like that. I'll keep doing things to make your heart feel that way, okay?"  
  
    You smile back, following Jaehee out to the living room. You notice her attire, causing you to blush a bit more: a pair of shorts, a bit shorter than yours, and a tank top. Nothing more, nothing less. To someone else, this seemed boring, but to you, it meant that more of Jaehee's beautiful body was being shown, causing your heart to race. "Jaehee, you always wore just regular shirts to bed, like mine. Why did you choose a tank top?"  
  
    Jaehee continued to walk forward, not revealing the intensified blush on her face. "W-well, I just felt that since today is an important day, I needed to change something. Besides, I want to feel more comfortable around you, so...that's why I chose it."  
  
    Your smile widens, giggling. "Well, my dear, it looks beautiful on you. It might just be a simple tank top, but I like it!"  
  
    Jaehee breathes in, feeling her heart race faster from your words.  _"Actually, my dear...I chose this tank top because I wanted to see something...I wanted to see your reaction. Gosh...am I actually doing things like this to gain clues on your true feelings towards me? I feel pathetic...but, I feel so alive when I do so. I've never shown myself like this to anyone else in my life...you're the first one...and I hope, you're the only one...and the only one who can see more of me, in the future..."_ she thinks to herself, blushing. As the two of you sit down on the couch, you cuddle closer, your skin brushing against each other. "Okay, Jae...ready," you ask, opening the bag in your lap. Jaehee nods, opening her own bag. "One...two...three!"  
  
    Both of your eyes open wide, as you gaze at the pint of ice cream Jaehee pulled out: Cookies and Cream. "You...you..." you trail off, a smile spreading across your face. Jaehee's smile increases as well, seeing you hold the exact same pint. "You like Cookies and Cream too?!"  
  
    You begin to hug Jaehee tightly around her waist, nuzzling your face into her chest, causing Jaehee's face to change to a beet-red color. "H-hey! D-don't nuzzle too much, hon," she lets out, knowing that due to her tank top, a lot more cleavage from her chest was visible. You laugh, enjoying the sweet smell of her body, without a care in the world. "I'm...just so happy that we have another thing in common, Jae! I especially love the cookie part of it! It starts firm, yet delicate, but if you mix it in with the sweet cream, it becomes soft, delicious, and enjoyable," you stop, blinking your eyes, "Just...just like you."  
  
    Jaehee's heart continues to race, in which you take notice of, causing your smile to widen. "Just...just like me, huh? Well..." Jaehee then lowers her head on top of yours, gently wrapping her arms around you, "I like the cream portion. Just like in coffee, cream is important. It's smooth, delightful, and extremely sweet...just like you...oh! I thought of something!"  
  
    You look up, still smiling from her words. "Huh? What's up?"  
  
    Jaehee's eyes brighten, her face beaming. "A nickname! I've been wanting to call you something other than "hon" for awhile now...but I just figured out! 'Cream!' Can...I call you Cream, since you're so sweet, just like the sweet cream?"  
  
    You blush, then turn your body so that your back is pressed against her stomach, resting her head onto your chest, your soft, long hair brushing against her bare skin. "You can call me whatever you want...as long as I get to call you 'Cookie."  
  
    Jaehee grabs a spoon from her bag, opening up the pint of ice cream, scooping out a chunk of the dessert, and places it in front of your mouth, in which you excitingly open it for her, letting her slide the spoon in. "Of course, Cream. You may call me Cookie. In fact...I think it's a rather cute nickname for me."  
  
    You nod, enjoying the very first spoonful of love that Jaehee has given you. "Mmm...yummy! And yes, I think it's cute too, as well as Cream," you say, your mouth still allowing the ice cream to dissolve in your mouth, causing Jaehee to giggle.  
  
  _"Jaehee...you're such a perfect angel right now. Please...don't ever change...every day, every minute, every second, I feel like we're getting closer and closer...I can feel it...I can feel your love. I'm still scared to actually tell you how I feel, but...how we're acting towards each other...it's almost like we've already expressed our feelings long ago...God, how long can I keep this up...I just want to tell you how much I love you...how much I've always loved you...and that I want to be your lover...forever..."_ you think to yourself, looking into the eyes of the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
    After a few minutes of exchanging spoons of the delicious dessert which is now your namesake, you feel your phone vibrate. "Hmm...what's up now," you ask, pulling your phone out of your shorts pocket. Jaehee giggles, playfully dobbing a bit of ice cream onto your nose, causing you to slightly shake your head. "C-Cookie! Bad," you say, slightly slapping her knee.  
  
    You unlock your phone, just to see a message from Seven. "Huh? Seven messaged me...wait...what?!"  
  
    Jaehee's smile turns to a serious frown, looking down. "What does it say, Cream?"  
  
    "He...he wants us to come into the chat room. Apparently, Zen's in there, but he seems...off. He wants us to come in and talk, since the two of us are the closest to him," you let out, worried.  
  
    Jaehee reaches over to the armrest of the couch, where she placed her phone before sitting down. "Okay, hon. If Zen's in trouble, it's time for us to help him out, especially since he's one of the main ones that supported us."  
  
    You nod, your thumb hovering over the button to enter the chat room. All of a sudden, you feel a very bad pulse of energy hit you, as if you realized that something bad is about to happen...very soon.  
  
    "Zen...please, don't let anything bad happen to you. Whatever is happening...both of us are here for you. You're the one who helped bring Jaehee and I together like this...let's just hope...that you're alright."  
  


* * *

  
   _One month ago..._  
  
    Breathing heavily, his shirt tattered from the physical attacks given to him, Zen collapses onto his knees, blood slowly spilling from the corner of his mouth. "...you...bastard...why do you keep doing this?! I need to get out of here! I need to get back to her!"  
  
    Saeran smiles, holding a taser in one hand, and a pair of brass knuckles in the other. "Well, Hyun, it's simple. I need to beat the living hell out of you for you to realize something...I know you love her. It's plastered on your face...but you need more training. If you leave now, you wouldn't do anything else but be with her...and you need to do more than that. I know that you want to prove yourself...because you simply can't accept the fact that you lost to...what was her name...'Jaehee?'"  
  
    "S-stop it! Don't say her name around me! I'll go crazy if you do," Zen retaliates, angrily.  
      
    Saeran quickly drives his boot into Zen's chest, causing him to fall onto his back, his lungs gasping for air. "Going crazy is okay, Hyun. I know you hate to lose. That's why you're so pissed off at them. You wanted her to like you, but, instead, she ended up liking Jaehee. Then you wanted to have Jaehee's attention after you helped her out. Instead, Jaehee's attention was directed at the maiden. Just admit it...you have feelings for both of them!"  
  
    Zen began to cough up blood, slowly, painfully getting back onto his feet, his body staggering from fatigue, exhaustion, and pain. "I...I only have feelings for one of them. Jaehee...she was a good friend of mine...but it drives me crazy knowing that I lost the woman of my dreams...to her," he yells out, slamming his fist against the wall.  
  
    Saeran's smile grows wide, laughing at the pained man. "Yes, that's right! Jaehee took her away from you! You had your shot, but it blew up in your face, and Jaehee took the spoils! How does that make you feel, Hyun!?"  
  
    Zen's muscles tensed up, his teeth gritting hard against each other. "How...how I feel? You're freaking asking me how I feel? I'm pissed as all Hell, Saeran! I'm so freaking pissed at her!"  
  
    Saeran's smile lowers down to a grin, dropping his weapons onto the table. "I'm glad you're mad. That means that the transformation is going well. Let's just add another dosage to you, and you'll be able to extract your revenge on her, as well as the RFA. Eventually, everyone will join us in Magenta. Mint Eye will absorb the RFA, and it will be you fronting the lines." Saeran then grabs a needle, and injects the mysterious fluid into Zen's veins, causing him to sit down on the bed.  
  
    "...hey, Saeran...can you hand me that blade over there," Zen asks, pointing towards the table with the taser on it.  
  
    Saeran hesitates, but gets up, grabbing the knife. "If you attempt to attack me with it, you know I can kill you on the spot, so don't do anything stupid."  
  
    As Zen accepts the knife, he grabs a hold of his ponytail, and cuts through his hair cleanly. "...If I'm going to be part of your club, I might as well have a new look. The Zen that everyone knows and loves is no longer...now, a new and improved Zen rises. Everyone will love me when I'm on stage...and I will do everything in my power to have the maiden fall in love with me...anything..."  
  
  _"...and no one will stop me. Not Jumin. Not Seven. Not Yoosung...and especially not...Jaehee."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a long chapter...I honestly did not anticipate how long it was going to be. I hope you enjoy it (and I hope you don't hate me for what I'm doing to Zen...) but I do want to let you all know that it might be a bit longer for the next chapter to come out. It will contain judo (yes, judo. This wonderful form of martial arts surfaces) which means that I have to do my research on it. Sooo, it will take longer to do so. Hopefully, this chapter will hold you well for the time being...


	11. The News and The Nightmare...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two of you continue to eat your ice cream, you and Jaehee venture into the chat room, only to be surprised by Zen's actions. Jaehee begins to question herself, as you continue to soothe her, keeping her from thinking of her worst fear. After the chat room, you two head to bed...only to have you wake up from a terrible nightmare. The only thing that you can think of to get you to sleep, is...

(You entered the chat room)  
  
(Jaehee Kang entered the chat room)  
  
[ZEN]: The princess has shown herself! :)  
  
[707]: Heya you two! XD  
  
[Jumin Han]: It wasn't long since we met earlier, but yes, hello you two.  
  
[You]: Hey guys! ^^  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Yes, hello everyone. How are you doing, Zen? Is the filming going well? ^^  
  
[ZEN]: ...hello, Jaehee...I had an accident on set, so they sent me home for the time being. I messed my eye up a little, so I'm forced to wear a patch...  
  
[707]: OMG, A PIRATE!!!  
  
[Jumin Han]: Oh no...shall I take care of you?  
  
[ZEN]: HELL NO! There's only one person I want to take care of me...  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Zen, your eye?!! 0_0 If you want, we can come over...it's been awhile since I've seen you're place...also, I do worry about your injury. I don't want anything to disrupt your acting... -_-  
  
    You look up at Jaehee, who's worried face stops you from saying anything foolish. "Are...you okay, Jae?" You ask, feeling her chest shift a little as you move your head.  
  
    "I'm okay...I'm just shocked that Zen suffered yet another injury. I mean, two months ago, his ankle was injured...now his eye? I'm afraid that he will have a scar on his face...or worse...vision impairment..." she trails off, as you watch her bottom lip tremble a bit.  
  
    You reach up, softly stroking your fingers against her arm, trying to soothe her, as you look back down at the phone. "Well, Zen does recover like a monster...I'm sure he will be alright, especially if we both visit him. I mean, you have experience in that manner...but if both of us go, I'm sure it will make him feel better," you say, happily.  
  
    "Y-you're right...I shouldn't be so negative right now...I know his recovery speed is extraordinary," Jaehee finishes, smiling.  
  
[You]: Yeah! We can both come over, and see if we can help you out! Having one eye isn't very good! :)  
  
[ZEN]: It would be fun if you came over, my princess! Jaehee doesn't have to come. She's already helped out before...  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Huh? o.0 Why...not me?  
  
[Jumin Han]: Yes, Zen. Why only our princess of the RFA? Why not me? ;)  
  
[ZEN]: Well, my princess is a better choice than Jaehee. I'm sure she'd be able to take great care of me! And...HELL NO TO THAT, YOU STUPID CAT LOVER! >-<  
  
[707]: Don't say bad things about loving cats! WE ALL LOVE CATS!  
  
[You]: Everyone but Zen and Jaehee... -_-  
  
[707]: SO YOU ADMIT TO LIKING THEM!!!  
  
[Jumin Han]: Well, when those two were in my office, Elizabeth 3rd immediately showed signs of affection. It wouldn't surprise me that she's great with animals. :)  
  
[You]: Heh...well...  
  
    You again look up, but you notice that Jaehee's eyes are watering up. "Wh...why is Zen ignoring my presence? This isn't like him...he's focusing his attention towards you..." she said, as you watch a single teardrop fall from her cheek.  
  
    "Jaehee...I'm sure he's not meaning it. Though...I will admit that he's showing a bit more affection towards me than usual...this isn't right...and, I don't want to go over there alone. I want to go together..." you say, snuggling into Jaehee's chest more.  
  
    She wipes the tears away from her face, petting your head. "I, I know...and I wouldn't want to go myself as well. We've grown so close together that I don't want to think of a time we have to be separated..."  
  
    You reach down under her knee, and begin to tickle her, causing her to jump slightly, which in turn, causes her chest to make your head jolt upwards, forcing your head to bounce up. "H-hey! What was that for, Cream," she asks, laughing.  
  
    You smile back, giggling. "I wanted you to laugh. That's all...no more crying, Cookie," you say, looking upwards at her again, smiling, then look back down at your phone.  
  
[ZEN]: She will NOT have a cat around me! I will forbid it.  
  
[707]: Wow, Zen...you're being awfully vocal about her. Have you forgotten that she's taken sides with our friendly cyborg?  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Huh? Cyborg?  
  
[707]: YEAH! You know, a hybrid of a human and robot? Since she awakened the human heart inside of you, you have evolved into a human/robot machine of friendship! XD  
  
[You]: SHE IS NOT A CYBORG, SEVEN! She's perfectly human...perfectly. :)  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Thank you...  
  
[ZEN]: ...I only state what I feel. That's all I will say.  
  
[Jumin Han]: As you always will...speaking of which, we still haven't seen a selfie of your patch. I'm sure we're all waiting for it.  
  
[ZEN]: Oh...I don't want to show it. I don't want certain people to worry.  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: I'M ALREADY WORRIED!  
  
[ZEN]: ...  
  
[707]: Fine! If you won't post a picture, then I will!  
  
    You tilt your head, noticing a slight flash coming from your own phone. "Uhm...Jaehee...my phone just went off...like it took a picture..." you say, looking up at Jaehee.  
  
[707]: (posted picture of you and Jaehee)  
  
    Jaehee's face grows to a surprised, horror-filled state, as you watch her grasp her phone, rapidly typing on it. You look down at your own phone, and realize what had just happened. You joined in on the frantic typing.  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: WHAT THE HELL, SEVEN!?!?! DON'T HACK INTO OUR PHONES!!!  
  
[707]: Heh heh heh...I said I was able to do so last time...I just wanted to show I can do it. ;)  
  
[Jumin Han]: That's...tasteless, you two...no one should ever be that comfortable.  
  
[You]: YEAH, SEVEN! THAT'S INVASION OF PRIVACY!!!  
  
[707]: Why is everyone so mad at me?! I just showed how great of a hacker I am! I am GOD SEVEN!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
[ZEN]: ...damn...  
  
[Jumin Han]: Damn seconded. You two should cover up. Even I'm feeling embarrassed... -_-  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Sigh...we were about to go to bed, but this one wanted to check out the chat room. We got ice earlier, so we're eating that, and talking to you three. Nothing else.  
  
[707]: Riiiight...  
  
[You]: IT'S TRUE! WE'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING BAD! BAD SEVEN, BAD!!! >_<  
  
[ZEN]: ...damn!  
  
[707]: Meow?  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Don't meow right now! Don't you know that BOTH OF US ARE UPSET WITH YOU!?!  
  
[Jumin Han]: Well, it's understandable to be mad at him. I mean, a picture of that magnitude can be taken to several different areas...  
  
[You]: YOU'RE NOT HELPING, JUMIN!  
  
[Jumin Han]: I'm only stating the facts. -_-  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Ugh...tonight was going so well, until now...I feel like I need a cup of coffee. You want a cup, Cream?  
  
[707]: Cream?  
  
[Jumin Han]: Agreed. Who is Cream?  
  
[You]: U-uhm...yeah, I'll take some...but why did you ask me here?  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: I wanted to change the subject, and use her new nickname I gave her. ^^  
  
[ZEN]: DAMNIT!!  
  
(ZEN has left the chat room)  
  
    You both blink at your phones, then you slowly look up at Jaehee, who's face is as red as it has ever been, if not a shade deeper. "Um...are you sure you're okay, Cookie," you ask, locking your innocent eyes into her own.  
  
    "I...I didn't want anyone to see us like this...this was our special thing...now it's ruined...and Zen...he just up and left, all pissed," she says, wiping away a few more tears from her eyes.  
  
    You sit up from her lap, and place yourself onto the cushion next to her, bringing Jaehee's body close to yours, having her rest her head onto your shoulder. "It'll be alright. Like you said, we've gotten so close. I don't think a simple picture like that will change things."  
  
    Jaehee smiles, nuzzling her cheek against your bare shoulder, looking at her phone. "Thank you for saying that...I'll admit, I felt extremely embarrassed, but with you saying those words, I'm not so much now."  
  
[707]: ...now do you know why I asked you two to come here?  
  
    You tilt your head, trying to understand Seven's change in attitude. "What do you think's going on, Jae? I mean...Zen definitely acted strange."  
  
    She shakes her head, her skin smoothly gliding over your own. "I...don't know...but I just hope he's okay...he seemed to get upset over that picture..."  
  
[You]: Y-yeah...he definitely seemed off. Any idea why?  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Indeed. Any information can help us try to help him...  
  
[Jumin Han]: Unfortunately, I don't have an idea. This is the first time I've heard about his eye as well...  
  
[707]: Well, what bothers me isn't his eye...it's the way he kept saying "my princess," and "her." ...he rarely, if not, spoke about or to Jaehee, and she was the one who helped him out the most.  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Well, he definitely helped me out as well...but, you're right...it doesn't make sense...  
  
    Jaehee turns her head to look you into the eyes, some color fading from her gaze. "Cream...why is he paying a lot of attention towards you..." she asked, her eyes tearing up.  
  
     _"God...please don't let her have feelings for Zen, after all that time...two months ago, I practically confessed my feelings for you to him...so why is he all of a sudden acting this way? I...I don't want you to love him. I know it sounds greedy...but I want your heart to beat for me...and only me..."_ Jaehee thought, trying to make sure that no tears would fall.  
  
    You shake your head, showing your bewildered state. "I...I don't know. He's like a big brother to me, so I don't know why...but I do remember him telling me that he was jealous of both of us."  
  
    Jaehee lifts her head from your shoulder, still carrying the same, worried look. "What did he say," she asked, being a bit firm, "what did he tell you?"  
  
    You close your eyes, thinking back. "Well, it was about two months ago...actually, it was the day he showed up to try your coffee for the first time. He said that he was jealous of you because I preferred you over the others, and he was jealous of me because of how you acted towards me. He said that even after the two of you went on that date, all you did was talk about me..."  
  
    Jaehee felt her tears fall, softly smiling. "It's true, I did talk about you a lot back then...I know I helped Zen out, and he helped me break out of my shell, and let me go after my dream...but why is he avoiding me all of a sudden, and why is he being affectionate towards you?"  
  
    You grip your small hands, clenching your eyes tighter. "I don't know, Jaehee...all I know is that right now...I really don't want to see him. He's causing trouble all of a sudden...and is making me stressed out...making you stressed out..." You then release your hands, opening your eyes, and grab the phone.  
  
[707]: Yeah...this really doesn't...  
  
[Jumin Han]: You two...you should be careful, just for the chance that Zen could be aggressive. It sounds strange, but...I think he might be hiding something from us.  
  
[You]: What?! Why do you think that?  
  
[Jumin Han]: It's simple...he didn't post a selfie.  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: That's right...that doesn't seem right for Zen. He always posted a selfie, even when he has an injury, especially when it came to that cast.  
  
[707]: Yeah...and he said that he didn't want to worry "certain people."  
  
[You]: I wonder who those people would be...  
  
[Jumin Han]: I don't know...but I have a high suspicion it's you, seeing as how he's acting towards you.  
  
[You]: Me? I don't really want to think about that...  
  
[707]: Well, that makes sense. I know where your heart belongs. ;)  
  
    You blush, which catches Jaehee's attention, causing a slight smile to be brought onto her face. She then places her head back onto your shoulder, causing your blush to intensify.  
  
[You]: You...you do?!  
  
[707]: Yep! It belongs...(drum roll)...in the RFA!  
  
[Jumin Han]: ...  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: ...well, he isn't lying. :)  
  
[707]: I never lie! XD  
  
[You]: ///...but, Seven...why did you take a picture of us?  
  
[707]: Well, because 1.) I was bored, but more importantly, 2.) I wanted to test a theory out.  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: What kind of theory involves our personal life?!?  
  
[707]: Hear me out...I'm sure that you're able to view what we were talking about before you two showed up, but I'll just sum it up: he talked a lot about "his princess" and how much he missed her. At first, we didn't know what or who he meant.  
  
[Jumin Han]: That is correct. Once the two of you entered the chat, his attention went straight to you, solidifying out suspicions.  
  
[707]: Yep! I wanted to see how he would act if he saw you two together...since he wasn't very pleased with you for some reason, Jaehee. :(  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Not...pleased?  
  
[707]: Correct correct! He didn't say much, but when your name was brought up, he just shrugged it off, and when we asked why he was acting that way, he only said something along the lines of..."she took something. That's why."  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: ...thank you, you two. Come, Cream. Let's go.  
  
[You]: ...um...where are we going, Cookie?  
  
[707]: lolololololcookielololololololol  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Shut it, Luciel...we're going to bed. I'm gonna log off. Again, thanks, you two. Your information helped a lot. :)  
  
(Jaehee Kang left the chat room)  
  
[707]: Wait...together?  
  
[You]: N-no! We have seperate beds...well...cya, guys!  
  
(You left the chat room)  
  
    Jaehee stands up from the couch, stretching her limbs out, causing her chest to extend out. "Heh...I never got to make that coffee...well, good thing we're going to bed," she said, yawning.  
  
    You tilt your head, confused. "Jaehee...you don't look as troubled as before. What's up?"  
  
    She smiles, patting your head. "Well, with all of the information given, I have kind of pieced things together. Tomorrow will be a busy day for us...because I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself, just in case Jumin's suspicions are correct, and Zen tries to do something...I don't like the idea that Zen is different, but your safety comes first," she says, putting the ice cream away in the freezer.  
  
    "How," you ask, your head still tilted. Jaehee giggles, looking into your eyes again. "Easy, Cream. Did you forget what I'm a black belt in?"  
  
    Your eyes grow large, a big smile forming on your face. "Oh, oh! Judo! I remember that! Gosh, you never practiced it since I've moved in..."  
  
    Jaehee laughs, walking towards her bedroom. "I still know my moves. Go ahead and rest up. We are going to leave in the morning. Jumin told me that I can use the gym there anytime. Goodnight," she lets out, looking behind her shoulder, gazing at your daze.

    As she opens the door to her bedroom, Jaehee sighs, closing the door behind her. _"Zen...I still don't know what brought this new change in you...but...are you that jealous that she and I are this close? I mean...I didn't take her away from you. She chose me, plain and simple. We're not even in a relationship...though, I really wish we were...maybe, after we figure out what's going on with Zen, I'll finally tell her...my feelings. If my suspicions are correct, then it will make her extremely happy when I do. Seven happened to say that he knew where her heart resides...and when I saw her blush, I gathered another piece of evidence...I will eventually know your feelings, my dear Cream...and soon, you will know mine."_  
  
    "Oh...okay. Goodnight, Cookie," you respond, smiling, as you get up, and make your way to your bedroom. You open the door, and quickly plop into bed, covering yourself with your blanket. _"I guess...Jaehee understands what's going on, but is really upset with all of this info. She and Zen became like brother and sister, but now...she must be really confused, even though she told me that she pieced some things together...well...no use in worrying about this right now...goodnight, Jaehee, my love..."_ you think to yourself, slowly drifting to sleep.  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
    "...Ngh...no...no..." You say, in your sleep, tossing and turning in your bed, causing the blanket to shift off of you. "Zen...Zen, why would you...you tell that to Jaehee...please...don't tell her...I don't...care about her..."  
  
    Your face begins to sweat profusely, causing small moans to escape from your mouth, your breathing becoming heavier. "Jaehee...please, don't go...don't...believe him...Zen...you can't...take me away...from her...Zen...Zen...stop...I won't...let you separate..." you finish, quickly snapping out of your sleep, springing up, "Separate us!"  
  
    Your eyes grow wide, looking at the darkness of your room. You rub the back of your hand against your forehead, causing you to notice the amount of sweat you built up. Your breathing continues to be heavy, but has lightened up a little. "That...that was a dream...thank god...but, Zen...those were some horrible things to say...please, don't ever say them again..."  
  
    You lay back down, closing your eyes, but the dream you just had causes you to feel uncomfortable, making you not to want to fall asleep. Your eyes slowly fill up with tears, slamming your fist into the bed. "Dammit...I don't want be away from Jaehee...she always knows what to do when I'm upset..."  
  
    As you get up from your bed, you wipe away the tears that formed, and you weakly make your way towards the door to your bedroom. "I...I hope she's not asleep..." you mutter to yourself, making your way down the hallway. As you approach Jaehee's room, your heart begins to beat faster.  
  
     _"What if she tells me to go back to sleep? I...I can't. Not with that nightmare...I want her to hold me tightly, like I'm a teddy bear of some sorts...I need her comfort...that's the only way I can sleep..."_ you think to yourself, carefully opening the door, softly knocking on it. "J-Jae? Jaehee? Are you awake?"  
  
    You notice her sleeping in her bed, under her woolen blanket, but also notice that she's beginning to stir from her sleep from your knocking. As Jaehee lifts her head to see you at her door frame, she shifts upwards, turning on her night-side lamp. "C...Cream...why are you...still up..." she asked, sleepily.  
  
    "I...I had a nightmare. I...I think was about Zen..." you say, rubbing your eyes, wiping away the excess tears that kept forming. Jaehee's eyes grew a bit wider, as she sat up in her bed, patting the bed. "Nightmares are no fun...come, sit," she said, as you nod, walking towards her bed, sitting down next to her.  
  
    "Would you like to tell me about it? If...if it was a bad nightmare, I know talking about it helps..." she asked, leaning her back against the headboard.  
  
    "W-well...I don't remember much...but Zen...said awful things to you...and caused you to run away...I wanted to chase after you...but Zen kept me still...telling me it was for the best..." you say, causing tears to form once again on your face.  
  
    As you begin to cry, Jaehee quickly grabs hold of you, and pulls you close to her, hugging you tightly. "It's alright, hon...it was just a dream. Always know that I will never run away from you...never, ever...and about Zen...try not to think about him." She then lifts your head, placing a sweet, warming smile on her face, causing you to smile back.  
  
    "T-thank you, Jae...but...could I possibly sleep next to you? Just this one night? I don't think I can sleep by myself..." you ask, your face flushed with red. Jaehee's eyes grow wider, her face turning red as well.  
  
    "If...if that's what you want...then, of course, you can. There's not a lot of space to lay, since it's a twin-size mattress, but you can sleep with me. Just don't kick in your sleep," she said, giggling. You smile happily, getting up from her side of the bed, and quickly make your way to the other side, sliding under the same woolen blanket.  
  
    "W-wow, Jaehee...this is rather warm. Don't you get too hot," you ask, looking into her eyes, as she smiles back, rubbing the blanket. "It does get warm, but it's comfy. You know, like coffee. Anyways...try to get more sleep. We definitely have a big day ahead of us," Jaehee says, turning off her night lamp, slowly sliding down into bed, your bodies barely touching.  
  
     _"Is...is this a dream? Is she...actually sleeping next to me...no, it's not...because of what happened earlier today, it's understandable...I'm just glad to be able to help her out...but, my heart...it's beating fast...I hope she doesn't notice..."_ Jaehee begins to thinks, rolling to her side.  
  
    Jaehee's face goes flush with blush, as her face is again inches away from yours, as you enter a deep sleep. _"C-Cream...you're already asleep? Wow...was having me by your side all you needed to go to sleep? Well...if that's true, then I'm very grateful...grateful to be so important to you that all you need is my presence...you look so peaceful...so beautiful right now...God, I love you so much...I want...I want to kiss you...but...I have to resist...I want our first kiss to be magical...but I guess...this will have to do...it won't be much...but it'll do for me..."_ she thinks more, moving her head closer, lightly pecking the tip of your nose with her lips.  
  
    As soon as she kisses your nose, a small smile appears on your face, causing Jaehee's heart to skip a bit. _"You...you liked it? Thank God...I promise to do more of those...if the time comes...but for now...just this will work for me,"_ she finishes thinking, placing her arm around your waist, scooting closer to your body, resting her head next to yours, a smile staying on her face.  
  
  _"I will always protect you, my lovely Cream. Now, and forever...and no one will take you away from me...no one..."_

* * *

  
_Three days ago..._  
  
    "So...it's time, huh, Saeran," Zen says softly, sitting on the edge of his tattered bed, in his cell. He looks around, seeing no one in the area, and the cell door open. All there was to see was a set of car keys,  a set of new clothes, an eye-patch, his old cellphone, and a note. Zen grabbed the note, unfolding it, holding a serious state on his face.  
  
     _Hyun. You are ready, my disciple. Saeran has told me of your great progress, and I officially would like to welcome you to Mint Eye. I'm sorry I can't be here right now for this glorious of events, but I have other matters to attend to. Please, do your best to spread the great word of Magenta...and bring your friends to join our family._  
  
_Once you take the maiden, the rest will follow. When the rest arrive, we will take them them, and convert them. Please, do not cause great harm to them...we do not want them dead. If the maiden resists, or one of your friends interferes, you may use force. Please, Hyun, make my dream come true. Let's make a world free of pain. I await your return._  
  
_\- The Savior_  
  
    "Heh...what the hell is he talking about here? I like how this place operates...but...all I care about...is her, as well as showing Jaehee that I am the ultimate winner. Hmm...perhaps I should go back to my old apartment, and freshen up. I have to bide my time, and wait...wait for the perfect moment to snatch up my princess..." Zen finishes, taking off his shredded shirt, changing into his new attire. As he put his new coat on, he grabbed hold of his hair to pull it from his coat, but stopped, and laughed.  
  
    "Right, right...I cut it off...but, there's a lot more changes to me," he says, grabbing the eye-patch, "especially this. I don't know why...but I love my new look. It won't get me a lot of roles, but...I'm satisfied. All that matters to me is having my love with me...I will not lose this time...hmm...maybe I'll get into the chat room in a few days, see how everyone's doing...how they are doing..."  
  
    Zen then takes his cellphone, as well as the car keys, places them into his pockets, and walks out of his cell. "Ahhh...this feels good...I can finally walk around. Good thing Saeran told me how to leave...he did, in fact, tell me that I was going to be able to let myself out once I was ready..." He places the eye-patch on his face, adjusting it, and grabs his coat, much like how he did in the past, a devilish smile plastered onto his face.  
  
     _"I'm coming, my princess...finally, you will be mine...the new Zen...will not be beaten by Jaehee ever again!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so NEXT chapter will be the judo one. I figured this chapter was a good length, since the last one was fairly long. Good news is, I finally have an idea on how to go further (I hit a mental block during the middle of this) with this portion of the story. Also, again...don't hate on what I've done to Zen. XD


	12. Developed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in your love's bed, having a touching moment between you two before breakfast, having Jaehee teach you judo, and going to a place that Jaehee calls "a secret." Nothing compares to the feelings that you have built up towards her. While Jaehee is about to tell you some important news about herself, a familiar voice echos through your ears...a voice you wish to not hear. Not here, not now.

    The morning sun shines brightly into her room, as Jaehee stirs from her slumber. She opens her eyes, softly smiling, as she is greeted by your peaceful, innocent, sleepful face, your smile still across your face. "Cream...never change who you are," she says silently to herself, as she carefully removes her arm from your waist, but finds it difficult to move it. Jaehee then realizes that you have placed your arm over hers, keeping it pinned to your side.  
  
    Jaehee blushes, as she attempts to remove herself from bed, successfully picking up your arm with her free hand, making enough room to slowly slide her arm from you. After she softly lowers your arm to your side, she carefully gets up, trying to not disturb your slumber. _"I think...that was the best sleep I've ever had...ever. I thought I was just helping her out with her nightmare...but I guess she helped me out as well,"_ Jaehee thought to herself, as she grabs her silk robe, places it on, and exits the room, leaving the door open slightly.  
  
    An hour later, you begin to stir from your sleep. You open your eyes, hoping to see the woman you love in front of you, but alas, she is not there. You begin to pout a bit, knowing that Jaehee has already woken up. _"I was really hoping to see her beautiful face when I woke up...this isn't fair...this was the first time we slept in the same bed...but I guess I'll have to wait another time to see her wake up,"_ you think to yourself, climbing out of bed, stretching.  
  
    "Hmm...I wonder what she's doing..." you say, softly, rubbing your own eyes, trying to wake up. You look over at the door, noticing that it's not completely closed. "Perhaps...she's making breakfast, or coffee," you mutter out, quickly leaving the room.  
  
    After the first step out of Jaehee's room, your nose picks up the scent of sweetness from the kitchen. _"Mmm...why does she always have to make incredible breakfast,"_ you ponder, feeling your stomach growl. You make your way to the kitchen, the sweet smell of food intensifying, as you turn the corner, just to see Jaehee at the stove, one hand holding onto a spatula, and the other holding to the handle of a frying pan.  
  
    Jaehee turns her head, smiling, looking into your tired eyes. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Enjoy your sleep," she asks. You yawn, and continue to stretch, then nod your head. "Yep," you let out, happily, "because I got to sleep in your bed! I don't even remember having a nightmare now. Thank you for letting me sleep with you!"  
  
    She blushes, returning her gaze to the frying pan. "I'm glad...I'm making pancakes, eggs, and sausage for breakfast. Of course, with coffee," she says, happily, as she scoops a pancake out of the frying pan onto the stack she has previously cooked.  
  
    You smile, placing your thumb, middle, and ring finger together at the tips, and lightly press your lips against them, blushing. "That does sound good. Just don't make too many. I know we have a busy day...and I don't want to get myself too full of your food."  
  
    Jaehee laughs, pouring batter into the frying pan, the sound of sizzling filling the room. "I'll try not to, but if we do, I can always store it, and we can eat the rest later."  
  
    You then walk towards her, still holding your three fingers together. "Sounds like a plan...I'm going to go ahead and get dressed. And yes, I know...I have to wear something that doesn't restrict my movement."  
  
    Jaehee turns her head, smiling, her eyes closed. "Good girl! You did listen! It won't be much longer until breakfast is ready," she says, but shortly after, opens her eyes, blushing, as she feels something press against her.  
  
    You hold the ends of your fingers against the tip of her nose for a second, then retract your hand back, your smile widening. "Of course I listened! It won't take long to change, so the food should still be hot when I come back. Enjoy the cooking, Cookie," you say, your voice full of happiness.  
  
    You quickly turn away from Jaehee, attempting to hide the blush that quickly entered your face. _"Now I'm happy that I got to return the favor...I...wasn't actually asleep when you did that, Jae...I would've done the same to you if you fell asleep before me, but...this was more fun to do,"_ you think to yourself, giggling.  
  
    In the kitchen, Jaehee remained frozen, watching you walk towards your room, as she raised her hand, her fingertips pressed against her nose. _"What...what was that, Cream? I know I kissed your nose last night...but you were asleep...or, maybe you weren't. Did...did you know I did that last night? Is that why you smiled? Is that why you did that to me just now,"_ Jaehee pondered, her blush intensifying. "Regardless...I loved it. These little signs of affection...I love them..." she says to herself, sniffing the air, noticing a slight odor, and begins to panic. "Oh, no! The pancake!"

* * *

  
    As the two of you begin to drive towards Jumin's building, the place of your training, you rub your stomach, sighing in extacy. "...Even though I tried...I think I still ate too much..." you let out, happily.  
  
    "Well, Cream," Jaehee begins, giggling, "at least you didn't fall asleep...or are asleep at that. Give it a bit, and you'll have enough energy to perform O Goshi!  
  
    "Huh? What's 'O Goshi,'" you ask, tilting your head towards her. Jaehee looks over at you, admiring your innocent look of curiosity.  
  
    "Well, it's a basic judo throw, using your hip as leverage. It's hard to describe, but the feeling...ah, just the force that can come from O Goshi," Jaehee lets out, her arms jolting around as she talks about the throw, causing the steering wheel to move around, swerving the car.  
  
    "J-Jae! The road," you quickly state, causing her to stop her movements. "H-heh heh..." she says, nervously laughing, "I guess I got a bit excited from that...sorry."  
  
    You sigh, then laugh softly. "Well, I do remember one phone call that you pretty much did the exact same thing...got excited from thinking about judo, that is."  
  
    Jaehee looks back onto the road, smiling. "Well, I do love my judo. Sometimes...I forget that I'm a black belt. I trained for so long, but it wasn't like I wanted to get that far into the program...I just liked practicing. It took a lot of stress off of my mind..."  
  
    You look into her eyes, noticing that she's beginning to tear up, causing you to instinctively rub her arm. "I'm proud of you finding something that soothes you. You were able to do something that I've only dreamed of doing. The only thing I had to relieve stress was my art. Even dating was difficult, so after dinner each day, I would draw," you say, your own eyes growing misty.  
  
    Jaehee wipes her eyes with her free hand, smiling. "Dating...that's a word that I've long forgotten about. You might recall that incident I had involving Luciel...about that message I was typing to Zen, about my experience in relationships. I've had a few boyfriends in my past, yes...but none of them made me feel...special. After I started working under Jumin, I...just gave up on it. At that point, feeling special meant nothing...but now..." she pauses, placing her free hand onto yours, still massaging her arm, "...heh, well...you make me feel special."  
  
    You blush, closing your eyes, smiling at the soft words that entered her ear. "Well, Jaehee...you're definitely special."  
  
    Jaehee blushes, narrowing her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks again. She then notices the large building approaching, and quickly wipes her face again. "Oh, we're here...gosh, I'm always a mess when it comes to my emotions..." she says, laughing.  
  
    You laugh as well, brushing a few tears off of her face that were left, causing Jaehee's blush to intensify. "It's alright. I'm always here to listen to you, Cookie."  
  
    Jaehee softly nuzzles her cheek against your hand, as she parks on the side of the street, across from Jumin's company. "Thank you, Cream...now, are you ready? Once we leave this car, we have to put our game faces on," she tells you, smiling.  
  
    You huff, puffing your cheeks out, holding your fists in front of you. "Game face is on!"  
  
    Jaehee laughs, patting your head, then the two of you exit the car, grabbing your bags. "By the way, Jae...will it be just us two? Because...well, I don't...really want to hurt you..." you ask, looking up at her.  
  
    She smiles, shaking her head. "I let Jumin know this morning that I was going to teach you a bit of self-defence. He's really taking his new leadership of the RFA seriously...he said that he would lend us one of his men to use as a ragdoll."  
  
    You begin to giggle, catching Jaehee's attention. "Ragdoll...I can't believe that you really used that word..."  
  
    Jaehee simply smiles, as the two of you walk into the building, being greeted by a familiar face. "Oh! Hello, Jaehee! How are you and your friend doing today," Janet asked, smiling from the front desk.  
  
    "We're doing just fine, thanks. I take it the gym is still on the same floor," Jaehee responds, happily. Janet nods, motioning to the elevator. "Enjoy, you two! Oh, and Jaehee...don't be too hard on him. I know your skills...and well, he...he seems fragile," she finishes, sighing.  
  
    "Huh," you respond, tilting your head, "what...did she mean, Jae?" Jaehee shrugs, giggling, as the two of you walk towards the open elevator. "I was hoping that he wouldn't send a strong guy. I mean, yes, I'm an expert in judo...but, I'm still a woman," she finishes, as she presses the button to take the elevator up to the sixth floor.  
  
   _"This...this elevator...it's the same one that we were in yesterday that I almost kissed her...God, I really do want to tell her my feelings...maybe...later on today? Or, should I wait for the literal right moment,"_ Jaehee thinks to herself, but catches you eyeing her body, causing herself to panic.  
  
    "C-Cream...why...why are you looking at me like that," she asks, flustered. You look up into her eyes, noticing her flushed face, causing your heart to jump, as well as your own face to blush. "W-well...even though we've lived together for the last two months...it's very rare to see you in shorts. I'm even curious to see what you look like in your uniform," you let out, nervously.  
  
    "My uniform? Oh, you mean my judogi. That's the official name of it...but, it's rather boring," Jaehee says, gripping her gym bag tighter. You quickly point your finger towards her, causing her to jump, as you glare into her eyes. "Jaehee," you begin, using a rather rare, serious tone, "I don't care if you say that it's boring. You'd look beautiful in anything!"  
  
    A silence fills the elevator, as your face glows of crimson, as well as Jaehee's. "C...Cream..." Jaehee stutters, feeling her heartbeat speed up rapidly. You place your back against the wall of the elevator, sighing. "I...I mean it. I think you would..." you let out, looking down, your arms dangling to your sides, lifeless.  
  
    Jaehee steps towards you, placing her back against the wall as well, slipping her hand into your own, entertwining her fingers with yours. "T-thank you...you look beautiful as well. Not just in anything...but in general. It doesn't matter what you do...you'll always be beautiful to me," she lets out, softly.  
  
    As the elevator doors open, you start to panic, but you notice Jaehee's motionless stance. Once the doors are fully open, she lifts her body away from the wall, turning her head to have you see her smile. "Come on. Let's have some fun," she says, pulling you away from the wall as well.  
  
    The two of you walk down the hallway, your hands still entangled with each other. Your heart pounds faster by each passing second, as you periodically glance over at your love, your blush still on your face. _"Jaehee...are...are you...in love with me? I really meant what I said...and I truly believe that you meant what you said...and with this public display of affection...I'm fairly certain of it...but, why can't I get myself to tell you my feelings? Is it because of fear of rejection? Or...is it that I just want to enjoy this feeling a bit more,"_ you ask yourself mentally, as you feel her hand grip yours tighter.  
  
    Jaehee glances towards you, noticing your glowing blush. _"Yes...yes, this feels right. I was so embarrassed to hold her hand like this in public. Before, it was more of a casual hold, but...I want to squeeze her hand as tightly as possible, and show her how much I love her through it...I don't want to let go...so, afterwards, I have one place to show her...and after I show her it...I'll tell her,"_ Jaehee thinks, softly smiling, clinging onto her shirt, where her heart is.  
  
    After a few seconds, the two of you hear a muffled cry down the hall. "Hmm? What do you think that is, Cream," Jaehee asks you, tilting her head.  
  
    "Um...I don't really know, Cookie. Do you think it came...from the gym," you respond, tilting your head as well.  
  
    Jaehee lifts her shoulders, shrugging, as she takes you towards the locker room. "We can change in here. Though, really, it's to just put the judogi on. I hope this one fits you well. It's one of my old ones, when I was younger...probably around your age," she says, smiling.  
  
    "Heh...that's weird to hear...'your age.' I always keep forgetting that you're about four years older than me," you respond back, giggling.  
  
    Jaehee giggles in return, unzipping her bag open, pulling her uniform out, as well as her belt. "Go ahead and pull your judogi out from that bag. Since you're a true novice, you have to use a white belt...I'd let you use mine...but I was so young when I wore it, I don't think it'd be big enough. Luckily, I ordered another one, just in case something like this were to happen...having to train someone, that is," she lets out, sliding her legs into her pants.  
  
    You blush, pulling the other judogi out from the bag. "Heh...well, if I'm able to wear one of your shirts, I guess I can wear this," you silently say to yourself, as you begin to put the uniform on.  
  
    Jaehee folds the jacket across her chest, and quickly places her black belt around her waist, tightly tying it, taking in big breaths, looking into the mirror. "Now this brings back memories...I was standing right here, in this very spot, when I last put this on," she said, smiling, looking in the reflection, watching you struggle with the jacket. She turns around, giggling, catching your attention.  
  
    "W-what's so funny, Cookie?! This...feels weird and heavy..." you let out, whining a bit.  
  
    Jaehee adjusts your jacket, and folds it across your own chest, placing your hand onto your stomach. "Nothing's funny, hon...you're just too cute trying to get this on...now, hold the jacket right there, and I'll tie your belt. Oh, and by the way...the jacket is called 'uwagi,' and the belt is your 'obi,'" she states, wrapping her arms around your waist, belt in hand, causing you to blush. She looks up, smirking, enjoying the fact that you're embarrassed in this situation.  
  
    As she ties the knot into your belt, you yelp out, not prepared for how tight it can be. "That's...pretty tight, Jae..." you let out, weakly. Jaehee quickly unties it, her hands shaking a bit. "I-I'm sorry, hon...sorry...I'm so used to having mine tight...I forgot that you're not used to it," she lets out, retying the knot, loosely this time.  
  
    You take in a deep breath, holding onto the belt, exhaling. "Okay, I think I'm good. Thanks, Cookie! Now, let's go see what that cry was about!"

* * *

  
    As the two of you open the doors to the gym, you were suprised to see a familiar, blond-haired boy next to the entrance, slouched down. "Y-Yoosung! Why are you here? And...why are you dressed in a judogi," you ask, squatting down, your head tilted towards the boy.  
  
    "Is this what this thing is called...Jumin said I had to come down here and help you two..." Yoosung lets out, teary-eyed.  
  
    "Really?! He sent YOU?! I didn't really expect that..." you say, confused.  
  
    "Yeah...he told me that I needed to get my endurance up, since I've been slow, at least in his standards...seriously, Jaehee...how did you put up with this for all that time," he asked, looking into Jaehee's eyes.  
  
    Jaehee's face was full of shock, yet laughter, as she couldn't stop giggling at this. "W-Well, Yoosung...my endurance was already up, since I stayed up studying all those nights when I was in college, as well as training in judo...but, seriously, I agree with Cream...why would he send you, for something like this?"  
  
    Yoosung sighs, standing up. "Heh, 'Cookie'...I wish someone would call be my such a cute nickname as that...but, I guess...he just hopes that, with me coming to the gym, I'll get healthier. But...I don't want to get beat up by a girl," he cries out, sniffling.  
  
    Jaehee sighs, laughing. "Don't worry. We are only going to go through a few throws, nothing elaborate. I just want her to have enough knowledge to protect herself. I'm sure you read the messages from last night..." she finishes, clenching her fist.  
  
    Yoosung's face straightens, looking over at you, with a serious tone. "Y-yes, Jaehee...you're right, I did read it. I'm still shocked that Zen acted that way towards you two...I don't want anything to happen, so please...go ahead and use me to demonstrate proper self-defense."  
  
    Jaehee smiles, bowing to Yoosung. "Thank you. Now, let's begin...Cream, pay attention...Yoosung, grab my jacket, at the collar," she asks, gripping onto his arms as he picks his own up, gripping the edge of her jacket. "L-like this," he asks, confused.  
  
    Jaehee nods, smirking. "Now, I'm going to throw you to the ground, using my hip. Are you ready?"  
  
    Yoosung nods, then yelps out, as he feels his body being picked up, Jaehee's arm embracing his back, as his pelvic area pivots against Jaehee's hip, his body being pulled across her, and downward, hitting the floor, Jaehee still holding onto his arm.  
  
    "Oooow...ow ow ow...that hurt..." Yoosung cries out, arching his back. Jaehee widens her eyes, kneeling down to check on the blond boy. "Yoosung! Are you alright?! I tried to take it easy on you on that one..." she lets out, becoming teary-eyed.  
  
    "Took it easy on me?! I felt like a freight train hit me," he lets out, standing up, "but...I'm alright, actually. I guess...it was just the impact on the floor. Honestly...I've never had that happen...ever."  
  
    Jaehee sighs, looking over at you, watching your face beam with excitement. "So cool...that was wonderful, you two," you say, excitingly.  
  
    Jaehee blushes, then looks over at Yoosung, who is blushing as well, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, Yoosung...before she does that to you, I want her to see it a few more times. Do you think you can handle it," she asks, smiling.  
  
    Yoosung bows his head, smiling back. "Of course! Let's give a good show!"  
  
    After three more throws, Jaehee breathes in, bowing to Yoosung. "This...really hurts...but, I can deal with it," Yoosung says, laughing nervously.  
  
    "Cream," Jaehee calls out, catching your attention. "Y-Yes," you let out, walking towards the two. Jaehee blushes slightly, enjoying how excited you are to do something that she excels at. "Go ahead, and stand here," she says, moving out of the way.  
  
    "Okay, Jae," you respond, standing in front of Yoosung. "I...I hope I don't screw up."  
  
    Jaehee smiles, patting your head. "You'll do just fine. Grab ahold of his arms, like how I did. Yoosung, grab onto her like before."  
  
    "Y-yes, ma'am," you both say, positioning your arms. Jaehee then looks over the two of you, nodding. "Perfect! Now, Cream, slide your right arm under his left arm, and place it here," she says, gently grabbing your hand, tucking it under Yoosung's arm, and pulling it across his back.  
  
    "Now," she continues, "Shift your left hip backwards, exposing your right hip," she commands, placing her hands onto your hips, pulling your left side back, her chest brushing against your right side, causing you to blush a bit. "Are you with me on this," she asks.  
  
    "Y-yes..." you respond, nodding. Jaehee smiles, taking your left arm into her hands, pulling it back. "Pull your arm this way, and cradle his body against your hip, and...well, throw him to the mat. It's perfectly okay if you don't get it on your first try. It takes awhile to get it pefect."  
  
    You swallow hard, looking into Yoosung's worried eyes. "D-Don't worry, Yoosung...I got this..." you say, as you breathe in and out, calming your nerves. Then, you proceed to pull his body , using every ounce of strength you have, using both arms, supporting him with your right arm, as you pivot his body against your hip, as instructed. Before you knew it, Yoosung's eyes glued onto yours, as his body lays perfectly against the floor.  
  
    Jaehee clasps her hands together, causing you to look towards her, as you notice the amount of happiness radiating from her amber eyes. "C-Cream! That was incredible! That was almost a perfect O Goshi," she lets out, quickly pulling your body into a tight hug, twiling you around.  
  
    "J-Jaehee...was I really that good," you ask, blushing. Jaehee's smile widens, putting you back down. "Of course! It's very rare for someone to perform that throw so easily on their first attempt! You might actually be a natural," she lets out, happily.  
  
    "Aww, shucks...thanks, Jae...oh, Yoosung, are you alright," you ask, shifting your attention towards the blond boy, who is already standing, smiling at you two. "Yep! Since Jaehee did it to me a few times, I kinda got used to it...but your throw was really smooth! The impact only hurt a little!"  
  
    Jaehee's smile goes soft, watching you talk to Yoosung, enjoying how innocent you are, despite learning a potentially harmful move. "Too be honest, you two..." she says, causing you and Yoosung to look towards her, "that move...O Goshi...is one of the more difficult moves to learn. I wanted to do this one, because...well, it's one of my favorite. The others we will learn today are more simple, so they will be easy to learn."  
  
    Yoosung nervously laughs, as you smile at Jaehee. "Okay! Ready when you are, hon," you let out, energetically. Yoosung looks over at you, blinking. _"'Hon?' 'Cream?' 'Cookie?' These nicknames...sounds like something that a couple would say...are these two...more than friends? I guess so, since I apparently missed something, due to working for Jumin these last two months,"_ Yoosung finishes thinking.  
  
    "Okay," Jaehee says, lifting her head, "time to learn the other throws! You two ready?"  
  
    Both Yoosung and yourself bow down to her. "Yes!"

* * *

  
    You look at the clock on the wall, sweat dripping from your forehead, beathing heavily. "Really...it's been two hours since we've started...and we've already learned four throws," you let out, collapsing onto the floor, followed by Yoosung, the blond boy chuckling at your words. "Y-Yeah...granted, I've only learned how it feels. You know how to perform them now..." he responds, gasping for air.  
  
    Jaehee giggles at the two of you, kneeling down by your side, taking your hand. "Rest up, my dear. That's enough for today...and Yoosung," she says, looking over at him, "thank you for your time. I know Jumin misses your company."  
  
    Yoosung laughs, struggling to stand up. "W-well...I feel better now, even though I'm in intense pain...I should probably take a shower, and get back to work. I might have a few hundred calls from him, wondering where I am."  
  
    Jaehee giggles, pulling your body up, placing her hand on your hip, stabilizing your stance. "That sounds about right...take care, Yoosung. Eat properly, and take breaks," she says, smiling. Yoosung rubs the back of his head, walking towards the men's locker room. "Breaks...yeah, right..." he lets out, closing the door behind him.  
  
    Jaehee then focuses on you, seeing your tired, yet beautiful, smile. "Are you okay, my dear?"  
  
    You nod, wrapping your arms around her waist, placing your head against her chest. "Of course! I got to learn something from you! I'll never forget this day!"  
  
    Jaehee's heart begins to beat faster, as she places her hand against your head, returning the embrace. "Anything for you...anything...come on, let's get cleaned up."  
  
    You blush, knowing that the locker room has a shower in it. "D-Do the showers have stalls," you ask, looking upwards at Jaehee. She nods, blushing as well. "Yes, yes they do. The Han family does care for privacy, and wants the same for their employees...why? Do you want to share a stall," she asks you, winking.  
  
    Your face erupts with a deep blush, feeling a sensation that resembles steam blasting from your ears. "J-JAEHEE! N-NO," you yell out, looking away from her. "That's...that's not a proper thing to say..."  
  
    Jaehee laughs out loud, seperating herself from your embrace. "I was joking, hon. Jumin would never allow two people to use a single stall. Come on...we're not going to get cleaned up just by standing here," she says, walking towards the exit of the gym, motioning you to follow her.  
  
   _"W-what the hell, Jaehee?!? Why would you ask something like that?! I-I know you were joking...but that doesn't seem like something you would ever say! ...unless...you do love me. Then, that would make sense...God, you can't make my heart explode like that...granted, yes...I would love to share a stall with you,"_ you think to yourself, as the two of you enter the locker room.  
  
    You take your bag with you to a vacant stall, watching Jaehee walk into the stall next to you. "Wow...there's two parts to this...I guess this first part is to change, right, Jae," you ask, dropping your bag onto the floor, undoing your belt.  
  
    "Yeah. Like I said, privacy," she responds, placing her own back onto the floor, gently undoing her black belt, neatly folding it, followed by the rest of the judogi.  
  
    You fold your judogi, and neatly place it onto the floor, as you begin to completely undress. "So, Cookie...what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"  
  
    Jaehee blushes, as she unhooks her bra, placing it onto the floor. "W-well...I wanted to show you this one place...but it's going to be a secret."  
  
    You step into the shower portion of the stall, turning on the water t oa luke-warm state. "A secret? I wonder what that means..." you let out, letting the water spray against your bare body, soothing your skin.  
  
    "Well, you just have to wait, my dear. It's a good surprise, though," Jaehee responds, smiling, as she turns her own water on. As she lets the hot water spray onto her hair, letting the water pour down her body, she places her hand onto the stall, facing towards your direction. _"A good surprise, indeed...I just hope you accept my feelings,"_ Jaehee thinks, blushing.  


* * *

  
    As the two of you enter Jaehee's car, placing both of your bags into the back seat, you smile at her, watching her slide her seat belt on. "This might be the first time I actually got to see you wear something...this casual," you say, causing Jaehee to blush.  
  
    "Well, I usually like to wear a lightweight t-shirt and jeans after a good session of judo. It...soothes me," she responds, smiling back at you, eyeing your body a bit, "You, on the other hand...those shorts are shorter than usual."  
  
    You begin to blush as well, looking down at your bare thighs. "W-well...I thought that wearing something longer would feel weird after working so hard...that's why..."  
  
    Jaehee giggles, poking your bare skin. "Well, it looks good on you, hon," she says, causing your blush to intensify, as she puts the car into drive, turning onto the road.  
  
    "So, this place...what is it," you ask, crossing your legs, tapping your finger against your knee. Jaehee glances at you, smiling. "Like I said...it's a secret. You'll just have to wait and see, my dear," she says, happily.  
  
    You sigh, crossing your arms. "You know, Jaehee...you've been acting awfully strange lately..." you boldly say, causing her blush to grow a few more shades of red.  
  
    "W-what do you mean?! I-I'm not noticing anything different...what are you thinking, Cream," she lets out, nervously.  
  
    You shrug, smiling. "I don't know...you just seem...sweeter than normal, and more loving," you let out, uncrossing your arms, rubbing Jaehee's arm, as per your usual routine to calm her down.  
  
    Jaehee sighs, then begins to giggle. "It's because of you. Seriously, ever since you came into my life, I've felt myself change. This, what you see next to you, is the real me. Truthfully, not even the men I dated in the past has seen this part of me."  
  
    You look away, blushing even more, clinging your other hand onto your shirt. "W-wow, Jae...I didn't know that...that actually makes me happy to know, though...thank you for telling me."  
  
    Jaehee smiles even more, as she parks the car onto the side of the street, in a public area, full of commotion. "We're here," she lets out, turning the engine off. As you undo your seat belt, you look around, stunned. "There's a lot of people here...is this where the place is at?"  
  
    Jaehee laughs, opening the door. "Well, not really here...it's a few blocks down," she says, watching you close the door to her car. "I was thinking we could walk over."  
  
    You smile, as Jaehee walks towards you, taking your hand. "Come on. It tends to get a bit crowded here, so let's try to not get seperated," she says, entangling her fingers with yours.  
  
    After five minutes of manuvering through the crowd, the two of you manage to get to an old coffee shop, with the sign "For Lease" on the door.  
  
    It takes you a few seconds to finally look into Jaehee's eyes, which are full of admiration. "Is...is this where we are going to open our bakery cafe?"  
  
    Jaehee's eyes glisten against the sunlight, the amber glow radiating from her pupils. "It's an interest of mine, yes. I've looked into it...it looks old, but with a bit of fixing, it will look brand new. There's even a living space above it, so we can have a secondary home, if we wanted to. The owner seemed very happy that we're taking interest in opening a bakery here, even though it used to be just a coffee shop..."  
  
    You look back at the building, as Jaehee takes notice of the tears forming from your eyes. "Jaehee...yes...I love it. Now I understand why it was so crowded...this is a busy place, so it can attract customers...you're so brilliant, Cookie!"  
  
    Jaehee smiles back, feeling a blush entering her face, as her heart begins to beat faster. "I'm glad you approve of it. I'll let the owner know we are definitely interested in it...but," she puases, catching your attention. You focus on the narrowed look of Jaehee's eyes, the soft smile creeping on her face. "Y-yes, Jae," you respond, tilting your head.  
  
    "But...there's another secret to this. Something I've been wanting to tell you..." she says, swallowing hard. You smile back at her, placing your hand onto your hip. "Well, you can tell me, Jaehee. I can handle it," you say, confidentally.  
  
    Jaehee's heart continues to race, her face glowing red. "W-well...if you remember one of our phone calls...I told you that I wanted to analyze my...feelings," she begins, twirling her finger around her hair, looking away from you. Your smile fades away, as your eyes grow wider, as if in shock. "Y-yeah...you did tell me that..." you let out, weakly, feeling your heart pulse harder.  
  
    Jaehee closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath, then exhales. "...I thought it would take longer...but, with the last two months...I have my analysis," she says, opening her eyes, just to let tears fall from them.  
  
    You feel your bottom lip quiver, your heart racing faster and faster on each and every word Jaehee speaks. "Y-yes, Jaehee? W-what...is your analysis?"  
  
    "A-after careful consideration...I've come to realize...that...that...I lo-" Jaehee begins to say, but is interupted by a loud clap, startling the both of you, causing Jaehee to turn her body towards the clap, as well as you clinging onto her arm. "W-what was that," you let out, your heart refusing to slow down from your own emotions.  
  
    "Hey, you two! Didn't think that you'd be here! I'm glad I ran into you two..." the voice boomed out. You and Jaehee didn't have to second guess who it was. The voice. The eye-patch. The visible crimson eye.  
  
    "Z-Zen!?! What are you doing here," Jaehee yells out, surprised. She pulls your arm tighter towards you, as you cling tightly to her. "Y-yeah! And, what did you do to your hair?! Why did you cut it," you ask, both confused and worried at the same time.  
  
    "Oh, that old look? Before I had the accident with my eye, the director wanted a more...natural look, instead of a wig...so, I swallowed my pride and cut my hair...but enough about me..." he pauses, placing a gentle smile on his innocent-looking face, his free eye gazing into yours.  
  
_"I want to hear more about you two. Come, let's have some coffee. We have a lot to catch up on..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally, I finished this troublesome chapter! This technically marks the half-way point of the fanfic. Thank you all for showing your love and support towards this story. XD Also, thank you all for making this story the (possibly) fourth-most kudos'd Jaehee X MC fanfic here! I know this story is the longest, but having a lot of likes...it really makes me happy, just to know that people love my work...again, thank you! XD


	13. The Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen has appeared before you and Jaehee. Not knowing his true intentions, the two of you continue your flirting, all while avoiding Zen's hurtful words...

You felt the cool, autumn air breeze glide against your legs, as both you and Jaehee stared into Zen's eye, confused about his elegant smile. "Really, Zen," you begin, still clinging to Jaehee's arm, "what are you doing here?"

 

Jaehee nods, not letting her guard down, still remembering Jumin's advice. "If you had an incident with your eye, you should be resting."

 

Zen chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I went out for a walk...having only one eye to see changes one's perspective a bit, so I wanted to see the world like this. I didn't even think I would run into the both of you...and, Jaehee, don't forget about my monsterous recovery rate."

 

Jaehee sighs, shaking her head. "I haven't forgotten...I was still amazed on how your ankle healed itself in a few days...but, this is your eye we're talking about. What happened to it, anyways," she asks, looking back at Zen.

 

Zen smiles, making eye contact with Jaehee again. "Let's go get some coffee somewhere. Then, I'll explain what's happened...also, I have a few things I personally want to tell the two of you...but, first...coffee," he lets out, feeling his face relax a bit, his eye losing a bit of color.

 

Jaehee's expression softens as well, as you look up at her, poking her cheek with your finger. "Come on...let's go ahead and get some coffee, like he wants. We should hear him out..." you say, watching Jaehee's gaze shift to yours, her amber eyes shimmering with worry.

 

"...Okay, Zen. Let's go. I know a good place around here," she says, as she walks you forward, passing Zen. You feel her arm loosen, as she entertwines her fingers with yours again, holding your hand tightly. Zen grins, following the two of you.

 

_"Good, good...the first part of my plan worked. All I have to do now is wait for these two to seperate...then I will go to the next part of the plan..."_ Zen thought to himself, admiring your bare legs. His gaze then shifts to your hand, noticing how tangled it is with Jaehee's. He feels his eye twitch with annoyance, then crosses his arms.

 

"You know, you probably shouldn't be holding hands like this," he said, shocking both you and Jaehee. She quickly turns to Zen, catching him off-guard.

 

"Zen," she snipped, "we are comfortable doing this. Please, refrain from saying such remarks."

 

You feel a light blush on your face, rubbing your thumb against hers, causing her to smile back at you. "Yeah, please. You, of all people, should know how special this is to us."

 

Zen nervously laughs, feeling one of his hands chench into a fist. "I-I wasn't meaning anything bad, you two...I just meant that because of how our culture is..." he trailed off, catching you and Jaehee's attention, "...I...I'm sorry."

 

Jaehee sighs again, thinking back to the conversation that she and Zen had, two months ago. _"Zen...what's going on with you? First, you were in full support of my feelings for her...now, this? You're not...still jealous, are you? That she chose me, and not you,"_ she thinks, staring off into the distance.

 

You look into Jaehee's tranquil gaze, wondering what she's thinking about. _"Why the hell is Zen doing this? He knows I love her. He even gave me that stupid soda bottle metaphor...Zen...what are you..."_ you finish thinking, as Jaehee stops in her tracks.

 

"W-we're here," she says, as the three of you enter the building. You feel Jaehee loosen her grip on your hand, as you two pull your arms to yourselves, causing Zen to breathe a sigh of relief. Jaehee looks over at you, smiling. "Don't worry. Once we heave, I'll hold it again," she says, winking, causing you to blush.

 

Zen mimics a snarl, as he follows the two of you inside. The bold, yet sweet, aroma of coffee fills the room, causing Jaehee to breathe in deeply, her eyes closed. You breathe in as well, a pleasant smile crosses your face. "Gosh, I can't wait to open the bakery cafe," Jaehee says, cheerily, "then we get to smell this every day!"

 

"Yep," you respond, "as well as bread...and sweets...and cakes...and...and...more coffee!" Jaehee giggles, poking your cheek.

 

"Yes, more coffee...you know, I don't think you could ever stop being cute," she says, blushing. Your blush grows more red, her words causing you to nervously laugh. "W-well, it's only because of you, J-Jae..." you respond, causing her face to flush even more.

 

Zen coughs into his fist, catching the attention of the two women. "Sorry to be the odd man out...but shouldn't we order," he said, frowning. _"Man...these two are flirting nonstop...I need to hurry up and put the next part of the plan into motion soon,"_ he thinks to himself, crossing his arms.

 

"Fine, fine," you respond, waving your hand. The three of you walk towards the counter, looking at the menu. "Wow, Jae...look at this selection..." you say, in awe. Jaehee nods, smiling at the words on the wall. "Yes, it is good...but ours will be better...hmm...I think I will have iced coffee this time, caramel mocha. What about you, hon," she asks, looking into your eyes.

 

"Hmm...oh, there's a chocolate mint iced coffee! I'll take that one," you say, excitingly. Jaehee pouts slightly, crossing her arms. "What," she begins, "do you not like my version? I did make it for the two of you that one day...though, my version does have cherry, now I think about it..."

 

You giggle, scratching the side of your head. "N-No, Cookie, that's not it. It just sounded good at the time. That, and your coffee is always served hot...but, can you make me a cup when we get home? Don't put the cherry in it this time, so I can see whose is better," you ask, batting your eyelashes at her, causing Jaehee to become flustered. "O-of course, Cream...seriously...too cute..."

 

Zen sighs, shaking his head, hiding a clenched fist under his arm. "I'll just take some hazelnut coffee," he says, narrowing his eye onto you, his gaze focusing on nothing but your body.

 

Jaehee looks over her shoulder, noticing Zen's gaze on her love interest. "Really, Zen? If you want to go for something more flavorful, I can always pay for it. Since we got the loan from Jumin, I can use a bit more of my savings without regret."

 

Zen closes his eye quickly, shaking his head. "It's alright. Besides, I'm mainly here to talk to you two, and not to actually enjoy coffee. I know you two love it, but for me...it's to just get some things off my chest."

 

"Oh, okay..." Jaehee says, as the three of you place your orders. "Okay, thank you! We will call out your name when your order is ready," the cashier said, happily. Jaehee bows to the cashier, thanking them, but is startled, as you place your hand onto her back. "Hey, let's sit there," you say, as you point out a booth in the corner of the shop, and gently push Jaehee towards it.

 

"Okay, Cream, okay. No need to get pushy..." she says, giggling. You and Jaehee sit on one side of the booth, as Zen lounges into the other, placing his arms on the top of the seat. 

 

"Wow, this really is comfy..." he says, laughing. He then fixes his gaze to the two women in front of him, placing a rather serious look on his face, causing the two women to focus on him. "Okay. First...I would like to apologize to you two."

 

"Apologize? For what, exactly," you ask, yet knowing the answer. You look over at Jaehee, who's eyes are now lowered to the table, misty-eyed. Your hand, placed on the cushion of the booth, slowly shifts its way to Jaehee's, placing your palm on top of her hand. As soon as you do so, you notice a small smile appear on her face.

 

"First of all, I apologize for how I acted in the chat room last night," Zen continues, looking down at the table. "I'm still a bit shocked about what happened to my eye...it really is a life-changer, if you think about it..."

 

Jaehee lifts her gaze to meet his eye, noticing his lack of eye contact. "Please, tell us...what exactly happened?

 

He closed his eye, smiling. "It was such a stupid mistake...To begin with, the director told me that I had a gorgeous look, but something was off...he then pointed out my hair, and said that I should cut it. I told him no, naturally, because I take great pride in my personal look, but I needed this role, so...I did it. He wanted a natural look, and didn't want to use a wig. He also wanted me to wear these contacts, in which I didn't mind. I know women love my crimson eyes, but he had a particular idea of what he wanted."

 

Jaehee closes her eyes, nodding. "Okay, that makes sense...I'm sorry to hear that you had to make such a sacrifice for your career," she said, turning her hand to grasp a hold of your own, squeezing it softly.

 

"Thank you for understanding this much," Zen continued, "Anyways, I was getting ready for practice, and one of the stagehands bumped into me. I fell, and my eye caught the end of a guardrail to a flight of stairs. Upon impact, a searing pain went through it. I knew, in that instant, that the contact lens shattered..." he placed his hand over his eyepatch, cringing, "...the pain is still there."

 

You look into into Zen's eye, your own gaze widening. "I...I'm sorry to hear about that, Zen. That...sounds awful..."

 

Zen nods, lowering his hand. "It felt awful. The doctor said that I will be able to see again, but I can't use my eye for a few more weeks. Even knowing my track record of healing, he still wanted me to cover it for the time being. That's why this eyepatch exists."

 

Jaehee opens her eyes, as you take notice of her serious tone again. "Then...why did you act the way you did in the chat? You deeply hurt me, and worried her..." Your eyes widen from what she just said, as you attempt to squeeze Jaehee's hand a bit firmer, rubbing your thumb against her skin.

 

Zen looked down again, shaking his head. "I was still in pain...I've been through a lot of injuries, but this one...stung the most. I know that you two became such great friends, but...I just feel a sense of happiness when I gaze upon you," he says, looking directly into your eyes.

 

You feel your hand tremble, causing Jaehee to squeeze it more, moving her hand to entangle her fingers with yours again. "W-why me? Why not Jaehee? I know that you two practically became best friends shortly after I joined the RFA."

 

Zen shook his head, softly laughing. "Well, we are strictly on an actor-fan basis, so I can't really feel attraction towards her," he says,shifting his gaze to Jaehee. "No offense, Jaehee. I'm not saying you're not attractive, because you are. I just find her beautiful...and thinking of her brought me strength."

 

Jaehee sighed, shaking her head. "None taken, Zen...but, I have another question to ask. Why did you get upset and leave, right after Seven hacked my phone and took that picture?"

 

You tilt your head, nodding. "Yeah, Zen...it wasn't that bad of a picture. Though, we were pissed because Seven did it...but we weren't doing anything bad in it. Why did you get upset?"

 

Zen placed his forehead into his palm, laughing. "It's...a stupid reason. I was thinking...that because I did try many times to gain the affection of both of you, it was painful to see you two so happy with each other. Yes, I guess you can say that I was jealous...because I would never get to feel that happy with someone."

 

Your eyes began to feel misty, as you continue to look at Zen's painful, pathetic look. "Zen...don't think that. I know that you'll be able to find someone who will make you happy. You just have to look," you say, smiling.

 

Zen locked his eye onto your gaze, a soft smile appearing on his face. "Yes, I know...see what I mean? Even the softest of words from you can heal me."

 

"Yes," Jaehee followed up, "I believe so as well. You will find someone that will love and cherish you, no matter what." As she finished her sentence, you feel her hand squeeze yours a few times, causing you to look into her loving gaze, her amber eyes glowing with affection. She then lets go of your hand, and gets up. "If...you excuse me. I'm going to go use the restroom...oh, and Cream," she said, as she got up from the booth.

 

"Yeah, Cookie," you reply, a slight blush entering your face, your hand placed on where she was sitting, the warmth of the cushion soothing your palm.

 

Jaehee smiles, and softly pokes your nose with the tip of her finger. "Don't drink my coffee, or else, I'd have to drink yours," she says, then makes her way to the back of the coffee shop, pulling her phone out.

 

Zen closed his eye, softly grinning. _"Yes, finally...I got her alone...let's see how I can mess with her...and break her psyche..."_ he thought to himself, resting his elbows on the table. "So...'Cream'...how are things going with Jaehee?"

 

"Well, they're going great," you begin, smiling, "better than great, actually. I'm pretty sure that she was going to tell me her feelings, right before you showed up earlier," you finish, blushing.

 

Zen sighs, smiling. "Oh...well, that's great...but, I might ask...please, don't reciprocate her feelings."

 

Your eyes widen, shocked at Zen's words. "W-why would you say that," you respond, hastily, giving a sharp, hurtful look towards him. As soon as you say this, you feel your phone vibrate. You look down, and notice a message from Jaehee, saying, "Please, be careful. Once Zen leaves us alone, we will continue our conversation we had earlier," followed by a heart emoji, causing your heart to jump.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Jaehee quickly turns the cold water on from the bathroom sink, cupping her hands under the flowing water, splashing the cool liquid onto her face lightly. _"Good thing I didn't wear make-up...I needed that. Still...Zen, why are you acting that way? You know I love her...you even told me that you support that decision fully. Did something bad happen that you're not telling us? That's the only thing that makes sense...I mean, we haven't talked to him for two months, and now, he's...changed..."_ she thinks, drying her hands.

 

She then slides her hand into her pocket, pulling her phone out. She smiles as she is greeted by your smile, your picture being her background. "Seriously...there's no one in the world that makes me feel the way you do..." she says, blushing, as she begins to type a message.

 

_"I do like flirting with her...perhaps...I can send her a message that will show just a small sample of how I feel, without telling her through a text...but, I do want to tell her to be careful around him, since I couldn't really tell her out-loud, with him sitting in front of us,"_ she continues to think, telling you to be careful in her message.

 

"Now, how to show her a hint of love...ah, yes," Jaehee says, softly, yet excitingly, as her blush brightens up. She presses a button, that allows a heart emoji to show up, "this is an emoji that I never thought I would use...but, I hope this helps her calm down."

 

Just after sending you the text message, Jaehee feels her phone vibrate in her hand, with a picture of a certain ex-boss on it. She tilts her head, confused, as she answers the call.

 

"H-hello, this is Jaehee," she says, a bit shaken. On the other side of the line, Jumin sits at his desk, both elbows on the wooden, polished surface, as Elizabeth 3rd sleeps happily on his lap.

 

"Yes, it's Jumin. How are things going with you two," he says, his charcoal eyes staring into the distance, showing signs of boredom.

 

Jaehee blushes again, her heart beginning to beat quicker. "W-we're doing great. Fantastic, even...but, it's a good thing you called..." she says, trailing off.

 

Jumin's gaze fixed onto a vase next to the door to his office. "Oh? And how is that," he asks, sighing.

 

"It's Zen," she begins, catching Jumin's attention, "...he's here. With us."

 

"W-what?! When did he show up," Jumin asks hastily, his tone darkening with seriousness.

 

Jaehee takes in a deep breath, calming herself down. "I went to take Cream to see that coffee shop I sent you that email about, and...he just came out of nowhere. I can vouch...he is definitely different than before. He's been fully supportive of our friendship, but now...he seems to be fixated on her, and is trying to separate us, of some sorts."

 

Jumin begins to massage his temples with his free hand, his eyes closed. "'Cream?' Oh, yes, your best friend...sorry. It is taking awhile to get used to you two calling each other such...what's the word...'cute?'...yes, cute nicknames. Anyways, what all has he done? Please, tell me in detail. As much as you can."

 

Jaehee's eyes begin to become misty, as she remembers all of the hand-holding that you two have done while Zen was following you and her to get coffee. "D-do I have to, Jumin? There are some things that...I don't really want to say...it does tend to get embarrassing..."

 

Jumin hesitates for a few seconds, then chuckles softly, catching Jaehee's attention. "Are you talking about your affection towards each other? You don't need to hold back on that...I have already figured out that you have deep feelings for her."

 

Jaehee's eyes widen, a shocked expression plastured onto her face. "W-what did you say? You...you figured out my feelings?"

 

Jumin places a small smile on his lips, as he starts to pet Elizabeth 3rd. "Yes. At first, I thought you wanted a friend, and only that...but, as time went by, especially when you two came in to ask for the loan, I began to notice how much you love her. Some people might call me cold, without emotion, in which they are right...but I do know what love means, and how it looks. I learned that from my father..." he finishes, scratching her head, causing Elizabeth 3rd to purr.

 

Jaehee rubs her face, tears forming in her eyes. "J-Jumin...you never cease to amaze me...yes, I do love her. I was actually going to tell her how I feel, but Zen interupted me."

 

Jumin returns his gaze onto the vase, his serious stature returning. "Hmm...I doubt he meant to do that. He would have had to know that you two would be there, and what you were planning to do...but, what is he doing now?"

 

Jaehee turns her head, facing the door to the bathroom. "She's sitting with Zen. We're at a coffee shop, but I'm in the bathroom at the moment. I had to find a way to send her a message of being careful."

 

Jumin quickly slams the palm of his hand onto his desk, scaring the cat, as well as Jaehee. "What?! You left her alone with him?! Please...tell me it's at least crowded in there."

 

Jaehee nods, closing her eyes. "Yes, it is. She even chose a booth that is furthest from the entrance...she's really smart, now I think about it..."

 

Jumin calms down, taking in a deep breath. "Well, there was more than one reason why you wanted her to work for you, and not me...anyways, try to keep Zen with you two as much as possible. If you end up going to his place, or you take him to your house, let me know. I want to talk to him myself, and get some more answers..."

 

Jaehee takes another breath in, as she stares into the mirror. "Yes, of course...but, don't you want to hear my every detail of what he's done?"

 

Jumin shakes his head, his phone staying steady in his hand. "No. I have heard all I needed. Please, let me know when you get him secluded. I'll have my phone on me...oh, and Jaehee," he he says, causing Jaehee to tilt her head.

 

"What is it, Jumin," she asks, her eyes relaxing.

 

"...I'm certain that good things will happen when you finally tell her your feelings," he states, ending the call. Jaehee clenches her phone tighter, placing it against her chest, as she looks into the mirror, her eyes glistening from the water building up. She then smiles happily, wiping the tears, then cleans her face with a paper towel, and exits the bathroom, feeling a light skip in her stride.

 

_"Is this how it feels to be excited like a school girl, finding her first crush? I enjoy this feeling...but I know I won't be satisfied until I tell her my feelings...that I love her. Don't worry, Cream. You will soon know what I feel...and no one can stop me. Especially Zen..."_

 

* * *

* * *

 

You quickly place your phone back into your pocket, your blush appearing on your face, catching Zen's attention. "Really, you two? I can tell that she sent you that message...I really think you should tone it down."

 

You look him dead in the eye, an annoyed expression spreading across your face. "Look, Zen...I love her, and I'm sure she loves me back. There's no way I'm going to simply 'tone it down.' If it were you, instead of her, you would adore it."

 

Zen gazes into your eyes, smiling. "Yes...yes, I would..." he says, softly, then quickly realizes what he had said, shaking his face. "I-I didn't mean it to come out that way...I understand that you love her. If anyone does, it's me...I just don't think that Jaehee is ready. Remember that I told you that she's cautious."

 

You shake your head in disbelief. "I know that she's cautious. Trust me, I know...but, lately, she's been...disregarding that cautious nature. We've been holding hands in public now. We used to do it in private, like at the house, or in the car...but, we held hands all day today, even while walking down the sidewalk. If she does have feelings for me, and like I said, I believe she does, then I don't think she's really caring about being careful..."

 

Zen grunts out softly, his eye narrowing, his teeth grinding together, behind his lips. "I-I see...I...I just don't want you two to get hurt..." he says, stubbornly.

 

You cross your arms, looking as serious as you can. "We won't get hurt, Zen. In fact...in a way, it seems like the only thing that's hurting us...is you..."

 

_"Damn! Damn! She figured me out...hmm...well, if I can't break her...I'm sure I can break Jaehee. I've already done it once...I'm sure I can do it again,"_ Zen thinks to himself, as he places both hands in front of him, palms pointing towards you. "Okay, okay...I'm sorry. I do mean it when I say that I don't want you two to get hurt...but if I'm the one doing the harm, then I will dorp the subject..."

 

You sigh, as you turn your gaze to the beautiful woman next to you. "Really, you two? You didn't even hear my name when it was called out? They said these were sitting on the counter for about three minutes..." Jaehee states, pouting, holding the tray of coffee in front of the two.

 

You panic, placing the tips of your index fingers together, pitifully. "I-I'm sorry...Zen and I were too busy talking, that we didn't hear the call, I guess..." you say, admiring Jaehee's figure, as she holds the tray.

 

_"Wow...so this is what she will look like when we finally open the bakery cafe...gosh, she's so cute...now, just imagine her with longer hair...well, regardless of her length of hair, she is still beautiful to me...I'm sorry, Zen...but you fail to compare to Jaehee. She's perfect in every way. We may both be women...but she's more beautiful than any male that I've seen. I really wish for her to hurry up and tell me her analysis..."_

 

_"...and tell me how much she loves me."_

 


	14. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you, Jaehee, and Zen converse more, Zen attempts to do to Jaehee what he tried to do with you. After words were exchanged, you and Jaehee take off to the house, where her feelings will finally be shared. Meanwhile, Zen faces a conflict within him, and reacts in a way he never thought he would...even after being with Mint Eye.

    Jaehee places the tray of coffee down on the table, sitting back down on the cushion of the booth, sliding right up to your side, the outer edge of your thigh pressed firmly against hers. "It's alright. I forgive you, this time. Anyways...here's your coffee," she says, blissfully handing you your cup of iced beverage.  
      
    You feel the blood rush back into your cheeks, as you extend your hand out to grasp the cup, noticing Jaehee's loving gaze. You smile back, as your eyes close, your heart beginning to beat faster and faster. "T-thank you, Jae..." you respond, gently placing the cup in front of you.  
      
    "You're very welcome, hon. Oh, and Zen, here's your cup," she says, turning her gaze towards Zen's, who's eye is locked on how close the two of you are sitting. "Thank you, Jaehee. Really...thank you," he lets out, taking the cup from her hands.  
      
   _"Really...if I knew it would have been this difficult to mess with their minds, I would have started a long time ago, in the chat room...ugh...just, that picture...really pissed me off. Seeing them this happy...I need that happiness...I need her. She belongs with me, not Jaehee. I will fix that...even if it means..."_ his mind trails off, staring at the dark liquid in the coffee cup.  
  
    Jaehee feels her face tense up from looking at Zen's perplexed scene, but quickly breathes in, turning her head towards you, smiling. "So, what did you two end up talking about? I hope it wasn't anything bad about me," she asks, tilting her head.  
  
    "We didn't talk bad about you behind your back, if that's what you meant," Zen said, lightly chuckling, taking a small sip from his cup, holding in a groan, from the bitterness of the coffee.  
  
    Jaehee glances over at the short white-haired aggravation, noticing a slight change in his facial structure, shaking her head. "That's good to know...but, Zen...we have creamer on the table. If it's too strong, I suggest using some," she lets out, softly giggling.  
  
    Your smile turns into a slight grin, as you take the straw from your coffee cup, placing your index finger against the opening, and pull it upwards, capturing the cold liquid inside it, via vacuum. You point the open end of the straw towards Jaehee's face, catching her attention. "Hey, Cookie...would you like to try mine? I know I will do the taste test of your coffee later, but still...I want you to try this first," you say, nervously.  
  
    Jaehee's cheeks regain their deep-red blush, as she stares at the end of the straw. "A-are you sure, Cream? I mean...it's your coffee..."  
  
    You nod your head, your gaze fixated on her own. She smiles back, slightly opening her mouth, placing her lips against the outside edge of the plastic, as you remove your finger from the other opening, allowing the cold coffee to pour into Jaehee's mouth. You slide the straw away from her, and watch her look upwards, analyzing the taste of the beverage. "Hmm...not bad. Though, I'm sure mine is better," she says, cockingly, gulping down the coffee.  
  
    Your blush intensifies, as you place the end of the straw that Jaehee's lips didn't touch into the cup, so that you may place your lips where she did. Jaehee takes notice of your action, narrowing her eyes, as she places her own finger on the straw of her cup, and mimics what you have done, lifting the straw.  
      
    "Well, if I tried your coffee, it's only natural for you to try mine. You know the flavor, but...it's common courtesy," she says, as you shyly open your mouth, bringing your lips closer to the straw.  
  
    Jaehee's lips curl into a wicked smile, as she sways the end of the straw away from your mouth, causing you to move around, attempting to get the end between your lips. Jaehee's heart begins to beat quickly, knowing that she's having fun doing these actions with you.   
  
     _"Gosh, she's so cute trying to catch it...soon, she will know how I feel, and we will be able to do this all the time, without hesitation. If only Zen wasn't here..."_ she thinks to herself, as you finally clasp your pink lips against the straw, keeping it still, smiling.  
  
    Jaehee retains her original smile, allowing the liquid to pour into your mouth, the rich taste of caramel and chocolate tingling your tongue. Jaehee quickly places the end of the straw into her own cup, much like what you did with yours, knowing that she will soon place her lips where yours was before.  
  
    "Mmm...very nice...though," you trail off, tasting a slight overpowering sweetness to the coffee, swallowing the sample, "the caramel is a bit too strong. I think they added a bit too much to it..."  
  
    "Really," Jaehee responds, her blush becoming ever so red, placing her lips onto her straw, her eyes closing in happiness. She takes a small drink from the cold beverage, tasting the flavor of the coffee. You take your cup, and lift it up to your glowing face, placing your own lips onto the straw, your heart fluttering by the sensation of finally getting a sample of Jaehee's taste.  
  
    "Yes, it is a bit off-setting...but, it's alright. I'll drink it," she says, as you glance over at the cup. Her lips continue to wrap themselves around the straw, rolling it back and forth , attempting to absorb every millimeter of the area that your lips touched.  
  
    You blink, in response to Jaehee's action, remembering what she did with her straw. The sensation in your cheeks grows stronger, as you roll the straw side to side, gently pressing your leg against hers, causing the smile on Jaehee's lips to grow a bit more.  
  
    As you finish taking a drink from your delicious beverage, you set the cup down, and look towards your love interest. "Jae, could you stand up? I need to use the restroom this time."  
  
    She pouts a bit, knowing that she has to move away from you to get up from the seat. Sighing, she slides out of the booth, allowing you to slide out, stretching your legs out, slightly rubbing your foot against her ankle. "Okay, but don't take too long. I don't want your coffee to get warmer," Jaehee says, giggling.  
  
    You smile back, happily, your hands placed behind your waist, leaning forward. "I won't. Also...don't drink my coffee. I didn't touch your cup, so don't touch mine."  
      
    Jaehee narrows her eyes, retaining her smile, as you spin around, and head towards the restroom. She gazes at your beautiful figure, each step you take bringing more happiness to her heart. She then takes her seat on the cushion, and notices Zen staring at his cup again, his eye twitching.  
  
    "Zen? What's wrong," she asks, causing Zen to break his concentration, raising his gaze to her own. _"Finally, I get a chance to talk with Jaehee...okay, Hyun, you got this...all you have to do...is break her...maybe I can use what 'Cream' told me earlier...that she thinks Jaehee was going to reveal her feelings to her at that place..."_ he thinks, as he closes his eye, sighing.  
  
    "Well...I was just thinking of what she and I were talking about while you were away...she told me about the conversation you two had when you walked up to that building," he lets out, his voice filled with sorrow.  
  
    "Oh," Jaehee responds, her blush retaining it's former glory, "W-what did she say?"  
  
    Zen's gaze lowered down to his cup again, his hand clenching the base tightly, causing the liquid to quake from the tension. "She made me promise not to tell you...but, as a friend, I feel like I should...but, she said she felt a bit uncomfortable with what you were talking about."  
  
    Jaehee's eyes widen in disbelief. "W-what? What do you mean? That doesn't sound like her..." she trails off, her eyes lowered a bit, staring at the straw.  
  
    "I know you love her, Jaehee. Trust me, I know...but, if she's feeling uncomfortable, then maybe you shouldn't reveal your feelings to her. I don't want your friendship with her to disappear because of a simple crush," he responds, lifting the cup of coffee towards his mouth, taking a sip from the bitter liquid.  
  
    Jaehee's heart felt like it was cracking, as if the world she was imagining with her love interest was crumbling down. She feels her eyes watering, causing Zen to withhold a small grin. "I...I..." she finally says, looking at your cup, sorrow in her eyes.  
  
    Her eyes then brighten up a bit, remembering all of the conversations you two had. The fun you two have enjoyed. The flirting that you two have exchanged recently. The many times her hands were entangled with your own. She then reaches over, taking your cup into her hand, picking it up, and taking a small sip through the straw, enjoying every second of the drink.  
      
    Zen's eye widens, twitching a bit. "H-hey! She told you to not take a drink from that. Why didn't you respect her wishes," he lets out, his voice elevated a bit more than usual.  
  
    Jaehee grins, setting the cup down, then glances into Zen's surprised eye, piercing his gaze with her own. "Well, with the kind of relationship that we are in, I'm sure she wouldn't mind me breaking a few rules. Besides...even though you told me this news...it won't stop me from telling her my feelings."  
  
    Zen grips the coffee cup tighter after hearing her words, his eye shaking in aggravation. "W-what? She told me that she was uncomfortable...why would you jeopardize your relationship with her by telling her those feelings," he says, his voice cracking between his words.  
  
    "Easy," Jaehee lets out, smiling, as the blood in her face gathered together in her cheeks, "Because I believe in my heart that she will reciprocate them. You haven't seen us in the last two months, Zen. We've grown so close together, that the word "friends" won't be enough to explain it. We've created a bond stronger than friendship. Even if she rejects my words, we will still be the same, and I can be content with that. As long as I'm with her, I'm happy."  
  
    Zen slides his free hand under the table, gripping it into a fist so tight, that his knuckles crack under the pressure. "You're right, I haven't...but I do know what she told me. That's all that I will say...I don't want you to get mad at me, because I know that I've already caused you a bit of harm...but, I just wanted to tell you that," he says, his breathing intensifying, his heart full of rage.  
  
    "I understand the thought, Zen," Jaehee responds, turning her smile to a stoic frown, her eyes piercing into his gaze once more, "but if you do anything to get in the way with me and my Cream again, I will personally see to it that you will regret it."  
  
   _"Shit...damnit...shit, shit, shit! I almost had her! Why do they have to be in love with each other so much!?! I...I had a plan...it was going to work...but their love...is too strong to break! Fuck! I...I can't do anything about it! I'm...I'm going to lose my princess,"_ Zen thinks to himself, the color in his eye losing it's intensity.  
  
    "...Okay, Jaehee. I will drop the subject. The last thing I want to do is cross someone as talented as you...so, if you wish to tell her your feelings, then go for it. Just, don't do it around me. Please," he requests, finishing the cup of coffee in front of him.  
  
    As Jaehee nods, she feels a soft caress on her shoulder, instantly bringing a smile to her face. She turns her head, knowing it was you, seeing your beautiful smile. "I can tell you drank from my cup, Cookie. I remembered which position the straw was in."  
  
    Jaehee blushes and giggles, as she stands up to let you in. "You're right, sorry. I just wanted to taste it again. I couldn't resist...oh, and hon," she begins to ask, placing her arm around your waist before you sit down, pulling your body closer to hers, her soft hand gripping your skin softly.  
  
    Your face instantly becomes red, as you gaze into her loving, amber eyes. "Y-yeah, Jaehee," you ask, your words trembling from embarrassment.  
  
    She tilts her head, her soft smile pleasantly placed onto her lips. "The conversation we were having earlier, before Zen walked up...were you uncomfortable with it?"  
  
    Zen's eye opened wide, the fist he was clenching under the table loosening it's grip, falling limp on his knee, his heart breaking. _"God...damn it, Jaehee...you called my bluff. I...I don't know what to do anymore...I lost, again...I lost...I...lost..."_ he thinks to himself, staring at the empty coffee cup.  
  
    Without a smile, you simply shake your head, slightly, your gaze fixated on Jaehee's glowing eyes. "N-no... I wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, I was really happy with what was being said," you let out, softly, as you feel Jaehee's hand grip your side tighter, her smile slowly growing.  
  
    Jaehee then turns her gaze to Zen, who looks like he is an empty shell of his former self. He avoids eye contact, focusing on the coffee cup. "You two...go ahead...I'm going to stay here for awhile...don't worry about me..." he says, weakly, as if he has no more energy left inside him to speak.  
  
    The two of you look at each other, but without worry. Knowing what the conversations you each had with him ended up being about, you two didn't care what he would do next. You both knew that he tried to stall, or even end, your possible relationship, but you prevailed. You nod at Zen, thanking him for his time, as you take both cups of coffee, handing Jaehee's cup to her.  
  
    Jaehee takes one more glance at Zen's defeated look, sighing, then follows you out of the coffee shop, your hands entangling with Jaehee's once you're out on the sidewalk. "That...was awkward," you let out, letting a big breath escape from your lungs.  
  
    "Tell me about it...when Jumin said he thought that Zen was acting strange, he wasn't kidding," Jaehee responds, taking another sip from her coffee. "Oh, hon," she then says, catching your attention.  
  
    "Yeah? What's up, Cookie," you ask, smiling, your heart fluttering, wondering if Jaehee will continue talking about before.  
  
    "About our conversation...I was hoping, could we wait until we get back to our house? I want to make you that cup of coffee really bad now. Once you taste it, then we will talk," Jaehee responds, smiling, as her blush retains itself on her cheeks.  
  
    You huff, glaring into her eyes. "Well, that's no fun! I was really hoping we could continue talking, since you said you wanted to wait until Zen was gone...anticipation is not a good feeling..." you let out, sticking your tongue out at her, slightly annoyed.  
  
    She giggles to your reaction, squeezing your hand tight. "I know, I know...but, after talking with Zen, I thought...I wanted it to be a special conversation. I was patient with my analysis on you, so please, be patient with me for another hour or so," she says, pulling your body closer to hers, so her forehead could rest against your own.  
  
    Flustered, you nod, gazing again into her adorable eyes, as the two of you make your way towards the car, with only an hour separating you, and Jaehee's feelings.  
  
    Meanwhile, Zen continues to stare at the empty cup, still in disbelief of what happened in front of him. "I...I was going to win this time...she was going to be mine, not hers. I...I can't accept defeat...I simply can't..." he mutters to himself, as he slowly opens his left eye, the eye that was covered by the eye patch, his covered eye being closed the entire time, not being used to having a patch over it. His eyes widen a bit, as he is greeted by a message on the patch, one that only he could see.  
      
    "You are Mint Eye. Never forget."  
  
    He then pulls out the letter that The Savior left for him, rereading the words that were written. As he reads, a memory of the past came back to him. One that causes him to smile a bit.  
  


* * *

  
    Zen began to practice a few punches and kicks, attempting to keep his body in shape, regardless of being held captive in his cell at Mint Eye. "I have to keep my figure up, or else, my princess wouldn't look at me," he muttered to himself, as his peripheral caught Saeran entering the cell, polishing the pistol he always kept with him.  
      
    "So, trying to keep your strength up, Hyun," Saeran asked, smiling, as he continued to take his rag, wiping the muzzle of the pistol.  
  
    "Well, if I want to gain the attention of our maiden, I need to keep my workouts going. I don't want to slack off, and be unappealing to her," Zen responded, as he practiced a few quick jabs with his right fist.  
  
    Saeran placed his gun on the table, as he crossed his arms across his chest, leaning against the cell bars. "Well, that does make sense...by the way, how are you going to make all this work, Hyun? I would like to know..."  
  
    Zen stopped his punches, and turned towards the pink-haired boy, his simple, gloating grin plastured onto his face. "Well, it's easy. I don't want to cause harm to the maiden, and even though I feel a bit of hatred for Jaehee for taking her away from me, I don't want to harm her either, physically. So, I came up with a plan to try and separate the two, psychologically. I was able to make Jaehee become the woman she is...and I can rebuild her to how she was before. I just need to break her heart."  
  
    Saeran frowned, raising an eyebrow at Zen, displeased. "Really? You wouldn't harm them? Even if they resist your mental games? I don't give a rat's ass if you beat the hell out of them, as long as the maiden comes back alive. That's the orders from The Savior. Besides..." Saeran's frown raised to a devilish grin, "I wouldn't mind seeing the maiden with a few bruises on her."  
  
    Zen quickly glared at Saeran, gritting his teeth. "Don't you even think for a second that I will harm my princess! If anything happens to her, I will hold you responsible!"  
  
    Saeran lifted his hands up, waving them side to side. "Okay, okay, tough guy...I won't touch her. I'm just saying, I'd like it if I got to see the fierce side of you. You know...'The Beast' as you periodically said in the messenger."  
  
    Zen lowered his arms, continuing to glare into Saeran's hollow, mint-green eyes. "I won't unleash the beast inside me. I can do it without hurting anyone."  
  
    Saeran laughed, as he grabbed his gun again, continuing to polish it, walking out of the cell, closing the barred door, locking it. "Yeah, yeah...but, still, don't forget...you can use force if needed."

* * *

  
    Before Zen could finish rereading the note, he quickly crumples the paper into his fist, and leaves the coffee shop in a rush, making his way towards the white van parked a few blocks away. "I...I won't lose...not this time...I...I have to...I have to do everything I can to get my princess back! You two thought you won again, like in the past...but not this time," he yells out, determination in his eyes.

* * *

  
    As you and Jaehee park into the garage, you untangle your fingers away from her grasp, smiling at her. "Come on, let's hurry! You still have to make that cup for me," you let out, excitingly.  
  
    Jaehee lets out a simple giggle, closing the car door behind her, escorting you to the door to the house. "Of course, hon. I think both of us are excited for what I'm going to say. But, we still need to brew that cup...I'll head to the kitchen right away, so please, relax on the couch."  
  
    You nod, gently pressing your index finger against the tip of her nose, causing her blush to surface once more, another giggle escaping from her mouth. "Don't take too long, or else, I'll come in there, and tickle you until you spill the beans," you jokingly say, making your way down the hallway, to the living room.  
  
    Jaehee watches you blissfully stride towards the room, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits, a soft smile creeping up on her lips. "Don't worry, Cream...once we talk, I'm sure we will have an incredible night together...I can feel it..." she says to herself, clenching her shirt with her fingers, as she makes her way to the kitchen.  
  
    After ten minutes of patience, you lean your arm against the armrest, turning your head towards the kitchen. "Come on, Jae! How much longer," you ask, tapping your heel onto the floor repeatedly.  
  
    You watch your love interest walk towards you, holding a steaming cup of coffee in her hand, her face flushed with red, and places the cup into your hands. "Here you go, hon. Sorry to keep you waiting..."  
  
    You smile excitingly, as you feel Jaehee sit right next to you, her leg pressed firmly against your bare skin. "I forgive you, Jae. Besides, I was only halfway joking about tickling you..." you let out, giggling, as you take a small sip from the hot cup, tasting the wonderful flavors of chocolate and mint against your tongue.   
  
    "Mmm...you know what, Jaehee? This cup...is a million times better than that iced coffee," you say, blissfully. You see Jaehee's loving eyes transcend into yours, as she takes your cup, and places it onto the table, taking your hand into hers, entangling your fingers with her again, much like before.  
  
    "I'm glad you think so...so, about my analysis..." she begins, as both of your faces glow with radiance, the red tint of your cheeks reflecting each others.  
  
    "Y-yes, Jaehee...you were going to say something...something that began with the letter 'L,'" you respond, gripping your hands tighter around hers.   
      
    You knew what was going to happen. She was going to tell her she loves you. You could feel it. The warmth of her hands. The love in her eyes. The way her actions speak her words. You just knew...that it was going to happen. You could feel Jaehee's pulse quickening through her hands, knowing the excitement brewing inside her.  
  
    "Well...after careful calculation, as well as enjoying every second of our friendship, I came to realize...that we might be more than just friends. I think that I...no, we...we both...lo-"  
Jaehee stops mid-sentence, as a knock on the door is sounded from the entrance to the house.  
  
    Your eye twitches from the sound of Jaehee's interruption, as you can tell Jaehee's annoyance growing. You simply stand up, a stoic look placed onto your face. "Don't worry, Jaehee...I will send this person away...and you will finish your sentence..." you trail off, storming your way to the front door.  
  
    Jaehee watches you make your way to the front door, her heart pounding from the adrenaline that was building up inside, only to be cut off by the alarming sound of the knock. "Yes...please, hurry, my love..." she spoke silently, her gaze never leaving your body.  
  
    You swing the door open, angrily, as you are greeted by the one face that you never thought you would see again.  
  
    Zen's.  
  
    "What the hell are you doing here, Zen?! I thought you were still at the coffee shop!! Jaehee and I are having an important conversation about our lives," you yell out, causing Jaehee's heart to skip, feeling the passion in your voice.  
  
    "I know, I know...I just had some time to think about it, and yes," Zen begins, looking you directly in the eyes, "I was a total jerk...I don't deserve to be friends with you, and I can understand if you don't want to...but, there was one last thing I wish to apologize for. To Jaehee..."  
  
    You sigh, only wanting Zen to leave them alone, so Jaehee could confess herself to you. You have been waiting for this moment for a long time. Though, knowing Zen, he might come back time and time again to interrupt you two.  
  
    "Fine...but make it quick. If you take longer than thirty seconds, we are no longer friends," you snap back, moving away from the doorway, allowing Zen inside.  
  
    "Thank you, so much..." Zen responds, moving his way to the living room, where Jaehee stands up, her serious facial structure matching her tone.  
  
    "Zen, I thought I told you, if you-" Jaehee begins, but is cut off by Zen's arm being placed on her shoulder. "I know, Jaehee...I just wanted to apologize for one last thing, before I leave you two alone for good..."  
  
    Her gaze lowers, her guard letting down slightly from the sound of his voice. So soothing, and full of sorrow. "Okay...what is it,"  
  
    Zen smiles, as Jaehee senses a hint of relief in his gaze, as he leans in, his lips close to her ear. "I apologize...for not doing this sooner..." Zen whispers...  
  
     _...as he forces his fist into Jaehee's stomach, sucker punching her with all of his strength._  
  
   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN, PEEPS!


	15. The Beast, Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen has finally revealed his true nature. After being fueled by the brainwashing drugs Saeran gave him two months ago, Zen attempts to take you from the woman you love, causing you to unleash the words that have been entrapped inside of you for so long. Though, no matter how hard you try...

    Betrayal. Anger. Heartache. These are all words that express Jaehee's internal thought process, as she falls to her knees, hugging her stomach loosely from Zen's punch. A few coughs and retches follow suit, as if she is going to throw up the precious coffee that she drank with you. Her eyes wince from the pain, struggling to keep her breath, her body feeling weak, trembling.  
  
    You feel your heart sink to the bottom of your soul, as you stand in place, motionless, witnessing your love being defeated so easily, with one blow. Finally, your gaze meets Jaehee's, who manages to lift her head high enough to show you the true sense of her pain. The longing to help her fills your body with adrenaline, causing your body to freely move.  
  
    "J-JAEHEE," you yell out, tears rolling down your face, as you finally make your way to her fallen body, kneeling down, placing your trembling hands around her body, gripping your right hand onto the side of her arm. "It's okay, Cookie...I'm here..." you let out, your voice cracking from the emotions that are tearing apart your being.   
  
    "Please..." Jaehee begins, choking on her own pain, barely being able to properly speak her words, as she leans her body against yours, the strength your body is gaining, from the anger inside you, holding her up. "...protect...yourself..." she finishes, weakly.  
  
    You quickly look up at the man who has taken a few steps back, a wicked smile appearing on his once handsome face. Instead of beauty, you see a foul essence coming from his facial structure, causing your stomach to churn in horror. Zen places his palm against the eye-patch, as a soft laugh fills the room. Your eyes widen from the sound of the delightful laugh, as if he is feeling bliss from his actions.  
  
    Zen's laugh increases, as if his emotions are finally flooding out from his soul, loud pulses of laughter echoing throughout the house you and Jaehee have lived in, the positive energy from the two of you fighting diligently against Zen's negative energy.  
  
    "Oh, God...God, that felt good...I've been wanting to do that ever since that damn picture, Jaehee," Zen says, smoothly, as if his mind is finally at peace, "You two have no idea how patient I've been in doing so..."  
  
    You feel one of your hands clenching into a tight fist, as you stare into the eye of what once used to be a friend, but is now a total stranger, someone devoid of light. "W-why, Zen?! Why did you do this?! Aren't we your friends," you yell out, pain and sorrow filling your voice.  
  
    Zen's obnoxious laughter ceases a bit, quieting down to a small chuckle, as his gaze pierces into your own, causing your heart to fracture from the hatred blooming from the short-haired male in front of you. "Why? Why?! We were friends once, but that weak, pathetic woman took something from me. Something dear," he finally admits, his smile turning into a devilish grin, as he lifts his hand, extending his index finger, pointing towards you,"...she took you!"  
  
    The anger inside of you continues to boil, as you feel your legs straighten out, causing your body to lift up from the ground. You feel Jaehee's trembling arm wrap around your knee, attempting to keep herself up, still struggling to maintain herself from Zen's sucker punch, her eyes shaking from the pain, as she attempts to focus on the man she used to admire with her life.  
  
    "Jaehee didn't 'take me away from you.' I chose her, not you! I never belonged to you, Zen! Never," you let out, tears falling from your face again, as you feel Jaehee's grip softly intensifying around your leg, cuasing you to place the palm of your hand on top of her head.  
  
    "Oh? She didn't?! You're fucking lying, and you know it," Zen belts out, throwing the piece of paper that was clenched in his fist onto the floor, causing it to lightly bounce it's way towards the two of you. "If it weren't for Jaehee being there when you first logged onto the messenger, we would be together! You were destined to be mine, not hers! Seriously, she can't give you the love that I can! She's a freaking woman, for God's sake!"  
  
    Jaehee's body trembles from his words, as if her body is denying all the hatred that is spewing from Zen's once positive aura. _"Zen...why...are you...doing this?! I know...I can give her...the same kind...of love as...a man could...so why...are you...interfering? You're not...in love with...my Cream, are you,"_ Jaehee asks herself, not wanting to admit to herself that someone else is in love with you.  
      
    You feel the trembling pulses from Jaehee's grasp, causing you to pet her head softly, in turn making Zen's free eye to narrow in displeasure. "Zen! She's already given me all the love that anyone else could give...no...she's given me more! You cannot begin to understand the bond the two of us have," you continue to yell out, your fist shaking with hatred.  
  
    Zen's breathing begins to calm down from his excitement, his hand lightly grasping onto the eye-patch covering his left field of vision. "Heh...the bond you two have?! That 'bond' is nothing but friendship, that's all! Jaehee's never known to love! Never has, and never will! That damn trust fund kid siphoned all of her love out of her with his constant work, causing her heart to be nothing more than an empty shell, avoid of affection! Everything she is feeling is because of you! That feeling, I deserve to have! You will make me happy, and that's all that matters!"  
  
    He begins to rip off the eye-patch, the adhesive tugging onto his skin tightly, causing him to yell out in pain, his teeth gritting against each other. Finally, after a few seconds of agonizing yells, the eye-patch is removed, revealing a small tattoo around his eye. Blackened lines curving around the top and bottom of his eye socket, forming together where the bridge of his nose begins. Three diamond-like lines placed onto the left of the tattoo, as if they have been shattered from the rest, as well as thin, mint-green highlights glowing from around the black ink.  
  
    Zen's evil laughter begins again, as his closed eye finally opens, bringing a sense of shock to both you and Jaehee, who's vision has become better, yet isn't perfect. A mint-green glow emits from Zen's pupil, matching the green ink on his skin. You watch as he moves his eye left and right, finally placing it's focal point to your gaze, filling your heart with terror.  
  
   _"That...that tattoo...and that eye color...I...I remember seeing that in an email...it was junk, so I...got rid of it...what...the hell...is going on,"_ Jaehee continues to think to herself, trying to focus her gaze onto his eye, the pain from his punch still pulsing from her stomach, her legs still weak from the strike.  
  
    "Ahhh, yes! Finally, I can use both eyes," Zen lets out, happily, "...anyways...I'm here on a mission. I'm to take you, my princess, to a place of wonder. If you cooperate, I won't do anything else to Jaehee...I promise," Zen continues, as a pleasing smile begins to form across his lips.  
  
    You feel your eyes narrow in hatred, as you hold Jaehee's head against your outer thigh. "I...I will never go with you, ever! My place is here, with Jaehee! I will never leave her side!"  
  
    The emotions inside of you continue to boil up, as your heart feels like it's about to burst from the containment. Finally, the words you've been holding in, the words you've been wishing to say for the longest time, flow out from your lips.  
  
    You look Zen dead in the eyes, as you attempt to pour every ounce of hatred towards him through his visual receptors, as you pull Jaehee's head tighter against your thigh, causing her to gasp. "It doesn't matter what you do, Zen...it doesn't matter what you say...you can never have my heart, because it belongs to someone else! Try as you might, but you will never change the fact that I'm in love with Jaehee!" you yell out, passion filling your voice.  
  
    Jaehee feels her heart jump, as her amber eyes widen, glistening from the words she had just heard. Happiness fills her soul, as if every cell in her body is relieved from the stress of not knowing your feelings towards her. She slowly lifts her head, the pain from the blow causing her eyes to wince every now and then, creating a small cough that leaves her throat. "C-Cream..." she says, weakly, tears slowly trickling down from her reddened cheeks.  
  
    You break your glare from Zen, and focus your gaze onto Jaehee's, as she catches a soft, loving smile appearing across your face. "Sorry, Cookie...I know you wanted to say it first...but..." you trail off, slowly looking towards the direction of a once-smiling Zen, who's appearance now resembles aggravation, "He needed to hear it. I know we wanted it to be special...but, I had to...I had to reveal my true feelings here, and now...though, I do want to hear you say it as well. We will continue the conversation later...my love."  
  
    Zen's nose begins to twitch, as his teeth starts to bare themselves, as if he is attempting to withhold a wolf's snarl. "You think...that I will allow this?! You can't love her! You can only love me! Now, we're going, whether you like it or not," he yells out, walking his way towards the two of you, holding his hand out, in attempts to grab your wrist.  
  
    You quickly swat his hand away from you, looking down at a loving, yet terrified, Jaehee. "Please, hon...let go. I don't want him to hurt yo-" you begin to say to your love, but is cut-off by a horrific, startling action from the man in front of you.  
  
    In an instant, Zen forces the tip of his boot into Jaehee's stomach, causing saliva to fling from her shocked, open mouth, the pain erupting into her once glowing eyes, causing your own eyes to widen from disbelief, watching Jaehee's arms fall to her side, as her back slams against the ground, her body limp from the intense pain pulsing inside her, her lungs once again struggling to maintain her breathing.  
  
    Your disbelieve quickly turns into an incredible amount of anger, as the gentle hand that was soothing Jaehee's head turns into a hardened fist, thrusting itself upwards, striking Zen in the cheek, causing him to yelp out in pain, his legs staggering backwards.  
  
    "You...you bastard! She was defenseless! What kind of man does that to a woman!? I...I won't let you harm my Jaehee anymore," you yell out, as you notice Zen's violent gaze fixated on yourself.  
  
    "You little bitch...how dare you strike me," Zen yells out, rushing towards you, attempting to attack your face with his own fist. On instinct, as well as knowledge of Jaehee's training in judo, you grip your hand around his wrist, holding his fist in place, as you quickly slide your other hand under his open arm, pulling his body over your hip, using his momentum as leverage, causing his body to crash against the wooden flooring.  
  
    His ankle lands onto the edge of a wooden table near the three of you, causing Zen to yell out in pain from the sensation above his foot. Without missing a beat, Zen quickly recovers from the fall, placing all of his weight on his uninjured ankle. "God...you're so feisty..." Zen says, revealing a thick grin across his face. He quickly staggers towards you, attempting to strike you again, his limping slowing his actions down, leaving you an opening to counter.  
  
    As his body comes within striking distance, you watch as he places his weak foot towards you. At that moment, you quickly place your own foot behind his, and slam your palm against his chest, as your right hand grasps a hold of his left arm, causing him to fall backwards, tripping over your foot.  
  
    The weight being shifted onto his ankle causes Zen to yell out again in dreadful pain, as his back once again smashes against the flooring. Before he is able to react to getting up, you drive your foot onto his chest, causing the air in his lungs to escape his body, allowing no airflow to his blood. The pain from your heel, as well as the lack of air, causes Zen to struggle, gasping for oxygen. You drive your foot into him again, this time into his stomach, making Zen silently gasp out in pain, his eyes staring into the ceiling, blood straining into his receptors from the frustration of a woman disabling him.  
  
    "This is what you get for harming my precious Jaehee, you bastard," you yell out, driving your foot into his stomach again, for good measures. As Zen gasps for air, crying in pain, you quickly crouch down next to Jaehee, whose body is still against the ground, her arms covering her stomach, a pool of vomit next to her turned head.  
  
    "Oh, no...Jaehee..." you brush her long strands of hair from her face, revealing her slanted eyes, attempting to look into your shocked, yet supportive, gaze. "C...Cream...please..." she lets out, barely, as she winces from the pain, her arms tightening around her stomach more.  
  
    "Shhh...it's alright, hon...I'm here..." you respond, placing your hand onto hers, gently squeezing her gripped fingers, causing them to relax. You then reach into Jaehee's pocket, pulling her phone out.  
  
    "What...are you...doing...Cream..." Jaehee asks, as she slowly turns her head towards you, traces of vomit revealing itself from the side of her head, entangled in her hair.  
  
    The hatred you feel towards Zen at this moment intensifies a bit, after seeing Jaehee's appearance, as you begin to go through her contacts, revealing "Jumin Han," then proceeds to press the Call button. "I'm going to call for help...Zen won't stay down for long...just, take your time, Jae. Don't strain yourself...you need to keep yourself safe," you let out, lifting the phone onto her ear, listening to the sound of dialing.

* * *

  
    Jumin walks out of the bathroom of his penthouse, and sits on the edge of his bed, as Elizabeth 3rd lovingly walks into his lap, purring intensively. He smiles, gently petting his pet's soft, white fur, causing her paws to stretch out, curling her body into his lap. His gaze fixates itself onto her beautiful coat, though notices his phone ringing from his peripheral vision.  
  
    Jumin carefully reaches over to where the phone is, and notices the picture of Jaehee flashing on his screen. His eyes widen, as he quickly answers the phone, thrusting it against his ear.  
  
    "Jaehee. Is Zen still with you two? Has he-" he begins, but is cut off by the harsh tone of someone who wasn't Jaehee, catching him off-guard.  
  
    "Jumin! Please, send help to Jaehee's house," you yell into the receiver, causing Jumin to create space between his ear and the phone, your elevated voice piercing into his thoughts.  
  
    "It's you," Jumin responds, as he stops giving attention to his pet, causing her to meow inventively. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
    "No, we're not! Jaehee's badly injured! Zen has hurt her! That bastard hurt my love! Please, Jumin, send help right away! Hurry! We don't have much ti-" you stop mid-sentence, causing Jumin's eyes to widen in horror.  
  
    "H-hey! Are you there? Cream! CREAM," Jumin yells out, quickly standing up from his bed, launching Elizabeth 3rd onto the floor, her blue eyes fixated on the stressed gaze of her owner.  
  
    After a few seconds of silence, another voice appears on the line, catching Jumin's attention. His eyes widen even more, as a breathless, male voice speaks hauntingly.  
  
    "You're...you're too late, Mr. Trust Fund Kid...she's...mine..." the voice speaks, then hangs up, leaving Jumin in a state of panic, a feeling he is not used to.  
  
    "Hyun! HYUN," he yells out, noticing the call being dropped. His eyes strain from the stress of knowing that Zen is causing harm to the two of you, and upon instinct, he dials another number, and quickly places his phone against his ear.  
  
    "Yes sir, Mr. Han," the voice answers, unknowing of what's happening.  
  
    "Please, gather five of your men, as well as my assistant, and go to Ms. Kang's house! That's an order," Jumin yells out, his eyes trembling in fear of what has happened to his former assistant, as well as yourself.  
  
    "But Mr. Han, Mr. Kim is in a meeting. You told him to not miss this on-" the voice says, before getting cut off by Jumin's elevated voice.  
  
    "Get him out this instant! Ms. Kang and her friend are in trouble! This takes top priority! Find Mr. Kim, get your men, and head over to Jaehee's house, this instant! That's an order, chief of security," Jumin yells out in response, his free hand gripping his black hair, his eyes narrowed in sorrow and frustration.  
  
    "Y-yes sir," the voice replies, hanging up from the call. Jumin paces his way towards the open window of his penthouse, staring into the beautiful horizon. After a few minutes of calming down, his eyes close, attempting to capture his emotions back into his soul. he looks at his phone, and dials yet another number, placing his phone on speaker.  
  
    "H-huh? Jumin? Why are you calling me," the voice answers, curiously.  
  
    "I need you to come to my penthouse, Luciel. It's about Hyun...he's over at Jaehee's house, with the two women. I fear for the worst," Jumin replies, hearing a gasp from the phone.  
  
    "Huh?! I thought I was barred from your penthouse! What about my dear Elle," Seven asks, confusion filling his voice.  
  
    "That matters not. Jaehee's safety, as well as her friend's, is top priority. Besides, I want to go over what we talked about with Hyun again, in person. I might need your skills in locating a possible kidnapping, as well. Knowing Hyun...he has already taken her," Jumin states, his usual, calm voice taking over his tone.  
  
"W-what?! O-okay, I'm on my way," Seven responds, as he ends the call. Jumin sighs, and focuses his gaze onto the horizon again, his heart crackling from the pressure of the worry he is feeling towards you and Jaehee.

* * *

  
    Zen softly laughs, as he ends the call on Jaehee's phone, tossing it to her side, as he slides the syringe out from your neck, letting a small amount of blood to trickle down your skin. Your body becomes numb, as your vision begins to fade, the woman you love turning into a hazy mess.  
  
    Jaehee's eyes widen, still strained from the pain in her stomach. Her vision retains its former state, allowing her to see the syringe Zen is holding in his hand, as well as your hollow eyes, as if all life has been drained from you.  
  
    "C-Cream...what...did you...do to her...you bastard," she asks, softly, as she attempts to lift her upper body off of the ground, only to fall back down, the pain inside her still pulsing.  
  
    "Oh, this little thing," Zen responds, waving the needle in the air. "It's a fairly potent muscle relaxer. She was making such a fuss, I had to use it. My new friend just didn't tell me how strong it was. It worked like a charm!"  
  
    Zen throws the syringe onto the floor, then begins to lift your limp body up from the ground, placing one of your arms around his neck. Before he was about to fully pick you up, he feels as if your foot is snared by something, as if a tree branch has wrapped itself around your ankle. He looks down, and notices Jaehee's hands tightly gripping your tennis shoe, holding onto you for dear life.  
  
    "Hey, come on, Jaehee. Just admit that you lost her. It will make things a lot easier," Zen says, both annoyed and happy, happy to see her struggle to keep her love with her.  
  
   _"Damn, she still has some strength in her...those blows I gave her should have knocked her out...well, she IS a black belt, so I shouldn't underestimate her...regardless, this attempt at keeping my princess is futile at best. All I have to do is..."_ Zen's train of thought trails off, as he leans down, untying your shoe lace.  
  
    "Zen...no...you imposter...I...I won't let you take...her...from me..." Jaehee replies, her grip on your shoe tightening, as if her life is depending on your safety. _"No...I won't let you go, Cream...not since I now know you love me...I...I need to tell you I love you as well...I wouldn't be able to look at myself the same way if I don't...I...just have to hold onto you..."_ she thinks to herself, not realizing Zen's actions.  
  
    She feels your foot loosening from the only thing keeping you to her, her tight grip keeping steady. Before she knows it, your foot slips out from your shoe, causing her grip to pull the precious artifact to her chest. She watches in horror as Zen lifts your ragdoll-like body into his arms, the back of your knees resting comfortably onto his forearm, while his other arm supports your back.  
  
    "Oh? I'm an imposter now? I'm the same, lovely Zen as I always was...only, with a new perspective in life. Now, since my princess is finally in my arms, we can have a peaceful life, devoid of all negativity...and I have you to thank. Thank you for taking care of her for me, Jaehee...but, it's time that we take our leave," Zen replies, as he turns to the door, limping from the pain you caused in his ankle, long breaths leaving his chest, his stomach still aching from your kicks.  
  
    The sorrow and anger building inside Jaehee creates an adrenaline rush, causing her arms to successfully pull her upper body from the ground, her palm pressing hard against your shoe, which is now touching the wooden flooring. As she struggles to keep her eyes on your unconscious face, her words escape her lips, full of fear and desperation. "Please...bring...her back...you...monster..." she says, catching Zen's attention.  
  
    "You just don't know when to quit, huh? Well...I guess I will give you a little message. I mean, I did promise that bastard hacker, Saeran..." Zen responds, clearing his throat, his head turning towards her. "If you want to get her back, come to Magenta. Come to Mint Eye. There, everyone will be happy...so, if you truly want to get her back...you have to come to my new place. Just know...that if you attempt to..." Zen slowly turns his body, allowing Jaehee to see your face clearer, as her focus shifts from your hollow eyes, to his fierce, lethal gaze.  
  
    "...Then I will personally end you. I have my princess...and no one will take her away from me," Zen finishes, as he turns back around, your long, loose hair flowing from the breeze of the open door.  
  
    Jaehee's adrenaline causes her to maneuver herself onto her knees, but nothing more, knowing that in her current state, she can't move, or else the pain will intensify. Her hands clench your tennis shoe tightly, as if she does not want to lose the only thing she has left of you. "C-Cream...my love...don't...go..." she lets out softly, tears rushing down her face, as she watches Zen's body turning down the sidewalk, until both you and him are out of her vision. After a few moments, she hears the sound of an engine starting, followed by the sound of tires squealing against the pavement, ending with the decrescendo of the engine, until it is no longer audible.  
  
    Jaehee's lips quiver, as her heart feels as if it were breaking, knowing that Zen will not drive back, and deliver you back to her loving arms. Her gaze shifts down to your tennis shoe, remembering the loving moments that you two shared earlier in the day. The flirting. The intertwining of your fingers. The loving gazes you two shared. These are the memories she wants to remember, not the ones of her in pain, as she pitifully watches you attempt to overpower the man who was once her idol.  
  
    Pulling your shoe close to her chest, Jaehee closes her eyes, trying to extract every ounce of love from the artifact into her soul, seeing if it will allow her to stand up on her own two feet again, much like how you helped her become the woman she is now. Instead, she feels loneliness, emptiness, sorrow...and determination.

* * *

  
    Fifteen minutes. That is how long it took for the limo to pull up to the side of Jaehee's house, from when Zen left. As soon as the engine turns off, several men, including Yoosung, frantically leave the vehicle, quickly making their way inside. "Guys, stay outside! I'll go check if everything's alright," Yoosung yells out, watching the security guards nod in response.  
  
    As soon as Yoosung enters the house, his eyes widen, as his gaze focuses on the woman on her knees, clenching onto the tennis shoe, soft cries emitting from her voice. "J-Jaehee," he yells out, as he runs to her side, kneeling down, noticing the empty syringe on the floor, as well as the pile of vomit close to Jaehee's foot.  
  
    "W-what happened, Jaehee," he asks, placing his soft hand against her back, attempting to sooth her. His heart feels twisted, hearing her cries, as he notices her hands trembling, gripping the shoe tightly.  
  
    "She...she's gone, Yoosung...she...she's gone..." Jaehee lets out, her voice full of hurt and betrayal. "Zen...he took her...he took her away from me..."  
  
    Yoosung continues to rub her back, as he looks around the room, trying to identify anything out of the ordinary, attempting to gather clues. "Don't worry. We will do everything in our power to bring your friend back. I promise," Yoosung says, cheerfully, sounding like his usual self.  
  
    "My...my friend? No...she's...she's not my friend, Yoosung...she's..." Jaehee trails off, quickly turning her head towards his, catching him off-guard, as he finally sees the true pain in her eyes, her face flustered with red, from the intense crying she did before the limo drove up. "She's the love of my life! I love her, and she loves me! She said it! She said that she's in love with me! How can that make us 'just friends'?!?"  
  
    Yoosung's eyes widen, as he panics, distancing his face from hers, shocked by the sudden change in her voice, going from soft and gentle, to firm and full of passion. "You...you love her? And she loves you back? I...I didn't know...though, now I think about it...it was pretty straight-forward. I mean, I always thought you two were just really good friends, with how you supported each other, and Zen always had to corre-" Yoosung says, as he is cut-off by Jaehee's frantic pleads.  
  
    "No! Don't say his name! Not now, not ever! He...he...he hurt me...fairly well, both physically...and mentally..." Jaehee snaps at the blond boy, as her voice quickly retracts itself to the soft tone she originally had, as she moves one of her hands to her stomach, wincing in pain from the touch.  
  
    Yoosung begins to tear up, not knowing what to do, seeing her in this condition. "Okay...I won't say his name...I'm sorry...that we weren't able to make it in time. We didn't know...that he was already attacking you. I...I'm so sorry...is there anything I can do right now?"  
  
    Jaehee places the hand that was on her stomach on the ground, pressing her palm against the wooden flooring, attempting to straighten her legs out. "H-hey, let me help you," Yoosung says, as he quickly gets up, helping her onto her feet, her breathing intensifying from the lack of strength in her system.  
  
    "Thank you...Yoosung...please, in the kitchen...next to the sink...there are some cylinders. In them...are tea leaves. Please, find the container...labeled "Recovery," place some leaves into...the round teaball...boil some water...and fix me a cup of tea...I will feel better...once I drink it..." Jaehee asks, weakly, as she staggers towards her bedroom, nearly falling back onto the ground, but regains her footing. "I...I'm going to...go change...out of these clothes...and clean...my hair a bit..."  
  
    Yoosung raises his hand, attempting to help her out, but decides to move towards the kitchen, allowing her to have some peace. He quickly places the teapot of water onto the stove top, turning the dial on. _"What...what the hell did Zen do to cause this much damage? Jaehee's strong...but she barely can barely stand...and why did he take her? This...doesn't make sense to me...is there something Jumin is keeping from me? Or is it because of my work that I'm not able to see what was happening,"_ Yoosung thinks to himself, as he places the tea leaves from the cylinder into the teaball.  
  
    As he waits for the water to boil, Yoosung returns to the living room, and kneels down, investigating the syringe. "What the hell? It's empty," he says, as he leaves the syringe alone, knowing that, due to it's hollow casing, it was used.  
  
    He then notices the crumpled piece of paper on the ground, as well as the eye-patch Zen was wearing earlier. He examines the eye-patch, noticing the small print on the inside. "Hmm...'You are Mint Eye. Never forget.' What does this mean...wait...Seven said something about Mint Eye at the after-meeting, after the party a few months ago...is there a connection here," he asks himself, placing the eye-patch in his dress-shirt pocket.  
  
    He picks up the crumpled paper, struggling to open it up. Once it was decompressed, Yoosung begins to read the letter, his eyes widening from the strange words spoken. "What the hell is going on?! This 'Mint Eye'...is Zen a part of it now?! Is that why he's acting the way he is?! I...I have to show this to Jumin," he softly says, as he neatly folds the letter, placing it in the same pocket as the eye-patch, making sure that the adhesive isn't touching the paper.  
  
    The teapot on the stove begins to whistle, as Yoosung takes the handle, and gently lifts the kettle from the burner, slowly pouring the steaming liquid into a coffee cup. He places the pot in the middle of the stove, to let the water cool down, and drops the teaball into the water, watching it slowly turn into different, rich colors of brown and dark red. Yoosung then pulls his phone out, dialing a number on the pad. Placing the phone against his ear, the blond boy looking back at the scene of conflict, worry in his eyes.  
  
    "Yes, Mr. Han? It's me, Yoosung...oh, sorry...'Mr. Kim.'...no, it doesn't look good here. Zen has kidnapped Jaehee's frie...no, not her friend. Did you know that they are in love with each other?!...oh, I see...you knew for awhile, huh? It was kind of a shocker for me to find out...yes, of course, sir. Jaehee's badly injured. She's refreshing herself, so when she's done, I'll take her over right away...oh, and Mr. Han? I found a piece of paper that you might want to see...yes, sir. I'll send you a text saying we're on our way. Okay, bye," Yoosung ends the call, shoving his phone back into his pants pocket, as he stares into the cup of tea, watching it slowly brew, waiting for Jaehee to come out of her bedroom.

* * *

  
    Jaehee pounds her fist against the counter where her bathroom skin rests, her blood-shot eyes staring intensively into each other, through the mirror. _"Damnit, Zen...what happened to you?! You used to be so nice, so caring...and now, you're...you're like a totally different person! You shouldn't have taken her away from me! It wasn't your right to separate us! I...I was going to confess myself to her. I even planned out a romantic dinner for us...but, now...that's not going to happen..."_ she thinks to herself, tears rushing down her face once again.  
  
    She pours a cup of tap water into the cup she keeps next to the sink, and rinses her mouth out, attempting to remove the taste and scent of vomit from her senses. Spitting the discolored liquid into the sink, Jaehee takes the towel next to her, damping one end with the running water, and washes her face, removing the traces of bile on her skin, followed by her hair. _"No...no...I won't let this go unpunished...I'm certain that Yoosung will take me to Jumin's, knowing how worried he must be about the situation...at least Zen was nice enough to let us know where he is going to."_ she continues thinking, turning the faucet off, then begins to slowly remove her dirty clothes from her battered and bruised body, her legs shaking from the continuous pain.  
  
    She then grabs her work-out clothes from her closet, which consist of black wind pants, which can unzip at the upper thigh, turning into a pair of shorts, and a tight, black tank top. Jaehee slowly makes her way to the edge of her bed, using it as a brace to slide her pants on, cringing at the pain of her stomach cramping up from stooping over, getting her legs into the sleeves.  
  
     _"I will bring you back, Cream. If...Zen thinks that he will 'end me' just like that, he has another thing coming. Besides, if you're able to do that much damage to him, being a novice at judo...who knows what I can do to him. All I know...is that I will cause him such pain, that he will wish to never speak of the RFA again. I...I want to put him through the same pain he put through me...through us..."_ Jaehee claims in her head, toughing out the continuous pain surging through her body, as she slides her tank top over her large chest.  
  
   _"...wait for me, Cream. Your love for me will give me enough strength of ten men. I will use that strength...to get you back."_


	16. Inside The Belly of The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen has taken you. Yoosung, helping a defenseless, emotionally-drained Jaehee towards Jumin's penthouse, where the remaining members of the RFA gather. In the chat room, they are greeted with two more people. One, everyone thought was gone. The other...

    As soon as he hears the sound of hinges creaking, Yoosung's gaze fixates on the opening bedroom door, seeing Jaehee's freshened look, her shoulder-length hair pulled back into a small ponytail. She slowly makes her way towards the kitchen, eyeing the cup of tea sitting in front of the blond male.  
  
    "Thank you, Yoosung...for making the tea," Jaehee says, a small smile, full of bliss and sorrow, slit onto her face. Yoosung smiles back, nodding, then notices how tight her tank top is, causing him to blush a little.   
  
    "Y-you're welcome, Jaehee...but, are you sure you want to wear something like that? You've been injured pretty badly. Doesn't it hurt," he asks, his gaze fixated on Jaehee's stomach.  
  
    Jaehee's left hand reaches up to where Yoosung is looking, rubbing the thin fabric of her top. "I chose this because I needed something to compress my body. When I was younger, and was taking judo lessons, I would get injured rather easily. Compression always helped, as well as heat pads. I actually have one of those heat pads on me right now. That's another reason why I wanted the tight top, to help keep it on."  
  
    "Ah, that makes sense...but, Jaehee," Yoosung responds, looking into her amber eyes," You just went through a lot of bad stuff just now...why are you smiling?"  
  
    Jaehee sighs, as she walks over to the kitchen counter, picking up the cup of tea, taking a small sip from the soothing liquid, her eyes closed from the sensation of relief. "Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't feeling anything...what Zen did to me...is unforgivable. The anger and hatred I have right now, because of what he did to me and her...the feeling of guilt, not being able to do anything to save her...and the sorrow I feel of not having her around right now...fails to compare to the happiness I feel, because..."  
  
    Jaehee then opens her eyes, her soft gaze fixating on the curious, blond male, her smile widening. "...well, we can continue this conversation in a bit. Knowing Jumin, he wants me to come with you to his penthouse. Let me grab one more thing, and we can head off. Okay, Yoosung?" She asks, as she finishes the cup of tea in one sitting, placing the ceramic article on the counter.  
  
    Before he was able to respond, Yoosung watches Jaehee turn her body, walking back towards her bedroom. "O-okay...I'll tell the security to gather in the limo. I'll wait for you there..." He says, as he steps away from the kitchen area, making his way outside. _"Jaehee...Even though I'm the youngest of the group, and I may not understand things quite as easily as the others in the RFA...but I can tell that you're incredibly sad. You've always stayed strong when you worked under Mr. Han, but we all knew that you were miserable...you shouldn't continue to keep your emotions to yourself..."_ Yoosong thinks to himself, as he closes the door behind him slightly, keeping the opening opened by a crack.  
  
    --------------------------------------------  
    Shortly after she closes the bedroom door behind her, her trembling hand curls into a fist, smashing it against the wall next to her, tears falling from her face. "D-Damn it...I used to be good at keeping to myself...damn it, Zen...I can never forgive you for what you did..." she says, as she wipes the tears away from her cheeks with her curled fist. She then makes her way to her chest of drawers, opening the bottom-most set, revealing a cigar box.  
  
    Jaehee proceeds to open the box, pulling a set of black, leather, finger-less gloves out from it, as well as a picture of a beautiful, slender woman. She slides the drawer into the chest, and sits on the edge of the bed, staring into the picture.  
  
    "I'm sorry...I wanted to use these when I figured out who did that to you," Jaehee says to herself, looking at the pair of gloves next to her." I never found out who took you life...who was in the vehicle that hit you...but...I want to use these now. Someone very dear to me is in trouble, and the one person who I viewed as my idol...my friend...hurt me. Now, I would like to hurt him back...he took my love..." she continues, as a single tear drop falls onto the picture, her hand gripping the glossy paper.  
  
   _"Please...watch over me. I want you to see how much I love this woman...what I'm willing to do to get her back into my life...I...I want you to watch me become the woman I always wanted to be...what you wanted me to be...mother."_  
  
    Jaehee places a small smile on her lips, as she places the picture of her mother on top of the chest of drawers, takes the pair of gloves, shoving them into her pocket, and walks out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She walks into the living room, where the negative atmosphere still lingers, and picks up her phone, the phone you used to call for Jumin's help, gripping the device tightly, as if she was holding your own hand. She turns the lights off in the living room, and exits the house, locking the front door. She then turns her body to walk towards the black limo, Yoosung's hand waving in the air.  
  
    "Come on, Jumin's waiting. I was going to wait to call him, but he called back. He definitely sounds worried..." Yoosung lets out, motioning Jaehee towards him. Jaehee nods, and makes her way to the vehicle, climbing into the large space, followed by the blond boy.  
  
    "So," Yoosung begins, looking Jaehee dead in the eye. "What were you saying, earlier? You were talking about the emotions you were feeling...that you were keeping to yourself."  
  
    Jaehee closes her eyes, nodding, as a small smile appears on her face. "Yes...I was talking about the negative emotions that were bottling inside of me...but, the real reason why I'm smiling is simple."  
  
    She then opens her eyes, as a light blush appears on her rosy cheeks. "It's because she's in love with me. My friend...my best friend...is in love with me." Jaehee's eyes begin to water, as she remembers the words you spoke, in response to Zen's hurtful speech. "I'm sorry for getting snippy with you earlier, Yoosung...but, given what happened earlier...I couldn't help myself...I had to release a small portion of my anger out...so, again, I apologize..."  
  
    Yoosung's eyes twinkle from your words, as he begins to shake his head vigorously. "N-no, don't apologize...I know you went through a lot, so it's understandable. I don't hold a grudge against you or anything...but, please...tell me...what happened? Why is Zen acting like this towards you?"  
  
    Jaehee sighs at Yoosung's question, making eye contact with his, causing his attention to focus directly to her words. "It still hurts to think about it...but, earlier today, I was showing Cream the building I staked out for our bakery that we want to open up."  
  
    Yoosung tilts his head, in a small state of confusion. "'Cream?' Oh, right...I think you called her that, when we were practicing Judo...please, go on."  
  
    Jaehee nods, remembering the way that you reacted towards her when she first started to tell you her feelings. "Shortly after showing her the building, I was going to tell her that I love her. It was something that had been eating away at me for awhile...I just had to tell her. Right in the middle of me telling her that, Zen showed up, out of nowhere. His hair was cut short, like he got rid of his admirable ponytail. He was also wearing an eye-patch on lis left eye."  
  
    Yoosung's eyes widen a bit, imagining Zen's image. "I've always wondered what he would look like with short hair...but that doesn't sound like Zen. Why would he change his look, just like that? I know that he treasures his looks above all others."  
  
    Jaehee's eyes close, nodding in response. "Yes, it doesn't...anyways, he said he wanted to apologize to us, because of what he said in the chatroom."  
  
    "The chatroom," Yoosung asks, tilting his head again, as he stares at the phone in his hand, forgetting about the RFA chatroom app. "I've been so busy with Mr. Han, I haven't really had a chance to check in the chats. I guess I really missed something, huh?"  
  
    Jaehee sighs, remembering the picture that Seven took, by hacking into your phone. "I guess he's working you harder than he did with me, since I was able to check the chats often...but yes, you did. Seven hacked into her phone, and used it to take a picture of us, while we were cuddled on the couch...I would show you, but it's a picture that I want to keep to myself, and her..." she trails off, pulling her phone out, scrolling through the images that she saved from the chats, and pulls up the picture being mentioned, causing her eyes to narrow, a wide smile appearing from her lips.  
  
    "We were in our pajamas, eating the ice cream that we bought beforehand, with her laying in my lap, her head perched against my chest... In fact, that night was when we gave each other our nicknames. She called me 'Cookie,' while I called her 'Cream,' since the both of us adore the flavor. It was our favorite kind of ice cream, it turns out. Zen wasn't pleased with the picture, though...he stormed out of the chat shortly after the picture was posted," Jaehee continues, her thumb softly pressing itself against the screen, where you face is. "She was so cute that night...in fact, she was always cute to me..."  
  
    As Jaehee's eyes begin to tear up again, leaving trails of tears falling to her cheeks, Yoosung reaches over, and places his hand on her shoulder, smiling. "Don't worry, Jaehee...we will get her back. I promise." Upon hearing his innocent words, Jaehee wipes her tears away with the back of her hand, smiling. The two of them feel the limo stop, as the door opens up, security lining up, creating a pathway towards the building of Jumin's penthouse.  
  
    "Mr. Kim! Ms. Kang! Please, hurry! Mr. Han wants you to go to him as soon as you can," the first security guard states, causing both of them jump, as they make their way out of the limo, being escorted towards the building.  
  
    "Jumin...you must really be worried, to go to these lengths..." Jaehee whispers to herself, looking down, avoiding eye contact with the security line. Her hand quickly places itself against her stomach, her eye wincing in pain, causing Yoosung to panic.  
  
    "J-Jaehee! Are you alright," the boy asks, but is motioned to calm down by Jaehee, her stance straightening up, as the two continue to walk towards Jumin's penthouse.   
  
    The two of them enter the elevator, and as soon as the doors close to take them to the penthouse, Jaehee rests her back against the wall of the chamber, admiring the familiar look of the space. "Hey, Yoosung...this elevator...this is the place where I almost kissed her..." she says, quietly, yet blissfully.  
      
    "Oh?! Really?! This one," Yoosung asks, as he places his thumb against the small screen, granting him access to the upper floors of the building.  
  
    Jaehee nods, smiling. "Yes, this one. It was after Jumin let us have the loan to start up our bakery. I was so excited, that I just picked her up, and started spinning her. Once we stopped, I rested my forehead against hers...and...I...almost kissed her..." her blush intensifies, as she begins to giggle. "S-sorry...I'm just trying my best to stay positive."  
  
    Yoosung smiles back, giving a thumbs-up with his free hand. "It's alright, Jaehee. She's lucky to have you, you know? I know I wouldn't have been able to give her the amount of love you do. I mean, I'm the youngest of the group, and you're almost the oldest..." he trails off, and begins to panic, regretting his words. "I-I didn't mean to say that you were old! I-I'm sorry!"  
  
    Jaehee raises her hand to her mouth, giggling, enjoying Yoosung's embarrassing scene. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize. You did state a fact, that I'm the second oldest of the RFA. Soon, I'll be twenty-seven, but it's just a number. I may be a few years older than Cream...but I still love her all the same."  
  
    Yoosung's smile stays on his face, as the elevator stops, revealing the bright light of Jumin's penthouse, illuminating from the crack of the doors. Suddenly, the doors open up, allowing Yoosung and Jaehee to walk in, removing their shoes from their feet, Jaehee struggling to remove her own, causing Yoosung to help her out.   
  
    Jaehee looks around the room, and notices Jumin, staring tentatively into her amber eyes, his body placed on the edge of his bed, phone in hand. Next to him, sits Seven, his right foot propped up on his left knee, keeping his laptop in front of him, his fingers typing away on his own phone.  
  
    "Once you two are comfy...please, log into the messenger. We need to have a serious conversation," Jumin lets out, his trembling hand barely holding onto his cellular device.  
  
    Yoosung walks Jaehee over to the black leather couch, and gently sits her down, pulling his phone out, noticing Jumin's anxiety. "Mr. Han...is everything alright?"  
  
    Jumin sighs, as he glares at his phone. "No...it isn't...there's someone in the chat room that we need to talk to. Just...hurry and log in."  
  
    Jaehee pulls her own phone out, staring at the picture she had up already from the limo ride. After a few seconds, she opens the messenger app, and logs into the chat room. In it, there is Jumin, Seven, Yoosung, herself...and V.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
    The world is groggy to you. Your eyes are barely open, and your head feels like it's spinning around, like a vortex of darkness, swirling around your soul. You attempt to move your muscles, but no strength is found in your limbs. Then, you realize...you're drugged. You vaguely remember the sensation of a needle plunging into your neck, and shortly after, your body became numb, sluggish, incapable of self-movement.  
  
     _"Where...am I? I don't...recognize this place. Damn...why...why was I taken away...from the woman I love? Jae...hee...please...you...you have...to rescue...me..."_ you manage to think to yourself, bringing to your memory any and every memory you have with her, attempting to gain strength from the love you have for her.  
  
    Your eyes attempt to open more, allowing you to see a blurred, gray scenery above you. You try as hard as you can to turn your head, but your drugged state causes your gaze to stay focused on the gray blur. Suddenly, a pale face appears, blocking some of the blur from your vision. The face was blurred as well, but you knew who it was. You wish it were to be Jaehee, the woman who heard your confession, that you loved her. To your dismay, it was Zen's face, not hers.  
  
    "Good morning, my princess..." Zen lets out softly, as he takes his hand, and brushes the back of his fingers against your cheek. You continue to lay there, unable to sense his touch.  
  
    Zen sighs, and takes your numb hand into his, as he softly presses his lips against the back of your hand. "You're protected, my dear...we're in a place that no one can touch you. In fact, you're in the bed that I slept in for...two months now? I even placed my coat on top of you, so you could get used to me, and my scent...anyways, I promise, nothing will happen to you now...you're mine, and nothing can change that..."  
  
    Every fiber of your being wishes to get up from the horizontal position your body is in, and beat some more sense into the short-white-haired stranger, a man who is a shell of his former self. Suddenly, your attention goes towards the sound of mysterious clapping. You notice Zen's cloudy face turn towards the direction of the claps, a small grunt leaving his lips.  
  
    "Hey, long time, no see, Hyun...I see you completed your mission," Saeran asks, as he continues to clap, a small, pleasant smile pastured on his lips. "You got the maiden back. Congratulations...though, I don't see any bruises on her...with that, I'm disappointed..."  
  
    Zen sighs, and stands up from his chair, temporarily moving his gaze from your limp body towards Saeran's happy face. "I told you, I wouldn't hurt her...but I did use the syringe you gave me to numb her body. Once that happened, it was a piece of cake."  
  
    Saeran whistles in response, as he crosses his arms across his chest, his black hoodie drooping from his shoulder, revealing his tattoo. "Good job, really...though, I still can't believe The Savior would pick a newbie like you to do this job...I was really hoping I could finish it...but you guys...were too boring to me. I hacked you twice, but the information I gained was...well, bullshit. Nothing important was said, aside from the obvious attraction that the maiden and the assistant had...seriously, I still can't believe that I missed that..."  
  
    Zen quickly kicks the chair behind him, causing it to tumble towards the cell bars. As the loud clang of metal and wood emitted, your body jolts in shock, your mind startled from the sudden noise.  
  
    "Don't you dare talk about that woman around me! Those two have nothing! Nothing! The princess is mine, and mine alone! She will never go back to Jaehee," Zen yells, in response to Saeran's taunt, as he grasps the collar of Saeran's hoodie, pulling his body upwards.  
  
    "Heh...do you remember, Hyun? I could kill you right here, right now. I don't think doing this will help you..." Saeran softly speaks, his smile turning into the cold, childish grin he always bore during the two months of Zen's captivity.  
  
    Zen's glare intensifies, attempting to pierce into the eyes of the light gray-haired male. "Your threats mean nothing to me, Saeran...if I'm able to do what I did to Jaehee...the way I made her useless...unable to move...who knows what I can do to a guy. If you decide to harm one hair on my princess's body...I will personally end you."  
  
    Saeran's grin disappears from his face, his own gaze focused on Zen's two-tone eyes, one red, one mint green. "If I have to hurt her, I will. We have to hurt her...that's part of the initiation process. In order to learn the truth of happiness, one must feel fear, pain, and suffering. Much like what I did to you..."  
  
    Zen's grip on Saeran's hoodie tightens, as he begins to lift the male up from the ground, pulling Saeran's gaze up to meet his own. "Like I said...if you harm one hair on her...I'll end you. If it comes down to not harming her, or converting her to Mint Eye...I will choose the first. No one can harm my princess...not while I'm here..."  
  
    Zen's serious facial structure turns to shock, as Saeran begins to lightly chuckle, quickly turning into a laugh, as hollow as a soulless being could emit. "Whoever said I was going to convert her? If anyone is going to convert her...it will be you. You were the one who brought her here, and you will be the one to bring her to Magenta. Besides...you have already taken the first step," Saeran says, his eyes never straying from Zen's shocked gaze.  
  
    "W-what do you mean?! I haven't done anything to start up the initiation," Zen responds, hastily, pushing Saeran's dangling body against the cell bars.  
  
    Saeran's usual smile appears on his lips again, frustrating Zen even more. "Of course you did...do you remember what first happened when I took you?"  
  
    Zen's eyes shake, attempting to remember the event. "You...you injected me with the drugs, while I was still out of it...I was laying on the bed, where she's laying right now..." Zen trails off, as Saeran's laugh overpowers his speaking volume.  
  
    "Oh my God, did you really think that was the first time I gave you those drugs? Sure, at that time, I said that you were going to join Magenta with that shot...but there was another time where you received the dose. It...was when I first took you. In front of the assistant's house..." Saeran lets out, as Zen's arms begin to shake, lowering the male's body down to the ground, his boots touching the cold cement.  
  
    "When...I was...kidnapped? You...you're not saying..." Zen's gaze quickly shifts towards your body, his eyes widening in disbelief, now knowing what he has done. "You...you bastard! You said they were just muscle relaxers!"  
  
    Saeran smiles, closing his eyes. "Well...I lied. I couldn't let you go and get her without any kind of back-up plan. You know, just in case you decided to stray away from Mint Eye, and take our maiden away from us. That 'muscle relaxer' you gave her...was really a potent version of the dose I first gave you. You see...the true initiation...started when you were kidnapped...much like the maiden's initiation...started when you drugged her."  
  
    Zen's eyes widen, realizing what he has done, then turns his head towards your immobile body. "My...my princess..." He trails off, then quickly turns his head towards Saeran, his fingers clenched into a tight fist, and hurls his fist against Saeran's cheek, causing the hacker to stagger backwards, his back hitting the cell bars. "You bastard! That shit royally messed with my head! And you say it's 'potent?' JUST HOW FUCKING POTENT IS IT," Zen yells out, the blood in his body rushing into his eyes, causing them to become blood-shot.  
  
    Before Saeran is able to react, Zen storms out of the cell, yelling obscene words aloud. Saeran runs after the white-haired man, asking him where he's going, rubbing his hand against his bruised cheek. The last thing you remember hearing is Zen's enraged voice, demanding to know exactly what's in the drugs, and how much was in the dose.  
  
    You attempt to move your fingers, and realize that the muscle relaxer portion of the drug has worn off fairly well, as your fingers and limbs move a bit better. You try to sit up from the bed, as you attempt to throw Zen's coat off from your body. Using every ounce of strength you have available, you grip the coat, and pull it to the ground.  
  
    You blink a few times, to adjust to the atmosphere around you, and reach down to your pockets. Surprisingly, you feel your phone still on you. Your heart begins to pound, creating an adrenaline rush that breaks you out of the hold of the drugs. You pause for a few seconds, admiring the background picture that you have on your phone. It's a picture of Jaehee's face, during the night before, when you first slept in the same bed as the love of your life.  
  
   _"God, Jaehee...please, be in the chat room...I...I want to tell you I love you, one more time...who knows what this drug...will do to me..."_ you think to yourself, as your thumb moves into the apps, hovering over the RFA Messenger logo.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
(Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room)  
  
[Yoosung Kim]: V!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON HERE?!?  
  
[707]: Yoosung, calm down...now's not the time to explode.  
  
[V]: ...I'm sorry.  
  
[Yoosung Kim]: JUMIN SAID YOU HAVE CANCER!!! WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
[Jumin Han]: ...it was obviously a lie, Mr. Kim. I told you that after the party.  
  
[V]: ...yes, it was. I'm sorry, Jumin...for misleading you, and the RFA.   
  
[Yoosung Kim]: YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU'RE SORRY!   
  
[V]: I know...but I mean it.  
  
    Jaehee looks over at Yoosung, who is angrily staring at his phone, his fingers tensing up violently. She places her soft hand on his shoulder, causing his head to quickly turn, letting her see the anger in his eyes. "Yoosung...let's calm down. There's no need to get angry right now...though, I do want to know what is going on with him..." Jaehee speaks, softly. Yoosung's face begins to relax, as he takes in a big breath, letting it out slowly.  
  
    "Jaehee's right, Mr. Kim. Even I don't know why he's here. He just logged on right before you two came up," Jumin responds, his eyes still glued onto the bright screen of his phone.  
  
[Jumin Han]: V. What is going on? You said that you would take care of the hacker issue...and it has arisen again. Explain yourself.  
  
[707]: Yeah! This guy is extremely persistant :(  
  
[V]: I have heard. There must have been another misunderstanding. I will fix it immediately.  
  
[Jumin Han]: No.  
  
[Yoosung Kim]: You always say that, V! Always! We can't trust you right now!  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Yoosung does have a point...but, Jumin...why "no?"  
  
[V]: Jumin...please, let me fix this...I will make it right. I promise.  
  
[Jumin Han]: I said no, V. Not while our members are in danger right now! You made me the new leader of the RFA, and I am taking that title to heart!  
  
    Jaehee looks over at Jumin's tense face, his black eyes trembling slightly. "Jumin..." she trails off, then focuses her attention back towards her phone.  
  
[V]: Danger? What do you mean? The hacking was just for information.  
  
[707]: Weeeell...let's just say that...two of our members are missing right now. -_-  
  
[V]: "Missing?" Who is missing?!  
  
    The three men in the room shift their gaze at Jaehee, who's eyes begin to tear up, not wanting to admit again that her love is kidnapped by her former idol. She begins to sniffle, as her fingers type in the words.  
  
[Jaehee]: ...Zen...and Cream...  
  
[V]: Cream? Who is Cream? There isn't a member of the RFA with the name "Cream!"  
  
[Jumin Han]: Relax, V. Cream is the nickname Jaehee gave the member that joined us two months ago. The one who took over Rika's position.  
  
[V]: Oh...I understand. Sorry for sounding harsh...  
  
[Yoosung Kim]: Harsh?! V, you should sound more worried!! Zen was the one who kidnapped her!!  
  
[707]: Yeah...Zen was acting weird for the last...two months, actually. I wonder what happened to him...  
  
[V]: Hyun kidnapped her?! Why would he do that?!  
  
    Yoosung's eyes widen, as he realizes what he has in his pocket. He quickly gets up, and pulls the eye-patch, as well as the letter, handing the two to Jumin. "I found these in Jaehee's house. There's useful information here..." he says, as he opens the letter, quickly reading it.  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: ...I...I don't know...he...he attacked her and I...he drugged her...and hit me so hard that...I...I couldn't do anything...to save her...  
  
    Jaehee's teary eyes finally begin to flow, having small drops of liquid fall from her cheeks. Yoosung looks over at his friend, and quickly makes his way towards the couch, sitting down, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, attempting to soothe her. He leans in, and whispers into her ear, "I know I'm not her...but I'm your friend, Jaehee. Please...calm down...it will be alright..."  
  
    Jumin's eyes widen in disbelief, and hands the letter over to Seven, then picks up the eye-patch, seeing the small message that was placed onto it. He looks over at Seven, who's eyes are straining at every word. Jumin's attention moves back towards his phone, noticing V's change of tone.  
  
[Jumin Han]: It looks like...Zen is apart of that group the hacker is associated with..."Mint Eye."  
  
[V]: What? How is that possible?! I don't believe it!  
  
[707]: ...I've confirmed it, V...but...I have one question to ask you...WHY THE HELL IS SAERAN INVOLVED!?!  
  
    Jaehee quickly looks up at Seven, seeing his eyes tear up, his teeth grinding against each other in frustration. Her phone begins to vibrate, causing her focus to go back to her phone, witnessing the drama unfolding.  
  
[V]: What do you mean, Luciel?  
  
[707]: You know damn well what I'm talking about! This letter...that Yoosung found at Jaehee's place...HAS SAERAN'S NAME IN IT! WHAT IS HE DOING, V! ANSWER!  
  
[Jumin Han]: Luciel...please, calm down...  
  
    In retaliation, Seven pushes Jumin off of his bed with all of his might. Jumin fumbles against the ground, a hurtful expression plastured on his face. "Luciel?! Why on Earth did you do-" he is cut off by Seven's tears, his black-and-yellow striped glasses halfway slid off from his face.  
  
    "I...I'm sorry, Jumin...but...I can't keep calm...now since I know...that he is involved with this..." Seven says, sorrow filling his once chipper voice.  
  
    Jumin stands up, straightening his black suit. "Today's an emotional day, Luciel...but please, refrain from violence. Though...who is this...'Saeran?'"  
  
    Seven becomes quiet, causing the other three to feel a bit of anxiety. He then begins to type on his phone, causing the others two look at their respective devices, awaiting his response.  
  
[707]: Please...V...tell me...why...is he involved...  
  
[V]: ...I...I can't tell you...I'm sorry, Luciel...  
  
(707 has left the chat room)  
  
    Seven stands up from the bed, slamming his phone against the soft mattress, and begins to pace around, angrily. "He always says that...every time I bring his name up...he always says that," he lets out, his voice full of anger and betrayal. Jaehee's eyes begin to tear up again, as Seven takes notice, his face changing from the tense formation it has been in for the last few minutes, to one of sadness, and regret.  
  
    "I-I'm sorry, Jaehee...I didn't want to get mad...but this topic, about Saeran...is very touchy to me. Please...don't cry..." Seven pleads, as he walks over, placing his hands onto Jaehee's shoulders. "I...don't know why he is there, or why he's associated with Mint Eye...but I'll make sure that Saeran doesn't do anything to Cream, alright?"  
  
    Jaehee's eyes widen, with a small smile forming on her lips. "T-thank you, Luciel. It might not help you...but Zen did refer to this 'Saeran' as the hacker."  
  
    Seven closes his eyes, nodding. "It does...now everything makes sense...thank you, Jaehee. Guess that makes us even now, since I helped you with those slides way back when."  
  
    Jumin glances over at the two, his eyes narrowing in displeasure. "What was that, Luciel?"  
  
    Seven quickly turns his body, waving his arms, laughing. "N-nothing! I was just apologizing to her, that's all," he lets out, quickly scrambling to get his phone back from the bed, logging back into the chat room.  
  
[Jumin Han]: He's coming back...we're all in the same room. He seems to have calmed down.  
  
[V]: That's a relief...  
  
(707 has entered the chat room)  
  
[707]: Let's forget about him for right now...but, V...I do wish to talk to you about this, privately.  
  
[V]: ...of course. I will fill you with everything on him...but, Zen...with Mint Eye...that doesn't make sense...  
  
[Jumin Han]: Luciel said that Mint Eye is the group behind the hacking, correct? If so...then why would a group that only wants information...want the RFA members?  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Yes...please, tell us...I need to know...  
  
[V]: Jaehee...I don't know why they took your friend...but, I will get to the bottom of it.  
  
    Yoosung looks over at Jaehee, who's eyes have narrowed in annoyance, her phone shaking within her grasp. "Uh oh...guys...I think V...is about to find out..." he trails off, as the other two focus their attention to their phones.  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: ..."friend?" I...I hate that word...I've been hearing and using that word for the longest time...but, not anymore...she's...not my friend, V...she...she...  
  
(Cream has entered the chat room)  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: SHE'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, V!  
  
    Jaehee gasps after sending the message, seeing the words that always caused her heart to jump, her fingers frantically struggling to type message after message.  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: OMG  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: CREAM!  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!  
  
[Jumin Han]: Cream! Are you alright? What has Zen done to you!?  
  
[Yoosung Kim]: Please, be alright...  
  
[707]: THIS JUST IN! JAEHEE CONFESSES HER LOVE FOR THE FIRST TIME!  
  
[V]: ...you two...love each other?  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Please...Cream...please, be alright...  
  
[Cream]: I'm fine, Jae...I'm heavily drugged, though...my thoughts aren't all here atm...  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: OMG, Cream...I'm so happy to see your messages again...  
  
    Yoosung looks up at Jaehee's flushed face, large streams of tears begin to fall from her face, as she lets out little cries, as if she's attempting to hold the flood gate of her emotions inside, but just barely.  
  
[Cream]: I miss you, Cookie...please...I...I don't have much time. Zen will come back...I...I don't want him around me...  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: I miss you too, Cream! More than anything! I promise, I will get you back! I need you with me!  
  
[Cream]: :) I...guess that you're crying?  
  
[Yoosung Kim]: ...yeah...like a big baby...  
  
[707]: (posts picture of Jaehee crying)  
  
[Yoosung Kim]: WHAT THE HELL, SEVEN?!  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: ...why did you do that, Luciel?! I...I don't want her to see me like this...  
  
[707]: Take a good, long look at this picture, Cream...no one can cry crocodile tears for you like this woman.  
  
[Cream]: ...you look as beautiful as ever, Jae...  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: ...thank...you...seriously, though...I'm going to rescue you...and I'm going to make Zen pay...  
  
[V]: ...you two...I...I'm moved...I didn't realize how much you two...cared for each other.  
  
[Cream]: ...hello, V. If you can do anything, please do so...  
  
[V]: Of course. Please, stay safe...I must go, everyone. I have to gather as much information as I can to fix this.  
  
[Jumin]: You're not going to do this alone, V. We all are going to help...Jaehee, especially. I will call you immediately after we end the conversation.  
  
[V]: Okay, Jumin. I hope Elizabeth 4th is doing well...  
  
[Jumin Han]: ...how dare you get her name wrong...  
  
[V]: My mistake...I'm still trying to get used to this new vision...  
  
[707]: You got your eyes fixed?!  
  
[V]: Only one, for now...though, it's temporary. I'm on a waiting list for the major surgery portion...again, I'm sorry, for everyone...especially for you two ladies. Well...  
  
(V has left the chat room)  
  
[Cream]: Jaehee...  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Yes?!  
  
[Cream]: What you said...when I logged on...please, tell me those words...when we see each other again.  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Of course, love! I will say those words over and over again! I don't care where we live, what others think about us...I want to shout those words from the roof!  
  
[Cream]: ...you're...so cute, Jaehee...  
  
(Cream has left the chat room)  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Cream? Cream?! CREAM?!  
  
(707 has left the chat room)  
  
(Jumin Han has left the chat room)  
  
(Yoosung Kim has left the chat room)  
  
    The three men look over at Jaehee, who's hands are clenched together, against her chest, as her cries of happiness and sorrow echo throughout the penthouse. Her tears fall to the carpet, as small sniffles come out several times. Yoosung pulls her into an embrace, allowing her cries to muffle against his black suit.  
  
    "I...I didn't want to say those things like this! I...I want to tell her I love her in peace and quiet...no one else, but me and her there...this isn't fair," she lets out, as Yoosung begins to soothe her back with his palm.  
  
    "There, there...it's alright, Jaehee...at least you both know you love each other..." he lets out, as Seven walks over, and embraces the two of them, attempting to comfort her as well.  
  
    Jumin looks over at his ex-assistant, pain in his eyes. Shortly afterwards, he takes his phone, and dials a number, placing the device against his ear. "Yes. Chief of security? I have an urgent request...yes, I am aware of what time it is...but, this is top priority...yes, it involves Ms. Kang...yes, she's doing alright. I need you to gather everyone. All of our men...please, have everyone meet me in the conference room. You have fifteen minutes...again, this is top priority...thank you, sir," he finishes, hanging up.  
  
    "You three...we have fifteen minutes to prepare," Jumin lets out, catching everyone's attention, Jaehee's loud cries softening down to light sobbing.  
  
    "W-what...do you mean...Jumin," she responds, her red face focused on her ex-boss.  
      
    Jumin walks over to his wardrobe, taking off his suit jacket, neatly hanging it on the hanger, placed on his door. "Easy...we..." he trails off, pulling his tie from his neck.  
  
     _"...we are going to storm Mint Eye. In fifteen minutes, the RFA...will wage war against them, and get your love back."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We are now going into Operation: Eyedropper (the rescue mission) portion of the story. Thank you, everyone, for reading my story, and saying such positive things about it! The more I write, the more I want to create my own, original story.
> 
> Each and every comment that is made brings joy to my heart. Thank you again, everyone, for the positive comments. I promise to give you an ending that is the most emotional one ever! XD


	17. War Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reasoning behind your leaving the chat room is revealed, as Zen begins his measures to assure your loyalty towards him. Meanwhile, the four remaining RFA members converse with V, gaining info on the headquarters of Mint Eye, as well as issuing the plan on how to save you.

    You gasp, as Zen grasps the phone out of your hand, an annoyed look plastered on his face. "And what do you think you're doing, my princess," he lets out, a stern tone echoing throughout the cell. He looks at the screen, and notices the messages that you and Jaehee have exchanged in the chat room, which causes his eyes to open wide, his teeth grinding forcefully in anger.  
  
    "I...I needed...to talk...to Jae-" you try to say, before the sound of your phone shattering against the portion of the wall made of stone causes your eyes to widen in shock.  
  
    "...you...don't talk to Jaehee anymore...you hear, my princess? Don't even think about her...just think of me..." Zen says softly, but with rage, engulfing the emotion in his words.  
  
    You force your head to shake side to side, attempting to look Zen in the eyes. "I...I won't...think of...you...you...bastard...I...love Jaehee...not you..." you softly say, the drugs in your system retraining your longing to express hatred on your face.  
  
    Before you know it, Zen's hand grips against your throat, picking you up slightly, causing the oxygen you were breathing in to pause, your head feeling lighter from the lack of air.  
  
    "You little...you can't love that woman, you hear?! You will only have eyes for me! ME," Zen yells out, his grip intensifying. Your attempts at breathing are short-lived, causing your eyes to lower.  
  
    Zen sees what his actions are doing, and quickly calms down, letting go from your throat. "I...I'm sorry, my princess...this is what happens...when you think of that woman...please, don't let me do that again...okay," he asks softly, as he takes the syringe in his other hand, and injects it into your arm.  
  
    You remain expressionless, not realizing that more of the drugs were being shot into your bloodstream. The thoughts in your head become jumbled, getting them confused with truths and lies. The only thing that hasn't changed, though...was your thoughts of Jaehee, and how much you love her.  
  
   _"Jaehee...you told V...you told everyone...that I'm the love of your life...heh, I knew it...all this time, you really were trying to tell me you love me...I'm...so grateful...to have such a woman in my life...seeing your reaction...to me coming into the chat room...was the best thing ever. Seeing someone worry about me, like the way you do...God, I love you so much...it doesn't matter what Zen does...he can't change how I feel towards you...my love..."_ you think to yourself, as your eyes lower, allowing your body to enter a peaceful sleep, with nothing but Jaehee on your mind.

* * *

  
    "Wage war," Yoosung asks, as he breaks away from the embrace he was giving Jaehee, confusion in his eyes. "Are...are we really going to go there?"  
  
    "Yes," Jumin responds, picking his phone up, dialing a number on the screen. "As a businessman, I see no benefit in this whole arrangement, especially with the loss of Jaehee's business partner, making the operation of their bakery cafe much more strenuous. Such a loss would mean that the loan I lent out would be placed in vain...however..." Jumin pauses, looking into the eyes of the broken woman, hurt placed into her once-alive amber eyes.  
  
    "...as a true friend, and leader of the RFA, our friend, Cream, takes priority. I may be thinking irrationally at this moment, and in a way, rushing operations...but, I feel this is the best route to go. I can't bare to see you in this much pain, Jaehee. That...is why we are going, as the RFA...as a family. We will go get our family back, by any means," Jumin finishes, as he hears a voice answer the phone, placing the call on speaker, allowing everyone else to hear.  
  
    "Yes, Jumin...thank you for calling me after the conversation in the chat rooms," V says, causing everyone in the room to focus on the call, Seven removing himself from his embrace with Jaehee as well, turning his body, so him, her, and Yoosung are placed on the couch, facing Jumin.  
  
    "I did say I would call...anyways, is there anything you can tell us? Since you've been at Mint Eye before, do you know the structure well," Jumin asks, as Seven begins to think to himself, attempting to recall a portion of his past.  
  
    "A little, yes...I've only been in there a few times, but I can say that I know the place a bit...why? What are you thinking, Jumin," V asks, worry appearing in his voice.  
  
    "I am planning a full-force invasion into their headquarters. We still have to plan, so it will be awhile until we are ready to leave. Do you know how their security looks," Jumin replies, quickly raising his free hand to his face, extending his index finger against his lips, silently asking the other three to remain quiet.  
  
    "I wouldn't advice that, Jumin...though, their security isn't as much as I would think it would be, at least, last time I went, two months ago," V says, as Seven raises his finger in the air, as if the recalling of his memories was a success. He then grabs the notepad and pen he keeps in his jacket pocket, and begins to write, causing Jaehee's attention to be diverted to his scribbling, her sniffles still appearing at times, her emotions still being revealed from her eyes.  
  
    "Please, tell me what you know about the security there, even if it was from a few months ago," Jumin insists, watching as Seven continues his writing.  
  
    A sigh comes from the phone, catching Jumin's attention for a few seconds. "Alright...I know you, Jumin, so I won't argue against you. The security...was very loose at the front gate. I guess it's because they wouldn't think anyone would come in, uninvited. There are two other entrances into the building. One, that resides in the back, where the vehicles are kept, and the other, located in the left side of the building, leading into the room where the circuit breakers are," V pauses, waiting for a response from Jumin.  
  
    Seven taps his pen against his lips, staring at Jumin's phone. _"This isn't making much sense...I know that V has been in the building. Hell, I saw him walk in there myself...but, why does he know so much about it, such as where their circuit breaker system is? Besides...if the hacker...S-Saeran...is there, then they would need a hefty amount of power to supply both the building and the computer. Just one room wouldn't be enough to hold all of those breakers...unless..."_ His eyes widen, as a realization appears in his mind, his focus shifting back to his notepad, his pen continuing to scribble on the paper.  
  
    "So, two other entrances into the building...but, if security is lacking behind the front door, that is a viable place to enter as well. Hypothetically speaking, that is..." Jumin trails off, his eyes closing, attempting to think.  
  
    "Yes. Security is higher with the vehicles. I'm led to believe that there is high-powered, high-priced technology being stored there, within the vehicles, possibly used for hacking, much like what happened to the RFA. As for the breaker room, there was only one or two guards there, since the room is so small," V replies, as Jumin's eyes open, knowing that the conversation has to end.  
  
    "Thank you, V...is there anything else you can think of? Any other information that can be given about this place," he asks, taking in a deep breath, as Jaehee's gaze remains fixated on Seven's scribbling, attempting to piece together what he is writing.  
  
    "No, Jumin. That is all...I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm going to try and get more information about Mint Eye, and see if there is any other info I can get that can help you...well, take care. And don't do anything reckless...or else your cat will be sad," V states, before hanging up.  
  
    Jumin closes his eyes again, as he places his phone back into his pants pocket, crossing his arms together. "So...that was a lot of helpful information. Everyone, let's go to the conference hall," he says, turning his back towards the three, heading towards the elevator.  
  
    "S-so...does that mean that, when we go in...that we will go into the breaker room," Yoosung lets out, as he gets up, following his boss. Jumin turns his head, a small grin appearing across his lips.  
  
    "No. We will not be going in that room," Jumin says, stopping his movement, as Jaehee stands up, wincing slightly from the stinging pain in her stomach.  
  
    Jumin's eyes widen a bit, turning his body towards the woman. "Jaehee...if the pain is too much, I won't force you to come with," he says, worry in his voice.  
  
    Jaehee closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath, which she was desperately hoping to gain, due to the crying that occurred when you left the chat room. "Do you really think I'm just going to sit down, and not do anything? We are going to save my Cream! This is my girlfriend we're talking about," she yells out, her eyes widening, both her hands covering her gaping mouth.  
  
    "Your...'girlfriend?' I...think it's too early to be saying that, Jaehee..." Jumin responds, as his body turns back towards the elevator. Yoosung nervously chuckles at her actions, following his boss into the elevator.  
  
    "I...I just called Cream...my girlfriend...God, now I'm really getting greedy...we haven't even properly expressed ourselves...our words of love have only risen because of the tension of the situation...I...I shouldn't be thinking about this, but...my emotions...they are going haywire...I love her, and she loves me...I can't stop thinking about us..." Jaehee thinks to herself, a deep, red blush spreading from her cheeks, the blood in her veins spreading warmth throughout her body, causing her heart to pump faster.  
  
    Finally, a soft slap on the back brings Jaehee back to reality, as Seven smiles at her, making his way towards the elevator, his bag in tow. "Well, I can at least say this...you really are becoming more of a human, Jaehee. I'm sure that if she was here, right now...she would be glowing just as much as you are," he finishes, laughing.  
  
    A smile appears on Jaehee's reddened lips, as she makes her way towards the open elevator, stepping inside, as the chamber closes, taking the four remaining members of the RFA down, towards the conference hall, or as how Jaehee would refer to it...as the War Room.  
  
    "By the way, Mr. Han...when you said that we weren't going to go in using the breaker room...why not? If V said-" Yoosung says, curiously, before being cut off by Jumin's hand being raised.  
  
    "It's really simple, actually...but you wouldn't know," Jumin begins, causing the other three to look at him, curiously. "Shortly after Rika and V gave me Elizabeth 3rd, V and I came up with a plan...well, more like a code. If one of us would be forced to share information that is faulty, we would use Elizabeth 3rd as a means to reveal said faulty information."  
  
    "Huh," Yoosung says, tilting his head. "This is getting a bit confusing..."  
  
    Jumin sighs, shaking his head. "You wouldn't understand...but I'll do my best to explain. When V said the words 'Elizabeth 4th,' that was the first warning. That one must have meant that he was under watch while he was on his phone...then, during the phone call, he referred to Elizabeth 3rd as 'your cat.' He would never refer to her in such a manner, not towards me. That showed me that the information he was giving about the security was wrong."  
  
    Seven nods in agreement, a pleasant grin revealing itself on his lips. "Yep! I had a hunch that what V was telling us wasn't true, especially about the breaker room. If the hacker has the same skills as I do, then he must have a powerful computer system, like mine. I noticed a small building close by, near the door that I presume V was referring to as the breaker room, at the side of the palace. There were large power cables coming from that building...so, I'm sure that the building...is the true breaker room."  
  
    Jaehee closes her eyes, attempting to take her mind off of you for a brief moment, so she can focus on their conversation. "So, this room that V was talking about," she begins, crossing her arms just under her chest, the heating pad soothing the still lingering pain from Zen's attack on her stomach. "Do we want to presume that it's...a trap?"  
  
    Jumin nods, revealing a small grin from his thin lips. "Yes. I'm glad that you can come up with such theories in your current state, Jaehee. It's that kind of thinking that will help us rescue your love," he states, causing Jaehee's breathing to deepen, her eyes opening slightly, her thoughts going back to where they wish to stay...with you.  
  
    The elevator slows to a stop, as the doors slide to the side, allowing the four to leave the space, leading into the long hallway, where Jaehee once walked before. She takes a small strand of hair from her bangs, and begins to swirl the end with her finger, as the memory of her twirling you around in the elevator enters her mind, her face becoming light pink again.  
  
    "Mr. Han, sir! We have all arrived, as you requested! Everyone is inside, sir," the chief of security belts out, surprising everyone, except for Jumin.  
  
    "Thank you. We will begin the meeting immediately," Jumin lets out, as the chief opens the door to the conference hall. The four enter the room, as the atmosphere quickly turns into a dense, dramatic essence. The soft murmurs coming from the security guards quickly die down, as Jumin takes his place at the podium, with Yoosung standing next to him, Seven sitting down on a chair, and Jaehee, standing close to Seven, her hand nervously placed in front of her, looking away from the glances the security team is giving her, her finger still swirling the strand of hair.  
  
    "Thank you all for coming on such short notification. I will get straight to the point. We will be performing a rescue mission of the highest priority. One of the members of our organization has been kidnapped. We have been referring to her as 'Cream,' so this name will be used to represent her. The one who took her was another member of my organization, Hyun Ryu, also known as 'Zen.'"  
  
    The murmurs from the crowd begin to increase in volume again, as members of security begin to ask questions to themselves. "Mr. Han, a few questions! First, why would someone like Zen kidnap her? Second, who exactly is this 'Cream,' and why is she this important? Third...who is that woman standing next to the redhead," one of the security staff asks, as the murmurs agree, wanting to know exactly who she is.  
  
    "Quiet! Now is not the time for questions...however, I will answer these, since they can show you exactly why this mission is of upmost importance," Jumin responds, sharply, causing the security staff to hush, and focus on his words. "Firstly, we do not know exactly why Hyun would kidnap Cream, let alone kidnap anyone in particular. Secondly, you all know that Rika, may she rest in peace, was one of the founding members of our organization, as well as our previous party organizer. Now, that title has been handed over to Cream, who helped us host our first party in years. This is why she is important...but, also, she is a good friend of my previous assistant, Jaehee Kang."  
  
    Jaehee quickly turns her head, glaring at Jumin, who's eyes have met with hers, seeing the hurtful look in her amber eyes, much like how they were when she first responded to the word 'friend,' after you were abducted. Jumin raises his hand quickly, causing Jaehee to pause the sentence she was about to say.  
  
    "I only referred to her as a 'friend,' because I want to keep this as simple as possible. There is no need to be upset...as for the third question...well...this woman, standing next to Luciel...is, in fact, Jaehee Kang," Jumin finishes, as the commotion between the security staff starts again, shocked to see that the once-robotic assistant of Jumin has changed into the woman before them. "Uhm...hello, everyone...it's been awhile..." Jaehee responds, as her face begins to turn red, knowing that every eye in the room has been turned towards her, her hand rubbing against the fabric of her tight tank top, embarrassed.  
  
    "Enough!!!" Jumin yells, slamming his palms against the podium, causing everyone, including the three other members of the RFA, to jump. "We need to focus, everyone!"  
  
    Jaehee's eyes widen, not used to seeing her former boss show so much emotion. _"Ever since you took over as the head of the RFA, you've been so...sensitive, Jumin. Did you really take your position to heart...or, is it because of my leaving of the company? I know that your mind was scattered enough to attempt to drive one of Luciel's cars that day, despite your bad driving record...did me quitting really change you,"_ she thinks to herself, staring at the recovering chairman, his hands slowly leaving the podium, his eyes closing into meditation.  
  
    "The group that Hyun is apparently associated with is known as 'Mint Eye.' Little is known about the group, but their location is acquired. Luciel, the redhead mentioned by you earlier, has been to this place before, with our previous leader, V. Since the information has been gathered, I can go ahead and state that I have a plan for how we can execute the rescue," Jumin continues, catching the attention of the three members again, including Seven, who walks towards Jumin, his notebook in tow.  
  
    "So, what exactly is this plan of yours, Jumin? I hope it doesn't coincide with any plans of my own..." Seven says, opening his notebook from where he wrote last.  
  
    Jumin turns his head, opening his eyes, seeing the illegible chicken-scratch on the paper. "You know that I can't read that, Luciel...but, my plan was to have two teams. The first team is the covert ops team. It will consist of three of my men, as well as you, Yoosung, and Jaehee. The six of you will enter through the garage entryway, maneuver your way to where Cream is at, without being detected, and then extract our friend from her place."  
  
    Seven smirks, as he quickly closes his notebook. "Good, good...that's what I was hoping for. Wouldn't have it any other way," Seven responds, as he makes his way back to his chair, sitting back down, placing the end of his pen in his mouth, allowing it to hang freely from it.  
  
    Jaehee's eyes fixate on a strand of hair on the ground, most likely left by Elizabeth 3rd. _"Why...why do I have to focus on this little thing? It's been two months since I've dealt with Elizabeth 3rd...but, now that I think about it...I don't think I did anything about Cream's dealing with the cat, when we received the loan. I used to hate C-hair...in fact, I think I still do...but, I didn't do anything about Cream being covered in the hair...heh, I guess that means that I love her more than I hate the hair...I'm glad that I get to be the one to actually rescue her..."_ she thinks to herself again, a slight smile appearing from her pink lips.  
  
    Jumin nods in agreement, then focuses his attention towards the security team. "That leaves the other team. With our information, we have concluded that there will not be a substantial amount of security at the entrance to the building. So, in order to allow the covert ops team to enter undetected, everyone else in this room, including myself, will barge through their front door. Simply put...we are the distraction," Jumin continues, smirking at those last words.  
  
    Murmurs arising from the security team continue from his speech, concerned about their safety. "But, sir! Isn't that dangerou-" one of the security members ask, before being cut off by Jumin's sharp glance.  
  
    "I will not tolerate any excuses or weakness! Everyone in this room will be involved! Of course, there will be compensation. If the extraction of our member is successful, everyone will be awarded with vacation time," Jumin says, catching Jaehee's attention, her eyes widening from the mention of that word that has eluded her the entire time of her employment.  
  
    Before Jumin is able to continue speaking, a roar of cheers fill the room, as everyone in the security team begin to pump their fists in the air, in celebration. Jumin's lips turn to a slight smile, knowing that his promise will be enough to motivate everyone to do their very best.  
  
    Seven springs from his chair, joining in the celebration, jumping up and down, happily. "Yeah! Vacation! Vacation," he lets out, excitingly.  
  
    Yoosung turns to the redhead, and sighs. "Seven...you don't even work for Jumin...you won't get vacation...however..." the blond boy places a bright smile on his face, pointing his thumb to his face, "this guy does!"  
  
    Seven stops his jumps, and proceeds to sit back down, pouting, much like a child would after being told that he cannot have dessert before dinner. "Awww, that's not fair!"  
      
    Jaehee turns her body towards the businessman, catching his attention. "Jumin...you...you're actually offering vacation for everyone?! You...you've never done that before," she says, shock emitting from her voice.  
  
    "I know it isn't something that I would normally do...but, in this case, it deserves a special reward. Don't worry...if everything works out, I will owe you and Luciel a favor," Jumin says, pleasantly.  
  
    As Jaehee's lips form a bigger smile from his words, Seven springs back up from his chair, jumping up and down, much like how he was a few minutes ago. "Yeah! New babe! New babe," he begins to chant, gaining a displeased look from Jumin.  
  
    "Don't count your chickens before the hatch, Luciel..." he responds. Jumin then turns his attention back towards the crowd of security, causing them to tone down their excitement. "It will be dangerous, for we don't know exactly how these people will be armed. Please, take extreme care of yourselves during this mission...but, you may also use everything you got in order to hamper Mint Eye's attempts at anything. All the skills you have acquired, all the strength you have gathered, working for me...use it. All of it. I...will do the same," Jumin says, crackling his knuckles. "I will be your commander...but, I will also be a soldier as well."  
  
    Jaehee's lips slowly part, as she continues to hear the passionate words from her former boss. "Jumin..." she says softly, clutching the middle of her tank top with her hand, right above the heating pad.  
  
    Jumin smiles again, closing his eyes. "Please, don't be envious of my words. I am simply doing what I believe a friend should do...besides," he pauses, as he opens his eyes towards her, a glint of admiration forming in his once empty, black eyes, "you only need to focus on bringing Cream back into your arms, where she belongs."  
  
    Jaehee's smile grows, as she happily nods her head, as every memory of you and her embracing enter her head, causing the blood in her cheeks to increase, creating the usual blush that she gets once she begins to think of you.  
  
    Jumin's attention goes back to the rest of the room, his smile quickly fading away. "Now, since we have the plan...we need to execute it. As I said before, we have no time. I know it is of such short of notice...but, we will be leaving immediately. Everyone, please, leave to the private parking area," he says, as he steps away from the microphone, moving passed the three. "Come now, you three. We don't have time to waste..."  
  
    Yoosung, Seven, and Jaehee nod in unison, as they follow Jumin out of the conference hall, back into the elevator. As the doors close, Jaehee reaches into her pockets, softly gripping the gloves she placed in there before leaving her house.  
  
     _"Cream...we're on our way. Please, don't let anything be wrong with you...I swear, if Zen or anyone else has harmed you...I will make them pay...no one hurts my girl, and gets away with it...heh, look at me...calling you my girl...my 'girlfriend.' Never in a million years would I have thought I would be thinking of this, especially about another woman...but, I love you so much, Cream. I know that our culture...our society will frown upon what we have...but...how can I say this...'screw society?' Is that the proper way to think? Regardless...nothing will change the way I feel..."_ Jaehee ponders to herself, forgetting about the pain in her stomach, the love she has for you giving her the strength to move ahead.  
  
     _"...I will say this over and over to you, when we meet again. I love you...I have always loved you...and I will always love you, Cream...unconditionally."_


	18. Prep-Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. Everyone gathers in their rightful place to enter Mint Eye HQ, Magenta. Jaehee, Seven, Yoosung, and the three security guards accompanying them, prepare for the fight of their lives, as Jaehee struggles with one's own ideals, causing a fight to break out between her and one of the guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry about it taking awhile for this chapter to be uploaded. Work has kept me from writing...and I do apologize. I'm sorry that I made so many people worry about me. I do want to assure everyone that this story WILL continue, and it WILL finish. In fact...I think it's safe for me to say that this story will end...at Chapter 26.
> 
> Now, that doesn't mean it will "end" end. Just this portion of the story. I do plan to have another story follow up with this, showing the next step of your and Jaehee's relationship. Also, new characters will appear, and a new love will develop for one of the other members of the RFA (I will not say who, though. :)
> 
> That's all I will say about the next story, because I don't want to spoil a lot of it. I promise, that you will love that story as much as "More Than Friendship..." I also wanted to tell you this as another form of apology. I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long...thank you, everyone, for loving this story, and wanting more of it. It means the world to me! XD

    As she sits on the black, leather seat of Jumin's limousine, fidgeting her phone lightly with her fingers, Jaehee stares through the window, gazing at the mysterious forest rushing past her. Most of her attention was towards the song that was playing through her silver earbuds, causing her to hum a bit of the song, catching the attention of Yoosung, as well as one of the three security guards accompanying them.  
  
    "Hey, Mr. Kim...that really is Ms. Kang, right," the young security guard asks the blond male, causing Yoosung to turn his head, smiling.  
  
    "It's...Shawn, right? I apologize if that's wrong, since I still don't have you all memorized yet...but yes, that's Jaehee...also, for now, you don't have to call me Mr. Kim. That's only when Mr. Han's around. Call me Yoosung," he replies, his violet eyes closing, keeping his smile plastered on his face.  
  
    The other male nervously laughs, placing the palm of his hand against the back of his short, black hair. "I don't think I can do that...but, I will try, Yoosung...and yes, it's Shawn. Mr. Han never remembers my name, so I'm flattered...but..." he then fixates his gaze towards the woman sitting in front of him, admiring her beauty, "She...really has changed since she left the company, huh?"  
  
    Yoosung nods, focusing his attention towards Jaehee as well, who is oblivious to the looks she is gaining, because of the music playing in her ear. "She definitely has, and she has her...significant other to thank for," he says, shortly before hearing a short gasp, escaping from one of the other guards.  
  
    "You said...'significant other,' correct, Mr. Kim," the oldest of the three guards lets out, a concerned look placed on his face, "That means that she's...with another woman..."  
  
    Shawn's gaze lowers, showing a hint of sadness from his eyes. Yoosung looks at the young man, his smile lowering to a small grin, placing his hand on Shawn's shoulder. "It's alright. I can tell that you found her attractive. I mean, who wouldn't? She isn't the same woman as she was when she was working under Jumin. She's become a free spirit, being able to experience things she never has..." his gaze shifts to the oldest, giving him a slightly intimidating look from his eyes. "And for you, yes. She's with another woman...is there a problem with that?"  
  
    The oldest of the three guards slowly shakes his head, his eyes slanting, to show his calm, yet serious, demeanor. "Love should only be acquired between a male and a female. Nothing else should exi-"  
  
    He is cut off before Yoosung could react, as a crumpled piece of paper smacks the man in the eye, causing him to cringe slightly, in pain. "W-what the hell," he says angrily, as his gaze shifts towards Seven, who's face is filled with both focus and anger.  
  
    "Just because they're both woman doesn't mean they don't deserve happiness. You may have your own ideals, but in reality, love can be shared with anyone, to anyone. I mean, for me, as long as the person makes me happy, I'm happy. It doesn't matter if they're a man, woman, kangaroo, or a plastic doll...so please, refrain from saying such nonsense," Seven finishes, as he looks back towards the small laptop, sitting on his legs.  
  
    The man blinks, as he notices the woman looking at him, her face full of curiosity, an earbud being held firmly between her fingers, showing that she is able to hear. "Uhm...what did I miss," Jaehee asks, as she looks over at Yoosung, who is shaking his head.  
  
    "It's alright, Jaehee. We just had a conversation that had a touchy subject. Nothing to worry about now...anyways," Yoosung continues, as he points to his ear, "What were you listening to? You seemed to really like the song, since you were kind of humming along to it."  
  
    Jaehee's face boils up to a slight blush, along with a soft smile from her pink lips. "Y-yes...it's a really good song. It's performed by an American artist. I'm not a big fan of her music...but, this particular song, I absolutely love. When I listen to it, I automatically think about her," she says, her eyes lowering to her feet.  
  
    Seven raises an eyebrow, looking away from his laptop. "Oh? And what is it called?"  
  
    Jaehee closes her eyes, as her loose fingers wrap around her phone, feeling her heart beat faster, wondering if any of the others in the vehicle would know the song. "It's called 'Unconditionally.'"  
  
    Yoosung's eyes light up, as a pleasant smile appears across his lips. "Oh, yeah! I love that song! It's definitely a powerful song...and, well..." he trails off, trying to make eye contact with the woman, "...it definitely suits you, Jaehee. We know how you feel towards her, and this song...well, it really reflects what you're thinking."  
  
    Seven chuckles, gaining a slight glare from the blond boy. "Yeah, it's a great song! I personally prefer upbeat songs...but that one, is definitely a tear-jerker," he lets out, as he tries to wipe his eyes, imitating an act of crying.  
  
    Jaehee giggles, nodding, then looks up at Shawn, who is staring off into space, catching her attention. "Hey...are you alright?"  
  
    He breaks his trance, looking into Jaehee's lovely amber eyes, causing him to panic. "N-nothing, Ms. Kang! I'm okay...I'm just...not used to thinking, that of all things, you would be attracted...to a woman..." he says, his eyes lowering down to the floor.  
  
    Jaehee's eyes widen slightly, hearing the words that have left the security guard's lips. "Well...I didn't really plan for that to happen, but...well, I don't know how to explain it. I just...fell in love with her. I was looking for a friend, but...I ended up finding someone who meant more to me than the whole world. I know it's something that's not looked upon here, but I'm more than willing to cope with that fact," she responds, as she crosses her arms under her chest, taking in a deep breath. "I love her, and she loves me. That's what matters to me most...as well as her safety. That's why we're doing this."  
  
    The third security guard, a tall, bald man, looking to be in his thirties, opens his eyes from his rest, staring into Jaehee's gaze. "So, what you're saying is...your 'significant other'...is the one we are rescuing?"  
  
    The second security guard grunts, crossing his own arms against his chest. "Ugh...you have to be kidding me..."  
  
    Yoosung looks at the man, a serious glare emitting from his eyes. "Mr. Kohl! Despite your beliefs, you are still working as security for Mr. Han. He has given you an order, and you must agree to it. If you don't , I will be forced to tell Mr. Han of your actions, and at this point in time...he won't accept incompetence!"  
  
    The security guard grunts again, looking away from the boy. "Hmph. I'm well aware of my job. I don't need some fake assistant to tell me what I need to do!"  
  
    Jaehee's eyes lower, fixating her gaze towards the man. "Mr...Kohl, was it? If you don't feel like doing this mission, then you don't have to. I'll just pick up your slack. Hell, I'll do this mission by myself, if it means getting my Cream back."  
  
    Mr. Kohl begins to laugh, gaining the attention of Jaehee, Yoosung, as well as Seven, shaking his head. "Please...a woman, picking up my slack? I happen to be one of the strongest guards under Mr. Han!"  
  
    Jaehee raises an eyebrow, placing a smug look upon her face. "Oh, really? And tell me, what kind of martial arts background do you have?"  
  
    The man laughs louder, irritating the three, as well as the other two security guards. "I don't need any background! Anything that comes my way, I will simply take it down," he continues, but shortly stops his laughing, as he sees a small smile appear across the woman's lips again.  
  
    "Is that so? Well, why not prove yourself. Once we arrive to our point...let's have a sparring match," Jaehee says, as her eyes glimmer with excitement, "you and me. Let's see if you have what it takes. If you win, you can sit back, let us do the work, and you will still get paid to do so."  
  
    Mr. Kohl's face resembles a deer, facing the bright lights of a vehicle's high-beams. "You...you're kidding, right? You? A woman? Fight against me?"  
  
    Yoosung sighs, shaking his head once again. "You obviously don't know what Jaehee is capable of, do you, Mr. Kohl? Well...if Jaehee wants those conditions, I'll see to it if it happens. If you win, you don't have to come with us, and you will still get paid compensation."  
  
    The man grins, causing Jaehee's smile to widen. "Well, Ms. Kang. Looks like you have yourself a deal...though, I won't go easy on you."  
  
    Just as Mr. Kohl stops his statement, the vehicle slows to a stop, as the door to the limousine opens up automatically. "Everyone...we're here. We have arrived at the coordinates that Mr. Choi has provided," the driver says, through the speaker.  
  
    The man cricks his neck, laughing under his breath, as he gets out of the limo. As the others exit behind him, Seven reaches over, and places his hand on Jaehee's shoulder, causing her attention to be directed towards him. "Hey, Jaehee...whatever you do, don't overwork yourself. I know you're still in pain from Zen's attack...but, make sure that this guy pays. He said some pretty awful things about...you two, while you were listening to your music."  
  
    Jaehee smiles, nodding her head. "Don't worry, I'm actually feeling fine. I don't think I even need this heat-pad on, but I'll keep it for the time being...and I had a feeling he was saying things, based on how you and Yoosung acted towards him," she pauses, as she cracks her knuckles with her palms. "He will be a good warm-up, anyways."  
  
    Seven smiles back, folding his laptop up, tucking it under his arm, and leaves the limo, with Jaehee following behind him. "That sounds about right...good thing that we parked in a fairly closed space. I don't think anyone from Mint Eye will be able to see what happens...well, have fun," he says, leaning against the vehicle, as Mr. Kohl takes his black suit jacket off.  
  
    "Are you ready, little lady," he says, as he takes his stance. Jaehee agrees, taking her own stance, smiling.  
  
    "I should say the same thing to you," she responds, causing the rage building up in Mr. Kohl to erupt, his body charging towards Jaehee, yells of anger belting out from his vocal cords.

* * *

  
    You slowly open your eyes, the strength in your limbs being nonexistent. You slowly look around, as you remember the last thing to happen, before you blacked out again: your phone shattering against the solid portion of the cell, as well as Zen's firm grip around your throat.  
  
    Your gaze meets the short-haired male, as a small, pleasant smile appears across his face. "Welcome back, my love...sorry you had to sleep again."  
  
    You try to muscle up the strength to say what's on your mind, but retract any mention of Jaehee, even though you drastically want to talk about her. "Zen...you..." you begin, catching the male's attention, "you...don't have...to do this..."  
  
    Zen shakes his head, maintaining his position in his chair, sitting backwards, resting his arms on top of the back of it. "I have to. This is the only way that you can come to Magenta. The only way you can come to me."  
  
    You begin to slowly shake your head, agitating Zen. "I mean...that this...isn't you, Zen...you're...better...than this..."  
  
    The man sighs, lowering his gaze to the floor. "I like what I am right now. I feel like I can achieve anything. I can be anyone. I can have anyone...even though, I only want you. This place is giving me the opportunity to have you, and for that, I am grateful..."  
  
    You turn your head more to the side, allowing Zen to see more of your face, causing his smile to return, larger than before. "Zen...that man...said you were...brainwashed...is that true?"  
  
    Zen's pleasant smile turned to mild shock, remembering what he and Saeran were talking about. "I-I prefer to see it as a wake-up call. What they did to me...what I'm doing to you...is what is needed to wake us up...to have you love me..."  
  
    You close your eyes, attempting to curl your fingers into fists. "Z-Zen...for the last time...I...will never...fall in love...with you..."  
  
    Zen's nose tightens, as his lips turn to a snarl. "Don't say such things! It's going to happen!"  
  
    You feel your hands tighten, as memories of the woman you love dearly enter your mind again. "No...it won't...just accept...that I...love Jae-" Before you are able to finish your sentence, you hear Zen's chair slam against the cell bars, causing the sensation of your heart jumping, scaring you.  
  
    "Don't...just, don't...I don't want to hurt you...so, don't...say her name..." Zen lets out, gripping your arm as tight as he can, reaching over to the table, where another syringe lays.  
  
    You open your eyes again, looking Zen directly in the pupils, seeing his eyes dance in anger. You gather your courage to say the next word to leave your mouth, knowing that Zen will do something to you.  
  
    "...Jaehee..." you say firmly, causing Zen to yell out in anger, jabbing the syringe into your skin. You yelp in pain, as the force of the needle hurts more than usual.  
  
    "I told you before! Never say that name again," Zen yells out, gripping your arm tighter, causing tears to fall from your eyes. The current drugs in your system are keeping your body from moving, but the pain caused by his actions cause your limbs to jolt a bit.  
  
    Just as Zen extracts the syringe from your weak, limp body, he feels a tight grip on his shoulder, pulling his body back. The source pulls him down onto his back, as Zen faces Saeran, annoyance plastered across his face.  
  
    "What the hell are you doing, you idiot," the young male yells out, pinning Zen's thrashing body to the ground. "You can't just dose her out of the blue! The transition is a delicate position! If you keep this up, you're going to kill her!"  
  
    After hearing those words, Zen stops his movements, allowing Saeran to loosen his grip on the white-haired man's shoulders. "I...I'm sorry...but, she said my most hated word," Zen lets out, allowing long, deep breathes to fill his lungs, calming him down.  
  
    "God...why do you have to be so emotional..." Saeran says, quietly, catching Zen's attention. "Your hatred shouldn't be triggered by a single word...really, man, you're a complicated mess..." He then focuses his attention to you, as your tired eyes glisten from your tears.  
  
    "I don't care about how much you hurt the maiden...but, I don't want her dead. If she dies...I will kill you, Hyun," Saeran continues, as he stands up, releasing Zen from his pin, and walks over to you, inspecting the bruise left at the injection point.  
  
    "Hmm...it looks like you gave her another full dose...this isn't good. We need to take her to our specialist. We need to regulate her system..." Saeran trails off, glaring down at Zen, who is finally pulling himself up to his feet. "We're expecting company soon, so it is a good idea to go now."  
  
    Zen places his hand on his shoulder, rubbing it tentatively, wincing at the pain from Saeran's grasp. "W-what kind of company are you talking about?"  
  
    Saeran grins, finally having a reason to become his old self again. "Well, I did tell you to send the RFA to us...and that's exactly what's going to happen. In the next two hours, we will be expecting a rescue mission."  
  
    Zen sits the chair he threw earlier back up, sitting down, relaxing his arm. "Oh? They are planning to attack us, after all? No doubt that...she will be with them."  
  
    Saeran nods, as he looks into your eyes, picking your body up slightly attempting to gain a proper grip on your body. You gaze back, your vision unstable from the drugs. You squint, looking harder at the male, as a memory comes back to your head, as if you recognize him.  
  
    "S-Seven..." you say, as you close your eyes, to rest your body. "No way...that...can't be Seven. He...wouldn't do anything like this...but, why does he remind me of Seven...just...who is this guy? Well...it doesn't matter...Jaehee is on her way...I'm...glad...my love...is coming to save me..." you think to yourself, feeling your body drop back onto the bed.  
  
    "W-what...what did you say..." Saeran responds, stepping away from your body, catching Zen's attention again, his head tilting in curiosity.  
  
    "Saeran...what's wrong? What did she say," he asks, causing Saeran's gaze to fixate on Zen's two-tone eyes. The young male's eyes widen, as repressed memories begin to envelope his mind, causing him to fall to his knees.  
  
    "N-no...not now...I can't be like this...no, please...stop..." Saeran says softly, cradling the back of his head with his hands. Before Zen is able to respond to Saeran's actions, the two of them feel the floor vibrate, as a loud sound emits throughout the area.  


* * *

  
    Seven looks up from his small laptop, attached to his forearm, after hearing the loud thud that sounds as Mr. Kohl's body slams down onto the ground. His back faces towards the sky, his left arm pointing upwards, as Jaehee holds it in place, pushing it slightly so that his arm can no longer be pushed.  
  
    Screams of agony emit from the man's vocal cords, causing the woman to sigh. "Now's the time that I ask you to do something, Mr. Kohl. I'll forgive everything you did, if you do this one thing..." she says, as Seven whistles in astonishment.  
  
    "Well, I'll admit...I've never seen Jaehee fight before. She's..." he trails off, as Yoosung watches in amazement of the scene in front of him.  
  
    "...she's scary when she fights. Well, I guess this is what happens when you fight against someone who is a black belt," the blond male lets out, lightly chuckling afterwards. Mr. Kohl's eyes widen from the news he just heard, stopping his cries mid-stream.  
  
    "W-wait...a black belt...you're a black belt, Ms. Kang," the security guard yells out, as Jaehee shifts her foot closer to his shoulder, pinning him further into the ground.  
  
    "Yes, I am. Now...this is what I want you to do..." she begins, as her fond memories of you enter her head again. "I want you...to apologize. For everything you said. About me. About Cream. About the love that we share. I respect your opinion about love, I do...but...please, for my sake...please, apologize," she finishes, as tears begin to fall from her eyes, from all of the emotional pain she has felt since Zen attacked her.  
  
    Mr. Kohl feels his heart sink slightly, hearing the sharpness in her voice turn to sorrow and sadness, making him feel less of a man than he already is. "I...I give...I apologize..."  
  
    Jaehee's cries lessen, with tears still falling from time to time, as she loosens her grip on Mr. Kohl's arm, allowing him to stand up. "Thank you...even though it didn't sound realistic, I'll still accept it."  
  
    The security guard shakes his head, moving his shoulder around, attempting to relieve the pain. "I did mean it, ma'am. Though I still believe that love should only exist between a man and a woman...I'll respect your wishes. Besides, a woman of your strength...shouldn't even have to worry about what I would have to say. You've beaten me with your power, and that says a lot to me," he trails off, looking down at the ground.  
  
    "Strength has always been in my life. I live by becoming the strongest, which is why I take pride in my strength. By fighting you...I can feel that you take great pride with your feelings for this woman. What you feel drives your strength, and that...is what matters to me. It was an honor to spar with you...I also apologize for how...angry I acted towards you. You have my respect from now on," Mr. Kohl finishes, bowing to the woman.  
  
    Jaehee smiles, as she bows back. "Like I said, I accept your apology. You got angry because I thought I could beat you in a sparring match...and I got angry because you insulted my feelings to Cream, as well as your thoughts of me being weak because I was a woman...but, I still accept it. Besides..." she stops, happily tilting her head, catching the man off-guard. "You are, in fact, a pretty good fighter. I'm sure that with some proper teachings, you can become a black belt in something as well. Maybe not judo, but something with a bit more strikes involved."  
  
    Before Mr. Kohl was able to respond, Seven yells from the car, "Hey, big guy! She wasn't even one-hundred-percent! A few hours ago, she got her ass handed to her by the guy who kidnapped her girlfriend! How does that make you feel?!"  
  
    The security guard's eyes widen again, looking over at the woman who just beat him in a fight, amazed. "You...you are injured right now? And you were still able to fight like that?! That...that's even more amazing, Ms. Kang!"  
  
    Jaehee's eye twitches, remembering Zen's actions towards her, as she places her hand against her pocket, feeling the black gloves she is saving for the white-haired male that took you from her. "Luciel! Do NOT bring that up, you hear," she yells back, making Seven shiver in fright.  
  
    "Y-yes, ma'am..." he responds, causing Yoosung to chuckle again.  
  
    "W-well, Mr. Kohl...looks like you lost. Do you still want to stay put, or do you still want to help us get Cream back," the blond male says, walking towards the guard.  
      
    "I'll go," Mr. Kohl responds, causing Yoosung to stop walking. "If Ms. Kang is still injured, she will need all the help she can get."  
  
    Shawn, as well as the other security guard, sigh in unison, in relief that there will still be three guards. "Well, at least that's settled..." Shawn lets out, gaining a nod from the bald guard.  
  
    The sound of kittens meowing showers everyone's ears, as Seven pulls his phone out from his pocket. "Oh, sorry guys...I have to take this," he says, placing the device against his ear.  
  
    "R-really, Seven...that's your ringtone," Yoosung says, shaking his head, sighing. Jaehee sighs in response, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
    "...Yeah, we're ready when you are. You got everything armed? ...good, good. All according to plan. Alright...also, do you like how the button is shaped like Elly? Oh...you don't? You don't like to push her button...well, that's no fun, man! I thought you would like...oh, alright. I'll get everyone ready. Yeah...okay...well, have fun," Seven says in his conversation, hanging up, turning his gaze to everyone.  
  
    "Okay, guys! Here's what we're going to do," Seven begins, holding his arm out, so that everyone can watch the screen of his laptop. "Here is a GPS map of where we are now. If we follow the line, we will be able to get to our entry point without being seen!"  
  
    Yoosung raises his hand, causing Seven's glasses to shimmer in delight. "Yes, sir! We have a question!"  
  
    Yoosung places his right elbow in his left hand, as his right index finger places itself against his chin. "So, you already have that planned out? Just how did you do it in such a small amount of time?"  
  
    Seven grins, adjusting his glasses. "A hacker never reveals his secrets...so, we have around five minutes to get there, and we have to run. Yes...Yoosung, you have to run," the red-haired man laughs, causing Yoosung to place an annoyed glare onto him.  
  
    "You know I can run...I'm not out of shape..." the blond male says, causing Jaehee to giggle, knowing how much he has to move around, while working under Jumin.  
  
    "Well, we will have to see about that...anyways, once we get into the building, we will be in the dark. We will have to move from room to room, without being seen, until...well, we see Cream. Trust me guys, when we see Cream...we will know," he says, giving a sheepishly look towards Jaehee, causing her to blush.  
  
    "Y-you're just saying that because of how badly I want to see her...that's not fair, Luciel..." she says, hiding a small tear that is forming.  
  
    "I mean it, guys. Once Jaehee sees Cream, all we have to do is get her, and haul ass out. Simple as that. So simple, a caveman can do i-" Seven attempts to say, as Yoosung hits his arm with his fist, softly.  
  
    "Now's not the time for jokes, Seven," the blond male says, causing Seven to laugh.  
  
    "It's always time to joke around, my little toy! So, all we have to do, is wait for the signal. Once the signal is given, I'll start running in the direction we need to go. Be prepared, because it can happen at any given moment," Seven says, as a determined, serious gaze appears across everyone's eyes, especially Jaehee's.  
  
     _"Cream...please, wait a little bit longer...I'm coming for you, my love. Zen...he doesn't know what's coming to him. I swear, if he has done...anything to hurt you, my precious angel...he's got a lot of hurt coming his way...please, I just pray...that you're alright. And, if you're not...I'll do everything I can to take care of you...but, please...be safe...be yourself..."_ she thinks to herself, feeling her heart beat faster, causing the blood to flow through her body quicker.  
  
    All of a sudden, a loud explosion rings in everyone's ears, in turn, causing Seven's cheery face to change to that of a serious nature. "That's the signal! Everyone, let's go! Hustle! Hustle," he yells out, as everyone begins to run towards him, knowing that it's do-or-die.

* * *

  
    Jumin walks up to the building, admiring the decorated gate of Magenta, the palace where you are being held captive. "Hmph...this place could use a bit of a touch-up. What do you say, men? Do you think we should help with that," the businessman asks, as his fellow security guards yell in agreement.  
  
    Jumin turns his back to the gate, as a heavily-armored car comes rushing past him, driving itself through the gate, causing the metal bars to clang against the ground, allowing Jumin to smile at the action.  
  
    "This is quite fun...I never thought that doing this would be so...enjoyable..." he says softly, as he focuses his attention to his guards. "Alright! Men, this is the moment we were waiting for! Go, and place the explosives that Luciel gave us on the doors, and get away as quickly as possible! Please, let us enter their home! We don't want them to be waiting for long!"  
  
    The guards yell again, rushing towards the large, front door, placing piece after piece of C-4 against the surface, as a field expert wires the explosives together, arming the device. The expert gives a thumbs up, and follows the guards away from the entrance, as Jumin holds the detonator in his hand, in the shape of a cat.  
  
    "Ugh...I can't believe that Luciel would make this in the shape of Elizabeth 3rd...she shouldn't be involved with all of this...but, it's too late to complain. I have to do it..." he says to himself, turning his back again to the front door.  
  
    "Okay, men! This is the moment of truth! Once I press this button, all hell will break loose! Our main goal is to distract everyone in the building, so be on your guard! That means that everyone will be after us! We cannot accept defeat! We will pull through, and we will conquer this place! For C &R! For the RFA," he yells out, as he presses the button, causing a chain reaction of the explosives to activate.  
  
    Pieces of mahogany wood, metal barb, and polished metal scatter around the entrance, as the security guards rush towards the opening. Jumin turns around, to witness the damage that he has just done, placing a wider smile across his face.  
  
     _"This is the most fun I've had in a good while...but, I know we're not here for me. We're here for Zen. We're here for Jaehee. We're here...for you, Cream. I'll do everything I can to have you back in Jaehee's care. You two...deserve each other."_


	19. If You Did Anything...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has begun. As the distraction involving Jumin begins in the front of the palace of Mint Eye, the others infiltrate from the rear, blindly going through the structure, only to find it difficult to manage. After losing some on the way, the group manages to come across their goal, striking the final fight for your life.

    As the emergency sirens emit a loud, deafening screech, Zen kneels down, and begins to shake Saeran by the shoulders, in attempts to snap him back to reality. "Hey, you bastard! What's going on?! Why are we hearing this," Zen asks, frantically, as his eyes continue to dart between the young male in front of him, and your lifeless body, his pupils shaking from fear.  
  
    Finally, Saeran gathers his senses, and quickly rises to his feet, turning his head towards the short-haired man, a look of panic etched on his face. "It's the alarm for a security breach! Someone's made it inside Magenta!"  
      
    "What," Zen replies, confused and scared. "It...it couldn't...no..." he continues, trying to understand the situation. Finally, Saeran's cell phone begins to ring, causing the young male to answer the device.  
      
    "Yeah, what's going on?! Why are we under attack? ...oh, I see...well, send everyone to the front! ...what do you mean, 'Everyone's already up front?!' We can't let them come in any further! ...just take care of it!!! I don't have time to babysit you all," Saeran yells into his phone, as he ends the call.  
  
    "Looks like your friends came here prematurely! There's an entire army of guards filling into the main hall! We have no time, Hyun! We need to take the maiden to the medical lab, stat," Saeran commands Zen, as he begins to run out of the cell. "Hurry, you idiot! If she dies, it's your fault!"  
      
    "Y-Yeah...I'll go get her," Zen replies, as he scoops your body into his arms. As he feels your full body weight on his arms, a distant memory enters his head, causing slight confusion.  
  
   _"What's this? ...why am I remembering this? The time of the party, two months ago...I was sitting at a table with you...we were talking...Seven came and greeted her..and I protected you from him...because of...her...I protected you...for Jaehee...why...why..."_ Zen shakes his head, after thinking of the memory. _"N-No! She's the enemy! She took you away from me, my princess! I...I have to save you, again!"_  
      
    Zen then turns his body to follow Saeran, tears forming in his eyes, forgetting the fact that he has a contact in his eye. "I...I'll protect you, my love! Your knight is here," he yells out, running for your life.

* * *

  
    "W-we're here, everyone..." Seven lets out, panting heavily. He then turns, and sees everyone else catching up. First to meet him was Jaehee, her amber eyes full of determination. "W-Wow, Jaehee...I didn't expect...you to...keep up...though...I guess...it makes sense," he says, in between his gasps of breath.  
  
    "Well, of course! We're here to save Cream! I can't let any second go to waste! Hurry up, you guys," Jaehee responds, yelling at the security team.  
  
    The mysterious, bald security guard is next, barely breaking a sweat. "That...was not that bad of a run...I thank the gods that I run every day..." he lets out, leaning his back against the wall.  
  
    Next is Shawn, panting just as hard as Seven, his hands resting on his knees. "T-that was farther than I thought...did we have to park so far away, Mr. Choi?"  
  
    Seven lifts his head, smiling. "If...we parked any closer...their cameras would have seen us, so no...I couldn't..."  
  
    Finally, Mr. Kohl, accompanied with Yoosung, show up, the young blond receiving a piggyback ride. "I...I tripped..." Yoosung says, pathetically.  
  
    "I didn't want to risk any other injury on him, since it would jeopardize the mission a bit...so, I carried him..." Mr. Kohl responded, letting the male down on the ground. Yoosung then dusts off his dress-shirt, nodding at the security guard.  
  
    "Thank you, sir. I'll let Mr. Han know of what you did," the young male says, as Seven breathes in deeply, looking towards the door into the building.  
  
    "Okay, guys...it's now or never! I'm sure that everyone and their mother is at the front of the building, having fun with Jumin! Let's go in, and save Jaehee's woman," the redhead lets out, causing Jaehee's cheeks to blush slightly.  
  
    "Y-yes, everyone! Please, let's get Cream out of here," the brunette responds, as Seven clicks a wire from his mini laptop to the security lock, causing the lock to beep almost instantly, forcing the door to open.  
  
    Seven peeks his head in, looking around, noticing no one around inside. He motions everyone to follow him, as the six enter the building, closing the door behind them. "This door will be open for the next hour, so there will be no issue with escaping. Now, let's search. Also, we need to keep our voices down. Just because there's no one here, doesn't mean there's no one here."  
  
    Mr. Kohl shakes his head, sighing. "Of course, we have to keep our voice down...that's common sense. Now, where should we go first?"  
  
    Seven shrugs, pointing down the hallway. "Like I said before, we're in the dark. I don't know the layout of this building just yet, so we just need to...look," he responds, as he quickly walks down the hallway, placing his back against the wall, slowly peeking around the corner.  
  
    "Okay, guys. The coast is clear," Seven says, as he quickly shifts his body around the corner of the hallway, followed by the other five.  
  
    "W-wow...this place is impressive..." Yoosung lets out, admiring the walls of the palace. He is then greeted by a swift swat from the back of the head, causing the blonde male to turn around, annoyed.  
  
    "H-hey...who did that," Yoosung lets out, attempting to look at everyone in the eyes. Finally, he glances at Jaehee, who is glaring in his direction, shocking the boy. "Why did you do that, Jaehee?"  
  
    "We're not here for sight-seeing, Yoosung. We're here because Cream's life is in danger. Please...don't treat this as a vacation," the brunette responds, a pained expression revealing itself on her face, causing Yoosung to widen his eyes, nodding his head in agreement.  
  
    In an instant, Seven freezes, causing the other five to stop moving. "M-Mr. Choi? What is wrong," Shawn asks, before being silenced by the redhead's hand.  
  
    "Shit...shit, shit, shit...there's someone ahead of us, and there's nowhere to go," Seven responds, sending shock throughout the other five.  
  
   _"N-No, we can't get caught! Not when we're so close to rescuing you, Cream...I...I can't get caught...I just can't...for your sake...I need to find you..."_ Jaehee thinks to herself, trying to not panic. Finally, the bald security guard steps forward.  
  
    "Leave them to me, everyone. I knew from the start that this would happen. Nothing is ever easy...please," the man turns his head, smiling. "Find who we're looking for." he finishes, before running full speed down the hallway, turning the corner.  
  
    The other five stand there, staring at the brave man who just left them. "What...what just happened," Seven lets out, confused and shocked.  
  
    Mr. Kohl crosses his arms, tilting his face down, his eyes closed. "He calls himself 'The Guinea Pig,' because he's always the first to sacrifice himself, when it comes to things like this. He will be fine...let's go. Lead the way, Mr. Choi," the security guard says, his voice poised with a hint of sentiment.  
  
    Seven nods his head, and turns his body, running down the hall. "Come on, you guys! We can't lollygag anymore! We have to book it, so we don't get caught!"  
  
    The other four nod in agreement, and begin to run alongside the redhead, looking down any hallways they pass up.  
  
    Seven looks down, and sees a stray pipe sticking out from the wall, just above ankle-level. "Shit, watch out! There's a pipe there," he lets out, hoping that the pipe does not hamper their speed.  
  
    As Jaehee runs past the pipe, she feels a tight pull, causing her to trip, falling down on the ground. "W-what the hell," she lets out, panicking, seeing the jagged edge of the pipe entangle itself with her pant leg.  
  
    "J-Jaehee," Yoosung yells out, as he returns to her side, kneeling down, attempting to loosen her pants from the pipe. "Guys! It's trapped really good! W-what do we do?! We can't just leave here here!"  
  
    Seven looks around, frantically, looking for a way to help, but sees nothing around. Within a few seconds, he begins to hear footsteps coming towards them, sending a sense of panic through his soul. His teeth begin to grind against each other, unable to think of what to do.  
  
    "Shit...shit, shit, shit...come on, Luciel, think...what would Vanderwood do in this situation," Seven says to himself, frantically looking around, trying to find a way out of the situation. "This...isn't going the way I planned it to. I'm sorry, you guys..."  
  
    "No...we're not giving up...not here, not now..." Mr. Kohl says, as he, alongside Shawn, stand in front of the redhead, anticipating the source of the footsteps to appear. "Get her free, Mr. Kim! We'll take care of these guys!"  
  
    "You...you guys..." Yoosung lets out, as he attempts to free Jaehee from her trap. "Don't worry, Jaehee...we'll get you free...then we'll be off to save the one you love. It's going to happen...just, hold on."  
  
    Jaehee nods in agreement, as her tears begin to trickle down her cheek, feeling powerless, unable to do anything about it.  
  
    Suddenly, the brunette's eyes widen, as she runs her fingers along her outer thigh, and feels something that she has forgotten about, due to her focus on the mission.  
  
    ...a zipper on her pant leg.

* * *

  
    Shortly after the explosion ends, guard after guard enter the palace, as loud yells of intimidation erupt within the walls. In the midst of the flood of men, walks Jumin, his usual, stern look placed on his face.  
  
    He places his hand over his left ear, pressing the communicator in his ear, letting out a sharp command to everyone. "Everyone, do not forget! We are a distraction! We are not to engage with the enemy further than in this corridor!" Jumin drops his hand, and looks at the doorways from the main hall, waiting for guards to appear.  
  
    Shortly after, two doors open up on the main floor, revealing robed humans, as one after another push their way into the crowd of Jumin's men, allowing the brawl to commence.  
  
    "You bastards! How dare you taint Magenta! You will pay for trespassing on this holy land," one of the robed beings yells out, before being punched in the cheek, causing him to collapse on the ground.  
  
    "My apologies," the guard responds, dusting his fist with his free hand. "I am simply performing my duty as a guard. There is no personal feelings towar-" he begins to say, before he himself collapses, after one of the enemies decked the back of his head with their fist.  
  
    Hateful words, as well as loud grunts and yelps, fill the corridor of the main hall. As Jumin grits his teeth, seeing his own men falling at the hands of the robed beings, he notices two men behind him, causing him to turn his body towards them.  
  
    "You! Are you the leader!? Are you Jumin Han," the first man yells out, causing Jumin's eyes to focus on him. "If you are, then why!? Why are you here?! We have not done anything to provoke you!"  
  
    The black-haired businessman closes his eyes, rotating his hands at the wrist, causing them to crack and pop. "Why? Why are we here? Because, you idiots...you stole something from my organization! You stole something precious! We are here to take her back," he yells back, his eyes opening, revealing a sharp, bitter glare directed at the two men.  
  
    "Do you mean the maiden?! We did not 'steal her!' If was you that took her from us! She belongs to Magenta," the men retaliate with, charging Jumin head-on.  
  
    As a small grin appears across his lips, Jumin begins to step back, anticipating the swings of punches from the two men, easily avoiding blow after blow. _"Hmph...these guys don't know how to fight properly...granted, I don't know either. I have never needed to take self-defense, because of my security...but, I do use the gym, to keep myself healthy. Extensive cardiovascular activity increased my flexibility and movement, so I can easily dodge these guys...but, I wonder..."_ Jumin thinks to himself, as he ducks down, avoiding a left cross from one of the enemies.  
  
    In a counter-attack, Jumin forces his legs straight, launching his fist upwards, uppercutting the attacker, watching the man soar into the air, and fall on his back. The second man stares at the scene, trying to comprehend what had just happened. "You...you hit him...you hit my friend! No one here deserves such disrespect! I'll end you," he said forcefully, attempting to sweep Jumin's legs from under him.  
  
    The businessman easily jumps above the man's leg, dodging the attack, and lands a swift left jab, causing his opponent to stagger over the already fallen enemy. Jumin takes a deep breath, as he laments over his victory, looking at his own fist.  
  
    "Damn...that hurt more than I thought. I should have my physician check it out when I get back..." he trails off, as he looks over to the entrance to a hallway, seeing a mysterious figure leave his line of sight.  
  
    Widening his eyes in curiosity, Jumin places his hand on the communicator. "Chief! This is Jumin. Please, act in my place for a bit. There is something I wish to check out," he says, lowering his hand down to his waist, walking towards the hallway opening.  
  
    "B-but, sir! You commanded us to not expand any further than here! Why are you suddenly going," the chief of security lets out, harshly. Silence follows suit, as Jumin turns the corner, heading into the dark, shallow hallway.  
  
    "Come on out. I know that someone is here," Jumin says firmly, attempting to draw out the mysterious being. Aside from the constant shouting and grunting from the main hall, there was no sound coming from within the hallway.  
  
    Jumin clicks his tongue, closing his eyes, as he turns his body towards the main hall, walking towards the fight. Suddenly, he stops, as he feels a firm hand grip his wrist, causing confusion to come across his eyes. "W-what the..." the businessman softly says, as he looks at the dim-lit hand. His eyes trail up the being's arm, as he finally focuses his attention to the being's face.  
  
    Shock sets in Jumin's mind, unable to comprehend the person in front of him. "W-what...why are you here? Why..." he trails off, gritting his teeth in anger. "Why are you here, Jihyun?! Of all places, why are you here?!"  
  
    The being steps towards the dim light, revealing the face of the former leader of the RFA, Jihyun Kim, also known as 'V.' The teal-haired male, accompanied by his sunglasses, frowns, as he loosens his grip on Jumin. "It's...been awhile, Jumin. I'm sorry...about all of thi-" V says solemnly, before being punched in the stomach, the fist belonging to the black-haired male.  
  
    "You...you bastard...why are you here..." Jumin lets out, harshly, causing V to tilt his head down, as if he is disappointed in something.  
  
    "I cannot take back what has happened...but, the situation is out of my hands now. Therefore, I will do everything I can to help out. I should have done this sooner...but, Jumin...my friend..." V begins, taking his sunglasses off, revealing his pale, mint eyes, full of sadness. One of his eyes focus on Jumin's, showing his friend that his vision is improving.  
  
    "I will tell you. I will tell you about everything."

* * *

  
      
    Jaehee quickly grabs hold of the zipper, and begins to unzip around her thigh, in attempts to free herself from her snare. "Thank God I wore these..." she says, under her breath, as the zipper comes completely off.  
  
    "Oh, good," Yoosung says, in exhaustion, as he helps the woman slip her leg out of the sleeve, revealing her smooth, beautiful skin. Blushing, Yoosung looks away, helping Jaehee up onto her feet.  
  
    "Thank you, Yoosung. I won't be needing that, so let's go," she says, as she turns to Seven, who is still thinking of a way out of the area.  
  
    "Seven," the woman yells out, snapping him into reality, causing his eyes to widen in her direction. "I'm free, so let's go!"  
  
    Seven slowly nods, then returns to look around, finding another hallway. "There! Let's go there! Shawn! Mr. Kohl! Let's go!"  
  
    The two security guards remain in position, shaking their heads. "I'm sorry, Mr. Choi. I cannot leave this post. If both of us leave, they will simply catch up." Mr. Kohl replies, turning his head to the younger guard. "Shawn, please, go with them. I'll take care of these guys. Besides..." he stops, and looks towards Jaehee, smiling. "It's the least I can do for what I have done. Please, let me do this..."  
  
    Shawn widens his eyes, then anxiously nods his head in agreement, turning his body towards the others. "O-okay, Mr. Kohl...please, take care of yourself..." he lets out, as he follows the group towards the other hallway.  
  
    The group quickly turns the corner, as Jaehee gets used to the wind brushing against her bare leg. _"Heh...this is actually comfortable to me. This is my primary leg to use when fighting, so it works out. Zen wouldn't be able to use the fabric to his advantage. Besides, I can always unzip the other...maybe Cream will enjoy it as well..."_ she thinks to herself, causing a slight blush to appear on her cheeks. She quickly shakes her head, not believing the thought that entered her head. _"N-no! I can't think about things like that now! I need to rescue her! Then...no, no! Stop! Jaehee! Just focus on her...just, focus on her..."_  
  
    Another sharp corner appears in their pathway, causing the group to follow suit. "Man...this place is really like a maze," Shawn lets out, showing how out of breath he is. "How can someone manage to get through this place?"  
  
    "I wasn't able to get a good read on the layout of this place because there's no digital map," Seven replies, in between breaths. "They must have memorized the place. This is a palace, not a hospital, so there aren't any signs anywhere. Everyone must live here, so they know the layout well."  
  
    "But, why all of the empty hallways? Are they hiding something? All I see are bookcases! The people here must love to read," Yoosung says, tiredly. The sight of seeing the exact same think over and over again causes his head to feel dizzy, as if he has been running in circles for awhile.  
  
    Jaehee notices Yoosung's swaying, and places her hand on his shoulder, bringing his attention back to what's happening. "Yoosung, it's alright...I feel it, too. All of these bookcases...don't make sense..." she says, her bangs brushing against her forehead.  
  
    The blond male nods, thankful that he was not the only one who thought so. After another sprint of time along the same hallway, the group comes across another turn.  
  
    Without noticing the sound of loud footsteps approaching from in front of them, Seven and Jaehee turn the corner, and instantly collide with solid objects, causing loud yells to be emitted, as the two of them stagger backwards, falling down from the impact.  
  
    "W-what the hell!? Look out where you are going, you idiots," an unfamiliar voice lets out, as the source struggles to get up, looking around frantically. "What the hell, man?! Why did you drop her!? You know of her condition! You shouldn't hav-" the male voice stops midway, as he looks towards the course of their impact.  
  
    Seven's eyes open wide, as he barely recognizes the tone of the voice. He tilts his head upwards, propping his body up with his elbows, getting a good look at who said those words. "N-no way...V...V was right..." he lets out, as he slowly rises to his feet, staring into the mint-green eyes of the gray-haired male, with light-pink highlights.  
  
    Jaehee sits upright as well, noticing Seven's gaze towards the unfamiliar young man. "Who...who are you," she says, as the male turns his gaze to the woman. "S-stop looking at me...both of you...please...stop..." the male  responds, looking back at Seven, his eyes losing focus.  
  
    Finally, a simple, soft cough catches Jaehee's attention, as she looks past the young male. Her eyes widen in shock, seeing the small heap on the floor. "C-Cream...Cream...is...that you, Cream," she asks softly, tears instantly forming in her eyes, as she slowly stands up from the impact, walking towards the lifeless body. "Please...please be you, Cream...please..." she lets out, reaching her hand out slowly, wanting to check if the body is really yours.  
  
    "Hey," another familiar voice lets out, shouting at Jaehee, causing her attention to divert to the source. "Remember what I said?! If you decided to come here...I will end you," the voice says, revealing himself to be none other than her former friend, Zen. His crimson and mint-green odd eyes focus on Jaehee's amber irises, anger coursing through his veins. He looks down at the heap, his teeth grinding against each other. "Don't worry, my princess...I'll finish this quickly...then we will fix you..."  
  
    "Zen! What do you mean by 'fix you?' Did you hurt my Cream?! Did you hurt my precious love?! I-if you did...I'll...I'll..." Jaehee trails off, looking back at the lifeless body on the floor, now knowing it was yours.  
  
    The short-haired male lowers his eye lids, purely focusing his attention to the woman in front of him. "Then...you will...what, exactly?"  
  
    Jaehee's heart could not handle the strain anymore. Tears begin to flow from her face, hating the fact of seeing your body without movement. _"You had such life in you, Cream...you were full of energy, and passion. Every day, I would wake up, and embrace that energy and love. I wish...I was able to tell you 'I love you' a lot sooner...I...I don't want you to go away, Cream. Never again...please...be alright...and Zen...you bastard...I...I can't hold this in anymore! I have to do something! This anger...I need to release it...I..."_ she finishes thinking to herself, as she clenches her fist tightly, attempting to swing it towards her enemy, placing all of her strength in her arm, her actions blinded by rage.  
  
     _"...Zen...if you hurt Cream...and she ends up leaving me again...I'll kill you!!!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will, in fact, have the final fight between Jaehee and Zen. We all have been waiting for it, and it will finally happen! Thank you again for reading my story, and bearing with my sporatic postings of the chapters. I am doing my very best to not feel rushed, since I know a lot of you care deeply for my work. I do not want it to feel rushed, and want it to be the best it can be. Again, thank you. :)


	20. The Gloves Come On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally. The moment has come. Jaehee has come in contact once again with the man she once deemed as her idol: Zen. With your lifeless body on the floor, the brunette's rage overpowers her mind, starting the fight that ultimately determines the fate of not only you and Jaehee, but Zen as well. Elsewhere, V reveals parts of the truth about Mint Eye, and Seven chases after Saeran, who has fled from the scene.

    Seven remains motionless once on his feet, never letting his yellow eyes leave the gaze they are emitting towards the young man, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks. "Why...why are you here..." he finally asks, as the young man's eyes continue to shift around, as if he was panicing.  
  
   _"Why...why on Earth do you have to be right here, right now! You weren't supposed to appear just like that! You bastard...after all this time...you just have to slam yourself into me, coming into my world without a plan!"_ the young male thinks to himself, attempting to gather him thoughts and willpower together, bringing himself back to reality. _"Come on, Saeran...just remember that he means nothing to you...he's the reason you are who you are...he's the traitor...he's your enemy...he...can't be left alive!"_  
  
    Taking in a deep breath, Saeran's eyes lower, as a small smirk appears across his lips, forcing his eyes upon Seven's. "...it took you awhile to come here, huh, Luciel?" he asks, brushing a strand of hair from his face.  
  
    Seven reaches his arm towards Saeran, as if he wishes to embrace him. "S-Saeran...why...why are you here? V...he said that he and Rika would take care of yo-" he begins to let out, before being harshly cut off.  
  
    "Don't you dare say her name like that! You have no right to do so!" Saeran shouts out, before taking another breath. "You...cannot speak about her. She did take care of me, in more ways than one...she told me about her ideal future...and I wish to bring it to a reality! That's why you all are here...so you can join us...why do you think I've been trying to get your attenion all this time?" he follows up, returning his smirk back to his lips.  
  
    Seven curls his open hand into a fist, swinging it backwards, opening it back up once it's behind him. "I already figured out that you were the hacker, Saeran! But, why?! Why are you here?! Why does Rika have anything to do with this!?"  
      
    The mint-eyed male shakes his head, softly chuckling, bringing a warm smile across his face. "Oh, you have no idea...but, alas, I cannot tell you. You have to find out for yourself...but, I will say...you won't be part of Magenta. You will be long gone before that happens, I assure it..."  
  
    "Saeran, please...you don't have to live like this way anymore..." Seven responds, the tears from his eyes growing, finally dripping onto the solid white floor. "Please...you have no idea how long I've been wanting to see you...I wanted to save you...I wanted us to live a normal life...please, come back to us...come back to me, bro-"  
  
    Before he knew it, the force of a closed fist crashes against his cheek, forcing his body to the ground. "No! You don't get to use that word, Luciel! Not after all this time! You...we...we aren't that anymore! You betrayed me! You left me with that psychotic bitch! You...you..." Saeran yells out, his eyes once again shifting around, as if in a rage. He then looks around, seeing Zen confront Jaehee, then stares at your lifeless body, his teeth grinding. His attention then goes back to Seven, whose gaze pierces into his soul, as if he is a deer caught in headlights.  
  
   _"I...I'm sorry, my maiden...I...I..."_ Saeran thinks to himself, and quickly turns his body, and begins to run away from the group. Seven quickly gets up, and begins to chase after him, before Yoosung's voice rings in his ear.  
  
    "What...what should we do, Seven?" the blonde boy asks, confused on what is happening. Shawn nods in agreement, awaiting for a command.  
  
    "I'll take care of him! Just...make sure that none of the guards get passed here! As for Jaehee...she can take care of herself. Just make sure no one else interferes, got it!?" Seven lets out, before dashing towards the direction the mint-eyed male ran to. Nodding, Shawn turns towards the opening they came from, with Yoosung turning as well, before giving a concerned glance at Jaehee.  
  
 

* * *

  
    In an instant, Jaehee swings her left fist towards Zen, with all of her stength. With grace, Zen dodges the attack, a soft smile still allowing itself across his lips. The facial expression changes quickly, as Jaehee's punch is followed by a swift jab of her right fist, into his stomach.  
  
    In a soft groan, Zen clenches his stomach, and steps back, waiting intensively for her next attack. "Come now, Jaehee...you can hit harder than that," he lets out, his grin returning back to it's former glory.  
  
    "You...you bastard...you have no idea what you have coming to you..." the woman responds, as she focuses her strength into her bare leg, swinging it around, pivoting all of her weight to her grounded foot. On instinct, Zen blocks the kick with his forearm, staggering his steps, but quickly wraps his arm around her ankle.  
  
    He then forces his free hand against her inner thigh, forcing her body off-balance. She falls to the ground, a soft cry emitting from her mouth due to the impact. "Please...I know your background, Jaehee. You can do a lot better than that...it's a little sad to see, actually...someone with a black belt should easily beat me...but, I guess you don't love her as much as I thought you did..." he says, tauntingly.  
  
    Breathing heavily, Jaehee rises to her feet, her arm gripping across her stomach. The short-haired male takes notice, and smiles devilishly. "Oh, right...your injury. I almost forgot how much I kicked her ass earlier. I'm quite surprised that you can still move, after that beating I gave you..."  
  
    Jaehee's eye twitches, as she grips her stomach tighter. "'Beating?' That was no beating...what you did to me...to Cream...was beyond brutal..." she responds, slowly walking towards her opponent. Her amber eyes flashed with anger, as her hands grip themselves into fists again.  
  
    As quickly as she could, she attempts to punch her opponent, who easily dodges her attacks. One swing aiming for his shoulder, which was no longer there, once he lowered his body. Another swing aiming for his cheek, which shifted to the left, without being touched.  
  
    Frustrated, Jaehee yells out, forcing both of her fists open, pushing Zen backwards. His feet stagger a bit, then collects himself back upright, his grin turning into a focused frown. "Come now, Jaehee...this is really starting to bore me. I know you have more fight in you...even with that injury. I can't properly end you without you showing me your full strength."  
  
    Jaehee shakes her fist, the anger in her soul still enveloping inside her. She attempts to rotate her body, aiming for a roundhouse kick, directed to Zen's head. As she rose her heel up to his level, he easily grabs a hold of her, and throws her leg downward, as if brushing off the dirt from his shoulder.  
  
    Staggering, Jaehee readies herself for her next attack. In the blink of an eye, she is met with Zen's elbow, impacting her neck, causing her to fall down to her knees. Grabbing hold of her neck, she begins to breathe heavily, attempting to gain more oxygen into her body.  
  
    "Silly girl...you don't have the fight in you. You're pissed, I get it...but, I have something you don't have...and that is..." Zen begins, as he looks towards your body. "...her. I know that, deep down, she can love me. The only thing standing between me and that dream, is you, Jaehee. You need to be gone...and once I tell her that you're no longer here, she will be more than happy to accept my heart."  
  
    Before he knows it, Jaehee is back to her feet, tears falling from her face. "Zen...why? Why are you doing this? We...we've never done anything to make you hate us! So, why? Why now?! Why this?! Please, answer!" Jaehee asks, sobbing in between her words.  
  
    Zen sighs, kneeling down, looking at your lifeless body once again. "It's simply, you idiot. I love her, but she can't love me until you're gone. I've always loved her, but I was always in your shadow. Every time I tried to express myself, you were there to take her away from me. It..." he pauses, slamming his fist against the floor,"...wasn't fair! I deserve happiness! So, why? Why can't I get my happiness?! She gave me that, but you...you..."  
  
    The short-haired man lifts his head, allowing Jaehee to see the tears forming in his eyes. "You...were always there for her, Jaehee...and she was there for you...you two...have something that I wanted...that I want..." he begins to cry out, causing Jaehee's heart to crack.  
  
   _"Zen...I...I never saw you like this...is this why you've acted this way? I...I can't forgive you for what you've done...I still hate you for hurting me, as well as Cream. But...why do I feel sad? This...has to be an act. Zen's an actor, so this must be it...but, it's so convincing..."_ Jaehee contemplates, standing her guard.  
  
    "Please...I...God...what do I do, what do I do..." Zen begins to speak to himself, grabbing his short, white hair, focusing his gaze to the floor, below his head. "My heart...it's about to burst...what's going on?! This...this isn't the feeling I wanted! Why...why is this happening!?"  
  
    Another soft, gentle cough comes from your mouth, causing both Jaehee and Zen to turn your direction. "C-Cream! Are you alright!? Please, say something!" the woman lets out, gently letting her emotions fill her voice.  
  
 _"Jae...hee..."_

  
    As those two syllables left your lips, Jaehee's eyes widen, thankful that you're still there, that you're still thinking of her. Her peripheral catches Zen rise to his feet, but was too focused on your body, happy to see that you're still conscious.

  
    In an instant, Jaehee feels the harsh impact of Zen's knee into her stomach, his original striking point several hours earlier. The same hit that caused Jaehee's strength to leave her. The brunette kneels down, coughing in pain, gripping her stomach.

  
    Zen then quickly moves behind her, kicking her in the back, causing her body to slide forward, towards your body, screams of pain emitting from her mouth. "I...almost forgot what I came here to do...I can't believe I almost thought of letting you go...but, that I cannot allow. You have to perish, right here, right now," he says sharply, his violent tone returning back to his being.

  
    Before he can move, Zen feels a soft push against his shoulder, from behind. "Hey! If you're going to rag doll anyone, rag doll me! Don't hurt her anymore, Zen!" A familiar face yells out, catching the attention of the red and mint-eyed male.

  
    Slowly turning his body, his eyes meet with Yoosung's, as the young male grits his teeth, his fists clenched tight. "You...you bastard...I can't believe you're doing this, Zen! After all that we've been through! The RFA! These two! You've been the most supportive of everyone! You...you're not Zen!" Yoosung lets out, angrily.

  
    Zen softly grins, his eyes emitting that of pleasure, shocking Yoosung. "You...you would never understand, you silly puppy. All you have done is talk about wanting Rika back...but, that's never going to happen...but, my beef is not with you," he says, pointing towards Jaehee's body. "It's with her. So, please, be a good little puppy, and don't interfere."

  
    As Zen turns back towards Jaehee, he feels a sharp pain enter his back, causing him to stagger forward. He quickly turns his head, anger fueling his eyes, as he stares at Yoosung's fist. "Why, you little shit...that kind of hurt...I'll make you pay," he yells out, running towards the young male.

  
    As Zen begins to assault Yoosung, Jaehee slowly crawls to your body, stopping so that her head is just inches from your own, staring at your closed eyes.

  
    "C-Cream...I'm here...please, stay with me..." she softly pleads, tears once again falling from her eyes. As you hear her words so clear, knowing she was close, you slowly open your eyes, allowing your gaze to focus onto her beautiful, amber irises.

  
    "Jae...hee...please...you have...to save...us..." you let out, causing your love's heart to jump, again happy to hear your voice, but also shocked.

  
    "Cream...what do you mean...by 'us?'" she asks you, wanting to wrap her arms around your body, but is unable to at the moment. All of her energy is drifting away from her, due to Zen's strikes, much like several hours ago.

  
    "I mean...save...me...and...Zen..." you let out, causing Jaehee's eyes to widen slightly, unable to understand your reasoning.

* * *

  
    Jumin rests his back against the wall, drowning out all of the chaos happening close by. "Okay, Jihyun. Please...tell me..." he says, in his usual, calm tone. His eyes never leave V's, attempting to figure out if his sight is really recovering or not.

  
    V smiles, folding his sunglasses onto his teal t-shirt. "Thank you...I've really made a mess of things, huh? But, before I can tell you what's going on, I need to tell you...about...her."

  
    Jumin's eyes widen slightly, attempting to understand his words. "What do you mean by...'her?' Do you mean...Rika?"

  
    V nods, closing his eyes. "Yes, Rika. She loves the RFA, just like I do...but, she had some...issues..."

  
    The black-haired male places his hand on V's shoulder, causing him to open his eyes, startling him. "It's okay, V. You can tell me...we deserve to know the truth."

  
    V smiles, nodding, feeling more secure about revealing his knowledge to his best friend. "Yes, you do. Rika had...mental issues. She always had a positive attitude, but deep down...she seemed like she was in turmoil, like she was depressed. Nothing I said would help her, even when it seemed it would...one day, we talked about what an ideal world would be for her...and what she told me, scared me."

  
    Jumin blinks, surprised to hear these words. "Rika, depressed? I find that hard to believe...but, please...continue..." he responds, folding his arms across his chest, closing his eyes.

  
    "Thank you, Jumin, but yes...she said she wanted a world without pain. I didn't know how to respond, but because she was...well, her...I agreed. What else could I have done? She kept going on about wanting to create a world perfect for everyone, one that no one would ever have to feel pain...though, on the same page...she kept trying to hurt...herself." V pauses, allowing a tear to fall from an eye.

  
     _"Rika...hurting herself? This...doesn't make sense. Why would she do that...unless, she really was depressed...I've never learned about it, because of how I was raised, but if it's that bad...how did we not realize?"_ Jumin thinks to himself, still in shock from the news.

  
    V sighs, returning Jumin's attention towards him. "I know it's hard to believe, but yes...she was trying to hurt herself. I wanted to help...so...I told her that, if it made her feel better, that she could use me instead of herself. She could...hurt me," he says, pain in his voice.

  
    "One day...she took a...different tone. Like, she became a different person. I noticed that she started working on another project as well, while performing her duties to the RFA. I confronted her about her change in attitude, and she responded with...this..." V locks his eyes to Jumin's gaze, as he points to his face.

  
    Jumin tilts his head slightly, confused by what he meant. Finally, his eyes open wider, shock setting in on his face. "Your...eyes? She...no, there's no way...Rika would never have done that to you..." he responds, sorrow in his voice.

  
    V slowly lowers his head,  gritting his teeth. "Y-Yes, it's true...she...I don't want to say it...but, yes...she damaged my eyes. Her nails..." he closes his eyes, falling to his knees. "Rika...why...why did you have to do that...I know that I told you you could harm me...but, I never thought you would..."

  
    Jumin kneels down to his friend's level. "I...don't want to believe it, Jihyun...but, seeing you like this...it must be true." he lets out, before bringing V close to his body, wrapping his arms around his friend. "I'm sorry...that you had to go through that..."

  
    V quickly regains his grounds, and returns the embrace. "Thank you, Jumin...you were always there for me...but, there's more to say," he responds, opening his eyes. "It's about the other project she was working on at the time..."

  
    The black-haired male locks eyes on V, giving him his full attention. "Yes...what is it? Do you know what the project was?"

  
    "...is, Jumin. The project is still active. And...it's here," V answers, looking down at the floor. "...it's Magenta...Mint Eye. Mint Eye is her project. Rika...is the leader of Mint Eye."

  
    Jumin's eyes widen again, not for the news of Mint Eye, but of Rika. "Wait...'is?' What do you mean by that, Jihyun?! She's..."

  
    V responds with a simple nod. "...yes. She's...alive."

* * *

  
    Jaehee attempts to crawl closer to you, wanting to wrap her weak arms around your lifeless body, longing to comfort you. "Cream...what do you mean...by saving Zen?" she asks, still confused.

  
    Another soft cough emits from your lips, as you attempt to focus your gaze to her own. "I mean...Zen...he...he isn't him...self..." you close your eyes, the drugs in your system fighting to keep you at bay. "He...he was...brain...washed..."

  
    Jaehee blinks, trying to wrap the information in her head. _"Zen...brainwashed? This...this makes sense, because of what he said earlier...he would never have hurt us, not like this...and, what he was talking about before he sucker-punched me again...I think that was the real Zen...I hope that...Cream is right...I want to believe that he isn't himself...but, it's difficult. Zen...he really hurt me...I...I don't know...what to do..."_ she thinks to herself, before she feels a soft object enter her hand.

  
    She looks down, and notices that you slipped your hand into her own. "Please, Jaehee...don't...do anything rash...I believe that Zen...can be saved..." you softly say, letting a softer smile show on your face.

  
    The smile itself is enough to give Jaehee a bit more strength. "But, Cream...Zen...he did this to me...to us...how can I save him, since he's hurt us?" she asks, tears forming again from her eyes.

  
    "Please...Jae...you need to save him...and me..." you respond, coughing again. "The...same thing they...did to him...they did...to me...they tried...to brainwash...me..."

  
    Jaehee's eyes widen, trying not to have her own tears form. "They...what?! They...tried to turn you into...that?"

  
    You slowly shake your head. "N-no...Zen...he tried...to convert me...without hurting me...but, every...time that I...thought about you...he went...crazy...he..." you paused, not wishing to tell your love of Zen's hands tightly wrapped around your neck multiple times.

  
    "He...what? Please...tell me..." Jaehee responds, her heart racing, wanting to hold and you, comfort you, and love you as much as she can.

  
    You close your eyes, sighing. "I...don't want...you to hate Zen...I know...he hurt you...us...but, I...know it wasn't...him...besides...their means...of brainwashing...involves drugs...a lot of drugs..."

  
    Jaehee's fingers intertwine with yours, trying to squeeze your palm as tight as she can. "Drugs? What...do you mean, hon?"

  
    "I...don't know...but, they...injected me...with the same...drugs as they did...with Zen...and they...were on their way...to save me, because...I was overdosed..." you continue, cringing in a bit of pain from the drugs. "Zen...accidentally...overdosed me...please...help us...I don't...Zen to hurt you anymore, and...I...don't want to...die..."

  
    Jaehee's tears begin to fall from her face, unbinding herself from her emotions. "C-Cream...you're...not going to...die. I'll make sure of...it...and, if you really want me...to save Zen...then I will...I...don't know how...but, I will...I'll get...you two...to a hospital...but, first..." she pauses, closing her eyes. "I...have to fight him. It's...the only thing I can do at the moment...I have to show him...how much I..."

  
    The brunette smiles, giving you the same look she gave you months ago, when she first gave you the key to her house. The first moment that you two met, in person. "I'll...finish that sentence...once you're safe. Cream...please...hold on for just a little longer..."

  
    You nod, smiling, taking your hand from her grasp, and slides it along her arm, softly caressing it. "Of course, silly...I know that...you'll rescue me...I...can't wait to see you...once I'm better...Cookie..." you finish, closing your eyes, attempting to rest.

  
    Jaehee takes her empty hand, and slowly lifts it to your face, softly brushing your hair from your eyes. "Cream...even like this...you're still as beautiful as ever..." she says, softly, but freezes in place, as she hears a loud sound, like something slamming on the ground.

  
    She lifts her head just enough to see Zen walking towards her, as Yoosung lays on the floor, shivering from pain. The male then grabs the brunette by the hair, pulling her body up.

  
    "Now, since that's taken care of...what should I do to you now, Jaehee?" he asks, as Jaehee's screams of pain from her hair being pulled echo throughout the hallway. Zen smiles wickedly, licking his lips. "These screams...I like them...I wished you made them more...but, I need to end this quickly, so I can save my princes-"

  
    The short-haired male's words are stopped, as a solid fist enters his stomach, enough force to cause him to let go of the woman, and stagger backwards.

  
    "W-what the...hell...Jaehee...you shouldn't...have the strength..." he responds, grunting out in pain. His eyes lock onto her own, shocked to see how much life is brought back into them.

  
    "Zen...you have to thank Cream for this...," Jaehee begins, attempting to take in as many deep breaths as she can, as she reaches into her back pocket, pulling the fingerless gloves out. "If it weren't for her, I would still want to make you pay for everything you've done the both of us. The pain you caused. The humility you threw on me, trying to make me think that my love for her wasn't true..."

  
    As Jaehee begins to slide the gloves onto her hands, Zen's anger begins to fuel his soul. "You...you little bitch...do you really think you could beat me? I knew you were soft, and I wanted you to get serious...but, you can't beat me. That punch you just threw...was a cheap shot. I will not let it happen again," he manages to say, the rage inside him controlling the sound of his words, as if every inch of his being is shaking from the hatred brewing inside.

  
    "Cheap shot? You mean the same shots you gave me? That was just a sample..." Jaehee responds, cricking her neck, as she adjusts the straps of her gloves, giving them a perfect fit. "I'm going to do what my most treasured jewel wants...and, she wants me to save not just her, but you as well. I know about the brainwashing, Zen...I'm sure that it can be fixed...but..."

  
    Jaehee stands upright, rising her fists in front of her chest, sliding her bare leg backwards, assuming her stance. The pain in her body is numbed from the soft words that you spoke to her, allowing her to finally be able to do what she came to do.

  
    "...with all of the pain that you caused me...all of the torment you put Cream through...I'm still going to make you pay..." she pauses, as all of her emotions focus towards the main longings that her rage blinded her from: protecting you. Bringing you back safely. Bringing you back into her life, so the love you two share for each other can bloom the way it was meant to be.

  
_"...I will defeat this...monster that you have become...and, in turn...I will save you..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter started the fight...BUT, as you can see in the end of this chapter, the real fight begins NEXT chapter. ^^ I planned to have Jaehee have a "second wind," giving her the strength needed to actually fight Zen. All she needed to know what that, at the moment, you are safe, but in dire need of medical attention. Just imagine Jaehee going Super Saiyan for next chapter. XD


	21. Make The Pain Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues. Jaehee, now remembering what and who she is fighting for, is able to stand toe-to-toe with her opponent, Zen. Showing more resilience than before, Jaehee stands her ground, but becomes shocked when she hears words from Zen that reminds her of the past.
> 
> Meanwhile, V reveals the reasoning why Rika is still alive to Jumin, as well as his reasons of not revealing the news to the RFA.

    The narrow corridor, beaming with a white light from the fluorescent bulbs overhead, feels like a battlefield, as Jaehee stares into the eyes of her former idol. To her left is a bookshelf, similar to the ones that her group continued to run passed by in the winding maze of hallways. To her right, just a few feet away from her, lays your body, immobile from the many drugs in your system.

  
    "You? Save me? You've got to be kidding, Jaehee...I don't need saving! All I have to do is end you, right here, right now...and I'll be able to protect my princess!" Zen lets out, angrily. His pupils dilate slightly, as his peripheral gains focus on your body. The site of your motionless body fuels his rage further, knowing that not only is Jaehee stopping his saving you, but that he and Saeran are the ultimate reason for your suffering, regardless of blaming Jaehee for the whole thing.

  
    "It still hasn't gone through your thick skull yet...Zen, she doesn't love you. Not the same way she loves me. You've seen the way we act towards each other. What her and I have...you can never have with her. Just admit it...she loves me," Jaehee responds, as she lifts her thumb from her fist, pointing to to her own face.  "Jaehee Kang. Not you, Zen."

  
    Zen's hands grasp around the collar of his shirt, forgetting about the sudden pain in his stomach that was inflicted from her punch. Yelling out loudly, he puts all of his strength in his hands, forcing the collar to rip in two, allowing his shirt to be shredded in two.

  
    "You...you stop it...stop saying that you two are in love...it's...it's nothing but an illusion...she has to see through it...she only loves me...not you..." Zen says, breathing heavily, the fabric of his shirt hanging loosely, exposing his near-perfect chest and abdominal muscles.

  
    In an instant, Jaehee's old habits return to her, as her previous admiration of Zen's body brings her to stare at the exposed skin. Everything is perfect, much like his scenes in his musicals, aside from the scars and bruises he obtained from Saeran's method of 'initiating him.' Her eyes remain glued to his physique, trembling at his god-like presence.

  
    Zen's grin returns to his lips, as he takes notice of Jaehee's gaze. "Oh? I completely forgot how much you love my body...heh, and to think...that you fell for a woman, even though this body has been within arm's reach of you this whole time, Jaehee...but, if you want a closer look..." he follows up, before bending his knees a bit, then forcing his legs forward, making a mad dash towards his opponent. "Then here you go!"

  
    Jaehee's gaze temporarily breaks, as she moves to easily block Zen's punches. She lowers her body just before a blow to her shoulder could connect, and quickly shifts her body to her left, avoiding yet another strike.

  
    Her own hand curls back up into a fist, and attempts to force itself into his stomach. However, her gaze fixates itself back to Zen's abs, stopping her attack. _"W-what's wrong with me? Why am I still thinking about his body at a time like this?! Is...is it because of how much of a fan I was of his? Every time he would take his shirt off, or part of his clothing would be ripped, I would stare intensely...because I admired who he was, and how his body looked...I know it's nothing sexual. I just...admire him...God, I need to find a way to fix this, or else I  really have no way of winning!"_ She thought to herself, as she continues on the defensive, firmly placing her right arm downward, blocking one of Zen's kicks.

  
    "Hah! It's what I thought! Because you love my body so much, you can't hurt me, Jaehee! I knew it...you really love this incredible statue. Now I know I can beat you, easily, you little whore!" Zen retaliates, forcing his foot in front of Jaehee, attempting to kick her chest, and force her to fall backwards.

  
    Instead, Jaehee's hands find themselves wrapping around his ankle, turning her body to the right, twisting his foot in the process. Yelling in pain, Zen's body falls to the ground, after turning so his stomach would be facing the floor. Just as his body hits, Jaehee drives her elbow just above the back of his knee, increasing his cries further.

  
    "Just because...I admire your body...doesn't mean I love it, Zen! There's no denying that I was one of your biggest fans...but, I never lusted over it! All those times I talked about your scenes that exposed your body...was just a woman fangirling over something they loved to watch! Not the person itself! Sorry, Zen...but I never thought about you romantically, ever!" Jaehee lashes back, driving her elbow deeper into his leg.

  
    Suddenly, a memory comes into Jaehee's mind. It was right after you and her finished your judo lesson. You two were in the locker room, and you were questioning her about showers. She then joked, suggesting that the two of you could shower together.

  
    That thought...snapped something inside Jaehee. _"Cream...when I joked about that...I kind of meant it. I...wanted to shower with you, so I could see your body better, in it's purest form. I...wanted to be able to press my body against yours, in ways I never thought I would for anyone else. I...haven't seen your full body yet, Cream...but, I know...without a shadow of a doubt..."_ she pauses her thoughts, lifting her elbow from Zen's thigh.

  
    In doing so, Zen quickly gets up, slightly limping from the injury. Before he is able to make sense of the situation, he feels a familiar sensation: Jaehee's fist in his stomach.

  
    Jaehee has launched herself from her crouched position towards the man, forcing her curled fist into his abdominal muscles, causing Zen to cough up in pain. In an instant, Jaehee opens her fist, and places it against his chest, pushing him backwards. During this motion, she also switches her footing, placing her left foot behind his, and uses it as leverage to cause the white-haired male to fall to his back.

  
    Saliva spits from his mouth, as Zen struggles to catch his breath. "W-what...is happening...you...you aren't...supposed to hit...a perfect body...like mine..." he lets out, weakly, dumbfounded on why she was able to strike his exposed body, knowing her weakness.

  
    Jaehee smiles and laughs, causing confusion to enter Zen's eyes. "Well, Zen...let me put it to you this way...you see, there was a time that Cream and I showered," she started, as she takes notice of Zen's anger melding into his confused state. "You can relax, we showered separately. There was a wall between us...but, when I remembered this, I realized...that it's no longer your body that I should worship...it's Cream's. If your body is a gift from God...then her body resembles that of a an actual goddess."

  
    Jaehee takes a step towards Zen's fallen body, and forces her foot into his stomach. "Do you know what that means, Zen? It means that your body...no matter how perfect it is...will not distract me anymore. To me...you're just another person."

  
    Instead of cries of pain, the woman is met with a startling feeling of someone's hand gripping her ankle, while another hand forces itself on her bare thigh. Putting all of his strength in his arm, he forces Jaehee off-balance, causing her body to crash against the nearby bookshelf. A shrill cry came from the brunette, as her elbow catches the edge of one of the shelves. Right after the impact, Jaehee falls to the floor, holding her elbow tightly, cringing in pain.

  
    Zen takes a moment to gather his strength back, one of his hands now gripping his stomach, trying to endure the pain that was caused to it. He then takes notice of the bookshelf rocking back and forth. Wide-eyed, he scrambles to his feet, just before it could finally have enough momentum to fall down.

  
    Jaehee's head quickly turns to the falling bookshelf, and rolls out of the way, avoiding the piece of furniture. "Phew..that was close..." she says, pulling herself back to her feet. Her gaze then fixates itself on her enemy, watching him struggle to regain his stance. "At least...I can look at him, and not feel anything..."

  
    Zen looks into Jaehee's eyes, attempting to pierce into her soul. Coughs of pain comes from his mouth, along with several drops of saliva. Seeing her eyes, how they reflect the feeling of gaining the upper hand, increases his anger.

  
     _"J-Jaehee...you bitch...how could you...talk about my body like that?! You used to worship me, and now...you think that her body...is better than mine? You haven't even seen it...at least, I don't think you have...but, why? Why would you say that? Was it to get under my skin? To try and show me that she loves you more than me? I...can use my body to give her what she needs...and you can't. You...won't be able to satisfy her cravings...but I can..."_ Zen thinks to himself, standing back up, feeling the small imprint that Jaehee made on his abdominal muscles.

  
    Jaehee, gripping her hands into fists, feeling the leather of her gloves hug her knuckles tightly, begins to run towards Zen, jumping on the back of the bookcase. Seeing his response, which is that of a hard swing of his left arm, she ducks down, extending her legs, allowing her to slide onto the floor.

  
    Jaehee then takes the back of her hand, and forces itself into the back of Zen's knee, causing his leg to unbuckle, and fall to his knee. As she turns her body, attempting to get back up, Zen turns his own, using the momentum from the turn to give his right arm more force, attempting to strike her again.

  
    The brunette lifts her left arm, using it to redirect Zen's fist. Immediately afterwards, Jaehee's fist collides with Zen's chest. Feeling the wind leave his lungs, the white-haired male attempts to gasp for air.During this, Jaehee grabs hold of his right arm, which was resting on her, and throws him over her shoulder, using her back as leverage.

  
    Zen's body lands close to Yoosung, who is still unable to move. Zen attempts to stand up, but his strength seems to be diminishing. _"D-did Jaehee actually hurt me?! How?! How can she...she should be able to do this to me! I should be the one hurting her! She's the reason why I'm doing this! I need to end her, so that I can live happily with the woman I love! She...she can't go on like this...she shouldn't be able to hurt me...she...she shouldn't..."_ Zen ponders to himself, trying to understand the situation.

  
    Then, it finally clicks.

  
    A memory of Jaehee and himself enters his mind. It was the time that he confronted her about her feelings towards you. He knew that she was in love with you, much like he knew that you loved her. He did what he thought was right, but ended up feeling like he hurt her.

  
     _"Why? Why am I remembering this? I...I want to hurt Jaehee...she took everything from me...she...she..."_ his thoughts leave him, as a crucial part of his memory comes to light: the soda bottle metaphor. _"Is...is the bottle that's been shaking this whole time...my own? I...I want to...hurt Jae...hee...she...needs...help...help me..."_

  
    Finally, a slight glimmer of light appears in his mind, confusing him. His mind has been corrupted by the potent drugs that Saeran gave him, as well as the pain that was unleashed onto his body; however, this small glimmer is enough for his mind to remember, even for a split second, who he truly is.

  
     _"...she needs...to help me..."_

* * *

  
    Jumin's eyes widen, attempting to piece together what was just spoke to him. "What...what do you mean, Jihyun? Rika's alive?!"

  
    V sighs, nodding his head. "Yes. She's alive. I would say that she's alive and well...but, that isn't the case. Her mind has been twisted with her vision of a 'perfect world,' and hasn't once said anything loving to me..." he lowers his gaze, tears building up in his eyes.

  
    Jumin places his hand on V's shoulder, still trying to comprehend the news, but wishes to soothe his friend in need. "Why would she never say anything loving to you? You two were inseparable..."

  
    V wipes the tears from his eyes, trying not to sob. "S-she...only sees me as a useless being, who doesn't believe her ideals..." he pauses, then slams his fists against the ground, startling the black-haired male. "It's...my fault. It's all my fault!"

  
    His eyes narrowing a bit, Jumin squeezes V's shoulder, reminding him that he is there. "Jihyun, why would you say it's your fault? It was her fault that your eyes got damaged...right?"

  
    V remains motionless, as his tears begin to fall to the floor. "I...did say that she damaged my eyes...but, it...it was my fault...I was the one who told her she could harm me...I was the one who told her to pursue her dreams and ideals. I...I told her...that she could do whatever she wanted...it was me..."

  
    Jumin shakes his head, and stands up, straightening his stance. "Jihyun...if you mean what you said, then yes...it seems to be your fault," he responds, causing V to look up at his friend, allowing Jumin to see his eyes, glistening from the tears. "But, you should have asked for help. You know us...me. We would have helped you to the best of our abilities...but, I have to know...why did you fake her death?"

  
    V lowers his gaze yet again, ashamed to speak the reason. "I...I told everyone that she committed suicide...because I didn't want anyone to see who she became...who I made her to be...I made her who she is now, and I was ashamed that everyone would hat-"

  
    His words were stopped short, as a sharp, quick slap comes across his face, stunning his thought process. V then looked up, his eyes meeting Jumin's, full of anger.

  
    "That's really pitiful to say, Jihyun! If she needed help, you should have asked for it, regardless of what we would think...and, you, of all people, should know that we wouldn't hate you or her for that! We would have understood, and helped you out!" Jumin lets out, followed by a short series of breathes.

  
    V avoids his gaze towards his friend, ashamed of his actions. "I...I know I can't take it back...which is why I've been wanting to fix this, without anyone knowing about her...I needed to fix it...please, understand..."

  
    Jumin calms down, shaking his head. "You know that I can't understand. If it's for a friend, you should ask for help. Yes, in the past, I would have thought that it didn't matter what you would have done, as long as you had a reason...but now, because of you and your decision to make me the new leader of the RFA, I've...become more open to others problems, thoughts, feelings...so, because of this...I can't understand why you wouldn't ask for help...because I want you to ask for help..."

  
    V's gaze returns to the black-haired male's, surprised to hear those words. "I...I'm sorry, Jumin...I didn't want to get you all involved...but, it looks like Rika had other plans. For some reason, she wants you to join Mint Eye..."

  
    The businessman raised his eyes, curious to know what his friend meant by that statement. "Huh? Why...would Rika want us to join? Also...why does Mint Eye want our Cream back so badly? I have to know, my friend. Please...tell me." he responds, itching to know the truth. The reason why everything had led to this moment in time.

  
    V closes his eyes, not wanting to say his next phrase, but knew it had to be done, to fix everything. "She wanted you five to join...because she felt sorry for you...and, as for Cream...it was because she was chosen to try and get you five to join. Rika wanted her to be...her recruiter."

* * *

  
    Zen weakly stands back up, after resting for a few seconds, after his thought process took in the memory that popped in his head. Immediately after he regains his footing, he feels a sharp, swift strike against his side.

  
    It was Jaehee's bare leg, forcing itself against his already damaged body. Crying in pain, Zen collapses down to his knees. Without delay, his chin is met with the solid, destructive force that is his opponent's knee. His head tilts backwards, his own saliva flying in the air.

  
    Seeing her chance, Jaehee curls her hand into a fist, and jabs it into his exposed Adam's apple. This, as well as the sudden barrage of attacks, causes the white-haired male to collapse on his back, gasping for air.

  
   _"She...she's so ruthless...did...did she become so mad because of me? Heh...it must be...I was a pretty awful person...damnit, I wish I never said those things to her a few months ago...we wouldn't be in this mess...I...I know I can take a few more hits...I just have to...focus myself for a bit longer...and it will all be over..."_ Zen thinks to himself, the glimmer of light still illuminating in his mind.

  
    Struggling to get up, Zen makes it back to one knee on the ground, resting his body up-right. He looks up at Jaehee, determination filling her eyes. "Zen...have you given up yet? You know that you can't beat me, now since my mind is crystal-clear. I will do everything I can to keep my girl away from you, you hear?" she lets out, calmly, yet with a firm sensation.

  
    "L-loud and clear..." Zen responds, sounding a bit differently than before, alarming Jaehee. "P-please...keep it up...you...you need...to finish...t-this...I...can't hold this...for much...longer..."

  
    The brunette's eyes widen, shocked to hear those words come from the one who has mentally and physically abused her and her love interest for the last two days. "What do you mean? You're the one who's been wanting to 'end' me. This doesn't make sense!" she asks, both confusion and frustration enveloping her thoughts.

  
    Zen slowly stands back up, breathing heavily, showing signs of true fatigue. "I know...it doesn't...but, I know...something's wrong...with me...I...don't want...to hurt anyone...anymore...not you...not me...and certainly...the one who...you love...the one that belongs...to yo-" he continues; however, the thought of you being Jaehee's one and only love brings back the negative thoughts, snapping Zen back to the monster he became.

  
    Snarling, Zen looks into Jaehee's eyes, showing her that his hatred is back. "Jaehee...you...won't...win...I'll...I'll finish you, here and now!" he initializes, then arches his back, stretching his muscles, extending his arms backwards, showing that he has gained a second wind.

  
     _"Damnit, it looks like Zen's back to his angry self...but, why did he start talking like...he was his usual, caring self? Did...did he find some way to talk to me from the heart, instead of from his heavily destroyed mind? If that's the case...then I have to do what he said, and finish this quickly."_ Jaehee thinks to herself, readying her body for Zen's next action.

  
    Finally, her opponent lashes out, attempting to thrust his fist into her stomach. Jaehee easily dodges this attack, countering by gripping his wrist, and forces it against the wall, shortly before punching his forearm while it's pinned.

  
    Zen saw the opening, and swung his other arm, aiming for her head. Jaehee quickly ducks and, just as quickly, unleashes three consecutive jabs to his stomach, followed by a swift sweep of her leg, causing him to fall down.

  
    Without missing a beat, Zen springs back up, emitting sounds of a rabid animal, his words incomprehensible. Though, his attempts of landing a hit on Jaehee is met with disappointment. Every swing of his arm, she will duck. Every swift kick, she will block. Even quick headbutts were unable to connect, as Jaehee easily dodges them by stepping backwards.

  
    After a few moments of one-sided fighting, in Jaehee's favor, Zen summons all of his strength and focus, and charges towards the woman, in attempts of tackling her, giving him the chance to beat the living hell out of her.

  
    Instead, just before the collision, Jaehee drops to the floor, and places her left leg out, having it catch the top of Zen's foot. Immediately after, she quickly places her other ankle against the back of his shin, pulling that foot while her left leg pushes, causing the white-haired male to trip.

  
    The fight was determined right then and there. Jaehee watches at Zen falls down, his head aiming towards a corner of the fallen bookshelf. The corner was simple, with edges being of perfect ninety-degree angles, made of a rich, mahogany wood.

  
    Then, suddenly, cries of agony belts out from Zen's mouth, as his left eye comes in contact with the corner, causing the edge to dig deep into his retina, shattering his mint-green contact lens.

  
    Tiny, invisible shards of glass enter his eye, causing it to bleed, his hand covering the area. His body twitches wildly, moving left and right, unable to cope with the newly discovered pain.

  
    Jaehee's eyes widen from the scene, unable to bear witness the event that has just happened. "I...I'm sorry, Zen...I...I didn't mean to have this happen..." she lets out, as she moves towards his thrashing body. As Zen's limbs flair aimlessly from the pain, she attempts to analyze the situation, figuring out that would be best to do.

  
     _"Damn that mind controlling drug! Why did they have to put Zen through this?! I...don't want him to be in any pain now...he's done. I beat him...but, how can I knock him out? I can use my single-wing choke, but I don't want to do anything that involves his head...that impact...took his eye. I...I'm sorry, Zen...I really am...I knew that I was extremely pissed at you, and wished you dead...but, seeing you act that way for the short amount of time, as well as Cream's wishes, I didn't want to anymore...I don't want to hurt you, Zen...I want to fix you, and bring you back to the way you were..."_ Jaehee thinks to herself, shortly before noticing Zen's unmoving body.

  
    Her eyes widen, as Jaehee kneels down, placing her fingers against his jugular. "Phew...he still has a pulse...I guess the extreme pain knocked him unconscious..." she says, sighing a breath of relief. She then loves his hand from his eye, seeing the grotesque image of a bloody, partially destroyed eye.

  
    Feeling sick to her stomach, she stands up, and takes a few steps back, trying to calm herself down. She then looks at your body, and panics, running towards you. She kneels down, picking your upper body up, cradling you in her arms.

  
    "C-Cream...are you there?! Please, speak to me, hon! Please, don't be...don't be gone!" She lets out, crying, nuzzling her cheek against your own. Suddenly, she feels a slight breath hit her soft skin, showing her that you are still alive, just unconscious, much like Zen.

  
    "Oh, thank God...you're still here..." she responds to herself, quietly, resting her head on top of yours. "I'm never going to let you leave my sight again, you here?"

  
    Then, her eyes widen, as a familiar voice rings in her ears. One that came from another being that was there shortly before. Her gaze looks upwards, and focuses on Saeran, who is holding Yoosung up, placing a revolver against the blond boy's temple.

  
   _"I'm sorry, Ms. Assistant...but, you're going to have to choose: either spare this boy's life, and leave the maiden in our hands...or, keep her, and watch as paint our walls with this boy's blood."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took longer than anticipated. The fight is over, and yes, I wanted Zen to lose the eye...well, have it damaged, much like how Yoosung's did in his respected route. ^^;; anyways, I hope you like this chapter. We're nooooot quite out of the park just yet, but give it another chapter. You will see good things happen soon, I promise. XD


	22. ...At All Costs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has all come down to this. Jaehee has finally beaten Zen, and successfully saved you from the clutches of Mint Eye; however, she is in a new situation: Saeran has returned, holding Yoosung at gunpoint. How will Jaehee react? Will she choose to save one of her closest friends...or save the one she loves?

    Even though there were no ambience in the atmosphere, Jaehee could easily hear thunder in the distance. The thunder, in her mind, is coming from the storm that is appearing in front of her.

  
    To the left of her, lays the man that previously tried to end her life. The man that she, at one point, admired with all her life and soul. The man whose left eye is covered in blood from the impact of the bookshelf corner.

  
    In front of her stands a man with mint eyes, Yoosung in one arm, a revolver in the other hand, and a devilish grin on his lips. In her mind, Jaehee still could not comprehend what is happening. _"I...I finally beat Zen! Everything was going to be okay! We were going to take you to the hospital, as well as Zen, and get you two fixed up...but, now...this boy...he's holding Yoosung...hostage?! Why? Why?!! Why is this happening! Why..."_ she paused her thinking, as she felt your body move, as if you were trying to get a bit more comfortable in her arms.

  
    Jaehee's heart begins to pump blood faster through her system, allowing a small, pinkish blush to appear from her cheeks. "She...she's so cute...even in this state..." she continues to think, but shortly afterwards, shakes her head, reminding her of the situation at hand. Jaehee then looks up at Yoosung's painful expression, as well as the gunman holding him hostage.

  
    "You...you're the one from before! Why are you doing this?!" The brunette finally releases, her gaze piercing into Saeran's eyes, pain and confusion being shown from her own.

  
    The young male laughs softly, nuzzling the barrel of the handgun against Yoosung's temple, causing the blond boy's eyes to tremble. "Really? You're going to ask me that question? It should be obvious: I am holding this dear, sweet boy at gunpoint, so you can let go of our maiden. If you give her to us, then he is safe..." Saeran narrows his eyes, a small, yet evil, grin slices across his lips. "...but if you don't, then the kid dies. No joke. I will pull this trigger, and boom! His head is gone. So, now, Ms. Assistant...make your choice."

  
    Jaehee grits her teeth, her hands gripping to your shirt, fear and anger attempting to take control of her thought process. _"Damn you, Saeran...I know that you are the hacker that's been terrorizing our association...but, that look in your eyes...I know that you're not bluffing. I've seen that look before...it resembles how Jumin looks when he's confident in his decision. I...I have to do something..."_ She thinks, her thoughts rushing through her head, trying to figure out a plan to solve this issue. Suddenly, she realizes that someone isn't here.

  
    "Luciel! Where is Luciel?! What have you done with him?!" Jaehee lets out, startling Saeran. "Last I saw, he was chasing after you! What happened?"

  
    Saeran widens his eyes slightly, his smirk staying on his face. "Oh, you want to hear about that worthless waste of existence? He simply got lost. I know the layout of these hallways like the back of my hand. I can make my way from Point A to Point B with no sweat, while Luciel...that bastard, Luciel...he had no chance! Once he lost sight of me, he was lost in the labyrinth." He responds, hastily.

  
    Jaehee lowers her gaze, now worried about Seven, along with Yoosung and yourself. "So, what you're saying is...no matter who I choose to save, another member of the RFA is lost to us? " She releases, tears starting to form from her eyes.

  
    The mint-eyed male simply chuckles, enjoying the frustration that Jaehee is illuminating from her soul. "If you put it that way, then it sounds like a win-win situation for me. No matter what you choose, you're going to lose two people, since one is already lost to you and your pathetic group...so, what will it be? Your precious girlfriend, or this boy here?" He reiterates, bringing the topic at hand back into light.

  
    Eyes wide, Jaehee stares at the male, not wanting to comprehend what he has stated. She then looks down at you, admiring your closed eyes, your lips, your skin. Your...everything, body and soul. _"I...I can't give her up. I just can't! I've already lost her once...I can't lose her again! There...there has to be another way..."_ She ponders to herself, before hearing a familiar voice. One that she hasn't heard in awhile. Her eyes then glue onto Yoosung's, as tears fall from his eyes.

  
    "Jaehee...please...d-don't let me...get in the way of your dreams...I know how much you love her...even though I was blind from the beginning. All this time, I thought...that you two were just good friends...even a few hours ago, I was still blind; however, that is no longer the case. You love Cream, more than anything...and Zen, over there...he's proof of that. I mean...he was your idol...I was even thinking that you were in love with him, at one point...but, to have you beat him...for her...that shows how much you love her...so, please...don't give her up. If it has to be you losing her..." Yoosung pauses his speech, swallowing hard. "...and of my death, then please...let me be the one to go. If...it means saving Cream...then I will gladly...die."

  
    Saeran presses the barrel of the gun against Yoosung's temple harder, twisting the weapon, causing the young male to yelp in pain. "Shut up, you little shit! You don't have a say in this whole ordeal! It's her decision, not yours!" Saeran then pauses, looking at Jaehee, his eyes finally resembling frustration, much like her own. "So, pick! Who's going to be the lucky winner: this annoying brat here, or that woman in your arms!?"

  
    Jaehee's eyes widen, not only from Yoosung's heroic speech about self-sacrifice, but of her attention towards Saeran's frustration. "...Before I make my decision...I have one final question to ask, if I may." she responds, seeming a bit more focused than before.

  
    "Why the hell are you asking so many damn questions?! As long as that's the last one, then fine! I'll at least tell you that!" The gray-pink haired male responds, nastily. "That woman, our maiden, was supposed to be the one who would take your precious organization down! She was hand-picked, by our Savior, to cause havoc within the RFA. I only had enough time to hack the application on her phone...but after you five accepted her, I was supposed to gain her trust, while telling her what to do, in order to destroy your group from the inside..." Saeran pauses, closing his eyes, gripping Yoosung's arm tighter.

  
    "But Luciel...that annoying bastard...he got in the way, once again. I didn't realize how difficult his algorithm was...until it was too late. You all became 'friends' with her," Saeran pauses, letting out a soft laugh, which grows in volume. "...and worst of all...she fell in love with you. You! Of all people, you! A woman! Why the hell would she do that?!"

  
    Jaehee grips your shirt tighter, becoming more hostile towards the young male. "Why? Why?! Why is that of any concern to you?! Why does that have anything to do with this?! Why? Do you have something against two woman loving each other?! Is that it?! Is that why you're doing this?!" she yells out, furiously, her passion of her new stance in the world emitting from her being.

  
    "Of course, it isn't! I couldn't give a rat's ass who she fell in love with! I just think it's funny that she would choose you! She could have had your old boss, this young, strapping boy here, that shell of a former man laying on the ground...or even that annoying bastard, Luciel! But no! She chose you! A woman! I mean, who would have thought?! You're nothing special! There's no reason why she would choose you!" Saeran lets out, hysterically, the gun in his hand shaking from the laughter.

  
    Jaehee locks her gaze on the eyes of the man mocking her very existence...the existence of the love you two share. "You...you bastard...you have no idea what you're saying! To her...I am everything! I am her life! I am her reason for living! I...I'm special to her, and that's all that matters!" she retaliates, the fire in her eyes emitting life like never before.

  
    Saeran responds to Jaehee's statement with that of soft, cold tones, his eyes lowering, his lips returning that familiar, evil grin. "Oh, Ms. Assistant...there really isn't anything special about you after all. All of these words you say...these emotions you feel...they shouldn't exist...besides, since you can't make up your mind...I'll make my own decision." He responds, returning the brunette's piercing gaze back to her.

  
    Then, suddenly, the handgun, once pointed towards the temple of Yoosung, is now pointed towards Jaehee, causing the fire in her eyes to extinguish instantly. Her heart sinks, trying to comprehend what is about to happen.

  
    Then, shortly after, the sound of the firearm releasing a heated bullet echoes throughout the hallway.

* * *

  
    Jumin narrows his eyes, after hearing the puzzling statement from his friend. "Rika...felt sorry for us? If she did, she shouldn't have left in the first place. She could have stayed, and none of this would have happened...also, why would she pick someone like Cream as a 'recruiter?' That plan seemed somewhat...flawed," he said, his calculating eyes focusing on V's gaze.

  
    "Well, for starters, I don't really know what she meant as well. Shortly after she started to have a different mindset in life, she kept referring to those who are living normal lives as 'damaged.' I can only assume she meant by those who don't live 'perfect' lives. Ones who cannot have any harm done to them." V pauses for a second, clenching his fists slightly. "She saw into everyone's life...yours, Hyun's, Luciel's, Yoosung's, and Jaehee's. She saw that everyone in the RFA had some sort of negativity in their life...and she wanted to end that. That's why she wanted everyone to join Mint Eye...but, her mental state...clouded her methods."

  
    The black-haired male sighs, closing his eyes, trying to understand Rika's mindset. "So, she saw into our flaws...but, we all are aware of them, and we understand them. Before, I would simply see this as pointless...but now, it's different. I can sympathize with her reasoning now. I don't want any of the RFA members to suffer anything negative in life...that's why I'm here. Jaehee's life blossomed after she left my company...and, as much as it pains me to say, it was the right choice. Every day, I wish I had her back as my assistant, though I know that she deserves the life that was paved in front of her..." Jumin pauses, clicking his tongue. "However, this plan that Rika has...I cannot side with it. Several people were harmed by it, which goes against everything her plan seems to be about..."

  
    V responds with a simple nod, lifting his eyes to peer at the wall. "Yes, her plan does sound horrible, but it's her plan...and with that, I went with it, blindly...no pun intended. Now, in regards of staying with the RFA...she couldn't have. I may have said it before, but I didn't want anyone to see what she has become. If she did stay..." the teal-haired male looks into his best friend's eyes, "then she would have converted the RFA into Mint Eye. Once I heard that she was wanting to create a place for happiness to bloom, out of pain, I knew that she couldn't be around you five anymore...that's why I staged her suicide, and got her to go somewhere else, to create the world she craved so much."

  
    Jumin folds his arms, nodding to V's statement. "Okay, that's understandable...I still can't believe she would so something like that, though...I guess you truly can never judge anyone at face-value...but, why Cream? How did she come into this mess?" he asks, maintaining eye contact with his friend.

  
    V sighs, looking away from the businessman in front of him. "That woman, Cream...honestly, I don't know much about. Rika has been looking for ways to get into her apartment, especially because of her...safety measure." he responds, causing Jumin's eyes to widen a bit, curious about this statement.

  
    "Safety measure? What do you mean?" Jumin asks, causing V to pop his eyes open, unable to respond.

  
   _"I can't tell him about the bomb...if anyone else finds out about it, a lot of doubt, hatred, and confusion will happen...I'll tell him about it later...but, for now..."_ V thinks to himself, before regaining his composure. "It's a method of allowing Luciel know exactly who comes into Rika's apartment. If someone who has good intentions goes in the apartment, then they will be safe...but, if someone goes in with ill intentions, then the system will activate, cause a lock down in the apartment, and Luciel will be immediately alerted." V states, knowing full well that, once again, he has lied to his best friend.

  
    "Hmm...so that's why Cream was able to enter the apartment...from what I can remember, she went in because someone asked her to get something from there." Jumin states, shaking his head. "Such a stupid, careless thing for someone to do...but, after talking to her...I can understand why she would do something like that. She's...a good-natured girl, and is willing to do anything and everything to help someone out, even if it's for a total stranger." Jumin then places his hand on the shoulder of his best friend.

  
    "That's all I need to know about, Jihyun. Thank you." he finishes, as he notices V's  hand creeping up to embrace his own.

  
    "No, thank you, Jumin. It's...been a long time since I was able to have a conversation like this...and, it makes me happy that, even after all that has happened...you can still call me your friend." V pauses, smiling. "Please...will you allow me to escape this place with you? I...don't want to be here anymore."

  
    Jumin smiles back, nodding in agreement. "Of course, old friend. With this information you've given me, I might be able to actually forgive you..." he says, laughing softly.

  
    "That's good to hear...but, there's one more thing, Jumin..." V states, locking his gaze to Jumin's. "There's another person here that I want to bring with me...she's been brainwashed, much like everyone here has...but, she's special to me, just like Cream is to you all. I promised Luciel that I would keep Saeran safe, and look where that's got me...but, I made a promise to myself that I would keep this girl safe...could she come with me as well?" he asks, narrowing his eyes.

  
    "A girl? Who is...this girl, Jihyun?" Jumin asks, uncertain of V's actions now. "I trust you right now, but bringing someone else, who has been in Mint Eye for awhile...I don't know..." Jumin lowers his gaze to the floor, trying to see which is the best route to go.

  
    "I will take full responsibility for her, Jumin...but, also know...Zen isn't the only one who was kidnapped, and brought into this world...this girl...was one of the first to be taken against their will. Please...Jumin...allow me to rescue her from this hell." V pleads, causing Jumin to sigh.

  
    "Alright...as long as you take care of her...now, let's see..." the black-haired male responds, placing his communicator back into his ear. "This is Jumin Han. How is everyth-" he states, before being interrupted by loud sounds, and a screaming voice.

  
    "Mr. Han!?! Where have you been all this time!?! It's a madhouse in here!!!" The chief of security blasts his words into Jumin's ears, causing him to flinch.

  
    Jumin clears his throat, closing his eyes. "Sir, please, calm down. We're almost done here. Have you heard anything from Luciel yet?" He asks, while pulling his phone out.

  
    "No, sir! Mr. Choi has not contacted me at all. The only success we have done is the initiation of Phase Two. Everything is set!" The chief responds, as Jumin unlocks his phone, seeing no message from his phone.

  
    Jumin sighs, but smiles slightly, looking at V. "Alright, thank you. Please, tell your men to begin evacuating the premises. We are done here. Also, I will be expecting two individuals from this place. One is Jihyun, also known as 'V.' He has teal hair, and will be walking with a cane. The other is a woman. She has...Jihyun, what color is her hair?" He asks, causing V's eyes to widen slightly.

  
    "Oh, yes...she has dark red hair. Down to the middle of her back." V responds, causing Jumin to nod, continuing his description.

  
    The black-haired male closes his eyes, nodding. "Dark red hair, middle of her back. She is with Jihyun, so please, do not cause them harm. We will activate complete Phase Two once we get word that those two, as well as Luciel, Jaehee, and the rest. I will join you after Jihyun leaves to get his comrade." Jumin finishes, then locks his gaze back into V's. "If you have a way of telling everyone in Mint Eye to evacuate, I ask you...please, do so."

  
    V's stare intensifies, the brows of his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean, Jumin? What exactly is this 'Phase Two?'" He asks, his tone emitting a sound of worry.

  
    Jumin turns his body towards the entrance to the main hall, while turning his head to the side, looking back at V. "We have placed plastic explosives, the same we used to open the door, all around the building. Once everyone is evacuated, we will complete Phase Two: Destruction of Mint Eye Headquarters. In other words..." Jumin closes his eyes, tilting his head down slightly. "...we're blowing this place up. This palace...will be no more."

  
    V widens his eyes, in complete shock. "Jumin...this is a bit extreme, even for you." He states, causing his friend to smile.

  
    "In the past, yes, it would. But...now since I'm the leader of the RFA, my mind, as well as my emotions, are opened. I care about people now...especially those who are close to me. Yoosung, Luciel, Jaehee, Cream, you, and yes...even Zen, regardless of what he's done. If I care about someone...I will do everything in my power to stop any threats towards them. So, going as far as blowing a single building to stop a group of people from taking others...I'm willing to go that far...but, I'm allowing you to let everyone in here to leave because, even though they are our enemy...they are still human, and deserve a chance at life." Jumin states, as he feels a vibration from his phone.

  
    The businessman looks at the device, and smirks again, sighing. "Thank goodness..." He then turns his head back to the door, and walks towards it, moving away from his friend. "Please, alert everyone in Mint Eye. Phase Two...is underway." Jumin states, as he hears V scramble to his feet, footsteps sounding distant on every step.

* * *

  
   _"Heh...looks like...I can think clearly again. Though...this really sucks...having my ass handed to me by Jaehee..."_ Zen thinks to himself, finally coming back to consciousness. _"Damn, my eye...I can't move it without shit levels of pain...the contact must have shattered...curse you, Saeran...you didn't tell me it was glass. Shit...this really hurts...but, I have no energy to show it. I guess...all my hatred went away. I...I know I lost to Jaehee. There's no doubt in my mind. She won...so, I don't want to fight her anymore. She...she deserves the princess...no, Cream...more than I."_

  
    Zen attempts to move, but all of his strength is sapped from him, due to the fatigue of the fight. His right eye opens slightly, though, allowing him to somewhat see what is around him. He takes notice of two people standing up, as well as another kneeling down, holding another body.

  
   _"Hmm...I wonder what's going on over there...come on, eye...you're my only good one...so, please, focus...so I can see what's going on..."_ Zen continues to think, attempting to focus his eye.

  
    Suddenly, he is able to see clearly, taking note of Jaehee's holding of your body, as well as Saeran's hold of Yoosung...as well as the gun Saeran is holding to the blond boy's temple.

  
   _"What...the hell, Saeran? Why...are you holding him hostage...what...what's going on?"_ he feels his muscles tense slightly, showing signs of strength coming back to him. _"I...I don't want anyone else to get hurt...Saeran, you dumbass...put the gun down..."_

  
    As if in slow motion, Zen notices Saeran's action of pointing the gun from Yoosung towards Jaehee. _"Shit! No...no...no, no...don't...don't shoot her...please, don't...shoot her..."_ he mentally pleads, as memories of Jaehee pour into Zen's mind, which hasn't happened, due to the brainwashing he endured.

  
    In an instant, Zen regains a spark of energy, tenses all of his muscles, and quickly stands up, lunging towards you and Jaehee.

  
    Saeran closes his eyes, smiling. "Please...die, Ms. Assistant." He lets out, squeezing the trigger, causing the bullet to burst out from the barrel.

  
    His eyes open, hoping to see the lifeless body of the former assistant; however, his eyes widen in shock, seeing Zen's body, in place of yours and Jaehee's. "What...what the hell, Zen?! Why did you do that?!?! She's your enemy!!!" He yells out, the gun in his hand shaking.

  
    "You...you bastard...I should be asking the same as you...all you wanted was for the maiden to be safe...yet, you put her in harm's way...besides...you no longer have a hold on me, Saeran...I'm done with this place..." Zen states, his hand covering the bullet wound in his left shoulder, blood pouring out from the spaces of his fingers.

  
    Zen's gaze then moves to Jaehee's, who lays in shock, cradling your body in her arms. "Jaehee...please, take care of her..." He says, softly, before losing consciousness again, his body dropping to the floor.

  
    Jaehee's eyes shake wildly, trying to comprehend what is happening around her. She then looks up at Saeran, who's eyes fume with anger and hatred, deeper than before. She takes notice of his gaze quickly meeting her own, startling her.

  
    "Damn you, woman...you...you need to die...you need...to go away..." he states, angrily, swinging his arm towards her, attempting to regain his aim. However, before he is able to, Yoosung quickly grabs Saeran, digging his thumbnail deep into the inside of the mint-eyed male's wrist.

  
    Saeran yells out in pain, as Yoosung smacks the gun out from his grip. The blond boy then summons all of his strength, and grips Saeran's arm, pulling him over his body, using his back as a pivot point.

  
    As soon as the grayish-pink haired male hits the ground, emitting another sound of pain, the soft sound of a silenced weapon pierces the ears of everyone. Both Yoosung and Jaehee takes notice of the yellow dart-like object sticking out of Saeran's neck, as his body falls limp shortly after.

  
    "Sorry it took awhile to find my way back here...what did I miss," a familiar voice echos through the room. Jaehee looks behind Yoosung, as the boy turns around, and locks eyes with Seven, a rather serious look plastered upon his face.

  
    "Jaehee...it must have been hard, fighting him...but, it looks like everything worked out. Besides...I finally caught up to him..." Seven states, as he pulls his phone out. Suddenly, two other familiar men arrive: Shawn, as well as Mr. Kohl, with the bald security guard leaning against him.

  
    Jaehee's eyes widen, as she finally takes in the appearance of what seems to be a rescue from this hell she went through. "Everyone...you're still alive! Thank goodness..." she says, as tears run down her face.

  
    Mr. Kohl smiles, giving a thumbs-up. "You really think those guys would give us trouble? It just took longer than anticipated...but, we're all right. Except for this one...he really took a beating," he states, slapping the back of the bald guard.

  
    "Please...don't do that," the man responds, sighing.

  
    Shawn then moves towards Yoosung, whose body is still shaking from the situation he was in. "Is everything alright, Mr. Kim?" He asks, in which Yoosung responds, nodding his head slowly, his own tears appearing from his eyes. "Y-yes...I...I'm alright..." he finally lets out, gripping his fingers into fists.

  
    Seven finishes typing on his phone, snapping his fingers. "Sorry for being sudden, but we got to get the hell out of here, right now! Yoosung, do you think you can move?" He asks, shocking the blond boy with his serious attitude.

  
    "Y-yeah, Seven. I can still move fairly well. I mean, Zen only beat the living hell out of me...but, I'll manage." Yoosung lets out, relieving some of the strain from his fists, relaxing slightly.

  
    "Good, because I need you and Shawn to carry Mr. Baldy there. Mr. Kohl," Seven asks, turning his head to meet the man's gaze. "Can you carry Zen? I know he can't move. Not with those injuries...besides, aside from Cream, he's going to need urgent care. I know Saeran shot him, but I can tell the injury isn't lethal...please, be careful with him."

  
    Mr. Kohl nods his head, as he hands the security guard over to Yoosung and Shawn, and moves over to gently pick Zen's body from the ground. "Wow...he's fairly light for his height..." he lets out, as me moves away from the carnage from the fight.

  
    Seven nods to the man, then shifts his attention to Jaehee, seeing hope in her eyes for the first time, ever since you were taken from her. "Jaehee...I know you've been through a lot...but, can you carry Cream out of here? I'll take Saeran." He asks, as he kneels down, scooping the male in his arms.

  
    Jaehee nods, smiling. She slides her right arm under your legs, cradling your back with her other arm. She then rises from the ground, wincing slightly from the pain she endured during the fight.

  
    "Thank you, Luciel...for coming back. I don't think...we would have made it if you didn't..." she responds, nuzzling her head into the crick of your neck.

  
    Seven chuckles slightly, then retains his serious nature, coughing. "Please, let's have the happy reunion later. We have to leave now, or else we won't be alive anymore." He states, causing alarm in everyone's eyes.

  
    "What do you mean, Seven?!" Yoosung responds, holding onto the bald guard's wrist, keeping his arm across the back of his neck.

  
    Suddenly, alarms start to sound throughout the hallway, with a female's voice emitting into everyone's ears. "Everyone, this is an emergency! Please, evacuate the premises! This is not a drill! The building will be taken down in five minutes! Please, evacuate the premises! This is not a drill!" The voice echos, causing alarm in everyone.

  
    Seven grips his phone, looking at everyone, his eyes dancing to each pupil. "This place has my plastic explosives all over the place! We have to get out of here, before this place blows up!" He yells out, turning his body towards the other side of the hallway, running as fast as he can. "Hurry, guys! We don't have much time!"

  
    Jaehee grips your shirt with one hand, and your smooth, bare thigh in the other, due to the shorts you wore for the day. "Alright, Luciel! Come on, everyone! Let's get out of here!" She yells out, running just behind the red-haired male.

  
    Before Yoosung decides to move as well, he feels the arm of the bald guard leave his neck, then turns his head, seeing Shawn carrying the man on his back. "Don't worry, sir. I got this. We need to move as fast as possible, so you go on ahead. I'll carry him."

  
    Yoosung nods, then focuses on running towards Jaehee and Seven, with Mr. Kohl bringing the rear, carrying Zen.

  
    "By the way, Luciel...what did you do to that guy, and why are you bringing him with you? He tried to kill me, for God's sake," Jaehee asks, slightly angrily.

  
    "I brought a tranquilizer gun with me, since I knew I would run into him...and, please, don't ask anything further once I say this," Seven responds, turnins his head slightly, to meet Jaehee's gaze. "He's the other part of me...he's my brother. That's why I'm taking him with me," he lets out, causing Jaehee's eyes to widen.

  
     _"Luciel has a brother?! Not only that...but that brother...is the cause of all this?! What the hell,"_ Jaehee begins to think to herself. She then stops her thought process, as Seven responds.

  
    "Please, don't think about it! Let's focus on getting everyone out of here! I'll explain later," he yells out, causing the woman to nod in agreement, still bewildered to the news.

  
    As the group finally reach the door into the building they entered earlier, Seven quickly opens it, ushering everyone outside. Once everyone exits, he presses a button on his phone, and quickly yells out, "Jumin! We're out!"

  
    Shortly after, sounds of explosives ring throughout the air. Suddenly, an extreme push of heat causes the group to lift up from the ground, causing their bodies to be flung several feet, before hitting the ground.

  
    Jaehee manages to turn her back to the ground, using her body to cushion your own. The impact from both the heat from the explosion, as well as the ground itself, causes the wind to be knocked out of her. Struggling for air, she looks down at you, taking notice of your safety. Smiling, Jaehee's vision begins to fade, as her body starts to lose consciousness itself. Before her eyes go black, Jaehee speaks soft words into your ear.

  
     _"Cream...my love...we're safe...you're safe...you're finally safe...we'll get you all better, you hear? Then, finally...we can...be together...again..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting a cliff-hanger in the middle of a chapter? What am I thinking?! ^^ Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will start working on the next chapter soon, and I will say this: This chapter...is a very important one. XD


	23. At Last...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over. You have finally been rescued from Mint Eye, Zen, and Saeran...but, what has happened after the explosion?

    Darkness was the last thing you remember seeing before you fell unconscious during Jaehee's fight with Zen, and it's the current scene that's in front of your eyes, as you slowly slip from your dream state back to reality.

  
   _"Am...am I alright?"_ You think to yourself, as you slightly shift your eyes around, trying to grasp the idea that you're finally awake. _"Jaehee...please, be alright...and Zen...please be alright, as well...I know you did horrible things to us, but...I know that wasn't the real you..."_

  
    A lingering memory gains your attention, one that has kept you going this whole time. It was the moment that Jaehee announced in the chat room her feelings towards you. That moment filled your heart with so much love, as well as nervousness, due to the fact that you have been waiting for that moment ever since you joined the RFA.

  
    You feel your lips curl to a small smile, enjoying the thought that you will finally be able to spend the rest of your life with the one person you love the most.

  
     _"I still can't believe that I have found such a wonderful person to have in my life..."_ You mentally tell yourself, thinking of all the times you spent with Jaehee, all of the little signs of affection you two have given each other. _"Gosh...if only I can see your face right now..."_

  
    That single thought was enough to get you to try and open your eyes.

  
    Slowly, but surely, your eyelids parted ways, allowing a white scenery to appear in front of you. The image is extremely blurry, but this doesn't stop you from opening your eyes more.

  
    While your vision continues to regain it's focus, you begin to make out the scenery: white walls, with information written on them. A sink and cabinet to your right. A bluish curtain to your left.

  
    It dons on you from seeing these items: you're in a hospital room. _"Oh, thank goodness...Jaehee...really did pull through...heh, what am I thinking? Of course she did...there's no way that she wouldn't."_ You think to yourself, before feeling a slight sensation on your skin.

  
    Your eyes slowly slide downward, as your peripheral vision captures the sight of someone's hand gently squeezing your wrist. Your heart then begins to beat faster, knowing full-well who's hand it was.

  
    Your eyes shift over to focus on the woman, noticing that she is asleep, her head on the side of your bed. She is sitting in the visitor's chair, pulled up as close as it could to your body. She is wearing a light-blue blouse, but the rest of her body is blocked by the bed.

  
    That did not matter at this moment. After seeing the wonderful woman who has stolen your heart, you know, without a shadow of a doubt, that you two are together, finally.

  
    You feel tears beginning to form from your eyes, as you notice your free arm attempting to raise itself. Once your limb is in the air, you slowly move it across your body, softly placing your hand on top of hers.

  
    This action causes Jaehee to slowly open her own eyes, waking up from her slumber. "Huh...what..." she softly says to herself, causing your own heart to beat even more, happy to hear her voice once again.

  
    The brunette then lifts her head up, letting out a small, high-pitched yawn, creating a small blush on your face. Once Jaehee realizes that something is embracing her hand, she looks over, and notices your hand.

  
    Her eyes open wide, as they shoot up to meet your own gaze, shock setting in her facial expression. "C-Cream...you...you're awake?" She asks, her voice trembling with nerves.

  
    You feel your lips curl even more, showing a bigger smile than before, as you nod your head. You open your mouth to attempt to say something, but you're cut off, as Jaehee jumps out of her chair, and embraces your body tightly.

  
    "Oh my God, Cream! You're awake! You're really awake!" The woman cries out, her warm cheek nuzzling against your own, creating a darkened red glow on your skin, your blush increasing. Tears of her own begin to show, as you feel a cool liquid brush against your skin from her face.

  
    "Jae...hee..." You manage to let out, as you raise your arm up to return the embrace, sliding your hand along her back, softly gripping the soft fabric of her blouse.

  
    "Please...please, don't ever leave me again, hon! I don't ever want to leave you alone again, ever! I...I..." Jaehee trails off, her sobs finally catching up to her. She hugs your body tighter, her chest pressing firmly against your shoulder.

  
    You close your eyes, your smile never leaving your face. "S-Silly...of course...I won't leave you again...nothing in the...world will be...able to separate us agai-" You slowly respond to her, but your words are stopped by a sensation that you cannot describe.

  
    Your eyes open wide, as you feel Jaehee quickly letting go of your body, cupping the sides of your head with her hands, and firmly pressing her soft lips against yours.

  
    Your body lays lifeless, as shock takes over your senses. Everything in the world is clouded with darkness, as if only you and Jaehee exist. As quickly as it happened, it was over, though. Jaehee quickly pulls her head back, her blush matching your own.

  
    "I-I'm sorry, Cream...I...I just couldn't help it...I've been wanting to do that for a long time...I...I'm sorry..." The brunette lets out, looking away from your eyes, as if she thinks she has offended you.

  
    The shock finally settles in with you, as you raise your hand up to her face, brushing her soft cheek with your fingertips. "Jaehee...please...don't apologize...I...I feel the same way..." You softly say, causing her gaze to fixate back to your own. "Please...say what...you have wanted to say...at the location of our new coffee shop...please...tell me..."

  
    Jaehee's face brightens up a bit, as she attempts to speak her words in between sobs. "C-Cream...in the past...I was nothing...I...I was a simple secretary...an assistant, doing what others wanted me to do...I thought I was happy, but I wasn't...until you came along. You...brought happiness to my empty life. You gave me reason to belong in this world...and, throughout our journey together, I can with the conclusion that...that I..." she pauses, as she returns her hand back to your cheek, caressing it softly.

  
    "...I'm in love you. I love you with all of my heart." Jaehee finally lets out, causing your heart to jump, your own happiness taking over, bringing life back into your system.

  
    You smile back, tears falling from your eyes. "I...I love you too, Jaehee." You respond, causing a smile to appear on the woman's lips. You slide your hand to the back of her head, slowly pulling it towards you.

  
    Jaehee allows your hand to guide her, as her face inches closer to your own, until again, your lips meet. This time, the kiss lasts longer, as you are able to reciprocate the affection, pressing your lips against her own. At long last, you two are finally able to show each other how much love you wish to share.

  
    The brunette slides her arms behind you, one forearm behind your shoulders, the other just above, her hand softly cupping the base of your neck. After each separation of your lips, another immediately follows, allowing the passion you two share for each other to to be sent through this sign of love.

  
    Finally, after a few minutes of intimacy, Jaehee rests her forehead against yours, her eyes closed from embarrassment, giggling. "I...I can't believe we're really doing this. I mean...it's like we're living in a fantasy world...we've been through so much, but now...I feel like we can finally live the lives we've always wanted." She lets out, gently squeezing the back of your neck.

  
    You giggle in response, causing Jaehee's eyes to open a bit. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say those words, Jae. I fell in love with you the moment we actually talked in the messenger." You respond, catching your partner by surprise.

  
    "R-really? I d-didn't realize you felt like that all this time...d-don't get me wrong, I had a suspicion a few days after you moved in...and, well...it was then that I...well, you know..." the brunette says, shyly.

  
    "When you fell in love with me?" You ask, playfully, causing Jaehee's blush to intensify. You raise your eyes so you can see just above Jaehee's head, trying to remember a time in your past. After a second, a memory shoots into your mind, causing a sudden realization. "Oh, hey...I think I remember something...a few nights after I moved in with you, did you...happen to press something against my bedroom door?" You ask, curiously.

  
    Jaehee feels her heart jump a bit, knowing full-well what you are talking about. "Y-yes...yes, I did...I don't know why, but...I wanted to be closer to you, even though you were already on the other side of the door...so, I placed my hand on it." She responds, looking down a bit, but her lips curling into a small, cute smile.

  
    You smile back, just as sweetly as you see her do so. "So did I...I really wanted to be with you at that moment...and, well...I felt some resistance after I placed my hand on the door. I knew that you were doing the same thing..." You trail off, trying to look Jaehee in the eyes. "Heh...we're pathetic, aren't we?"

  
    "Perhaps," Jaehee responds, sweetly. "However, I wouldn't have it any other way...we really are made for each other. I'm so glad that we got to become best friends...and, well...we're more than that now. My heart has grown so much because of you in my life...and I want to share that love with you." She finishes, kissing your nose after her speech.

  
    Before you get a chance to respond to Jaehee's action, you two hear the sound of the door opening. In a panicked state, Jaehee quickly lets go of you, causing you to laugh softly.

  
    After a second goes by, a head pops in through the crevice. You notice that your vision has become clear, and with that, you quickly recognize the person who is peering into the room.

  
    "Oh, hey Seven." You say, causing Jaehee to quickly turn her head, her radiant blush still exposed on her face.

  
    The redhead opens his eyes wide, covering his mouth. "Oh my God! Cream, you're awake! Thank the Gods! Please, God, allow these two women to have a long, glorious life together!" Seven yells out, but pauses, looking at Jaehee. "Wait...are you two...a couple yet?"

  
    Your friend's statement causes your heart to race, as your confused eyes move back to Jaehee, who is rubbing the back of her head, her eyes closed in embarrassment as she nervously laughs. "Wait...what does he mean by that, Cookie? Does...do the rest of the RFA know?" You say, slightly worried, but more or less curious. Right after your question was asked, you take notice of Seven's head disappearing back behind the door.

  
    "W-well, hon, I did kind of blurt out that I was in love with you in the chat room, right before you logged in, after you were kidnapped..." Jaehee responds, her eyes growing a bit misty, as she remembers the past, of what happened between her, you, and Zen.

  
    You grow quiet as well, remembering the pain and suffering you had to go through due to Zen's actions. "Oh, yeah...now I remember...gosh, those were some bad times...how long was I out, by the way?" You ask, forgetting the fact that you had a heavy dose of drugs pulsing through your body when Jaehee and Zen fought each other.

  
    "Four days," said a voice that was obviously not Jaehee's. Both of you turn your heads to the door, as you notice a familiar, black-haired male enter the room, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

  
    Jaehee turns her chair a bit, so she could see the room a bit better, her hand placing itself into your own. You notice Jaehee's hand, and begin to blush again. You also take notice of the needle that is in your arm, as your eyes trail the base of the needle, up the tube, all the way to the I.V. machine.

  
   _"Heh...I was so happy to see Jaehee after waking up, I didn't even notice this was here...makes sense, though...if I'm feeling better, that means a lot of medication was placed in me, to counteract the drugs..."_ You ponder to yourself, forgetting that people were entering the room. A gentle squeeze of Jaehee's fingers brings you back to reality, as Seven, Yoosung, and Jumin are placed throughout the room, holding gifts in their hands.

  
    "Oh, uhm, sorry, Jumin...I guess whatever medication I'm on now is still affecting me...so, four days, huh? What...what exactly happened?" You ask, as Jumin places the bouquet of flowers in a finely decorated vase on the counter.

  
    The businessman then turns his body to look at you, a content look plastered on his face. "Jaehee...you didn't tell her anything, did you? Her question signifies it." He asks, turning his gaze to his former assistant.

  
    Jaehee's eyes widen a bit, surprised at Jumin's question, but moreover, embarrassment enters her expression, as she remembers that she did not ask you how you were feeling. "Oh...I'm sorry, Jumin...and Cream," She begins, turning her head to you, her lip slightly quivering. "I guess my emotions got the best of me again, and I forgot to ask...how are you feeling, hon?"

  
    Yoosung places a box, neatly wrapped with red paper, and a fine ribbon tied around it, on the counter next to the vase, then folds his arms, shaking his head. "Really, Jaehee...one would think that you, of all people, would be the first to ask how she was doing." He states, lightly chuckling.

  
    "It's because they were busy being all lovey-dovey," Seven chimes in, causing the blood in your system to further make its way to your cheeks, increasing your blush. You turn to Jaehee, who has had the same thing happen to her.

  
    You blink a few times, staring into Jaehee's eyes, torn on the subject of showing affection to her in front of the guys, or waiting until you two are in private. "I, uhm...I feel like I'm doing well...though, I don't know exactly what's happened between now and then...but, thanks for asking, Cookie...and you two, Jumin." She lets out, squeezing Jaehee's hand tightly.

  
    "...You didn't deny Luciel's statement...that must mean that the feeling is mutual, am I correct?" Jumin asks, calmly.

  
    Before Jaehee could cast a cold stare at her former boss, you respond in a way that makes Jaehee's heart race a bit more. "Of course, it's mutual...I mean..." you pause, once again gazing into Jaehee's sweet, amber eyes. "It's really special to fall in love with your best friend, right?"

  
    Your partner smiles, her lips curling more than usual, happy to hear those words spoken, around her friends. "Yes...it really is special...but, the main topic to be happy about is your health. Even though we asked if you were feeling alright, we knew what the doctor said about your condition. You had a lot of drugs in your system, mainly those who have strong side-effects with each other." She stops, sliding her other hand under yours, holding your hand with both of hers now.

  
    Yoosung nods, his simple, childish smile appearing on his face. "Good news was, the doctors were able to create a treatment that counter-acted those effects. After three days of treatment, your system was finally clear of all of those stupid drugs." He finishes, as you see Jaehee nod in agreement.

  
    "Yes. Though, I knew that they would have been able to help you. These are C&R's private doctors. My father has only hired the best of the best, so a guaranteed recovery was delivered...however," he trails off, looking at the curtain, as well as Seven. "The doctor has said that two other patients had the drugs in them...patients in this very same hospital."

  
    Immediately after hearing this statement, Seven moves to the door, placing a thin envelope on the counter, next to Yoosung's box. "I'm going to go check on him...go ahead and tell them about him as well, Jumin. She deserves to know," Seven lets out calmly, as if a different personality has taken over his tone.

  
    You tilt your head in confusion, but before you can respond, Seven closes the door, as gently as he can.

  
    "Don't worry about him, Cream...Luciel's going through a...tough time, especially because of...him." Jumin follows up, catching your attention.

  
    "Jumin...what do you mean? Who is 'he?' Who are the other two that are here that had those drugs in them?" You continue to ask the businessman, a bit of desperation hinting in your voice.

  
    Jaehee gently brushes the top of your hand, attempting to calm you down. "Hon, it's alright...you should already know who one of those people are. If it's the same drugs that were in their system, then that means it was the brainwashing drugs they put into you...and into Zen." She finishes, instantly reminding you of what Zen has been through, during the time of her kidnapping.

  
    "Oh, yeah...that's right. I guess it slipped my mind...some things are still fuzzy to me." You let out, sighing. The brunette then raises her hand, and pets the top of your head, giving a sense of soothing to your system.

  
    Yoosung nods, glancing over at the curtain. "Yeah...you went through a lot, Cream, but, in reality, Zen went through a lot as well...I don't think anyone here will be able to look at him the same way again, but it was those drugs that made him do what he did..." He trails off, looking at the ground, beginning to be upset from the memories of the fight.

  
    You look at the blond male, pondering what he meant. "What exactly happened to Zen, by the way? I...I hope you were able to save him..." you pause, moving your eyes to Jaehee's. "I do remember asking you to save us both...did you?"

  
    Jaehee's eyes go misty, but a faint smile appears across her lips. "Yes...yes, we did...though, he sustained a lot of damage. Not just from the drugs, but from...well, me." She finishes, turning her gaze from your own, ashamed from the words she just spoke.

  
    Jumin walks over, and places his hand on his former assistant's shoulder. "It's alright, Jaehee. You did what you had to do...besides, I remember you telling me that he, for a second, sounded like himself during that fight, and asked you to finish the fight." He says, as you notice your partner's sigh.

  
    "I know...but, still...it doesn't stop the sting of what I did...I mean, he suffered several broken bones, internal bleeding...not to mention what happened to his eye, as well as that gunshot wound in his shoulder..." She softly lets out, tearing up.

  
    "Jaehee..." You respond, this time you squeezing her hand, to bring her back to the world. "Thank you for doing what you did...I'm sure that Zen understands as well...but, what happened with his eye...and the gunshot wound?" You finish, inquiring the scenario.

  
    Jumin sighs, narrowing his eyes a bit, staring at the base of the hospital bed. "It was his left eye. He had a contact lens in it, though...the contact was made of glass. Why it was glass, and not anything else, we don't know...but, he fell on a fallen bookshelf, and his eye hit the corner of it, shattering the lens. The doctor said that he would have to have surgery done to his eye, but he will eventually be able to see with it in the future..." The businessman states, now closing his eyes.

  
    "The gunshot...came from the hacker, known as Saeran. He had Yoosung at gunpoint, threatening to...kill him, if Jaehee didn't leave you there," Jumin then spoke softly, his gaze moving to Yoosung's, who is now holding the front of his face in his hand, trying to not remember the sensation of his life being threatened, almost ending.

  
    You begin to tear up, as well as Jaehee, as you take a look at Yoosung's posture and actions. "Yoosung...I'm so sorry..." you let out, as Yoosung chokes a bit from the tears he has been fighting back.

  
    "I-it's alright...I knew...that I would be alright...though, I...I was ready to lose my life, if it meant saving you..." Yoosung lets out, in between his sobs, causing your heart to sink, not wanting to think of a life where Yoosung wasn't there.

  
    Jumin clears his throat, trying to direct the attention back to him, away from the sorrow that filled the room. "Saeran then pointed the gun at Jaehee, while she was holding you up, blaming her for everything...however, before he was able to pull the trigger, Zen rose up from his unconsious state, and shoved you two to the side. That's how he gained that wound." He finishes, but without allowing anyone else to react, he begins to speak again.

  
    "Saeran...the hacker...is the third person to have the drugs in his system." He states, causing your eyes to widen.

  
    "The hacker did?" You let out, attempting to confirm the news that had just entered your mind. "I...I mean, that makes sense...I think I remember him saying something about it, but he didn't say much...well, that I remember, of course..."

  
    Jumin nods in agreement, then turns his attention to the door, his gaze showing sympathy. "Yes...that boy, Saeran, underwent the same brainwashing that Zen did...however, he was under the influence for a long while...but, we will be taking him in, upon Luciel's wishes." He lets out, sighing.

  
    You tilt your head, curious on what Jumin has meant. "What does Seven have to do with all this?" You question, as everyone in the room lower their gaze.

  
    "...Hon, I don't know how to say this," Jaehee lets out, slightly shaking her head. "Apparently...Saeran...is Luciel's twin brother." She finishes, causing your heart rate to jump a bit, shocked by the news.

  
    Before you have a chance to respond, Jumin lifts his finger, signaling you to pause. "I know you have a lot of questions, and in time, they will be answered...but, we all have to focus on the recovery of you, Zen, as well as Saeran. Once that has happened, then all of the information I gained from Jihyun will be released to everyone. Yes, there will be secrets that I will have to keep from everyone, as the leader of the RFA. However, this information...everyone deserves to know of it, especially you, Yoosung. I'll tell you what I know once we leave the hospital." He finishes, causing Yoosung's eyes to widen a bit, unsure of what's to come.

  
    "Oh...alright, Mr. Han." He responds, causing you to lightly giggle. Jaehee looks at you, slightly blushing, admiring every little thing that you do.

  
    You then lock your eyes to Jaehee's, noticing the tint of her cheeks, causing you to blush as well. Jumin looks at you two, then smiles slightly, turning his body to the door. "Mr. Kim, it looks like this is where we will take our leave. I know it's sudden, but I think..." He then pauses, turning his head to the bed, looking both you and your love in the eyes. "...that they should be alone. Let's go...we will catch up later."

  
    Yoosung rubs the back of his head, nervously, then follows Jumin out of the room. "Don't make too much of a scene, you two...you don't want to wake Zen up." He says, pointing to the curtain, causing you to turn your head to it, not realizing that someone was on the other side of it.

  
    "O-oh...t-thank you, Yoosung...for everything, really." You say, causing the boy to smile happily, as he disappears from the door.

  
    Now, aside from the apparently asleep Zen, it is you two alone. Jaehee places her hand on your cheek, smiling. "I know it's a lot to take in, Cream, but...I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." She says, as you nuzzle into her soft embrace.

  
    "I know you will, Jae. I love you, so much..." You let out, peacefully. "I think...I'm going to...take a small nap...do...do you want to join me?" You finish, patting the side of the hospital bed.

  
    Jaehee's blush intensifies, as she giggles to your question. "Silly...there's no room for us both...but, once you're clear to leave the hospital, we will take a nap in my bed...and, this time..." She pauses, moving her head to yours, lightly brushing her soft lips against yours. "Nothing will hold us back."

  
    You widen your eyes for a second, a deep-red blush entering your cheeks, causing your partner to laugh. "I didn't mean it like that, hon...I just meant, that...well, you know..." She stops, embarrassed, trying to find the words to describe her meaning.

  
    You smile, and return the kiss, causing Jaehee's attention to spring back to you. "I think I know what you mean, Jaehee...and I would love that. Just...being with you makes me happy." You say, as Jaehee's eyes begin to water again, her head resting on top of your chest, nuzzling into it, her arms loosely wrapping themselves around your waist.

  
_"...being with you makes me happy as well, Cream...and, yes...again, I love you, too...now and forever."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, thank you so much for reading my story. It's been a nice, long few months working on it, but I feel, now more than ever, that I can continue writing as a career. I have hoped to have a story hit romance-novel length (averaging 90,000 words) and I believe I will hit that. There will be one more chapter that will end the main story, a chapter afterwards to act as an "after ending," and a little secret chapter afterwards, totally 26 chapters for this story.
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter, since...well, it's the one that everyone's been waiting for, especially me. ^^ If there's any other kinds of stories you want me to attempt to write, please let me know in the comments. I'm open for anything at this point. XD


	24. The Grand Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is reunited at last. After four months of preparing, you and Jaehee finally open up your cafe. Everybody gathers together, including Saeran, to celebrate the event...as well as something extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOOOO sorry, everybody! It took almost a whole year...but, I can finally say that this story is finished! (Kinda ^^'';;;)
> 
> Thank you, everybody, for the constant support of this story. With your love and support, we were able to have this story be pushed fairly high in kudos (which tells me you all reeaaaaally like my story. XD) And, we ended up being arguably one of the highest kudos'd pure Jaehee x Reader fanfics. It means so much to me for us to hit these achievements! ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story. ^^ I really hope I can get myself to do a sequel to this (which I have planned to do) It just depends on what other projects I have, since I've fallen into the Doki Doki fandom. ^^;;; Anyways, enough rambling. Again, please enjoy! XD

    _Dear diary,_  
  
_Today's finally happening! It's the grand opening of our cafe! I know I'm excited, but I'm pretty sure Jaehee's more excited. I mean, I know it's her passion, and, well..._  
  
    You look up from your diary, staring dearly at the picture that you two took, after you came home from the hospital. The tears that seemed to form in your partner's eyes, her arms happily wrapped around your body. A warm smile spreading across your lips, you look back down at the page.  
  
   _...I know I make her happy as well. She was dreaming for this kind of day her whole life. Even when she was Jumin's assistant, I know deep down, she wanted this. She just never expected to have me here. Though, I don't think she would complain, since she has someone who loves her in her life, and I mean more than a friend._  
  
   _Jumin is a good influence on her, even though I think he's still a little sour that neither one of us wanted to be his assistant. Ever since he became the leader of the RFA, and especially after the..._  
  
    You pause your writing, remembering the horrific events that have happened four months ago, starting with Zen's kidnapping of you, and ending with Saeran's attempt to take Jaehee's life. Your eyes become a bit misty, but after a few moments, you regain your composure, reminding yourself that everything's alright now. You rub your eyes, and continue to write.  
  
   _...incident, Jumin has become more open to others. In fact, he's being a bit more sentimental towards Yoosung, which he didn't for Jaehee. It’s understandable, though…who would have known that Rika, one of the founders of the RFA, was the one behind this whole mess. If it wasn’t for her, then Saeran, Zen, Yoosung, Jaehee…everyone, really, wouldn’t have gone through all of this. It’s been four months since we all learned about the truth, and we’re all still trying to heal from it…especially Yoosung…_  
  
    You pause your writing, taking a deep breath, trying not to develop tears, keeping your emotions in check. You then remember how much Yoosung has grown since you joined the association.  
  
   _Speaking of Yoosung, he's matured a lot. He takes responsibility, and isn't afraid to voice his opinion in meetings, apparently. Jumin's been more than surprised on how he has worked, and even told me he's highly contemplating making him his official assistant. If he continues down this road, I'm sure he will do very well...though, I’m sure that the events that have happened still haunt him…gosh, I hope today goes well, because of that…_  
  
    You feel your phone vibrate on your desk, causing your attention to pull towards the device. You pick it up, and see that it's a message from Seven. "It took awhile for him to say yes, but we're on our way! Huzzah! XD" was the text, which causes a smile to reappear across your face, followed by slight dread. You sigh, and return to your writing.  
  
     _As for Seven, he's still the same old Seven, but he's been a bit more...distant than usual. I mean...he wasn't as bad as after I left the hospital, but still, he doesn't interact as much._  
  
    You tap your pen against the edge of your lip, remembering the image of Seven leaving your hospital room.  
  
     _However, I can't be mad or upset. I totally understand why he acts the way he does now. I mean, how often do you find your twin brother, who has undergone a horrible treatment of brainwashing, and try to rehabilitate him after being in the hospital? I know he's going through a lot...both of them are._  
  
_I still don't know much about his brother, Saeran, aside from the fact that he, well...was the start of the whole situation. I'll admit...if it wasn't for the fact that he was under the same drugs as Zen and myself, I wouldn't be able to stay in the same room as he, no matter how much Seven would beg. I mean...Jaehee still has nightmares of what he did, so I can understand her not wanting to see him..._  
  
     _...but I do love her for giving him a second chance to become a friend of ours. Of all else, like me, she's understanding of the drugs and the brainwashing. I promise..._  
  
    You look at the small, black box sitting next to your diary, and smile dearly at it, feeling your heart beat a bit quicker than before.  
  
     _...after today, nothing would be able to make her sad. Not Saeran, and definitely not-_  
  
    "Oh, Cream, dear! Your break is over! Hurry on down!" The most important voice in the world to you speaks, causing your heart to race a bit more, but eventually, the shock of the time hits you, and you realize that your fifteen minute break is over. You scramble to close your diary, as well as hiding the black box in your drawer.  
  
    "Coming, babe!" You respond, straightening your apron after standing up from your seat. You look in the mirror next to your desk, and fix up your hair to appear professional to your customers.  
  
    You turn your body to the stairs leading down to the cafe, trying to hasten your movements. You stop right at the steps, reminding yourself that you're wearing your heels. "Oh, wow...that would have been a mistake. Jaehee would have scolded me for sure if I ran down." You think to yourself, slowly stepping down, step by step.  
  
    As your attention is focused on the steps, the voice from earlier startles you, throwing off your concentration. "About time, silly," the voice says, with a loving, yet stern, sound.  
  
    You lose your footing at the very last step, and trip, gravity forcing your body forward. Instead of hitting the floor, however, you collide with Jaehee, her arms wrapping around your waist, holding your body up. You look up into her eyes, seeing her long, brunette hair from your peripheral vision. Aside from admiring how long her hair has become, you see her expression reflecting that of surprise and worry.  
  
    "Are you alright, hon? You're not hurt, are you?" She asks, straightening your body up, looking at every inch of your body for injury. You blush from her gazes, giggling.  
  
    "It's alright, Jae. I'm fine. I just missed that bottom step, because you startled me," you respond, still embarrassed from the fall. Jaehee stops, looks up into your eyes, and sighs, smiling.  
  
    “As long as you’re alright…don’t want my precious partner to be injured on our first day open,” She lets out, sliding the palm of her hand against your cheek, brushing your skin with her thumb. The sensation causes you to force you a bit firmer against, lightly nuzzling into her hand.  
  
    Jaehee feels the slight feeling of blood entering her cheeks, as her skin turns to a light pink, almost matching yours. Her eyes narrow, as her lips curl into a small, gentle smile. “If only we can express ourselves like this in public…but, we…” She pauses, closes her eyes, and lets out another sigh, as you feel her hand slightly pulling away from your cheek. “We can’t…it isn’t safe…”  
  
    Her eyes open wide as you suddenly take her hand into your own, and put all of your weight in the balls of your feet, raising your body upwards to kiss her cheek softly. “Cheer up, babe. I know it isn’t safe, and we don’t want this cafe to get a bad reputation just because we’re…you know…together…but just remember what we kept saying to each other while we got this place together.” You say, reassuringly.  
  
    Jaehee’s lips return the smile that she just had on, and nods contently. “’After hours.’ Yes, dear, I remember. So, shall we go out there? I’m sure we have some customers that need tended to,” She responds, as she takes notice of the shock that settles on your face.  
  
    “Oh my gosh! I forgot about the customers! Come on, Jaehee! We can’t have everyone waiting on us!” You let out, as you quickly walk towards the door leading to the counter, pulling Jaehee behind you, a soft yelp leaving her lips as she feels her body being pulled.  
  
    You open the door, placing the biggest smile you can create on your face, looking around at the few people in the lounge area, as well as a man sitting near the counter. Jaehee slides her hand away from yours, and walks behind the counter, trying everything in her power to remove the blush from her face, while you walk towards the group of customers, asking if anyone needs any help.  
  
    “H-Hello, sir…I’m sorry I wasn’t at the counter when you showed up. Would you like a cup of our fresh, imported coffee?” Jaehee asks, placing a tender, friendly smile across her lips. “We also have a wonderful pastry that you can try. It has cream cheese, blueberries, and p-” She gets cut off by the voice that seems familiar, but takes awhile for her to realize who’s talking.  
  
    “Peaches. Heh…I never would have thought that someone liked that combination so much, they would use it in another dessert.” The man says, as Jaehee’s eyes widen a bit, in surprise.  
  
    “I-It’s you! The owner of that bakery! I’m s-sorry, we didn’t mean to steal your idea. We just liked the flavor so much, that-” Jaehee began to apologize, but is interrupted by the man’s pleasant laughter, which catches your attention.  
  
    “It’s quite alright, my dear. Though I don’t like to admit it, but this combination is rather common. Besides, you didn’t put it in a cheesecake; it’s in a pastry. There’s no need to say that you took my idea.” He responds, placing a pleasant smile on his lips, much like he did six months ago.  
  
    Jaehee closes her eyes, clenches her apron, and takes a sigh of relief, relieved that nothing bad had happened. Once she opens her eyes, she realizes that you’re standing right next to her, startling her. “Hey, Jae, I need two cups of our caramel mocha coffee made. They are for the couple over there,” You state, pointing towards the table in the far corner of the cafe. You turn your head to the man, smiling at him. “And don’t think you can surprise me, mister. Once you laughed, I recognized you easily.”  
  
    The man laughs again, causing you to giggle, as Jaehee sighs again, and turns to the coffee grinder, creating the brew of coffee.  
  
    “And how are you two doing? I haven’t seen you since…five…six months ago?” The man asks, curiously. He then looks over at Jaehee, watching how she carefully grinds the coffee beans into a powder. “And, I will go ahead and have a cup of what she’s making. After she’s done making that batch, of course.” He finishes, as Jaehee turns her head to nod, hearing his order.  
  
    You smile sweetly at him again, nodding your head. “Oh, we’re doing just fine. Yeah, we’ve had it rough for a bit, but we’re surviving. Thank you for showing up, by the way. I’ll take it as a good sign, that our advertisement team has reached far and wide to spread the name of the C  & C Bakery Cafe.” You let out, nervously rubbing the back of your head.  
  
    Jaehee follows up with a simple giggle, without looking towards the two of you. “And by advertisement team, you mean Jumin? Of course our name will be spread out. Jumin has put a lot of money into this…but, I do thank him for that.” She responds, as she finishes the grinding, placing the ground beans into the filter, inserting it into the coffee maker.  
  
    “Oh, yes. Jumin. His team did reach out to me, and asked me to…how did he put it? ‘Check out the competition?’ Heh,  that kid always knew how to get straight to the point. Though, I will admit, he has become a bit of a softy. I’m sure that he will become a fine man some da-” the man states, but is interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing. You perk your ears, knowing that it was a new customer.  
  
    You turn your body to make your way to the front of the cafe. “I’m sorry, mister, but I have to greet them. Please, help yourself to talking with Jaehee. She gets lonely when I’m not around.” You say, winking, then walk towards the front door.  
  
    The man then turns his gaze towards Jaehee, who’s face is reddened by embarrassment. “My dear, you don’t have to worry so much about it. You two seem to be perfect for each other.” He says, followed by a short laugh.  
  
    Jaehee blinks, then looks at the man, so he could see the full blush from her cheeks. “I d-don’t know what you mean, sir. We’re partners, and tha-” She begins to panic, as the man raises his hand, to signal her to stop.  
  
    “You don’t have to hide it around me, Jaehee. I knew from the moment you two stepped in my bakery. The looks you gave each other showed it all, after all. I figured that she must have had feelings for you, and you didn’t know what to do with it…but, I knew that you two would become…intertwined with each other,” the man says, pausing for a bit, staring down at the counter, sighing. “I’m sure, though, that you know not to make it public, right? I’m perfectly alright with it, but others…could very well look down on it. This place looks amazing, and would be a shame to have it go under because of that.”  
  
    Jaehee’s eyes water up a bit, as she pours three cups of coffee into the cups, placing one in front of the man. “T-thank you for understanding…I d-don’t know how to respond to others when they say that Cream and I are…perfect for each other. I don’t know if I should say…that we are actually…you know…” she pauses a bit, letting out her own sigh. “But you’re right. I know to not make it public, and she’s alright with it…seriously, she’s like an angel to me…” Jaehee begins to drift, staring at you walking away, as her fingers begin to twirl her long, brunette hair.  
  
    The man smiles at her, then brings the cup of coffee to his lips, smelling the rich aroma of mocha, followed by the sweetness of caramel. “Ahh, this is the best sensation, ever. The smell of good coffee in the morning…by the way, my dear, why did you name this place C&C? Isn’t it similar to C&R?” He asks, causing Jaehee to leave her trance, followed by a short giggle.  
  
    “It’s a long story, mister…but, I don’t mind telling you at another time,” She responds, as she takes the two remaining cups, and takes them to the couple, awaiting their order.

 

* * *

  
    You stand just before the doorway, smiling as you normally do for your customers. “Thank you for coming in! Please, take a seat anywh-” You stop mid-sentence and drop your smile, as the tall, white-haired male enters the cafe, a white eye-patch covering his left eye. You clench your apron tight, as you quickly realize that it is Zen. His hair has grown out passed his shoulders, but only barely. His white coat, which he wore regularly during the first ten days of you being in the RFA, appears neatly cleaned, as if it just left the dry cleaners.  
  
    “Oh, hey, Cream…” He lets out, avoiding eye contact, still remembering all of the horrible actions he partook in during his brainwashed state. The brutal attacks he unleashed towards Jaehee, the horrible mistreatment towards you, and his lingering hatred towards Saeran still hold him back, keeping his memories tied to the past.  
  
    You take a long breath in, exhale out, then place a simpler smile back across your lips, “H-hey, Zen…it’s been awhile. Why don’t you take a seat?” You ask, as you motion towards one of the two-person tables. He pauses for a bit, still not used to the treatment you are giving him, but he finally agrees, and takes a seat. “Is there anything you would like to have to drink? We, of course, have coffee, but we have other options. We supply orange juice, milk, tea, and purified water,” You ask him, happily.  
  
    “Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn’t blame you if you chose not to serve me…after all, I was the cause of all that has happened,” Zen replies, lowering his eyes to the table, his hand slowly curling into a fist.  
  
    You let out a soft sigh, as you place your hand on your hip. “Zen, all three of us were drugged up. You, Saeran, and myself were under it’s influence. You can’t keep saying you were the cause, since you were as much a victim as we were.” You pause a bit, and place your hand on Zen’s fist, feeling it relax a bit. “Stop beating yourself up about it. It’s not your fault, Zen. Besides…how is your shoulder and eye doing?” You ask, out of the clear blue.  
  
    Zen’s eyes widen from your sudden question, as if he forgotten about his bullet wound. He takes his other hand, and points to his left eye, placing his charming smile back across his lips. “Oh, this thing? The doctor said that I should be able to use this eye in a few months. Even though my body recovers like a beast, a lot has happened to it…I still can’t believe that those people at Mint Eye were using glass contacts,” He says, nervously laughing, showing signs that he is still upset on that fact.  
  
    Zen then continues to place his hand over his shoulder. “Now, this is perfectly healed over. Granted, there’s a scar now, so my perfectly chiseled body now have some cracks…but, it’s something I know I have to deal with.” He finishes up, losing his smile, as if his mind began to live in the past again.  
  
    You extend your index finger, and poke Zen’s forehead, causing him to snap out of his trance. “Zen, that bullet wound is the result of you saving Jaehee’s life. I knew that you had good in you. No amount of drugs or violence could fully bring you to true evil. So, I have you to thank.” You say, as you lean close to him, your lips next to his ear. “Thank you for saving my girlfriend,” You finish up, as you feel water forming in your eyes.  
  
    Zen’s eyes grow, as he notices Jaehee’s eyes glaring at him, much like how they were at the party, all those months ago. _“Oh, God…now I’ve gone and almost made her cry again…I’ve shaken the bot-”_ He thinks to himself, remembering his conversations that he had with both you and your partner. He then begins to laugh, startling you.  
  
    “You’re very welcome, Cream. I vaguely remember that moment, but I remember enough to know that I was in my right mind at that moment. I didn’t want either one of you two to suffer anymore, so if that meant I had to risk my life, I would have done so proudly. So, again…you’re welcome.” He finishes, as he reaches up to your face, wiping a tear from your eye. “Besides…I think it’s time to retire the bottle. Wouldn’t you say so?”  
  
    You laugh, trying to hide your soft cries of happiness from Jaehee. “You s-silly…It’s Jaehee’s job to make me cry happy tears…b-but, thank you, Zen, for saying that.” You bow your head, and turn your body towards the counter. “I think you deserve a cup of our finest coffee. And don’t worry, it’s on the house.” You say, happily. Before Zen was able to respond, you quickly make your way behind the counter, and you notice Jaehee staring into your eyes, worried.  
  
    “Why are you crying, hon? Did he say something to upset you?” Jaehee asks, worry growing in her eyes.  
  
    You shake your head, and smile pleasantly. “No, he didn’t upset me, Jae. He said some really nice things about me and you, and…well, he said he was happy to take a bullet for you.” You respond, as you notice Jaehee’s eyes widen, tears forming instantly, as she remembers Zen’s actions.  
  
    Jaehee then smiles, and wipes her tears away. “H-he did, didn’t he? Well, I should thank him for those words…but, not right now. We still have work to do.” She says, as the sound of the front doors opening catches her attention, as well as your own.  
  
    You turn your body towards the front, giving another loving glance to your partner. “Hey, Jae, could you make him a cup of that coffee I really like? I’ll take care of the cost of it, so don’t worry.” You say, happily. Before Jaehee could respond, you let out a giggle that forces a blush on her cheeks, and make your way to the front door.  
  
    As the door opens, you bow your head, greeting the new guests. “Welcome to the-” You let out, before being interrupted by a rather stoic voice. Your head lifts up immediately, as your gaze locks with the tall businessman’s own.  
  
    “The C &C Bakery Cafe. Yes, I’m aware of it’s name,” Jumin says, continuing your sentence, as his eyes pierce into your gaze. His stoic face then breaks, as a subtle smile forms across his lips. “Though, I have to congratulate you on your attentiveness towards your guests. I’m sure this place will grow to be a great success,” He ends his compliment, as he places his hand on your shoulder, giving a sign of reassurance. Behind Jumin comes a cheerful laugh, that can only come from one individual.  
  
    Yoosung steps into the cafe, carrying a bottle of wine. He then stands next to Jumin, giving his usual, cheery smile to the world. “As long as you fund it, right, Mr. Han?” He jokes, causing Jumin to turn his head slightly, giving a cold glance to his assistant.  
  
    “Mr. Kim, please refrain yourself from making such claims. One, they are false, because I have already given them a loan, and two,” Jumin pauses a bit, as he looks over at Jaehee. “Ms. Kang is fully capable of making a profit, with the help of her partner, of course,” He follows up, looking back at you.  
  
    You feel another slight blush enter your face, as Jumin’s words radiate in your head. “T-thank you, Jumin, for having faith in us.” You let out softly, as Jaehee approaches the group, straightening out her apron.  
  
    “Yes, Mr. Han, thank you. Your words are encouraging for the both of us,” The woman replies, giving a small bow to the male. “Though, it’s not just Cream and I. All of the RFA helped out to create this dream of ours,” She says, giving a glance towards you, your face warming up a bit after seeing her smile.  
  
    You smile back, as you remember something, causing your attention to move back to Jumin. “By the way…where are the rest? Mr. Kohl and the gang?” You ask, curiously.  
  
    Yoosung sighs, then gives his usual, nervous laugh again. “T-they couldn’t make it due to work…and, I g-guess you’re right, Mr. Han. We’ve all done our part,” He responds, as he notices you walking towards him, his eyes widening from your advance.  
  
    You place your hand on the boy’s shoulder, and walks him away from the group. The two of you stop at the corner, as you lean towards him, speaking quietly. “Hey…how are you holding up?” You ask, as your mind races back to the past.  
  
    Blinking, Yoosung looks up, as if he’s thinking, then looks back down, placing his smile back across his lips. “I’ve been doing well. Work has been keeping my mind off of things…so, it works out, no pun intended. I’m just…nervous. Anxious, even, because…well, he’s coming,” The boy responds, as his smile slowly fades away.  
  
    You tilt your head, locking your gaze with his. “I think we all are, Yoosung. I just hope Seven was able to…help him,” You reply, as your lips curl to a smile. “I have faith in him, though. I’m sure everything will be alright. It will be awkward…but, it will be alright.”  
  
    Yoosung nods slowly, as you hear the voice of your partner ring in your ear. “Cream, I’m going to go to the back real quick. Can you please keep our guests attended to until I get back?” She asks, as your gaze moves to her own.  
  
    “Alright, Jae,” You respond, happily. You then escort Yoosung back to his boss, as you offer them a table to sit at. “Is there anything you two would like to drink?” You ask, as Jumin shakes his head.  
  
    “I will be drinking this wine, if you don’t mind. There’s…a lot of emotions running through my head, and this is the only way I can clear them,” The businessman states, as Yoosung pops the cork out from the bottle.  
  
    The boy then turns to you, his smile back across his face. “I’ll take a cup of that coffee I had way back when, if you still have it,” He states, as you think back to when he helped you move into Jaehee’s house.  
  
    “Oh, you mean the coffee with the mint? I’ll get that ready for you,” You respond, as you look at Jumin. “Don’t worry about the wine. I’ll just tell Jaehee that it’s for a special occasion,” You let out, happpily. You then make your way back behind the counter, and start preparing the cup.  
  
    Suddenly, the door swings wide open, as the sunlight beams inside the building. “Hey, hey! We’re here!” A chipper voice lets out, as everyone in the room looks towards the front.  
  
    Your heart begins to race, as your mind finally acknowledges that the voice belonged to Seven. “O-oh, hello, Seven,” You let out, as you let the cup of coffee brew. You rush over to the door, and bow to the new face. “Was the drive alright?”  
  
    Smiling, Seven pokes your forehead, giving a soft laugh. “Of course it was. My babies never let me down!” He yells out, as he turns his body, motioning his arm, as if ushering someone inside. “Come on, bro! Everyone’s waiting!” He lets out, as your curiosity peaks, forcing you to peer out of the door.  
  
    You hear a small, arrogant sigh, as your eyes lock on to Saeran, his appearance completely baffling you. _“That’s Saeran?! He looks different…especially with that hair color…though, it makes sense, if they’re twins. Just…it’s…”_ You think to yourself, as his own gaze meets your own.  
  
    Without saying a word, the boy stares into your eyes for a brief moment, then looks away, rubbing his shoulder. “…hey.” He states, his voice full of awkwardness.  
  
    “Come on, Saeran. Let’s not keep everyone waiting,” Seven whips out, as his brother reluctantly walks up the stairs, taking in a deep breath, as he walks in to the room, right before you take a few steps back, to allow them room.  
  
    The air in the cafe thickens, as everyone’s gaze focuses on the new arrival. Zen’s fingers begin to tense a bit, as his mind begins to fill with rage. After a moment, he calms down, placing his other hand on top of the quaking fingers. _“Calm down, Zen…just…calm down…”_ He continues to tell himself, looking away from Saeran.  
  
    Seven wraps his arm around his brother’s shoulders, throwing his other arm across his body, dramatically introducing him. “Everybody, this is the new and improved Saeran! Please, say hello,” He lets out, as Saeran frees himself from the grasp, pushing him away.  
  
    “Shut up, idiot,” The boy lets out, as Seven pouts towards him. Saeran then looks at his brother, narrowing his eyes. “That won’t work on me. You know that.” He says, sternly, as his gaze moves across the room, taking in every inch of judgment.  
  
    The elder man finishes his coffee, and stands up, stretching. “I…think I’ll be heading out now. Thank you for the coffee, my dear,” He lets out, as he looks towards you, smiling. “I can tell that you might need some…quality time with your friends.” He lets out, as he takes his wallet out.  
  
    You blink a few times, then make your way behind the counter, to the till. “Are you sure? You don’t have to leave,” You let out, as the man laughs more, pulling out the money.  
  
    “Don’t worry, I’ll be back. Besides, I need to try out more of your coffee, as well as your pastries.” He responds, as he hands you the money, allowing you to collect his change. “It’s getting close to closing time as well, don’t you think?” He follows up, as you realize what time it is.  
  
    “Y-you’re right! We’re actually about to close. Thank you for reminding me,” You let out, embarrassed by your forgetfulness. You hand the man his change, causing him to bow, and walk out of the cafe, waving behind him.  
  
    Saeran watches the man leave the room, a slight bit of sadness entering his eyes. _“Damnit…I’ve already had one guy leave…I’m hopeless,”_ He begins to think, as he feels a hand be placed on his shoulder. The boy looks up, locking his gaze to Jumin’s, his eyes widening just a bit. “And? What do you want?” Saeran asks him, sternly.  
  
    “You don’t have to fear anything, Saeran.” Jumin responds, his voice overpowering the boy’s with sternness. “Despite what’s happened in the past, you are now a member of the RFA. Therefor, you are under my protection,” He lets out, surprising almost everyone in the room.  
  
    Yoosung looks up at Saeran, fear starting to creep up in his eyes. “Y-yeah…you don’t have to worry about anything,” He follows up, trying to swallow his fear.  
  
    Zen stands up, and makes his way to the crowd, as Jumin removes his hand from Saeran’s, allowing the white-haired male to stand in front of the boy. “Saeran…e-every fiber of my being tells me to not like you…but, we’ve both been harmed in the same way…so, with that, I won-” Zen begins to say, before getting cut off by Saeran.  
  
    “Forget your words,” The boy lets out, his voice causing Zen’s eyes to narrow. “I’ve heard plenty from my annoying brother…so, please, don’t spew such nonsense,” Saeran follows up, as he narrows his eyes back at the male in front of him.  
  
    Sighing, Zen forces a smile across his lips, causing the boy to show signs of surprise. “Very well. We’ll talk later,” He states, as he moves back to his table, sitting down.  
  
    You then move in front of Saeran, your pleasant smile covering your anxiousness. “S-so, how are you feeling, Saeran? Are you feeling better,” You ask, as Saeran shrugs, looking away.  
  
    “I suppose so. I…I don’t like what happened…so, for now…let’s just leave it at that,” He states, obviously uncomfortable of his position. He then feels his brother’s embrace, as Seven hugs him tightly.  
  
    “At least he’s speaking! That’s a huge improvement!” The red-haired male lets out, happily. “Just give it some time, bro, and everything will be fun, happy times!” He follows up, as Saeran tries to push his brother off.  
  
    Suddenly, the door from the back opens up, as you move your attention to Jaehee, who just came back into the room. “Sorry, everyone. I had to-” She begins to apologize, but stops midway, as her gaze focuses on Saeran’s. “Is…is that?” She asks, as the boy’s eyes dart away from her’s.  
  
    “Y-yeah, that’s Saeran. He looks…different, wouldn’t you say,” You nervously respond, as you make your way to your partner. You notice Jaehee’s trembling eyes, as her fingers move in the same manner, causing you to take her hands into your own.  
  
    You lean in, pulling the woman down to your level. “It’s alright, babe. I’m here for you,” You whisper, as Jaehee slowly swallows, and nods slightly. You then lead her to the group, still holding her hands.  
  
    “H-hello…Saeran…” Jaehee starts to say, her voice full of nerves. “I t-thank you for coming here…” She follows up, as her nerves begin to choke her own words.  
  
    Suddenly, Jaehee feels a hand on her shoulder, as she peers over, seeing Zen behind her. “It’s okay, Jaehee. Everyone’s nervous at this point…even me…especially me…” He begins to state, swallowing his pride. “I’ll make sure nothing bad happens again…alright?” He lets out, as the woman removes one hand from yours, and places it on top of Zen’s.  
  
    “Thank you…really…thank you…” She begins to say, as tears begin to form in her eyes. Saeran notices her tears, and looks away, sadness entering his mind again.  
  
    You quickly move to the front door, as you lock it, turning the ‘Open’ sign to read ‘Closed’ on the outside. You notice Yoosung closing the blinds, as he looks at you, smiling. “For privacy’s sake.” He lets out, giving a small laugh.  
  
    As soon as all the blinds are down, you turn around, and walk towards the group. “Well, that wraps up our first day of open business,” You let out, giving a long sigh. Before you’re able to say anything else, you feel the swift sensation of someone wrapping their arms around you.  
  
    Instinctively, you wrap your arms around the person, knowing that it’s Jaehee. Her chest presses against yours, as the two of you share a long embrace. “Finally…it’s after hours,” Your partner lets out, crying a little. You slide one of your hands down her back, trying to pull her closer, nuzzling your head into her neck.  
  
    “Awww…look at them. They’re so happy,” Seven lets out, as Jaehee’s tear-filled eyes glare at the male, causing him to panic a bit. “H-hey, now! I’m just stating the obvious!” He lets out, as he looks at his brother, surprised at his expression.  
  
    Saeran stares at the two intensely, studying their movements. “So…that’s what ‘love’ looks like,” He ponders, as Seven creeps towards him. Finally, the boy’s focus shatters, as Seven pokes his cheek.  
  
    “It’s not polite to stare, bro,” Seven states, giving a rather timid sound to his voice, alarming Saeran. “Besides…we’ve all changed, because of these two. Yeah, we’ve all been through a lot…but, everything’s for the better. Man, we even got you out of that hellhole…I would have never found you if it weren’t for everything…” Seven softly says, as his eyes begin to cloud up.  
  
    Saeran looks into Seven’s eyes, and sighs, poking his brother back, causing him to snap back to reality. “There. We’re even.” He states, as he looks back at you and Jaehee. “Besides…I want to learn more…” He lets out, his face relaxing a bit.  
  
    Blinking, Seven stares at his brother, a bit shocked from his change of attitude. “Saeran…” He responds, trying to find words to say. “What do you want to learn more of?” He finally follows up, as Saeran closes his eyes, shaking his head.  
  
    “Nevermind.” The boy simply states, as Seven’s curiosity begins to stir inside him, bringing his usual antics back to surface.  


* * *

  
    After about an hour of talking with everyone in the RFA, you turn your attention to the back of the room, your eyes focused on the door. “Hey, Jae? I’ll be right back. I remembered that I need to grab something from my desk,” You let out, as you quickly peck Jaehee’s cheek with your lips, surprising the woman.  
  
    Blushing, Jaehee turns to you, surprise showing from her face. “O-oh, alright. Don’t take too long, dear,” She replies, as her lips finally form into a smile.  
  
    You smile back, and quickly make your way through the door, to your desk. You pause a bit, staring into the mirror, as you take a few deep breaths. “It’s time,” You think to yourself, as you pull the drawer open to get the small box out. You hold the box up, staring at it. Your heart begins to pump faster and faster, as your nerves begin to take over. You then glance back at yourself through the mirror. “You got this, Cream. You got this,” You keep repeating to yourself. You then put the box in your apron pocket, and make your way back down the stairs, making sure you don’t trip again.  
  
    You push the door open, placing your friendly smile across your lips. “Sorry, everyone. I had to-” You begin to say, before seeing everyone gathered around, as Jaehee faces you, her face covered in her blush.  
  
    You blink, looking around the room. “U-uhm…w-why’s everyone like this?” You question, as everyone looks at you, some with smiles on their faces. Saeran looks away from you, clearly embarrassed.  
  
    Jaehee then walks towards you, taking your hands in with her’s. “C-Cream,” She begins, her voice slightly breaking. “I k-know that we haven’t spent a lot of time t-together…it’s been half a year since we’ve started talking to each other…but,” She pauses, as her eyes lock with yours. “I’m really glad you came into our messenger, that fateful day.”  
  
    You feel tears forming in your eyes, as Jaehee rubs her thumbs on top of your hands. “I don’t know what I would have done without you. You…you were the spark I needed to be who I wanted to be,” She continues, as she turns her head, looking back at Jumin. “No offense, Jumin.” She lets out, softly giggling.  
  
    “None taken. Please, continue,” Jumin states, his voice softer than usual. Jaehee then turns her attention back to you, smiling.  
  
    “I love you with all my heart, Cream,” Jaehee lets out, as her voice starts to crack more, tears forming in her own eyes. “I never want to think of another day without you…w-which is why…I…I…” Her voice begins to crack, as she slides her hand away from yours, placing it inside her apron.  
  
    Without thinking, you look intensely into your partner’s eyes. “W-wait, Jaehee,” You let out, causing the woman to stop her actions. “C-can I say something as well?” You ask, your own voice starting to crack.  
  
    Her lips quivering, Jaehee nods, as you place your free hand on top of the one you’re still holding on to. “Jaehee…you mean the world to me, too. I fell in love with you the moment we started talking. There was…something about you that I saw, way back when. I can’t recall what it was…but, my heart wanted to reach out to you. It just…took awhile,” You let out, as you see tears falling from her eyes.  
  
    “Even though we went through Hell and back, I’m still happy…because I was able to finally release the feelings I had for you…and to know that you felt the same way.” You continue, as your gaze lowers, focusing on Jaehee’s lips. “When I was in the hospital…I was the happiest girl in the world, because…w-well, we…” You pause, as your face flushes with embarrassment.  
  
    Jaehee giggles, causing you to look back up to her. “You mean that kiss? Yes. Yes, we did. And I’m so happy we did. I…I never felt that sensation before…and, I always want to feel that sensation, everyday…t-that’s why, I want to-” Jaehee begins to say, as you cut her off.  
  
    “I-I’m not done…I have a bit more to say, babe,” You quickly say, catching the woman off-guard. You take a deep breath in, taking a hand, and sliding it into your apron pocket. “I w-want to spend the rest of my life with you as well, Jaehee. T-there’s no other way for me to put this feeling into words, so…I’ll just go ahead and do this,” You let out, as you pull the box out from your apron.  
  
    Jaehee’s eyes widen, looking down at the box, her tears flowing from her eyes. “C-Cream…” She says, as you hold the box up, and open the top, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
    “Jaehee…you asked me this question six months ago…and now, I’ll ask the same to you,” You state, as you look into her eyes, your heart pumping faster and faster.  
  
     _“W-will you be my partner?”_  
  
    The woman tries to fight back her emotions, but finally cracks, letting all of her tears flow out, as she wraps her arms around your body, crying intensively into your neck. “O-of course, I would! I want to be your partner, forever! I want to be your everything!” She begins to yelp out, as you feel her heartbeat through her chest.  
  
    After a few moments, Jaehee releases you from her embrace, allowing you to slide the ring around her finger. She gazes at her hand, her smile widening, as she chokes on her emotions, wiping her tears away from her face.  
  
    “I…I love it, Cream,” Jaehee lets out, as she looks into your eyes. “N-now…allow me to do the same,” She says, as she slides her hand back into her pocket, pulling out a ring as well.  
  
    Blinking, you look down, as your heart begins to flutter more. Your eyes widen, as it dons on you of what Jaehee was trying to do. You look back up at your new fiance, your own lips trembling now. “J-Jae…w-were you trying…” You manage to spit out, as Jaehee nods slowly.  
  
    “Y-Yes…I was trying…to propose to you…b-but, it seems that we both had the same idea,” The woman responds, giggling. “M-May I?” She asks, taking your hand.  
  
    You nod happily, as Jaehee slides the ring around your own finger, as your heart skips a few beats, your eyes admiring the ring. “It’s beautiful, Jaehee…It…it…wait!” You yell out, causing the woman’s eyes to widen in surprise. “L-Look, babe!” You say, as you place your hand next to hers, so the rings are next to each other. “They…they’re identical!”  
  
    Blinking, the woman looks down, and widens her eyes as well. “Y-yes, they are!” She states, as the two of you look at each other, then to Seven, whose arms are raised, shrugging.  
  
    “H-hey! It’s not my fault that both of you asked me for engagement rings!” He says, coyly. Seven then smiles at the two, clapping. “It’s about damn time, you two.” He lets out, as the other join in on the applause.  
  
    Zen’s smile widens, as the fact that two of his best friends are engaged sinks in. “I k-know things have been tough…but, you two have earned it.” He lets out, gazing at the two.  
  
    Yoosung yells out, trying to clap the loudest. “I never thought I would have seen the day that the two of you would actually be like this,” He states, as Zen looks at the boy, slightly annoyed.  
  
    “R-really, Yoosung? You were the last person to figure out that they loved each other.” Zen responds, causing Yoosung to stop a bit, and look up, thinking.  
  
    “Hmm…I guess you’re right…but, who’s dwelling on the past? I’m just happy that they’re happy,” The boy says, before clapping some more.  
  
    Jumin nods in response, slowly clapping, a small smile placed on his lips. “Indeed. This is the start of a new chapter of the RFA, and a new beginning for these two,” He states, his voice full of warmth.  
  
    You and Jaehee embrace each other once again, followed with your partner grabbing your head with both hands, placing a sweet, tender kiss on your lips. “T-thank you for making this the happiest day of my life, Cream.” She says, her voice breaking again.  
  
    You smile back, kissing her lips again. “I should say the same to you, Jae. This really is a happy ending to have.” You reply, causing the woman to blush more. You then move your gaze to Saeran, who simply nods, before looking away.  
  
    You then move your gaze to Jumin, your smile turning a bit simpler. “Hey, Jumin. Do you still have some of that wine left? I think we should celebrate,” You let out, catching your fiance’s attention.  
  
    “N-not a whole lot for me, please.” Jaehee follows your statement, as the two of you begin to giggle, wrapping your arms around each other once again, sharing one of many more embraces to come.  


* * *

  
    “Hmm…it sounds like it finally happened,” V says softly, standing outside the cafe, hearing the excitement happening inside. Next to him stands a woman, her dark red hair flowing through the air.  
  
    The girl looks up, holding on to V’s hand. “What’s happening in there, sir?” She asks, causing V to look down, his new vision allowing him to see the girl clearly.  
  
    “Two people just because really happy, my dear. And one day, that will happen to you, too,” The teal-haired male answers, smiling sweetly at the girl. “I’ll explain more when you’re older. Alright?” He follows up, tilting his head.  
  
    The girl smiles back, just as sweetly. “Alright.” She says, as the two of them walk towards a car parked on the side of the street. “Where are we going now, sir?” She asks, curiously.  
  
    V opens the door for the girl, allowing her to sit inside. “We’re going home, my dear. I don’t want to risk anyone seeing you,” He states, as he looks around, allowing the girl to buckle up.  
  
    The male then closes the door, making his way around the car. He pauses a bit, his gaze focusing on the cafe. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to attend your engagement, Jaehee. I just need to protect this girl with my life. I need to make sure Rika doesn’t find her…and for Yoosung to not-” He continues to think, before the sound of laughter from the building causes his thoughts to come together.  
  
    Closing his eyes, V bows at the building, returning his smile back to his face. “Good luck, you two,” He states, as he climbs into the car, buckling up, and drives towards the sunset.


End file.
